Fated Revised
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: In one single night, Caius lost his mate, Atheodora and gained another through a young mortal girl who lost her child to a rouge vampire while going home. In a blink of an eye she finds he's still more human if she just showed him trust and love. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Starlet: I don't own any of the Volturi characters. Electra is of my own fictional imagination. If you enjoy this story, please take a look at my story Rebirth. I will be adding a sequel to it very soon. Love all your reviews if you have any. Thanks!**

**Warning! Rated M for strong sexual scenes and mature adult content.**

**Prologue**

_2010~ United States of America, Washington State._

Caius Volturi heard the scream of pure terror before he actually saw the pair a few seconds later in a dark alley way in Seattle's deep side. He had been in Washington for a few days dealing with the Cullen clan and their new addition, a human/vampire hybrid child born to a human mother, name Bella. Who also happened to given birth to the supposed dead seed of their adopted vampire son, Edward Cullen, her husband and biological father of the now four month old baby. Aro and Marcus, his two older brothers and co- rulers, allowed the child and coven to live and now, they were supposed be getting on a plane for back home in Voltuira, Italy, not waiting around for his mate and queen, Atheodora, to hunt so she could be able feed properly.

Caius sought out his mate nearby in the shadows and saw her shadow flicker toward the down pair on the ally floor. Another scream broke out from under the top person and cut off abruptly as the sweet sickly smell of blood erupted around them like a ball of fire. Atheodora hissed sharply, lunging at the rouge vampire with claw like fingers at his exposed back.

Caius jumped towards them and grabbed the male by the shirt as he aimed his fist into the surprised vampire's face, breaking his head in half as Caius's mate ripped off his head and went for the arms. So caught up were they, they did not pay any heed to his victim on the ground until they had torn her attacker to pieces and burned them in a nearby trash barrel. Caius smoothed his loosen blond locks back with a hand as he looked down at his feet at a young girl with a pale face, gasping sharply as blood slowly poured from a gaping wound in her slender neck onto the cold ground underneath at a steady beat of her heart.

"Caius, what happened?" A sharp voice asked behind him. The blond vampire turned and faced his older brother, Aro with a scowl. "A rouge vampire was trying to feed on this pathetic human here while my mate was in the same area." He replied coldly as Aro quickly knelt down by the girl's head and touched her outstretched hand with a finger. The others showed up and abruptly stopped a few feet away as the blood from the girl assaulted their keen sense of smell. Her heart began to slow as Aro looked into the distance before motioning forward a young looking teenager, who looked inquiry at his master with raised eyebrows.

"Alec, numb the girl while I try to put in some of my venom in her blood. She's losing fast and I need to work quickly." He ordered him without looking up. Caius hissed loudly and grabbed his brother's arm.

"What are you doing?" he demanded in an angry voice. Aro merely shrugged him off and touched her forehead gently. "This girl, Electra is her name, was going home from a friend's house when she was attacked by the dead vampire not too long ago. She has a possible talent that I saw that may be of use for us and I want to save her if possible, from her wound. Now get out if my way."

Caius growled darkly but did as he was told as Alec came over and kneeled beside the girl. He placed his hands over hers with a slight distant look in his crimson eyes as another dark haired vampire came forward to help with Aro's task.

"I …don't…want to…die." She gasped out as blood began to trickle down her chin from her mouth. Everyone hissed at the pleading sound of her voice and backed away from them as Aro smoothed back her long hair from her neck and bit down. Marcus followed suit on her arm as she cried out just before Alec numbed her body with his ability. Caius watched her eyes, he knew not or cared what color they were, widened as Aro continued to put in his venom in her blood stream to help her wound close. Marcus stroked her hand that he bit as she began to drift in and out of consciousness. "It's alright now, you are safe."

"My…baby…"

Atheodora gasped and looked wildly around before her eyes landed on a small form not far from the girl's under a large pieced cardboard. Throwing it to one side, she found the baby dead, from an apparent head wound to the skull. Aro looked up as she gently picked up the tiny form into her arms, choking as if she was trying to expel something from her body, and cradling it to her chest as she rocked back and forth on her knees. Marcus bowed his head in sorrow. "How sad such tiny life must end like that." He muttered softly before standing up.

Aro waved a pale hand toward Atheodora and the healing mother. "Felix, have you and someone go find the nearest funeral home that will do cremation at this time of the night. I don't care how much money you need to use to bribe. Just do it and come back to the motel when you are done. Demetri and Caius will take Electra back and the rest of us will follow in a few hours after we find his mate." Felix flickered over and took the baby from the queen's arms with a sad look in his eyes as she surrendered the child with a small kiss on its tiny fist. She stood up looking down at the mother with clinched fists.

"I will avenge your baby." She swore in a cold voice. Caius moved aside as his personal body guard, Demetri, scooped the girl into his arms and walked out of the alleyway way with him following behind with a disgusted look.

"I can't believe all that fucken happened in less than one year, first Bella and Edward a year ago back home, now them again one year later with a human hybrid vampire child, a pack of wolf shape shifters and now, this girl." Caius said out loud as they ran at vampire speed to their motel not far from the alleyway where she was attacked.

_This was all just great, Aro found a new toy and now I have to deal with her. What a life to live as a ruler._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Electra gasped sharply and opened her eyes to see two complete strangers with red eyes looking down at her with expressionless faces. She tried to sit upright but one of them, an Italian looking guy with spiky brown hair, shook his head. "You must lie down, Electra. You were badly hurt." He said kindly in a thick Italian accent.

"H-h-how do y-y-y-you known m-my name?" She asked fearfully. A blond man smirked softly and said something to his companion in a low tone she could not catch. The Italian shook his head and looked at her with thin lips. Electra looked around and found she was in a spacious bedroom in a large queen sized bed. Her neck was bandaged lightly with cloth gauze. She tried to recall the last moments before blacking out.

She had been at a friend's house late and had just picked up her one month old son from there on her way back from her work place at the local café shop. She wanted to take a short out home and knew the alleyway was going to be the fastest way possible. Electra had her son cradled in her arms when she had heard a soft growl behind her and the next thing she knew, it was a large man who, attacked her from behind and knocked her son out of her arms. She had been so focused on only getting to her baby, she did not see his face looming over her neck before a burning pain shot through her system from her neck down. Her whole body was on fire as she fell onto the ground bleeding from her neck before she saw two shadows leap at the man and somehow ripped his head off before blacking out.

Now, two men with red eyes, were staring at her as if she was a snack or something. A short knock sounded on the door behind them and it opened a second later with a tall dark haired man, dressed in a long black robe and dress suit underneath, walked in with a concern look in his too, red eyes. _What the hell was going on and who were theses freaks?_

"Where is my baby?" She cried sitting up and wincing as pain laced through her skull like a knife. She grabbed her head with her hands and rocked back and forth on the bed, moaning softly as it only intensified by the second before going away suddenly. Alec entered the room and closed the door behind him as he glanced over at the now awake girl.

"Where is Atheodora?" Caius asked sharply to Aro. His brother was very quiet for a long minute before he answered softly, "Dead."

Caius tensed and let off a soft growl. "Dead? Impossible, how did she die?"

"The mate ripped her apart after Atheodora flew at her in a rage before we were even near the woman. We disposed of the mate soon afterwards…but it was too late to save your wife, Caius. I am deeply sorry for your loss." Caius merely smirked and looked away from them. "She was a good wife and queen. But we were not truly happy together." He said softly after a second. "May she rest in total peace from now on."

Aro bowed his head at him and turned to Electra who had been carefully watching them all with wide eyes. "My dear Electra, how are you doing?" He asked in a kind voice. She scooted back from him when Aro held out his hand towards her. "Get away from me!" She cried. "I want my baby! Where is he? Where did you put my son?" Alec turned away from her, as well did Demetri as Aro stared at her with sad eyes. "I'm afraid, child, your son did not make it when you were attacked. He did not suffer, I assure you that." He replied softly with downcast eyes.

Electra stared at him for several seconds before a chasm opened up in her heart and tore it all to shreds. A thin wail of despair and grief tore from her lips. Caius's hands cinched tightly as the human girl mourned her dead son not very far from his reach. He felt alone without his mate, but somehow, freed at the same time in a way. He tried to shut out her cries as she continued to wail loudly behind him. Crying only showed weakness in some, but other times, it was the only thing one had to show any emotions to help face the world alone and beaten down. Caius turned sharply and grabbed her shoulders roughly with hard hands before anyone could stop him.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you! Shut up!" He shouted at her startled face. Aro pulled him away from her and hissed in displeasure. "Caius, she had just lost her son, and you, your mate. Leave her alone and go out into the living room while I talk to her. Now!" He ordered him sharply. Caius flickered out, not caring if she saw it, and slammed the door behind him until the frame shuddered under the impact of his strength. Aro sighed and turned back to the terrified and heartbroken young mother.

"I am terribly sorry about that, my dear, he's just upset about his wife's untimely death. Now, my name is Aro, this person here," he motioned to Marcus who merely nodded at her with a sad smile. "Is Marcus, the young man who just left, was Caius, our younger brother." Alec coughed slightly behind Aro. "Oh, and he's Alec, our bodyguard. He numbed you while we were saving you from dying."

Electra cowered from the strange men with a slight whimper. "How do you know my name and where is my son's body?"

Aro exchanged glances with the other dark haired man he introduced as Marcus, before he sighed. "I had my personal bodyguard take the child to have his remains cremated at the nearest funeral home and be brought back to you, to do as you see fit according to your human standards on burying your dead."

"I don't understand what you are saying by 'our human standards'." She shook her head in confusion. Aro shook his head. "Marcus, maybe you can explain more gently then I, I'm am not sure if I told her, she would most likely jump out the window in fear." He said to Marcus in a low voice. The brother looked at Electra and sat down on the bed a few inches away from her. "What he means, my dear, is that we are not what we look like to you." He said in a deep, grave like voice. She stared up at his beautiful face with confusion. "What?" She exclaimed.

Alec coughed and excused himself to the other room, walking out at a human pace and closing the door behind him. Marcus reached out and took her hand into his cold one. Electra tried to break away from the icy contact, but he held her firmly in his grasp. "We are vampires who have walked this earth for well over three thousand years or longer. The others, who are here in the other room, have been changed over the various centuries of recent past. You were attacked by a vampire who was hungry and Caius and his dead mate, Atheodora, saved you."

"That is impossible! Vampires don't exist in this world. You are only trying to fun with me and make me believe this shit." She tried to stand up from the bed, but Marcus let out a loud growl that made her sit back down immediately. "You can see our unusual beauty, see the color of our eyes, the icy texture of our skin," He leaned in towards her with a wide smile that showed all his perfect white teeth. "We could kill you instantly right now and no one would know, except us, what happened to you." He whispered. She swallowed hard as she stared at his mouth with wide eyes.

"Then that would explain how your brother was able to leave the room so fast." She consented in shaky voice. A small knock at the door interrupted her thoughts as she tried to absorb this news in her foggy state of mind.

"Not yet, Felix." Aro spoke up in a normal tone without looking to see who it was at the door. "Wait until morning; she's been through enough in one single night." Marcus stood up and patted her hand. "Get some rest, Electra. You will need it in the morning before we leave for home."

"Wait, I'm not going anywhere with you guys. I'm grateful that you saved me from dying at a hand of a supposed vampire, but I refuse to leave." She protested as they opened the bedroom door. Aro turned towards her with a frown. "You have no choice in your fate with us, child. I saved you with my venom and I can easily take your life in a single light strike of my hand." He warned sternly. "Don't do anything foolish or else you may not live the rest of the night." Aro and Marcus left her alone and shut the door behind them as she threw her pillow at their backs and fell on the floor instead.

"You can't force me to stay with you!" She yelled at the door. Electra hit at the wall with a fist and cried out when pain erupted in her hand. She hit the wall again with more force as her emotions bubbled out of control. Each landing hit, made more pain erupt as tears ran down her cheeks. She had just lost her baby boy and now she was to be prisoner to these men who claimed to be vampires.

Such a thing did not exist in her world! It was all fairy tales and made up stories in the movies and books. She clawed at the pillows till the feathers flowed around her in a soft cloud of fluff. She stared at her own reflection on a small mirror on the wall. A young girl who was not even seventeen, lost inside without her baby or family to turn to. They were all dead and she was truly alone. With a sharp cry that reflected the burning pain in her chest, Electra hit it with all her might and it broke under her impact into several large, jagged pieces that cut into her hand like knives. A shadow out of the corner of her eyes, flickered over towards her as a pale hand shot out, slapping her hard across the face till she staggered from the impact backwards onto the bed. Her whole body was crushed under a ton of hard, cold stone that took her breath out in one swell that left her dizzy.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" An enraged snarl said over her tear stained face. She opened her eyes and saw the same blond man who yelled at earlier to shut up, stare down into her eyes with loathing in his deep, cold crimson eyes that showed all his anger towards her.

Caius.

"I want to go home to bury my baby." She screamed to him while trying to claw at his face. Caius smirked with a cold sneer. He held her small wrists in one of his hands as he slapped her again with the other, She cried out in pain as he tightened his grip until she could feel the pressure to the point she feared he would break her wrists.

"You are pathetic excuse for a human, much less for a woman, to dare try to back talk me like that." He growled near her ear. Electra whimpered softly and closed her eyes as he smelled her bloody hands and widened his lips as he tasted a finger that had blood running down it.

"Hmmm, you taste so good, I may want to feed…but I will not disobey Aro's orders on keeping you alive as a adding to our guards back in Volturia. You did enough damage tonight, my sweet, so I will have you punished severely if you have such an outburst again." He warned in his coldest voice as he yanked her hair with a sharp hand. Electra cried out in pain and felt his body lift from hers as her vision blurred in a flood of tears.

A soft female voice spoke up in a foreign tongue from the doorway as Electra curled into a tight ball on the bed with her knees tucked to her chest. She heard Caius respond in the same language as a soft wet cloth was applied to her bloodied hands in a gentle pressure. The woman smoothed her hair back with a cold hand as she began to treat the wounds and bandage them up while she continued to speak to Caius.

"The girl is hurting, Caius. Can't you just leave her alone for once and not make things worse for everyone?" Aro's mate said with a shake of her blond head. Caius glared at her with a cold look that she knew well of. "She would have had the damn manager in here, demanding what is going on, Safeira, What would you want? A girl who submits to her master's orders, or someone who is rebellious and won't take no for an answer?" He shot back at her with a growl as he swiftly cleaned up the mess left behind from Electra's rage. The female vampire lowered her eyes from his gaze to the girl on the bed.

"She's just emotionally distraught over the loss of her baby. I know what it is like to lose a child like that, Caius. I lost six children in one fire during the war with Egypt during the ruling of Anthony and my last to childbirth before Aro changed me." She said quietly as she covered the girl with the blankets. Caius turned away and stormed out of the room as she stayed behind to keep an eye on the girl.

"You will be fine, child." She said tenderly while taking a seat in a nearby chair. "Just be yourself, without all the bitterness, ok?"

Electra cried until she fell asleep with Safeira rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

The next morning after awaking to a soft cough, Electra opened her eyes slowly as saw Marcus standing above her with a concern look in his kind eyes. "How are you feeling, child?" He asked gently while feeling her forehead with the back of his cold hand. She shut her eyes again and buried her face into what was left of her pillow. "I want to die."

Marcus shook his head and sat down beside her. "I'm afraid we cannot allow such a thing to happen to you. You are coming back to Italy with us on a plane that will be taking off in less than two hours from now at the international airport."

Electra hiccupped and sat up careful to not lean too much on her bandage hands as she looked curiously at the vampire. "Why are you being kind to when your brother hit me last night?" Marcus shifted slightly. "I'm sorry for Caius's actions against you, but if he did not stop you from causing more damage to the room…then we would have been forming plausible answers for the manager of the place. He should have not been so rough with you in the first place, but keep in mind, Electra, he's a quick temper and comes from a time where women obey their men without question of authority whatsoever."

She was quiet for a long time. "You mean he comes from the _Roman_ times?"

Marcus chuckled softly. "Yes, and I think knowing a woman like yourself is so independent with words alone, he's a bit shaken right now." Electra looked down at the bedcovers. "I have no family and my son was the only thing I had left in this world that was precious to my heart." She told him as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. Marcus embraced her, rocking her back and forth slowly as she clung to him while her body shook from her sobs.

"Shhh, it's alright now, Electra. He's safe now and not suffering." He said against her hair. Aro walked into the room and stopped abruptly as he spied the pair. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Marcus, but we need to talk with her now." He said as she looked up at him with a sniffle. Aro moved aside as Caius and three others, dressed in all black, walked solemnly in with curious looks in their crimson eyes. She shrank against Marcus as she saw Caius stand by the door with a cold smile on his handsome face. Marcus rubbed her back as he remained beside her and looked up at his brothers. "She has no other family, Aro."

"I know, Marcus. I saw her thoughts and past last night before I healed her wound." Aro replied as he looked at her with a soft smile. "However…I am curious to know if she's willing to come with us back home and live among our kind." Electra scooted back slightly as he came over to her and knelt in front of her like a father giving a lecture to his child. "You know we are leaving in two hours, yes?"

Not trusting what would come out of her mouth, she only nodded silently. Aro smiled widely at her. "How old are, child?" Electra looked up at Marcus who motioned to speak up.

"Sixteen."

Aro frowned with a slight tilt of his head to one side as he processed this information. "So young to be alone in this harsh world. And with child too." She began to cry as she recalled that her son was no longer alive anymore. Aro coughed and handed her a lacy white handkerchief as he stood back up.

"Forgive my remark, I was only thinking out loud." He apologized quickly.

"I had my son only last month…and now…I'm…." she cried harder as everyone shifted uncomfortably as they watched her cry.

Aro was silent for a while. "Do you live alone or with the baby's father?" Electra shook her head. "No, I left him because he beat me while I was pregnant." She managed to say after wiping her nose. Demetri hissed softly under his breath in sympathy. "Damn those who have no heart." He said scathingly. Marcus shook his head. "Pathetic men are these days."

"Do you work?"

"Yes, at the local café shop not far from where I am living at."

Caius mumbled under his breath as Aro smiled at her. "Well, we are going to take you with us back home. So, I had someone…covertly break into your home as a cover up so that he could take what you would need essentially. The passport that I will be giving you, is forged and you have only two suitcases to bring with you to your new home."

Electra gasped and shook her head no. "You must let me go, please… I promise to not tell a soul about you guys…just let me go." She pleaded tearfully.

"Alas child, I can't risk such promises from a mortal. I have seen an ability within you that would allow us to be…better protected and so, I must bring you or…kill you to protect our kind from exposer." Aro said regrettably. "But, you are very young to change into one of us in the first place, so me and my brothers, have agreed to allow you to grow older to your twenty first birthday to retake about your fate as a new member of the Volturi coven."

"Aro, she will need a protector while she's still human." Marcus advised mildly.

"I have taken that into consideration, brother," Aro agreed. "_Caius_ can be her protector." He said suddenly in a bright voice. Electra fainted in a swoon as Caius cursed out loud in anger.

"I'm not taking this pathetic human under my wing, Aro." He spat. "I have more pressing issues to deal with, then with this human who I could kill easily with my bare hands."

"You do that, and you will be hearing from me in a short time." Aro said in a quiet tone. "You are without a queen, thus leaving you wide open to undermining your power from out residences."

Caius's eyes hardened as his brother's clear implication crossed his mind. "Are you suggesting that I take her as my new mate?" He hissed in disgust.

"Why not? She's very pretty to begin with and you will have plenty of time between now and her twenty first birthday to decide that particular part." Aro shrugged his shoulders. "If you have a human to protect, then others will not bother to foolishly deal with wanting to make a match with her. She's in _better_ company with _you_ then with anyone of us."

**Lady Starlet: I don't own any of the Volturi characters. Electra is of my own fictional imagination. If you enjoy this story, please take a look at my story Rebirth. I will be adding a sequel to it very soon. Love all your reviews if you have any. Thanks!**

**Warning! Rated M for strong sexual scenes and mature adult content.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Electra unbuckled her seatbelt and walked down the narrow aisle of the large plane she was on with her new family to Italy. She hurried past Caius, who was seated across from her on the other side, reading a magazine, with a slight shudder of fear in her stomach. After she regained consciousness, Aro told her about his decision on Caius "Claiming" her as his new bride to replace his dead mate as his queen.

_"Not for a long time."_ he had been quick to assured her when she nearly fell of her bed in shock. But it appeared there were some who willingly tested Caius's power over them as their master and he needed to maintain his position well, if he was going to become her protector for the next five years.

Electra slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it firmly into place as she slid down and cried for the hundredth time that day. They still had to make at least three more connecting flights till they would finally arrive at her new home and country. Felix, one of Caius's personally bodyguards, had given her a small gold urn with her son's ashes inside. He had only stayed for a minute, but gave her a fierce hug with a soft word of encouragement to stay strong as a woman, before leaving her to help get their things ready for their flight home. She wiped her eyes with shaky hands and used the toilet before straightening out her long, blond hair with her fingers and rinsing her face with cold water.

A soft knock suddenly sounded on the door, startling her and causing her to jump in fright.

"Open up this door." Caius ordered on the other side in a hard voice. Not wanting to get him angry again, she quickly unlocked the door and was pushed inside deeper as he flickered into the tiny space, shutting it behind him and locking it. Electra tried to avoid touching him with her body as he turned slowly towards her with deep frown. Her heart was pounding in her chest like wild animal as she watched his face for any hint of anger. Caius had driven in a different car while they headed to the airport and stayed well away from her as they waited for their first connecting flight to New York international airport. Caius turned on her with a deep frown while she cringed from him.

"I wanted to talk to you alone about your new position at Volturia while under my care." He said as he pulled some of her hair away from her face. Electra tried to calm down her pounding heart but felt very light headed as she gazed upon her new "master" as Aro described earlier. Caius's disguised eyes stared down at her with full of mock and smugness as he listened to the sharp spike in her heartbeat.

It was not often that he would come into contact with another human, save for food reasons, and allow them to live. She was a fiery spirited young girl who was without anyone to call family now and he had to put up with her for six years as her protector. Aro mildly suggested perhaps claim her in the physical sense, but Caius had loudly objected wanting to have such emotional connection to her, saying it would ruin his image if he chose to sleep with a human girl. He should have killed her the moment he laid eyes on her in the alleyway, but something kept him back. Some sort of human emotion that had been totally foreign to his vampire body for three thousand plus years and locked deep down under a mask of anger and annoyance with his world.

Pity.

Pity for a human who was nothing but substance to his kind.

Pity for the pain of losing a tiny life that was barely a month old, would not live to see his first birthday.

Pity for his own life when he was a human and wondering if each day was going to be his last as he endured the sick sexual craving of men at the brothel he had been sold to for money by his own flesh and blood.

Pity was an emotional weakness, and now, he felt it as he looked down at the small human girl who was to replace his dead mate and become his queen and new mate. Caius wondered if there was truly such a thing as love that lasted through the long years as a strong bond. For more than a well over two millenniums, he had to live without love from Atheodora as their perfect marriage dissolved as each century passed by like sand in an hour glass. Caius knew she was not the one who would call his heart, but at least she had stayed loyal to him to the very end.

Like this mortal said the night before to Marcus, he was alone and he had to face it or be walk all over by the very ones he helped rule over. Dazed, Electra reached a hand out unknowingly and touched his lips with her fingers. Caius bit back a dark growl as he recalled dimly that he did not like to be touched in such an intimate way, thanks to what he endured in the hands of his former masters. Her scent was over powering to his vampire smell, but he kept his inner beast tightly locked away as she continued touched his high cheekbones, nose, brow and pale throat.

He watched her carefully as she leaned closer until they were touching each other in the tiny space and brushed her lips softly over his. Caius stood stone still not even breathing as her light taste of woman and berries slammed into his gut, twisting it sharply. He did not know or care what happened next as he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her deeply, causing her to gasp against his ruthlessness as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Electra moaned softly, pressing her body into his marble hard body, wrapping her arms around his lean waist as he held her against the wall while his lust raged in his system.

She should have stopped. She should have not touched him as she did, but something told her to. His eyes were deeply troubled as he gazed at her with a mixture of confusion, annoyance and something else. She wanted to take whatever hard bitterness that lurked in his stance away, but he was a closed book that no one could open without getting hurt for trying. She moaned softly as she felt his cold hands under her shirt and squeezing her small, plump breasts gently as her nipples harden in his icy palms.

_"We will be landing in less than ten minutes. Please take your seat and buckled your seatbelt firmly."_ The captain pilot said over the intercom.

Caius snarled against her neck and nipped at her sensitive skin with his razor sharp teeth till a red mark appeared against her creamy white completion. Giving her breasts a final squeeze, he let go and slipped his hands from under her shirt adjusting his leather jacket as she panted rapidly, her chest brushing against his stomach in steady rhythm.

"I'll talk to you once we land back to your home." He said coldly as he looked in the mirror and brushed his long fingers through his shoulder length hair. Electra not rusting if she could even speck, nodded her head at him with dark eyes. He just noticed that they were a soft green color that reminded him of his mother's as a young child before she had died giving birth to his youngest sister. Green had been his own color of his mortal days before changing to crimson once changed by Aro.

Caius unlocked the door and flickered into the hallway as if he had been waiting this whole time, instead of locking himself in with a girl and ravishing her. Electra wobbled out on unsteady legs past him as she bit her lip while walking back to her seat. Marcus merely raised his eyes at her briefly as she sat back down beside him, but made no comment as she buckled her seatbelt with trembling hands. Aro though, looked behind him as Caius came down the aisle few minutes later with a scowl on his beautiful face.

"I would appreciate if you held back until at least the next stop, Caius." He told him in a polite, but very firm tone of voice. "Can't have her given a bad reputation before we even land at home. It won't do if you plan on making her your wife." Caius glared at him as he turn back around without waiting for a response as he buckled his seatbelt and waited for the plane to land. Electra's whole face flamed up as he stared out the corner of his eye at her direction. She kept her eyes firmly on Aro's dark head as her hands clinched and unclenched in her lap. Marcus silently put a big hand over her own as he looked out his window at the majestic lights of New York below as night fell over the big city. She smiled at him in thanks when he looked back at her and smiled slightly at the corner of his mouth.

Once they landed and hurried over to the ticket counter to receive their next connecting flight in Europe, Electra was already beginning to feel tired and hungry from a four hour flight from Washington.

"Here is a sandwich to help tide you over till we get to the next airport." A voice said behind her. Electra looked behind and saw Jane and her twin brother, Alec, standing dressed in all black outfits with tinted shades over their eyes. Jane handed her a white bag and a bottle of water with a small smile. Electra took it from her and opened it to look inside.

"It's grilled Greek chicken with avocado and lettuce. I was not sure what you actually ate, but thought that maybe you would need something more substantial until I could buy you dinner." Jane explained as she pulled out the sandwich with a loud growling stomach. This was the first time she had been approached by other, than Aro or one of his brothers during the long trip.

"Thank you very much." She said softly. Jane smiled and waved a hand in the air. "It's alright. Something for me to do while we wait for the next plane to arrive, which," she looked at Alec's wristwatch. "Won't be for at least three hours, so you better eat and get some rest." She finished as she watched Caius sit down not too far from where they were standing. Electra followed her gaze and blushed as she recalled his touching her body and loving it despite knowing he hit her the night before. Looking away from him hastily, she walked to a different seat and began to hungrily eat her late meal. Jane and Alec sat on either side of her, looking at new books they had gotten at an airport bookstore.

Felix sundered up to them with a small grin. "The new queen is so hungry; she could take one ten cows at one time with her bare hands." He teased as he sat across from her and gracefully crossed a leg over the other while folding his big hands. "Is it good?" He asked curiously as he watched her eat a piece of chicken that fell in her napkin.

"Yes. Very much so, Felix." Electra replied after sipping her water. "Want to try some?" She offered.

He made a sound of disgust in his chest and shook his head. "We can't digest human food anymore because our bodies are frozen and our organs have been burned by our venom. But thank you for offering, which was kind of you." He added politely.

Electra smiled and finished off her sandwich as his companion and fellow bodyguard, Demetri the Italian vampire, hurried over with a big shopping bag and handed it to her.

"I just got word from Aro that our flight has been canceled due to engine problems and there no other flight that is going to Europe tonight. So I got you a blanket and pillow so you can sleep a little confortable tonight."

He opened the bag and pulled out a medium fluffy white pillow from it along with a plush blue blanket with little pink printed roses all over it. Electra held tears back as their thoughtfulness for her hit home. She was only a human that they saved from being killed by a blood thirsty vampire of their own kind, but already, everyone was treating her like family and watching out for her needs. Caius, she was confused over as ever about his sudden mood swings around her, but at least he didn't hit her for touching the way she did on the plane like her ex.

She thanked Demetri warmly as he just beamed at her before walking over to sit next to Felix. They talked quietly as the evening turned into late night. It was close to eleven ten, Electra decided to go use the bathroom and to brush her teeth before bedtime. Jane followed her, saying she had to keep up appearances to pass off as human, as they walked off to the nearest restroom lobby. Electra used the toilet and washed her hands as Jane combed back her blond hair with a small jeweled comb. Her violet colored eyes strayed occasionally in the mirror at the young mortal girl beside her as she watched Electra brush her teeth and rinse her mouth out.

"Do you like us?" She asked bluntly. Electra wiped her mouth with a paper towel and stared at the mirror at her. "I'm still getting over the shock that your kind actually exists and the fast change of my life. But if you are wondering, yes already I like you." She replied honestly as possible. Jane smiled and began to comb Electra's long hair without asking.

"But you don't like Caius?" She pressed gently as she ran the comb through the tangles and knots. Electra let out a quick breath and shrugged. "What am I to do? Say hey, I'm your new mate and what I do you must deal with it?" Jane giggled at her sarcasm as she patted her hair.

"He's arrogant and cold. But I sense he's a good person inside, deep down. Just too much anger and bitterness within." She said softly while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Electra nodded in agreement and turned to the young looking girl vampire with a frown. "How can you live with such a person in your lives?" She demanded.

Jane tilted her head to one side as she thought about it. "We just don't let it bother us when we deal with Caius's mood swings. He may be who he is, but if it wasn't for what happened in his mortal life as a human, he would be kinder. He is, don't get me wrong, it just very rare for him to show _any_ other emotions outside of anger."

"What happened to him that would make him so bitter towards others?"

Jane's pale lips thinned. "We don't discuss our masters personal past's without permission." She said firmly in a stern voice.

Electra looked away in embarrassment, "Of course not, I was just wondering out loud."

Jane's expression softened. "He was hurt be the very people he thought he could trust and believed who loved him. Would you act different if you were in his shoes back in Rome's glory days?"

She walked away and Electra hurried to keep up with her brisk pace as they reentered the terminal area. Alec rejoined her as they passed Aro who was sitting in a chair with his wife and queen, Saferia in his arms, kissing her passionately. She looked up at Electra with questioning eyes as she passed them by, but Electra refused to look at her as she hurried to put away her things. Alec had set up her makeshift bed and bade her goodnight and sweet dreams before walking off a few distances away with his sister to their vacated chairs. Electra bit her lip as she slipped into, her surprise, warm new blanket and lay down with a sigh. The airport was nearly deserted save for the fellow travelers who were going to take the same flight they were going on. The lights were dimmed to a soft glow around them. She still could not shake off Jane's earlier words about her master.

What happened to him to make him be so violent?

To be betrayed by the very ones he trusted and loved?

Caius seemed to hate it if he felt any human emotion that showed affection or empathy even. Electra closed her eyes wearily and focused on what was becoming her new permanent life. She had lost her son and was now in the hands of the ruling coven of vampires who saw a hidden potential in her that would help make them stronger. She did not know what it was Aro saw with his ability to see thoughts and her past, but it scared her that she was no longer own independent and having to fear if she was going to breath her last if she did not do the right thing. They did not seem to hate her or appear unkind to her, but in the end, while she was still mortal, she was at a high risk of being food to them.

For six long ass years until her twenty first birthday.

A sudden scent of lavender and cinnamon washed over her as a brush of cold air hit her face. Electra opened her eyes and saw Caius sitting beside her on the ground with his arms crossed over his wide chest. He had changed into a more casual clothing of casual long sleeve shirt with a grey knit sweater over it that hugged his lean body perfectly and black dress slacks. He was not even looking at her, but rather scowling at his subjects with his eyes watching everyone.

Electra felt a bit better despite thinking her thoughts from earlier, he didn't _have_ to be sitting over as she lay down on the red carpet, but he chose to do so and keep her company. He glanced down at her face for a second before slipping underneath. "I have to keep up my human charade." He explained curtly as she moved away slightly to give him room next to her.

Caius lay down with a sigh and stared up at the high ceiling above as she turned onto her side with her back to him. A moment later, a cool arm slipped over her waist and pulled her against his body in a firm embrace at seemed very intimate in her mind.

_"Tiny baby steps."_ Her mother said softly in her mind. _"Little baby steps toward new things that you want to grow and blossom"_

She sucked in a deep breath as she felt a cold hand slip underneath her shirt slowly and held one of her breasts as she laid there with tightly closed eyes. Caius's cool breath fell behind her over her neck like a soft caressing of a feather as he watched her. He rubbed her nipple with between his thumb and forefinger until he felt the soft tip harden to a point within his palm. Electra bit back a sharp moan in her chest as soft little shots of pleasure ran through her body downward to her womb where it only intensified tenfold into molten lave. Caius could smell her arousal easily and knew she desired if not to be forced into connubial joining with him, than she would be willing to settle for more…less obvious maneuvers that others could see or hear. He felt her body become warmer at his touch as he watched her tense under the blankets.

To other observers, it would seem that she was having a bad dream or was uncomfortable on the floor, but to his coven, they knew better of what he was doing not few feet from where they were sitting at. He moved to the other neglected nipple and wished vainly that they were alone again so he could show her what he wanted to do to her. He never, even as a human, forced a woman to do anything against her will and he would not do it with this mortal. But he wanted to let her know who her master was and that if he desired her, she was to comply with his demands and learn to not be afraid of his touch. Three thousand years of sexual knowledge of how to please his bedmate in ways that they would not even know without going to the full extremes of what these humans did in order to achieve their sexual craving.

Electra felt his hand stray absently under the blankets that shielded them from the eyes of the other people around them, moved lower down her flat belly, down closer and closer to the place she was wet with desire. His hand lingered over the slender band of her thong on her hip before he dipped his long fingers underneath and between her legs. She trembled and softly gasped as she felt them slip into her wet folds in a firm thrust that nearly made her cry out.

She opened her eyes and saw the others had moved further down the waiting area to give them privacy while still be within reach if something happened. She hooked a leg over his to give him better access as she succumbed to his magical touch. The coldness of his fingers combined with the throbbing in her clit, made her want to strip off all her clothing and hop on his obvious thick, hard bulge pressed against her ass.

Her breathing was very rapid as she came slowly to a peak but then fell back down as he refused to caress her clit. Instead, he focused on the one area within that was driving her crazy and hot, her body damp with slight sweat as she buried her face in the pillow to block out the soft mewing noises she was making in her throat as he continued to pleasure her body with his fingers.

His own body cried out for relief, but he could wait a little more till they reached home. He was a master at the arts of sex and she was only just learning what he could do to her. Caius buried his face in her fragrant hair while he picked up the speed within her wet folds. He ran a thumb over her engorged clit and heard a soft groan from her as she bucked her hips against his hand for more. He nipped her shoulder softly and pushed his fingers deeper into her vagina till he felt the wall of her cervix.

Electra's hands grasped onto his wrist as she fought her pending orgasm, trembling hard against his cold body as she felt his fingers rapidly thrust into her in a steady rhythm. A rush of pleasure swept over her body causing her to softly mew as he pulled her tighter against his body and pulling out his hand, running his fingers over her clit as he did. He held her in his arms as she shook violently for a minute then slowly relaxed in a slump with a tired sigh as her eyes drifted closed. He licked his fingers that were covered with her nectar and a growl rumbled deep in his chest at the sweet flavor of her body. She was sweeter than any other female he has tasted over the years and lusciously tight inside that would drive any man out of control once he's inside, thrusting with pent up need for release.

_Maybe this would not be so bad after all. Electra didn't stop me when I gave her a moment to decide._

Caius watched her fall into a deep slumber as he laid his head over his arm. "Aro said to keep a low profile if you are to be doing that to her." Marcus said suddenly behind him in a low whisper so that he would not wake the girl.

"Stay out of my personal business, Marcus." Caius shot without looking up at his brother. Marcus grunted slightly and shook his head as he walked away to his seat. Yep, things were going to change big time at home, so would his younger brother in ways that he would not be able to predict with just his ability alone.

**Lady Starlet: I don't own any of the Volturi characters. Electra is of my own fictional imagination. If you enjoy this story, please take a look at my story Rebirth. I will be adding a sequel to it very soon. Love all your reviews if you have any. Thanks!**

**Warning! Rated M for strong sexual scenes and mature adult content.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

They landed in Europe's main European airport six hours later and on time to catch the final flight to Italy and from there, her new home with a new life to adjust to. She wearily trudged along with her two luggage in tow behind Felix and Marcus, who were a deep discussion that she could not hear over the crowded noises of the other passengers as they maneuvered in and out of the terminals. Caius kept a few feet behind her as she looked around with tired eyes. He had been rather nice to her if not somewhat arrogant once she had awakened the next morning, blushing furiously like a new bride on her wedding night.

Aro later warned her while they were boarding their plane, tactful of course, to not do anything foolish as they neared closer and closer to home. "The last thing we would need is, Caius to lose his temper over someone's carelessness of words and then be forced to deal with his temper all the way back with you in his keeping." He had said with a shake of his head as they sat down in their seats. Now, one flight left till they reached Italy, she was having a hard time with her emotions inside. Caius was confusing in his temperament with everyone around him. One moment he was silent, but somewhat nice to his family, but the next, he was quick to get annoyed or angry even, at Felix or Demetri if they happen to say something that did not agree with him. With his brothers, he was cordial and nice. With her, it was up and down like a roller coaster ride that did not stop, but rather kept on going in big circles and around and around.

"Tell me about yourself."

Electra did not have to turned around to see who it was that spoke to her. Caius's unique scent was all she needed to identify who was who. Sighing softly as they walked to the seating area while her new coven waited for the plane to pull up on the tar mat and refuel, she sat down next to him and tossed her feet onto the chair in front of her. 'What do you want to learn about me?"

He shrugged his slender shoulders elegantly as he stared off in the distance at his brothers back's at the ticket counter. "Anything you wish for me to know." He replied in a cool tone. Jane came over and handed her a comb and brush before walking over to her brother near the check stand where he was talking on his cell phone. It weirder that everyone in this coven was modernized with the world of today's technology , but still had their personalities and likes and dislikes of the past, but at least they knew what she needed and kept on making sure she was well fed and properly supplied with her basic necessities. Not looking into his questionable gaze when she did not immediately respond, Electra ran the comb through her hair as she absently stared down at her white tennis shoes.

"I was an only child to Greek immigrants from Athens, who came to America for a better life and live the American dream." She began. "My mother worked as a veterinarian at the local animal shelter while my father was a construction worker for a big company that helped build schools for poor communities. They did not have any money really when I was born, but mama and papa kept on working hard and giving me the best when they could. I learned some of their language being a bilingual family and went to public school with high grades. I was an avid player in basketball and softball and enjoyed many things that dealt with the history of mankind and our world."

She wiped a tear that sprang in her eye with a hard hand and bit her lip. "Then less than a year ago, my life was drastically changed in many ways that I would never think would happen to me. We were going to my aunt's house to celebrate my birthday one day when daddy hit an oncoming big rig that was traveling on the same lane that we were in. My aunt and her husband were in the same van that we had been traveling in and were killed instantly when they were hit from the side. My mother was in the front passenger side and my father was dying in the driver's seat from head wounds and the steering wheel jammed into his body like a spear. I was unhurt somehow with only a bruise on my arm and still strapped in my seat in the back while smoke began to pile into our wreak van. I remember vividly my mother despite bleeding in the chest from large pieces of glass embedded in her ribs, managed to unbuckle her seatbelt and grabbed our emergency knife in the compartment. She had climbed into the back on her hands and knees, bleeding so bad that it coated my hands once she got over to cut at my belt that had become stuck fast in its lock. My side door was not damaged, but it still took all my strength to pull it open. Mama only managed to give me her necklace and rings and pushed me out of the car onto the ground and begging me to run away as fast as I could before the car blew up. I had screamed for her to come with me and had even tried to go back when the car exploded like a big bomb right before my very eyes."

Electra felt something cold wipe away her tears from her cheeks. She looked up and saw Caius staring at her with a sad look within his expression as he wiped away her tears with his fingers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Electra. It's very hard to see your own family be ripped away so suddenly like that and being forced to live on your own with that pain."

"It got a little better afterwards. I was treated and released to a family friend who was very kind enough to take me into her own home while I finished school and find a job. I still had to deal with the burial of my family and go to consoling for my nightmares, but I found solace in my school work and graduated high school with a five point one on my GPA score. I found a job at the local café and got my own place, thanks to my family friend who offered to pay for it so I could move in and was fine."

"How did you come to have your son?" He asked quietly. She stopped brushing out her hair as a lump formed in her throat.

"I was seeing my ex during my last year as a senior in high school and we went out and had sex one night in his parent's home while they were away for a weekend. He was the high school jock that every girl in the school wanted to date or make out with. I was just lucky to meet him over at a girl friend's party bash and the next thing I knew, we were going out. It was great and all in the beginning, with movie dates, going to the park and such, but once I became pregnant with his baby and decided to keep our child, he became abusive towards me. He would hit me for no apparent reason and tell me that he wished that I would just die when I refused to have sex with him. I recall telling his parents about what he was doing to me and they tried a restraining order against him. But he kept coming back and telling me that he had changed and would not do it again." She laughed shortly. "I took him back and then it got worse as I grew with child till finally, I was sick of his ways and moved out to a different area that he know nothing of and stayed away till my son was born last month. He was the only thing that I loved so close to my parents." She cried tearfully as Caius listened on in silence. "But now he's gone to my family in heaven and I am alone now."

Caius held her hand in his own and wondered what he would have done if he was in her position.

_Most likely kill that bitch for hurting her the way he did with my bare hands._ He thought grimly.

"You have a new life to live and need to move on. I don't say forget your past or your loved ones, but rather move on knowing they are watching over you and wanting the best for you." He said quietly. Electra sniffled a few times before wiping her eyes with an offered handkerchief from him. Aro came up and looked at Caius with a raised eyebrow, but did not ask questions when he touched his hand with his free one to silently explain. Aro coughed slightly, a habit he was beginning to do around her a lot. He shook his head. "Something that is most unfortunate in her situation, my brother." He said very softly. "But we have a plane to catch." He said out loud with a nod to Felix who came over and picked up her luggage in each arm while carrying his own.

"Damn, why am I, the one who always have to luge everyone's shit while dealing with my own." He complained with a slight wink at her. She hid a smile behind a cough as she stood up. Caius rolled his eyes upward and muttered to himself as they began to walk toward the checkout corridor. "Get your ass moving, Felix." He said out loud. The big bodyguard laughed and followed a few paces behind Electra with a wide grin. "Looks like you are better." He said brightly as they showed their passports to the stewardess before walking onto the plane.

Electra followed Caius to seats in the middle row and sat down next to him. Felix struggled to put his own luggage with her own in the overhead compartments. "These damn…stupid...oh shit, nearly dropped that one…"He smiled charmingly at a young blond woman that was trying to get by his big bulk as he shoved them and slammed the door shut with a sigh. "Hi, I was just having a bit of a tough one there." He explained politely, indicating the compartment. The woman smiled and walked by to a seat near the first class area. "Figures, all the best ones are the first class people who look hot like that one there." He muttered as he plopped himself in the seat across from Electra. Felix frowned and rolled his eyes as Demetri came up and sat down next to him with a grunt. "Why do you have to be with me all the time?" Felix growled at his fellow bodyguard. Demetri sniffed slightly as if offended and turned his head away with his nose up in the air.

"Well, if you do not like me being your seatmate for the next. Oh, five hours, then shut the hell up and shove it." He replied in a highly offended tone. Electra giggled softly at the look of sheer horror on the bigger of the two's face as he looked down at his watch and then back up at Demetri, who was studying his finger nails.

"Will you two please shut the hell up for the rest of the ride?" Caius hissed at them with a scowl.

"Sorry master." They apologized at the same time. Electra sighed softly to herself and pulled out her ipod from her jean pocket. Better to play some music while on a plane for another five hours or so. She shuffled absently through her files till she came up with some hard rock music to help sooth her, already frazzled state of nerves. Putting in her sound proof headphones, she rocked her favorite punk band and closed her eyes. Caius was reading a book when his keen hearing picked up the hard beats of the music playing beside him as the plane began to take off. Her heartbeat too, was following the steady rhythms of the song while her breathing became deeper as she drifted off to sleep. He envied her right now, sleeping away her cares as he, frozen in his everlasting immortal body of a twenty five year old Roman man, was unable to fall asleep at all.

A soft snore alerted him she had fallen into a deep slumber. He looked beside him and found her head tilted towards his shoulder as she continued to snore softly away. Glancing to see if she would stir, he took her ipod out of her slack hand and looked through to see what she had stored on her play list. Her head fell on his shoulder, her long locks covering up her face in a soft veil of blond wavy tresses. The ipod was a thirty six mg, so she had tons of music stored on it. Punk rock, soft jazz, Korean pop, some songs that he suspected were for her son, like little rhyming songs and sleep time. Others were more hard rock by Linkin Park, Evanescence, Within Temptation, Metalica, and so forth. He also found pictures of her and her son in the picture menu. One of her hold him in a hospital room, maybe a day or so after giving birth, others of him in a bathtub, sleeping in his crib, them together at a local park under a shady tree and so many more that made him feel really sad, deep down. Caius put the ipod back into her hand, lest she suspect him of snooping around in her private business and sat back in his seat. It was highly disturbing to him that such a simple event in a matter of a few seconds, had made him wonder about life's greatest wonders on life itself.

Was there more to it than just existing as he was, filled only with hate for those who wronged him and feeling the sense of justice only when hurting others? Caius snorted softly to himself. For well over three millennia's, he had been ruling beside his brothers with the reputation that others feared highly when coming into contact with his "wrathful" state of mind, doing his key part to ensure the secrecy of his kind and sentencing those who threated to expose them to the world. When he fed, it was to keep his body going. He did not really care that each life he took, was a life that had loved ones who cared for him or her. But deep down, he knew that, and sometime wished it was not so, but he was a vampire and vampires needed blood in order to survive.

_Simple as that, or at least it was, till a certain human interfered and messed everything I believed in._ Caius looked down at Electra and wondered absently what she had told him as they were waiting for their final flight to Italy. Such a waste of life to bring back, and yet, he agreed to take her in as his duty to protect and perhaps, one day make a wife to replace Atheodora's memory. Electra frowned slightly in her sleep and moaned softly, turning into his shoulder for warmth. Her sweet breath fell over his cold neck as she buried her face against his shirt and threw her arm over his waist. Caius tensed as he picked up her lingering scent of blood running so close to his mouth as he listened to the wet pitter patter of her heart. Her soft neck was exposed to his teeth and he could easily see the pulse of where he nipped her from yesterday in the dim cabin light above their heads. Caius's hands clinched tightly into fists as he held his breath occasionally as the hour passed so slowly on. Normally, he would not even be concern with how long it took for them to travel by plane, but now with a human girl in tow, who had the sweetest taste and smell, he could not afford to lose control right in front of the humans and vampire alike.

Later on, she woke up to use the bathroom and came back with a small frown. "What did you do to me?" She whispered as she buckled her seatbelt back in place.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?" Caius said with an irate edge in his smooth voice. Electra showed him her shoulder after casting a glance around the coven that was closest to them.

"I have a hicky on my shoulder." She accused him softly with a flash of indignant green eyes. Caius frowned as he stared down his nose at the purple mark on her slender shoulder. He shrugged. "Better for me to mark you like that then the traditional way, which would end up with you being changed way sooner than expected." He said casually as if talking about the weather to her then about a rose mark on her skin. Electra fumed silently as she shoved her shirt back in place and crossed her arms over her chest with a short humph!

"I would stop acting like that around me, if I were you." He said softly in her ear in a stern voice. "I will tell you here and now, that I don't put up with those who question my actions lightly and then expect to get away without a word from me. Either you do as you are told without questioning my authority or my brothers, or," He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "You will be punished accordingly. You may be protected by some who already like you, but with me…you are at my mercy, mortal girl."

She glared at him. "Then why are you being nice one second, but a total shit head the next?" She spat in anger at him. Felix and Demetri both coughed loudly as Caius glared at her with his iciest stare.

"I will pretend that I did not hear those words from your mouth. If you had been living in the days of where women watched what they said to their men, I would have you whipped for being with independent mind of words." He growled darkly as he looked around them at the people who were beginning stare at their direction. Some looked hastily away as he shot them an icy look with a scowl.

"Don't let him get to you." Felix advised softly as he leaned across the aisle at her as far as his seatbelt allowed. Electra shook her head and remained quiet for the rest of the flight. It was well after midnight that they finally landed in Italy. Aro, apparently, had call ahead to make arrangement on cars, because when they all left the terminal bay, there were six black Bentley cars with tinted windows sitting on the curb as they came up. Caius directed Electra to get into the front car of the line with a curt order for Felix to hurry up behind them. She bit her lip as he opened the back passenger door for her and waited for her to get in. "Hurry the hell up, woman. We don't have all night." Electra glared at him but got in without a word as Caius followed in and sat beside her. Felix took the front seat as the driver, a red head woman dressed in tight leather jeans and t-shirt, frowned as she smelled the human occupant behind her. Caius said something under his breath and she immediately started the engine and drove slowly out of the airport. Electra felt small and foreign as she stared out the window at the new country she had to call home.

The city was bustling with nightlife as tourist and citizen alike went around like one did not have a care in the world. The main city turned into country as they went deeper into the heart of Italy and into Tuscany where the coven resided in the vast ancient city of Volturia. She saw farms here and there and local villages that were asleep as they passed by. Then, after they made several turns on the road, she saw the walls of Volturia rising like a mountain in the night with its high walls and red colored roof tops. It was very large and open as they passed by the first quarter of the city, but as they got closer and closer to, what looked like a huge castle on a hill with a high clock tower, the walls became larger and ten times higher till it all but shut out the moon light from above in the clear sky. Never in her life, would she had feared the walls as she looked out her window in awe and nervousness. Caius watched her every reaction as they came to a stop before the tall gates of the castle. Felix called out the window to someone and rolled it back up as the gated slowly opened to admit the long line of cars. He turned to glance back at the pale girl and smiled at her. "Welcome to your new home, Electra."

She trembled so badly when the car came to a stop in a large garage off to the side of the castle, Caius had to pick her up into his arms once she fell to her knees on the ground from shock and fear. The others looked at her with sympathy as they passed them by like wraths in the night. She closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his cold neck as they walked into a bright modern style lobby. Caius chuckled softly but said nothing as he quickly walked toward his quarter of the vast castle with Felix and Jane following behind them. His own wing was further off to the south side where it over looked the vast rose garden that Marcus and several others kept. He had three levels that were to himself and Athodora for their own private uses plus a separate area that had an Olympic sized pool and Jacuzzi. Rarely did they use the pool, but perhaps Electra would find uses for it from time to time as the days passed. Caius opened a door to a large chamber on the third floor at the end of a long corridor and flickered in, mush to the complete surprise of the human in his arms. The other two vampires left their master's things by the doorway and left quickly, closing the oak door without a sound as they left.

"You can open your eyes now." He growled.

Heart pounding like a hammer, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around in wonder at a vast room that was well furnished with French style furniture here and there. There was a high balcony outside a pair of French doors that overlooked a garden below, a king sixed bed with plush crimson satin bedclothes and pillows off to the right of the room and an connected bathroom that was open and just a large with a huge ground level tub that looked like a pool to her, standing shower stall that could fit four people at once, large counter space and mirror with three sinks and a toilet room with a door, thank God, to give privacy. Like Caius needed it at all being a vampire. The bedroom floor had wall to wall dark wood flooring with large soft Persian rugs by the bed, the fireplace, which was burning away, giving the room a soft homely feeling to it and underneath a large desk set near the balcony area. She noticed he also had a walk- in closet and dresser set which help her greatly once she started to buy clothes and things for herself in the coming weeks and months. Caius set her down gently on top the bed and looked around the room with a distant look in his eyes.

"You may want to go through Atheodora's things, so feel free to do so when you have time." He said as he moved gracefully to the large closet. Electra watched with burning cheeks as he turned his back to her while he took off his sweater and shirt in one smooth movement. His pale white back was flawless and rippled with well-formed muscles underneath as he moved around for a shirt. She turned her eyes away as she watched a hand stray toward his belt and focused on the dark sky out the large window. The sky was sprinkled with thousands of tiny glowing stars that twinkled softly. This was her new home and she was frightened by what was going to become of her once she turned twenty one six years from now.

"You should take a hot shower before you go to bed." Caius's voice pulled her sharply back to reality. She turned away her eyes away from the window and looked to find him holding out a white shirt towards her. She took it from his hand and found that it was a large eighteenth century shirt with an open front where she could lace up. Electra moved off the bed silently and thanked him softly as she walked towards the bathroom. She found her toiletries already stashed in the large black marble shelves in the shower stall as she started the water.

"I'll just close the door and give you some privacy. Mind you, I won't be leaving the room tonight." Caius said as he watched her at the entranceway with a small smile on his lips as she turned to regard him. He reached over to a panel on the wall beside him and pressed a black button with a slender finger.

Two silver doors slid together from either side of the wall and closed shut, leaving her to her shower away from his intent gaze. Electra slowly undress as the bathroom began to fog up from the steamy water, tossing her clothes on the marble floor, she stepped under the soft spray and shut the door behind her. It felt really good after forty eight hours of near constant traveling to Italy and the water helped relax her tense muscles as she found a sea sponge on a ledge and began to wash off the grim on her body. She shaved her legs and washed her hair out with the shampoo and conditioner Jane had gotten for her while they were at the airport back in Europe at a Body and Baths store. Electra glanced occasionally at out the clear shower door to see if Caius was leering from the doorway but did not see him, much to her relief.

Her body still responded with an ach of his touch when he pleasured her to unimaginable heights with his hands alone. Her nipples became hard points as she trailed a hand over her breasts and down to her aching clit where she moaned softly as she touched it with soapy fingertips. It felt so good but not enough as her body flushed with need to the point of pain. Electra finished rinsing off and turned off the water with a sigh. It was her first night in his bed and she doubted she could sleep tonight with such desires running though her body. Getting out and drying off her body and hair, she slipped into the shirt he gave her. It only came down half way past her thighs. She left the lace untied in front of her small, round breasts and went to the door. She found a button by the panel door and pressed it. They opened up swiftly for her. Caius looked up from his seat by the burning fire at the slender girl dressed in one of his past nineteenth century shirts. Her long hair was damp and came down her back in soft waves as she tossed her clothes in hamper basket near the front door. Her long legs peep from underneath as he watched her with a heavy cock walked over to the bed and climb in as she found he had already pulled back the covers for her. She stared at him with those green eyes and blinked. "I can't sleep." She said softly. "Can you stay with me for a while?"

Caius snorted as he stood up from his seat. "Why? Afraid that someone might kill you while you are sleep?" He smirked without any humor in his eyes. She shivered slightly and looked away from his hastily toward the windows so he would not see the hidden fear in them. She was afraid, but of his own doing, not others who may find her…edible.

"You don't have to do this, Caius." She whispered. A cold breeze fell on the side of her cheek. Caius forced her to look up into his crimson eyes as elusive emotions ran through him like wildfire. "And disobey Aro's wishes for you to live and dishonor my image?" He breathed over her face. Electra braced herself, her hands clinching the blankets as she watched his eyes turn almost black as a slow smile spread across his face. "You are mine now, and there is nothing that you can say or do that will stop it." He growled in a very dark voice that almost scared her.

He flickered out of the room slamming the door behind him as he went, locking it firmly. She heard his footsteps recede into the distance and burst into tears. He still deep down, did not like her save for the physical uses that a warm body could bring to his bed. Electra sank into the pillows still weeping, and eventually fell into a deep dreamless sleep, finally exhausted from her sudden change of life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

Caius paced back and forth in his private study before a Greek bust statue of his late wife. He wanted so badly to give into his body's desire to take the human girl and make love to her until she begged him to stop, but he was not so calloused to force her after traumatic events that have forever changed their lives. Caius let out a growl as his keen hearing picked up the girl's crying from down the hall. "You need to learn how to be more tactful with your words, my brother." Marcus said quietly as he glanced backwards toward the source of the sound. Caius huffed and sat down in a chair with a scowl. "What do you want now?" He said curtly.

Marcus made no indication of being bothered by his brother's curtness towards him as he walked in and sat himself down uninvited in a chair across from Caius. "Are you worried she may not live up to your expectations of a possible match for yourself?"

"She has barely been with us for three full days and already you ask it like she's been here all her life." Caius said with a flash his eyes. Marcus waved his comment aside with a shake of his head.

"Well, you lost your mate to an enraged female, we get a new addition to the coven, and you," He pointed toward Caius's chest. "Get a new chance to begin anew."

Caius looked away from the keen eyes uncomfortably. "What the hell am I to do with her for six years, Marcus? She's only sixteen years of age and-"

"Already has established a bond, though weak for the time being, may be or should be, of great honor for a man like you." Marcus finished sternly. "We never get such a chance like this very much in our immortal lives, Caius. Think about it, you never really loved Atheodora to begin with, we all saw that clearly, but you still managed to keep her despite the estrangement between the two of you and at least tolerated one another. Now you've got a human girl that has been through so much at such a young age right under your fingers and you refuse to want to even _try_. What kind of thinking is that?"

"Tis something that I don' want to be a part of if she is to be…"

"What? A pain in the ass for you to take care of? Don't you even have a _shred_ of sympathy in your bloodless body?" Marcus demanded. Caius clinched his teeth from lunging at him and instead glared at Marcus from his seat.

"If I wanted her to dead, would I have allowed her to be in my chambers in the fucken first place?" He shot back at his brother for his lack of tactfulness.

Marcus stood up from his seat with a look that he rarely wore for the last few hundred years. His eyes were stone cold as he looked down at Caius. "Better have a backup plan if she were to die _accidently_ in your bed." He left Caius alone to his thoughts.

Electra had already seen him as something more? Caius walked out of his study as soon as Marcus's footsteps were no longer heard in his wing and flickered noiselessly to his chambers opening the door softly as he walked inside.

Electra had fallen sleep and was curled into a tight ball in the middle of the big bed. Caius shut the door behind him and walked over with a frown. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was only one ten. She murmured something in her sleep and turned on to her stomach with a soft sigh as she buried her body deeper into the blankets. Caius sat down against one of the posts watching her soft bosom under the sheets rise and fall steadily with a new look in his eyes.

The next day, she woke up to a smell of food be her bedside and opened her bleary eyes and saw Felix and Jane standing there, looking at her as if she was so engrossing to watch. "Er…good morning, guys."

Felix smiled. "Your fine and good morning to you, Electra." He glanced behind him towards the doorway as she rubbed her eyes with her palms. "Master is not so happy on one hand." He said softly to Jane.

"What do you expect? He's confused."

"Quiet now, I don't want him to get wind of this." Jane warned as she turned to Electra. "We hope the food is to your taste, Electra. Demetri, much to our surprise, can cook up a storm, literally." She said out loud while handing the girl a bowl of wheat hot cereal with fresh cream and blueberries. Electra heard her stomach growl loudly as she eagerly accepted the food from her hand.

"Oh my, it smells really good." She took a bit and nearly fainted at the sweet and warmth of her taste palate. "It's really good. Be sure to give my compliments to the chef." She said after several bites. Felix scoffed loudly but covered

His mouth when Jane shot him a glare. "I don't suppose _you_ can cook, Felix." She said cannily with a sly smile on her child like face. The bodyguard shifted slightly and was saved from response as Caius walked in with several letters in his white hand. Electra didn't look up at him, but rather focused on her meal slowly as he sat down at his desk. Jane nudged Felix in the rib with an elbow. "You tell him." She said out the corner of her mouth.

"Tell me what?" Caius demanded sharply while he rummaged through his drawer for something. Felix coughed loudly and stood with a straight back as Electra looked at him curiously.

"Er, I have just received notice from Aro to take Electra here, shopping today." He explained quickly. Caius looked up at him in silence. "Well, he said that she would need a wardrobe and such, but if you think-"

"Yes, I do think that dragging a girl around, the _next_ day from arrival is a good idea." Caius said in a sarcastic tone. He glanced over at the girl briefly before looking back at his bodyguard with cool eyes. "If she needs anything, get her some basics until next week. I won't have her out in public until we have settle acclimating her and our coven to her presence in this castle. Now, I have a task for you Jane." She stepped forward as he handed her a white envelope. "This is a response for the St. Marcus festival in two weeks. We may or may not have it depending on our current situation now, so it is best that they are told."

"And if they ask what the situation is, master?"

"Then tell them that they should not bother questioning their lord if they wish to live." He growled with a snarl. Jane meekly bowed and left the room as Felix walked over to the closed drapes and pulled them back. Sunlight poured into the bedroom from the cloudless sky. Electra, finishing up her meal, got out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom shutting the doors as she went in. Caius kept his focus on his letter he was writing as sounds of the bath water reached his ears. "You may leave, Felix." He said without looking up from his work. The big vampire bowed and gathered up the tray before leaving his master to his privacy. Caius leaned back in his chair as he heard the movement of water moving around from the bathroom. He could still see the desire in her eyes from last night in his head. The need had grown as he watched her sleep, but he did not lay hands on her, so peaceful like she slept despite his rejection of her. It was going to be his first day of "official" mourning of his late wife and queen, but also of dealing with his new charge before the others he ruled over.

Aro and Marcus had told the residences to who lived within the walls, of what happened to Atheodora but not the full truth as they told the gathering that Caius had saved and claimed a possible replacement for himself. The mere mentions of a human living among them would send flurries of endless chatter and speculations of why he would choose a mortal and not take his pick at one of the females among them. He didn't want to expose her to possible harm before her and them, gotten use to the sudden change. Caius had left the room before dawn to scatter his dead wife's ashes at a lake they first met at three thousand years ago. He had felt a little sad inside of losing her to such a desperate cause of revenge over a stranger's baby, but he knew she would want him to be…happy and not worry so much about his life. They may have not been _happy_ together, but they were loyal to the very end. And that was what made her special to him. Caius stood up and looked around for some clothes that he had packed for Electra.

"What are you doing?"

He turned his head and saw her standing by the doorway of the bathroom, wrapped in a big towel and a small frown on her face. He turned back and tossed her some sweats and intimates her way as he closed the suit case. "It's not your place to question your master." Caius said as he walked into the closet to grab a robe. Electra walked back into the bathroom and hurried to put on her clothes while he was changing. Caius wore a white shirt of the traditional mourning color of his Roman culture and put on his usual black suit. He shrugged into his robe of office as she walked slowly into the bedroom and looked at him.

"Are you upset with what I said last night to you?" He asked without looking at her face. He tossed her a deep blue _stola_ from his wife's side. "Put this on, it will keep you warm."

She slwrapped the long length of thick cloth around herself with his quick help and froze suddenly when she felt his cool breath on her neck. Caius took a deep breath of her wet hair and got a whiff of her blood's scent. His gut twisted as he fought to control his natural urge to lunge at her. Instead, he kissed her sweet skin and pulled her against his hard body as she gasped sharply once she felt his desire against her butt.

"Caius," She moaned softly. "I can't do this."

He turned her around swiftly by the shoulders and pressed her against the full length mirror at the end of the closet. "What did you just say to me?" He growled darkly with a sharp look in his eyes. She trembled hard against him as she felt him shift closer into her. Her heart felt like exploding as she tried to breathe under his weight, only to gasp loudly when he nipped her neck with his teeth. His fingers tighten on her arms until tears began to brim in her eyes. "Please, Caius you are hurting me."

He immediately let her go and stepped back from her as if she had slapped him across the face. "Follow me. And on more thing," He held up a finger in warning. "Don't _say_ anything unless I allow you to speak when we are in the throne room, understand me clearly?"

Electra nodded her head as she followed him out of the closet and into the dark hallway where his bodyguards and two other female and one tall dark haired vampire where they were waiting for them down the hallway. Caius waved the two females and the dark haired vampire impatiently. "This is Cassidy and her sister, Laura. This guy here is Sexton. They are going to be your bodyguards from now on. You are _not_ to go anywhere without them, be it within these walls or in public." Caius added coldly as he watched Electra swallow sharply while gazing upon the three who looked at her with small smiles, but also wary expressions in their deep crimson eyes.

Sexton held out a pale hand toward Electra. "How do you do, I'm greatly honored to be your bodyguard." He said politely in a thick Greek accent. She slowly took his cold hand into hers and shook it under Caius's cool and watchful gaze. "Nice to meet you, Sexton, Laura and Cassidy." She added looking at the two females with a nervous smile. Caius snorted and motion for them to follow.

"I am going to have to deal with business today with my brothers." He said as they passed through some corridors and passageways that twist and turned before they came to an elevator door. Caius pressed the side button and immediately the doors opened. He stepped aside and allowed Electra to pass in first the followed Demetri, the guards, and Caius from behind. He pressed for first floor and waited as the doors slowly shut closed. Electra found that it was so quiet inside; she could hear her own breathing as they went down. The door dinged softly and opened slowly. They got out and walked a short distance to two large steel doors at the end of a huge stone hall. Demetri opened them swiftly and walked inside with the rest following from behind.

Aro looked up and beamed as if their very presence was natural occurrence that made his day. "What lovely morning it is, my dears. Did you sleep well at all last night?" He asked her with a slight smile on his pale lips. She looked over at Caius at her side for permission, but found he was already seated in a black wooden throne on a dais to the right and Marcus seated to the far left and a middle one, empty at the moment of its owner who was still waiting for her response. Caius gave her a brief node before sitting back in a seemly relaxed position while scowling at everyone in the room.

"I slept all right, Aro." She replied very low. Aro lifted an eyebrow and held out his hand toward her. "I was troubled by dreams." She added when she did not move to take his hand. He took back his hand and tapped his foot for a few seconds as he stared at her with a frown of confusion.

"Marcus said he heard you crying last night when he went to go see Caius, am I not correct?"

Electra swallowed hard and tried to appear anything but scared before the packed room of vampires. "I was overcome with exhaustion from the long trip." She lied. "So crying actually helps me sleep."

Aro walked back to his throne and sat down while she felt her new bodyguards take position, one behind her and two on either side of her. Looking around the huge room, she was surprised to see that everyone she had met or seen on her trip, were assembled around the room along the white stone walls with those, she guessed, were residences that Caius spoke of earlier to Felix. Jane and Alec were standing behind Aro's throne with a dark haired woman, all dressed in all black. Felix was by Marcus while his friend, as she was told, Demetri, was close by Caius. She felt her forehead begin to bead slightly with sweat as she silently counted everyone present in the room. Well over fifty nine vampires total who all could smell her blood as if it was on a silver platter in front of all.

"Dear, dear," Aro said softly. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Electra turned her attention back to him. "You mention in the motel, that you are sixteen and fresh out of high school, right?"

"Y-yes I-I am." She replied in surprise. "Why? If I may ask boldly."

Aro remained silent and shook of his dark head. "I was hoping to see if we would be able to get you some papers of citizenship before following through with everything else concerning with your, err, new relationship with Caius here." Electra felt her cheeks warm as she remembered his hard body pressed closely against hers in his closet. Caius stared at her face and smiled to himself as he took note of the pinkness in her cheeks. So he managed to make a mental mark in her brain. _Nice going, she's going to be forever indulged in your lustfulness._

Electra bit her lip. "How long does it take for me to become a citizen of Italy?" She asked Aro.

"About two years, with correct paper work and connections. But meantime, shall we discuss what you need." He said off handily as he pulled out a slender notebook and pen from his breast pocket. "Tell us, Electra, what you like to do for fun? Knowing how times have really changed over the course of the passing centuries, humans these days really don't seem to appreciate what life is really about." Electra moved her hands behind her back nervously as the whole room watched her intently in silance.

"Um, I like to dance to begin with." She answered with a slight red face.

"What kind of dancing?" Marcus spoke up with a smile of encouragement. She smiled back and looked at Caius. "Clubbing or ballroom dance, I especially enjoy belly dancing." Caius sat upright in his seat as Aro stopped writing down her response in his note book. "You _do_ belly dancing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? _Way_ better than striping or erotic pole dancing."

Felix and several other people burst out laughing or chuckling as Aro stared at her with wide eyes. Marcus chuckled softly to himself while Caius tightly clutched the armrests of his throne. She sent him a cheeky smile as Aro coughed loudly. "Well, how interesting motive to use, Electra. What else?"

"Biking, basketball, hanging out with friends, reading," She ticked off on her fingers each activity she did back home. "I can sew samplers, if you have any of those around." Aro pointed to Demetri without looking up from his list. "He's the man for you, if you like to such creative things with needle and thread."

Demetri glared at his master and turned to her with an impish grin. "A man who came from a family of silk merchants, needed to learn how to sew to create art." He defended himself. Electra bit back a laugh as Caius shook his head in disgust. Aro looked back up at her from his list. "Do you wish to see our rose garden, child?" She looked at Caius but he did not say anything to her. "That would be nice, if…"

"Yes?"

She blushed slightly under the collar as she gazed at her feet. "If I could go with Caius, he could show me around if he liked." She said very softly.

Aro closed his book with a snap and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Yes, that would be very good for both of you, isn't that right Caius?" He turned to the blond vampire by his side. He scowled but said nothing as he flickered to her side in a flash and swiftly led her out of the room by her upper arm. The bodyguards stayed behind to give them privacy as she followed him at fast as her feet can carry her as he walked briskly down a long dark and narrow hallway that was lit here and there with fire torches in the walls. He did not say anything to her as they walked but simply opened a door to the garden and walked outside.

The sun was high in the sky and lit up the garden with its warm rays as they stopped under a shady nearby tree in section out of sight of the castle windows. The air was still cold but she did not feel it, thanks to the wrapper he gave her to wear. Electra watched Caius out the corner of her eye as she looked around the large maze of rose bushes and evergreen hedges. There were so many around them, that if she went inside the maze on her own, she was to surly get lost without a guide at her side. She noted that at the far end of the walls, there were marble and stone benches underneath trees such as the one they were under. Caius sat down on the warm grass, leaning his broad back against the tree trunk as he watched the girl touch the leaves and roses around them. Electra smiled sadly as she picked a small red rose from a bush and cupped it in her hands as she stared down at them with a distant look on her face.

"My son was born on my birthday. My birth flower is the roses, did you know that?" She asked him, looking up at his guarded face. "Do you hate me or something?" She asked bluntly, catching him completely off guard with the pity in her voice.

"Why do you ask, foolish girl?" He said sharply, expecting her to flinch at the harshness in his tone as he stared at her face.

"One moment, you are nice to me, the next, you are like this." She motioned towards him. "I wanted to stay back home, but your brothers were firm about me coming here. You, on the other hand, seem put off and short with me. Why is that?"

Caius looked away from her towards the clear blue sky above. "You are a liability to us as a mortal. How am I to simply trust that you are to _not_ say anything about us and our kind existing in your world?"

When she didn't react to words, Caius sneered. " _Which_ is why I am honoring Aro's true request to take you in as my new wife and teach you all that I know of how to be a proper queen among a castle of vampires and a world full of covens." He looked back down at her with a glare. "So to answer your question Electra, no, I don't hate you, but I don't like you yet to say anything consistent with what I am _feeling_ at this time." She played absently with a corner of her _stola_ in silence.  
>"If you don't like me, then why waste your time?" She gently pressed him after a while. "If you are equal here as a lord, then why did you agree to this when you could just kill me."<p>

Caius let out an annoyed snort as he crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the girl with cool eyes. "To keep my reputation of course, If I do not show control over my emotions or what I am dealt with, then everyone else will pick up on it and call me weak and soft. I may not have an ability that allows me to use full advantage over those I rule, but what I lack in that area, I pick up as a strong ruler who everyone fears and obeys without question. My dead wife's untimely death has made me wide open to attack, so I did what was right," He pointed at her with a slight smirk. "Take in a human girl to replace her and they would not dare do anything stupid."

Electra swallowed hard at the longest he had explained anything to her since they first met three days ago. He thought he was weak to show anything outside of contempt and anger and that was what he was really afraid of inside, deep down. Afraid that other could call him passive, not able to control anyone without the fear needed to discipline or punish those who crossed his path. She slowly slid up closer to him until she was by his knees before laying a soft hand over his cold one nearest to her.

"There is no such thing as being weak if you show emotions that are not related to what you are feeling inside, Caius. I felt deep rooted anger against my son's father for what he did to me, but also I felt pity for him and found the courage to walk away without hurting myself and our child in violent conflict." The blond vampire stared down at her hand over his.

"He hurt you." He stated matter- of -fact.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, he did and I wanted to kill him one time when it got worse than usual. But I did note because I thought about the people I would have hurt that were not involved in my situation, my friends, and his family's grief if I did what I wanted to do to him. I forgave him and left for a new life on my own with my baby. I felt that if I didn't do it, I was going to be very bitter and do something that would change everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Chapter 5**

Caius paced back and forth as Electra slept in his bed. He occasionally looked up at her sleeping figure from time to time as he passed by the bed, wondering silently in his mind is there really such a thing as forgiving those who hurt you in ways that were unimaginable to the mind and soul. Caius felt by being who he was today, he could keep those from seeing him weak minded in constant fear of what he was capable of doing to them. Hurting them only made the hidden pain easier to bear as he watched on or took part in the execution stages. Caius sat down by the bed and stared at Electra with envy. If he could sleep like her, he would feel so much better than right now watching her sleep while he had to endure eternal wakefulness for the new dawn.

Caius though back to the night three days ago of when he had found her in the dark alleyway, about to be eaten by the rouge vampire and how defiant she was when she found out they were not going to let her go anytime soon. Now that Atheodora was gone, he felt too exposed, or so he thought in his mind. He needed to win the girl over somehow and show her that he was more than just cold flesh and not heartless as she though he was. _Nie_, she need to be shown the _other_ side of Caius Volturi and judge for herself on his personality and why he worked the way that he did with everyone else.

Electra's second day in her new home began with an overview concerning her "position" by Caius's side when they had guests visiting from around the world or with the many residences that lived within the walls of the castle. She then was showed around by Marcus and Felix on the castle grounds and the many rooms that were not in current use by anyone, saying that she may linger in them as long as she had her new bodyguards with her at all times. They didn't want to take any chances of anyone getting "thirsty" by accidently and making her a meal out of her blood. Demetri, bless his heart, had taken upon himself to go out and buy food for her at the grocery store to fill the big unused kitchen downstairs in the lower level of the castle and on top, be the appointed chef of her three daily meals and other needs of food during the day. Electra still felt out of place in the vastness richness that surrounded her from all sides. Only the bedroom she slept in, seemed more toned down thanks to Caius's personal taste of being a male.

She sighed heavily as she wandered around the third floor of her "own" residence wing she now shared with Caius. Her bodyguards had dismissed themselves for the feeding in the main throne room, saying they needed to be well fed if they were going to be able to guard her without any hindrance or worries over her blood's scent. She stopped before a large door down the hall at the far end on the right hand side, it was open slightly, so she could see the burning fire within and a large ivory desk with chairs in front of it and three ceiling high packed bookcases on behind the desk set. Electra looked around to see if anyone was around, but saw no one within sight. She opened the door's handle hesitantly with her fingers as she took a step inside and looked around.

The room was big, but not so much that she would feel small. Outside of what she saw from the outside, it was just as richly, if not the similar style to their bedroom's decor with the colors and Greek busts of animals and a few recognizable faces of famous Greek philosophers. He had thick, black fur rugs placed under the desk and before the fireplace and there was even a lounge couch by the balcony window where one could sit and watch the city below if one wished to.

"Like to stoop around whenever I'm not around, Electra?" A familiar voice said very quietly from behind.

She whirled around in fright and saw Caius's tall body leaning against the door's frame with his shoulder. He pushed away with a short _humph_ as he walked in and shut the door quietly behind him. Electra took a step back as he slowly advanced toward her with a dark gleam within his dark crimson eyes. "I-i-I wasn't snooping, Caius." She gulped as she felt her breathing began to spike up to a notch. "T-t-the d-door was open so I thought that-"

"You thought that because it was open, that gave you a right to come in here without my permission, is that not right?" He growled sharply at her as she bumped into the desk and froze. He stopped just an inch away from her and leaned both hands on either side of her body to prevent her from escaping from the room. Electra trembled slightly with fear as she watched his eyes look down at her body with a lustful look within them. She knew he was ten times as strong then her and could easily overpower her if he wanted to. Caius looked back up at her with a smile that seemed both amused and slightly cruel at the same time.

"No worries, I have no secrets anyway that you would not learn in due time, my sweets." He leaned into her body and inhaled her scent, brushing a soft kiss under her chin before lightly moving over her lips. She remained frozen still as she felt his hands move under her shirt and over her heated skin. His cold hands felt very simulating and good as he caressed her flat stomach, upward toward her breasts, flickering her nipples with his thumbs as she softly moaned against his roving lips. Caius lowered his mouth over her neck, licking her sensitive spot near her pulsing vein where he could smell and hear the blood flowing within in beat to her heart.

"Is this what you desire from me, woman? Hm? To touch you so that only you know it was me and not some mere mortal man inside your sweet body. Fucking you would be my greatest pleasure, but not yet." He growled seductively as he gently kneaded her breasts within his palms. Electra couldn't speck let alone focus on his words as she felt her body prepare for him with the wetness between her legs and her rising heat as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder with her eyes shut tightly. It had been so long since a man held her like this in a way that made her feel safe inside as she was being touched. A sudden knock on the study door interrupted their mood, causing him to growl and at in a flash, had her on the nearby couch with a blanket over her body just as the door opened and a frowning Aro walked in.

"Taking your time with her, brother?" He chuckled as he caught sight of her red cheeks and breathless panting as Caius sat back casually in his study chair behind his desk with a dark scowl.

"What do you want, Aro? I just paid the bills and was working on drafting up a letter to send the Roman Coven that is staying in Bombay."

Aro took in Electra and Caius's slightly ruffled clothing with silence but decided to say nothing of the matter as he slowly paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. "Well, I was thinking, if the girl has just finished High school and was working on getting into college, can't you teach her what she needs to know before I could get her into the local university here? She would need to take the international exam and pass the entrance essay, which can be or not, hard. You and a few others attended and graduated, so why don't you teach her in your spare time?"

Caius relaxed slightly in his seat as he absently played with his chain necklace pendent in his fingers. "I suppose I could do that, and teach her how to speck both Greek and Italian for good measure, Aro. When did you have in mind to get her in?"

"Well, we need to forge the paperwork, but that won't take long. I'd say within the next three months in the spring. That would be a good time for her to enter while the weather is turning and she's used to living here with us as she is." Aro replied with a sideways glance toward her open mouth figure. "It will be all covered by us of course, child, due to the fact that we are rather _rich_ and all." He quickly assured her as she blinked slowly in disbelief.

"W-w-what am I to do in the meantime?" She stammered as she glanced at Caius's still scowling pale face.

"Whatever you want, just as long as you obey Caius here, and do as he says that concerns your safety, my child. Marcus and I are going to teach you some of our history in due time and plan some minor events within the next several weeks that will introduce you into the vampire society, if you may, as Caius's claimed…new bride sound better, right?"

"I-I-g-g-guess it does." She agreed weakly as she felt her head spin in all directions.

Aro clapped his hands joyfully and flickered to the door, opening and stood there for a second before facing them again with a more grave looking face towards Caius. "I would not do it just yet with her, brother. Wait until your official mourning period is up and then make your move." He warned in a more stern tone. With that being said, he left them alone and hurried down to his own private wing to make arrangements for her forged papers to be taken care of. Caius slammed his hand down on his desk, making her flinch and turn her face away from him as he stared at the fire with cold crimson eyes.

"Damn Aro for opening his fucking mouth and telling me what to do around here with my _own_ private business." He snarled as she buried herself deeper within the blanket to hide from his barely concealed anger. "If only I had someone to get him to listen to me from time to time." He stared over at the couch with the girl hiding from him on it with a thin smile. There were other ways to getting around it all, but she needed to adjust to her new life here while he tried to think of what to teach her. None of what he had in mind in the sexual sense.

"We will begin your lessons today, Electra."

Her head snapped up as she rubbed her eyes with a weary hand. "Today, Caius?"

"Just a little preview on what you should expect on your exams, that's all." Caius said in a casual voice as he stood and grabbed a thick book from the shelf behind him. He came over and sat down beside her with it in hand as he opened it to a chapter in the middle of the volume. "What do you know about Italy's history?"

"Errr, um, it's formerly part of the Roman Empire?" She replied hesitantly.

Caius's face lite up in surprise before quickly masking it in a scowl as usual while he flickered back to the case and came back with an ancient looking scroll in hand the next second. He handed out towards her. "I will show you my history as I remembered. In each of my private rooms, there a bookcase that has many of such ancient forms of books that we used to use and learn from in our schools and halls of work. I, being a former imperial Roman guard, am well educated and can easily recall what my Roman life was like back in the old days. And you should be well informed to a point of the history that shaped your modern world to what it is today."

Electra carefully opened the thick scroll in her lap and gasped at the vivid colors of each picture that was represented on the old papyrus. There were words written in ancient Latin lettering of Rome under each one in a flowing script.

"You wrote this?" She asked incredulously as she found more pictured of women, dressed in the same wrap she was currently wearing while working in a field of what looked like golden colored wheat and barley fields while others showed them, naked and in the arms of a man as they copulated in a lounge chair in a room. Caius shook his head. "No, I rescued these from a burning temple back in Greece when they were invaded by the Persian king in 1534B.C, I saved most of the books with several of my bodyguards that day and brought them here, where we had been building this castle at the time. Atheodora carefully preserved them in a way that would allow them to withstand the passing of the centuries every few hundred years."

"How many are these exactly?"

"Nine hundred and fifty books with ten hundred and eight in another location in Rome currently."

Electra let out a soft whistle of surprise as she stared back down at the pictures while she traced the lettering with her forefinger. "And I'm to guess that this may be on the test, Right?"

Caius smiled softly. "No, this is just a history lesson from your new master on what he's coming from. Some of it is good to use if you are writing a term paper on Greek's glory days in Ancient Rome. But overall, you are not allowed to speak of what I am teaching you outside these walls. Understand me?"

Electra nodded her head slowly as he looked down at picture of young children playing in a blue pond together with happy smiles on their tanned faces as a young puppy chased them from behind. She moved to the floor where there were more room and fully opened it up from end to end. "Can you tell me what it says?" She asked looking back up at where he sat as she moved to the floor. Caius gave her a curt nod and moved next to her. He tried to focus on explaining what the story was about as he interspersed a few minor details of what he remembered from his own mortal memories. Electra was an avid absorber as she listened and often asked him questions here and there. It was well into mid-afternoon when Sexton came in with a tray of flat bread, chicken soup and cheese. Caius looked up as he was rolling the scroll and putting it away in its case.

"Good timing, Sexton. Her stomach is driving me up a wall with all that noise." Electra blushed as her stomach let out a hungry growl while her bodyguard placed the tray before her on the low marble table.

"The human can't go without food, master, or else she would faint from lack of substance." Sexton grinned as she took the soup bowl from him. "I'll be right back; I forgot your drink in the kitchen, my lady." He hurried out of the room. Electra could feel Caius's watchful eyes on her from behind as she ate her lunch with a hungry appetite.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your meal while I was teaching you." He said as he wrote out a draft letter with a feathered quill.

"I'm fine, Caius. I would like to know more later on though." She said as Sexton flickered back in and set a glass of ice water on the table. "Thank you, Sexton." The Roman vampire smile and left them alone for the time being. Caius put down his quill and sat back in his seat with his hands folded before him. She was a pretty young girl and was quickly learning how he worked when it came to his personal approach on life while being in his presence. Electra finished up her meal and neatly placed the dishes in a neat stacked pile to be taken away by her bodyguard later.

"Ahh, much better." She said as she sat back down in the couch with her slender legs tucked underneath herself. Caius looked away from her figure toward the clock on the wall. It was close to feeding time and he didn't really want to leave her alone, but he couldn't take the chances of being thirsty and doing something rash that could end up her being killed because of his hunger.

"I'm going to be gone for twenty minutes, Electra in the throne room. You may stay in here while I'm away or explore the others rooms as you like until I get back." He told her as he got up and went over to mirror to check how he looked. Electra glanced up at him with a frown. "What are you going to do for twenty minutes?" She asked curiously. Caius didn't meet her gaze in the mirror as he pulled back his long hair into a pony tail.

"I need to feed and take care of some quick business with a visiting coven afterwards. So, don't be too nosy or else you may get hurt." He warned her as he flickered out the door. Sexton moved away with the other two female bodyguards to one side as their master passed and looked inside the room where Electra sat very still with a pale face.

"My lady? Are you alright?" Laura asked kindly. Electra barely nodded her head with dazed eyes then snapped out of it with a shake of her head. "Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine. Hey, do you guys have a place where I can't hear anything?"

The guards exchanged quick looks of confusion before Sexton answered for them. "Yes, that would be the indoor pool area in the eastern part of the castle near the main garden. But I'm not sure if you are allowed anywhere near there at the moment without Caius's protection. I would prefer you to stay here at least until you are allowed to roam further then this wing." He advised. Electra sighed heavily.

"I just don't want to hear anything that will give me nightmares for the next month, guys. I've been through enough then it is." The sisters looked at each other before Cassidy stepped forward.

"Well, if you really feel that way, we could take you to the pool and watch you, if you like. And if the master asks, than we will just say you were frighten and needed to get away from the noise."

Electra's face lit up then fell just as quickly as she realized something. "I don't have a bathing suit to wear."

"Then just go naked. The pool is all natural spring water and doesn't contain any chlorine, so I don't think it will affect your skin at all." Cassidy suggested with a sly glance at Sexton's way. "We can swim with you while he guards the door from outside."

"You're gonna have to let Demetri know in case Caius comes looking for her afterwards and hulls ass on us for this." Laura cautioned her sister wisely while motioning Electra to follow them.

Sexton shook his head as they walked down several flights of stairs that led them to the eastern wing corridor. "I'll take care of it after we safely escort Electra here, to the pool."

Cassidy threw open a pair of tall silver doors and stepped aside. "Sis, can you light up the oil lamps while I go set the heater in here." She asked while Electra stood dumbfounded by the doorway with a chuckling Sexton behind here. "Huge isn't it?" he grinned with amusement at her shocked face.

"Huge?" She cried. "It's enormously huge!" The pool itself was enormous and so big, that she figured in her head that it could hold up to a hundred people at the same time with its gold and silver tiled basin. The clear water was a cool deep blue color that shimmered in the late afternoon's rays from the high open ceiling from above. The marble walls were intricately cut in neat purple squares with abstract gold veins running within the tiles. Electra had never seen such beauty in her life as what she was seeing now with her very eyes. There were small silver bowls filled with lavender and red rose petals that gave off a soft fragrance when touched. She found a stone bench to sit on while Laura swiftly lit candles and oil lamps that were placed within the walls themselves on small alcoves.

"I feel like I stepped back into a different time period, you guys." Electra breathed as she slowly unwound her _stola_ from her shoulders. Sexton laughed a merry chuckle. "Well, this was based on an ancient Roman designs that Caius's late wife had in mind after she was changed. She always loved to swim and begged him to allow her to build a place where she could get away for a little while and just relax. I think you will like it more them she did."

"And it's got Jacuzzi jets inside." Cassidy added brightly as she came out from a side door. Laura, having to just finishing lighting up the last oil lamp, flickered over to where her mistress sat with wide eyes as she took in the final transformation of the softly lit room. Hundreds of tiny flames gently flickered in the soft breeze that came from above, giving the pool a mysterious aura feeling to it as the golden glow cast small shadow here and there on the marble tiles and floor.

Sexton coughed as he walked towards the open doors. "I'll just go inform Demetri where she is and leave you three to have your privacy before I get hit over the head for supposed tom peeping."

The three women giggled as the doors softly shut behind him and hurried to take off their clothes. Laura helped Electra put up her hair in a high Greek bun to keep her long hair dry an out of the way while she swam. "I've never seen a human female have a shaved pubic area before." Cassidy commented casually when she saw Electra's bare mons. The girl blush deep red.

"No, please don't be embarrassed by my comment." The older sister assured her. "It's just that I think a woman should be proud to show off hair down _there_ of all places. Makes her look more natural and such." Electra couldn't stand it anymore and dove in without a slash underneath the warm water. Cassidy exchanged a weird look with her sister who merely shrugged. "Maybe modern women like to shave. It's not like it won't grow back eventually, you know." Laura said as she stepped into the water. "Besides, since when did men _begin_ to notice anyway what we do to ourselves for better looks over the centuries anyhow?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Chapter 6**

"She's _what_?" Caius growled at Demetri with a dark glare as the Italian bodyguard while they stood in a dimly lit hallway.

"Swimming, master." Demetri weakly repeated as he watched Caius's deep crimson eyes darken with anger. "Sexton wanted me to tell you after you were finished in case you happened to go back to your private wing and find the girl gone. She's safe with the females and he's back guarding the door from outside-"

"Shut up, you moron."

Demetri fell silent as he followed Caius from behind a few paces back. Better to give himself a head start in case his master starts a tirade and takes it out on him. They approached the main hallway of the pool room where Sexton looked up as Caius approached him with a death glare. "Er, master." Sexton bowed as he was pushed aside. Demetri would have died from Caius's look alone if it wasn't for the fact that he was a vampire. Caius snarled at them both as he slammed open the doors, abruptly startling the female vampires within. The sisters paled at their master's expression as he walked inside with his hands over his hips.

"Where is she?" He hissed while looking around the room. The two women pointed together as one at the dark figure swimming in the water. "Leave us." He ordered sternly. Everyone bowed and left them alone with backward glances as Sexton swiftly shut the doors behind Caius's back. Electra came up to the surface with a gasp of air as she wiped the water from her face and glanced up towards him. She immediately paled when she caught sight of his usual scowl as he stared at her lush upper half. She lowered herself back into the water, covering herself to give her some shred of modesty as she looked away from his sharp gaze.

"Caius." She acknowledged him in a very quiet voice.

"What the hell did you think you are doing?" He said in an irate voice. "I _specifically_ told you to _not_ leave the wing while I was away and you disobeyed my orders."

Electra bit her bottom lip as his obvious anger slowly built up as she remained silent.

"Answer me!" He snarled.

"I-I-I was o-o-only wanting to get a-away from the screams." She replied in a low voice without looking up. "What else was I to do?" She added in a stronger voice.

"You were supposed to _stay_ where I left you in the damn wing until I got back. What would I have done if something happen to you while I was away?" He said in a hard tone.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" She said bitterly. "You are being really annoying with your orders about me and I hate it."

Suddenly before she could even blink, he was there, pulling her under the water with hard hands. Electra began to panic and struggled in his arms as they went under. Caius shoved her against the pool wall and covered her mouth with his as she began to feel light headed and cease to shove him away with her hands. She felt his mouth moving over her lips in anger as he ruthlessly shoved them open with his tongue and began to plunder her mouth ruthlessly. She held onto him for dear life as he kissed her with such passion it was making her head spin out of control. He seemed to sensed just when she was beginning to lose oxygen and swam them both up the surface where she gasped wildly for air.

Caius still held her in his arms as she sucked in precious air into her lungs while they floated in the middle of the pool with him holding her close to his hard body. Electra closed her eyes while she continued to held onto his broad shoulders for support, her breaths coming fast as he swam them to the edge of the pool and pushed her backwards as he cupped her face in his cold palms. She was trembling and could barely draw breath as he pressed his body against hers again. "You don't play games with your masters, Electra. It would only result in you getting hurt or _worse_, if one was to lose control over his temper." He said in a velvet smooth voice in her ear as she felt his fingers drift over her cheeks and downward towards her naked body. She suppressed a moan as he palmed her heavy breasts in his hands, playing with her hard nipples until she gasped at the pleasure/pain sensations that rocked her body in all directions, leaving her wanting more and more as she dimly heard him smirk at her body's instinctive reaction.

"A woman needs to learn to curb her desires around a man." He mused while he pulled away from her and got in a flash, leaving her behind staring at him as he stood before her all dripping wet, but still looking very…tempting was the only word she could articulate at the moment under his glaring eyes as she shivered despite the warmth of the pool's heating system. Caius cocked an ear toward the door. "Get dressed, we have company coming our way." He said coldly as he tossed her _stola_ at her direction. Electra barely managed catch it with her hands while remaining afloat and cover herself up just as the doors opened and a tall, beautiful looking woman with long, wavy, jet black hair, dressed in low riding jeans and a yellow halter top with black high heels, stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Caius's wet attire and the human in the pool.

"What do we have here, darling?" She asked in a surprised thickly Brazilian accented voice. Electra flushed under the word _darling_ used obviously towards Caius's direction as he shifted as if he was caught with something he shouldn't and motioned for her to get out of the water.

"Domonica, I wasn't expecting you here." He said politely, but with mild severity as he flickered to the woman's side and took her hand into his arm. Electra felt like slapping the vampire female, but kept her rising temper under control as Domonica laughed lightly and pulled him towards the door where Electra's bodyguards stood looking in with dark looks on their pale faces towards them. They quickly stepped aside as the pair passed them by and looked back in at Electra.

"Who is she?" She asked once she thought it was safe to ask openly with flair of jealousy in her voice. Laura bite her lip as she came forward with Electra's remaining clothes in her hands while the other's remained outside the doors.

"That is or rather, _was_ Caius's mistress." She replied softly as she helped the young girl into her clothes. "Domonica is a burning flame for his rough heat of passion and doesn't like it when she has to compete for his attention. Most of us was hoping she would leave once he made the announcement of taking you as his second queen and mate, but," She sighed sadly as they began to slowly walked out. "She remains and you, I'm afraid, have major competition to go up against for Caius. He will see her for the sexual pleasure, she will see you as a threat, being his mistress for over one thousand years, and you, will need to be watchful, but very sharp with both her and Caius."

Electra felt tears well in her eyes as she kept them trained on the stone pavement. "I don't want a husband who would spend him time with another woman and half with me." She said very softly. Sexton cleared his throat nosily as they passed a particular hall where loud moaning noises could be heard from the entrance way.

"We will teach you all there is to know so you can win him fair and square." He said firmly as he took her by the arm and quickly led her away. "You are a strong young woman and I admire you already, along with the girls here. Learn from us and you won't have to worry about that bitch Domonica."

Electra showered, ate her dinner and listened to her bodyguards past accounts on Caius's mistress as they remained with her for company. Laura seemed to really hate the female vampire for the reason of flaunting her positions as her master's so-called sex reliever when he was not with Atheodora. The late queen knew of the affair and took in all in stride saying that no matter what, she would not turn on his for lack of physical contact with her lord. They all firmly explained to Electra that the bond he shared with his wife was very strong, despite them being unhappy after only six hundred years of happy marriage together. He grew bored of her and left her alone often, turning to Domonica for pleasure and giving her anything she wanted. Atheodora indeed witnesses all of this take place, but turned the other way, firmly refusing to rise to bait of jealousy and hatred.

"Caius even made sure our late mistress was well taken care of whenever he left Voltuira for long periods of time. I recall dimly, someone had tried to kill her one night while she was feeding in the city when he was alone with Domonica and we barely managed to save her if it hadn't been for the fact we had Jane with us at the time. We had brought Atheodora back under heavy guard and took the attacker directly to Aro, who informed Caius right away." Sexton said as Electra sat back in bed.

"The master was so angry over the near losing of his queen, that he demanded we find all who was involved in the attempt. We found six others who were found guilty alongside with her attacker. He personally executed each one with vengeance and blazing rage that we have never seen before or have since then. Now with that he has you here while that bitch is around, we will need to keep an extra guard with you at all times until she leaves for Brazil next month."

"Next month?" Electra weakly exclaimed. "And meanwhile, I'm supposed to take all of this like his late queen did? Hell no!"

The sisters smiled at her angry expression. "You have only been here for two days and already you are acting like a queen. Do what you feel is right in your heart, but beware of the dangers as well, my lady. She will try to destroy you." They warned.

"He won't let anyone hurt me. I just know in my heart, he's been through hell before and so have…." Electra swallowed back tears and shook her head stubbornly. "I _will_ win him over not by sheer inhuman strength, but by love and understanding of the human heart. Domonica will not get him and become queen of Volturia, I won't let her."

"Do you have what it takes to do so?" Cassidy asked. "If so, do it. And do it fast before he turns his sight on her instead of you." She and the others stood up, wishing Electra a goodnight before existing the room to let her sleep. Electra didn't fall asleep right away as her mind began to plot on what she was going to do. She got up and padded over to the walk-in closet. Turning on the light switch, she looked at Caius's neat row on dress suits and casual shirts. She grabbed a casual that looked recently worn from a hanger and shut the light off, taking it with her to bed. She placed it next to her body, burying her face in his now familiar scent as she slowly began to count off the minutes in her head.

Caius slipped inside later on nearly two in the morning. Softy closing the door as to not disturbed the sleeping girl, he flickered to her bedside and pulled back the canopy drape to one side. He found her tightly holding onto one of his shirts he recently wore at a ball that was hosted three months ago at the castle in honor of his three- millennium long marriage to Atheodora. He quietly smiled to himself as she mumbled something in her sleep and turned over onto her stomach.

She was completely nude underneath the satin sheets, her perfectly curved back exposed to his eyes as he reached out and lightly ran the tips of his fingers down her spine, over the soft swell of her buttocks as she shifted slightly with a cute frown on her lips. He held his breath and sighed in relief when she didn't awaken, but rather moved into a deeper part of the bed and stilled.

Caius felt strange watching her sleep after being with Domonica for five hours straight of constant sex. But he didn't want to leave the girl alone at night. He actually was likening to watch her sleep and see her eyes when they slowly open at the break of dawn as she looked for him in the room the next day. Caius kissed her brow before withdrawing from the bed to go take a hot shower. She was learning very quickly indeed and he was beginning to see her desire in him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7**

After a long night of rest and a good hearty meal of oatmeal with honey and roasted almonds, fresh baked Italian bread with slices of fresh cheese, small bowl of mixed fruit and a hot mug of herbal tea to wash it all down, Electra was already lunching her plan of winning Caius through just simple gain of trust and human devotion. She may have not any ability that was apparent like the others in her new family, but she had what made a human…well, human to be clear. She figured that the vampire female with all her hussy ways and beautiful immortal looks would be a warring battle that would be hard pitted against, but Electra figured out that Caius, being easily bored if given the right ingredient, could soon be looking toward his original goal, instead of being led on by a female vampire who only had the throne in her vision. It shouldn't be all that hard if she made him look her way instead of Dominica's way.

She rummaged through his late mate's clothing, finding anything that could be of use to her goal, only to find that most of the stuff was either from a period too out of date or it just didn't fit her needs at all.

"Can we go shopping today, Caius?" Electra asked when they were alone in his private study later on after her breakfast. She was laying down on the lough seat near the fire, staring at his beautiful figure as he sat at his desk writing out bills and letters of important business. "I need clothes and what I have is not working for me here." She pressed softly as to not get him annoyed with her when he didn't respond right away. Caius grunted and continued to write on as if she hadn't said a word in the first place. Electra looked away from him into the fire place and wonder if she was really making a whole mistake with her plan.

What could have happened to him in his early life that would make him seem so unfeeling and cold toward others, save his brothers? Did he have an abusive childhood? Was he not loved by anyone growing up? Did he a chip on his shoulder? What was he like in the days where a woman like her, didn't even have rights under men like him, save for bearing children and taking care of the household.

Was he still human enough to feel human love and compassion from a simple mortal girl like herself still?

Electra pondered these thoughts in her head as the morning hours slowly passed by until near one o'clock, she fell into a deep sleep, lulled by the soft ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It seemed only minutes had she been sleeping when she felt cold hands slowly roam over her face and hair, gently caressing her skin with light, butterfly finger tips before dipping into the opening of her front laced up shirt, caressing her breasts till they ached with something hot and wild in her veins.

She forced herself to be still and relaxed under his touch as she smelled Caius's growing familiar scent near her face. She thought she heard a faint smirk from his chest, but couldn't concentrate fully as he slowly pulled up her top, exposing her flushed breasts to his gaze. A small groan escaped from his throat as he dipped his head, taking a hard nipple into his mouth and suckling softly until she gasped when she felt his cold tongue sweep over her nipple before lightly nipping when she tried to push him away instinctively out of fear.

"Shh, just let me give you a little something, love." He said in a kind voice. He kissed her neck, shoulder, collarbone, making her blood scorch in her body till she felt nothing could make her feel as if she was there with him. His mouth ravishing her breasts like a hungry man after something that was long denied from him, cupping them in his palms as he suckled her till she cried out in pleasure and exploring her slightly round stomach with his hands as she whimpered in need.

Caius pulled his head away, drawing a protest mew from her lips as he shrugged out of his causal shirt and tossed it off onto the floor beside them as he covered her once more with heated kisses that made her mind go wild. He urged her to take off her own shirt, taking a quick moment of grabbing his fallen robe of the floor and wrapping it over them to create a snug cocoon that soon grew heated with her panting as she held him close to her beating heart. It had been way too long since she had any pleasure of her own, so focused on creating a life with a new baby and freeing herself from nightmares of abuse.

As if reading her inner thoughts, Caius softly talked to her in Latin while pressing firmer, hungrier kisses on her body as he trailed his hands lower, and stopping over her covered legs with a question in his crimson eyes that shook her very core with hot desire and curiosity. What can an immortal Roman vampire give to her this way?

Electra toughed his cheek softly with her fingers as she gave him a wobbly smile. "I'm not ready to give you yet, but I won't deny your "other" ways." She reasoned. Caius frowned as if her word reminded him of something, a flicker of pain in his ancient eyes made her heart lurch in pity before he concealed it behind a solid wall of utmost authority and control. He didn't say a word as he slowly pulled her pants and lace panties off her body, drinking in her naked beauty of a mere mortal with flesh and blood running through her veins as she looked at him with trustful eyes. He shouldn't been doing this. Shouldn't be touching her like he would with a female, but she was under his protection, sleeping in his bed, in his company all day long.

Caius kept his stone mask in place, not letting the pity he clearly saw in her grey eyes as she watched him touch her thighs, up her hips and over her darken nipples where he gently pulled and rolled in his fingers until she moaned under him. She raked his chest with her short nails as she arched instinctively under the pleasure he was burning her up with. His own cock was hard and pulsing in his pants for release as he watched her lush body move under his magic. He shifted lower, showering her body with his kiss as she held onto his broad shoulders for support.

He nearly laugh out loud, realizing they were half on, half off the lounge chair with his strong grip keeping her from falling off. Ignoring her squeal of surprise, he placed her on the fur rug before the fire and once again covered her body with his as he kissed her mouth with hungry dark growl that made her shiver. Electra explored his smooth, marble hard ice back, arching when he kissed or suckled her nipples and moaned softly when she felt his huge erection brush against her hip underneath his pants. It should have stopped her right there, but she wanted to show him her complete trust in him with just what they were currently doing together. Caius brushed back some of strand that lay in her face, smiling softly as she looked up at him with a answering smile.

_So this was what innocence was like to mortals?_

So beautiful, trusting of a killer who could take her life in a split second and not care. But deep down, Caius did care. He was desperate for something new, fresh, and innocent of blame, deceit and lies. Could he be really willing to give this to her and maybe something more?

Caius shook his thoughts from his head, growling darkly at her as he dipped his head lower over the silky mound that beckoned his touch and kiss. He heard a sharp gasp and felt her tense under his lips when he pulled open her inner thighs with a cold hand, forcing her wet body to open up to his exploration as she lay her head back, groaning while her hands flowed in his hair. He parted her silky flesh with his fingers, purring as he caught the faint whiff of woman and sweet, spicy nectar in her body.

Electra nearly screamed out when she felt his cold breath over her wetness, begging him to stop torturing her mind and body as he pressed a cold kiss over her clitoris before drawing into his mouth like her nipples. She felt like bursting into thousands of pieces as he sucked and licked with masterful skill, leaving her close to release but not letting her body climax as he brought her back down to a level that killed her mind with hot pleasure.

When he looked up from his position at her to see her expression, he mentally noted that her eyes were a sliver color like moonlight, glittering with desire and mixed fear with awe as she tilted her head back, groaning and arching under his mouth with a hard, sexy gasp. He pushed his mouth lower over her hot vagina, taking in her wet nectar like a starving cat as he held her hips down on the rug with his firm hands.

He could smell her sweet musk and almost wanted to let control slip from under his tight grip. But no, only her innocence as a young girl, nay, woman, stopped him cold. She trusted him to make the right decision and not take advantage of her gift to him. He let her grow restless under his thrusting tongue as he slipped two fingers into her body as his demanded more from her then just this. Her inner muscles clinched rhythmically around his fingers as she came closer and closer to her release. He wanted to fuck her mindless, take her sweet body and make her his entirely.

"Caius, God, it's almost unbearable." She cried under his mouth. Her hands were tightening in his scalp as he finger fucked her pussy, taking and drinking in her body's sweetness as his mind went haywire for more. She was already bucking under his grasp, begging him to finish quickly least she should go back on her offer for more as she arched her spine backward off the fur. Caius picked up the speed of his stroking till it was almost a blur in her body, her silver eyes shot wide, but unseeing as she clamped down on them like a vise, screaming hoarsely as a wave after sweet wave flew over her mind and body. It shook her from top to bottom until she feared she couldn't take any more of the raw, hot pleasures this immortal was giving her. She wanted him inside her body, she wanted it hard and fast like animal in heat, but she wasn't ready for what he could fulfill in that area. She needed more.

She needed his heart and love if he truly wanted her as his eternal mate.

"That's it, love, let it flow into you. Don't fight it, just feel." Caius encouraged huskily as he slowed his fingers. He came over her, drawing her panting mouth to his in heated kiss that took her air away. She could taste herself on his tongue as he thrust it in and out in a way that made her body burst like a contained explosion. Her body shook violently, trembling under him wildly as she rubbed her aching clit against the hard ridge of his cock, gasping and moaning as he let out a harsh growl and lightly nip her bare shoulder, carful to not break her skin with his razor sharp teeth. He threw back his head, arching against her as he rubbed himself over her wet core, his eyes closed in pleasure while she came twice more before collapsing in a panting heap but still reaching out to cup his throbbing cock.

"Let me taste you, Caius." She whispered softly. "You need pleasure too."

The hot ripping pleasure of his vampire side tore through him like a sharp blade, killing off anything other then what he wanted from her. Carefully watching and holding her silver gaze, he unzipped his pants and drew forth his swollen member. She smiled up at him and surprisingly allowed her to push him onto his back while she straddled him with her long while legs.

No, he was going to savor what a human should be feeling, not his body of a born killer.

She rubbed her palms over his shoulders, chest, and belly before unbuckling his pants fully and pulling them down, gasping softly as she took in his size and girth. Thick, long and soft like velvet, she slowly stroke him with one hand while cupping his heavy ball sac with her hand while she lead over and kissed him on the lips. Caius was tightly gripping her hips with his fingers until her creamy skin was marked with their imprints.

Never in his life would he have imagined just making love slowly with a woman instead of the hardcore fucking he needed with an immortal female. He watched in pure fascination as she lowered her beautiful body down his until she was just hovering over his straining cock, her long hair shielding her face from his eyes like a protective veil as she took him into warm mouth and sucked softly.

Caius swore outloud as his hips moved involuntary against her roving tongue as she moaned around him like a cat purring in delight. _God, she was going to kill me like this._ His hands clutched her scalp very gently as he groaned softly at the bliss he was feeling with this mortal woman he had agreed to take in under his protection. Electra was still very new to that whole oral simulation, being one who never got a chance to perform it on her ex when they were together.

But Caius's pants, rough sounding male groans that made her body desperately for him inside her, told her that she was doing a good job and just need to experiment a bit with him. She ran her tongue over the sensitive underside of the head earning a gentle tightening in her hair as she flicked it over and around until she heard a soft curse in Latin from his chest. She peeked up at his dark eyes and saw something within that made her heart leap from her chest, something more human than vampire that was closely akin to the human emotions. What she thought she saw gave her hope of winning him with just her love as a human alone that what his mistress was able to give him.

Lifting her mouth up from his cock, she straddled his lean hips until his cock was pressed right in the center of her throbbing clit and wet portal. Caius gasped softly and growled possessively at her as she began to move herself against him. He cradled her body close and tight against him, bring the robe around her to ward of the coldness of his body as she concentrated on moving her body up and down his thick length. He palmed her bouncing breasts capturing a hard nipple in his mouth and suckling as she let out an earthy moan and held onto his shoulders for support. Electra slipped a hand between their bodies and squeezed his cock with her hand as she continued to move a little faster against him.

Caius began to feel the pending release build up tightly in his abdomen as she panted and called out his name softly by his ear. "Caius…please help… me… I can't…I just can't." She panted in frustration.

"Shh, my love. I'll help you." He reassured her while kissing her brow. He dragged his hands through her hair and down her breasts, stomach before clutching her hips and holding her almost tightly against his body as he lowered her backward onto the rug. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide apart as he settled in between her silky smooth thighs and began to move against her wet core while watching her flushed face. She was had a lost look in her eyes as he moved slowly at first then a little faster that nearly had her spine bending backwards as she softly gasped his name while holding onto his upper arms with tight hands.

He couldn't help the building growl in his chest as he caressed her damp neck or the tight feeling he felt in his heart as he watched her pretty grimace slightly in her release. This simple girl was changing everything in him in less than forty-eight hours of being in his presence. Caius buried his face in her neck as he felt her tighten legs around his waist while still maintaining her stroking over his cock. The pleasure was close to almost too much for his craving body to handle but he didn't say the word to her. He just allowed her to continue to stroke and tease until he let out a roar and spilled his seed over her quivering stomach. Electra gathering him closer against her damp body, smoothing her palms over his flawless back as they lay there before the burning fire, sedated for the moment, but not fully fulfilled by what they both wanted.

"You're warm." She said after a long while as she felt his cool fingers caress her cheek.

He leaned on an elbow above her head so he could looked down at her from better in the dim early evening's fading lights.

"Warm? To you human's we're cold to the touch." He said with a low chuckle.

"Your seed is warm, which is very much unexpected considering that you said a quiet are cold, body temp wise." She smiled while running a hand over his muscular chest. Caius caught her fingers and gently planted a kiss on each one before getting up and gathering their discarded clothes from the floor. He shrugged into his in less than four seconds and flickered into a small room off to the side before emerging with a small clay bowl and a wash towel in hand. Electra began to sit up, but he forced her back down with a firm hand. "I'll get you all nice and clean faster if you let me do it."

She had no choice but to do as he told her, laying back with a thoughtful look on her face while he cleaned his seed from her body. It felt slight uncomfortable to be washed by someone else then doing it herself, but then again, she was trying to win him over before next month by giving him her total trust.

"All done, love."

"Thank you, Caius."

He watched her dress in front of him, noting the way her clothes fell on her pear shaped form like glove. She handed him his robe, but he shook his head no. "Keep it, it will help you stay warm and…" he paused for a second; his beautiful face conflicted as he gazed at her with shadowed eyes.

"Yes?" She gently prompted. Still, the slight hesitation within him.

"You'll have something of me when I'm not around." He finished in a rush before flickering into the other room. Electra let out a small laugh while she slipped it on. The sleeves were too big on her and it left plenty of material around at her feet. Her other wrapper, she thought she could keep in the closet unless she needed more warmth in the coming winter. But for now she was much warmer with his thick robe and the soft scent of cinnamon and lavender around her.

Caius came back in, casting a satisfied look her way of her wearing his robe while he pulled out a brush from a drawer at his desk. He brushed back his hair and pulled it into a tight pony tail. "Do you want to go shopping still?"

Electra raised an eyebrow at him. "At this time of the evening? It's barely five thirty." She pointed at the clock.

"The shops are open longer here in Italy and you get better bargains in the evening than in the daytime. We can go get you supper down at the kitchens and then head out with Felix, Demetri and your bodyguards for a few hours of shopping. I doubt you can fit in some of my late wife's clothes at any rate."

_He does have a good point there._ She conceded while he motioned her beside him. Caius brushed her hair and braided it in a Greek fashion of a loose bun. He then led her down several long corridors and passed some of the residences who gave her polite, but slightly very bland looks as she and Caius passed them by. Only the open scowl he wore kept them from voicing their thoughts of her which she was very grateful for as they were finally out of range.

"I don't think some of them like me, Caius." She told him once they had arrived to a big kitchen. Caius's eyes went cold as he searched the fridge for her evening meal. Electra took a seat by a open window while she watched him prepare her dinner with ease.

"They will not be fools to complain about who I take for a wife." He replied in a hard voice. "If they do…then they will find that I won't be very pleased."

Electra shifted slightly in her seat. Caius added water in a small pot with olive oil and placed it on the stove to boil before turning to her. "I want you to be happy here, not miserable because of the way I rule over them and am an ass half the time when I'm not sitting on that throne. You will make a fine wife and queen for me."

"You make it sound as if you have already made up your mind before the six years are even up." She said dryly. Caius smirked.

"So what? You and I have more in common than you think." He turned back to making her dinner before she could call him on what he meant by his words.

Could she really pull it off with him as his mate? Electra could still taste him and feel his hands over her body at this very moment as she watched him add pasta to the water. She had seen the possessive gleam in his eyes and on his face when she discovered the slight bruises on her hips from his fingers from their love making. It was obvious that he wanted her, but she wanted more from him and what she could give to him, Dominca could not. And that was a _major_ advantage she had over the female vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Chapter 8**

"Electra, dear." Aro said in an excited voice while rubbing his palms together as he and his two brothers sat in their thrones. Caius wore a slight smile hovering over his pale lips while Electra stood in front of them a few weeks later. She was dressed well in a sailor like shirt for women with tiny blue button roses in the front and black demi jeans with matching color high heeled pumps. Caius had been up the wall with all her purchases in the first week of her living with them, buying lacy and black underthings that would have made him blush if he had the ability to do so, dress shirts and casuals of the latest fashion with other large sets of clothes that she added into a winter wardrobe. The total cost of it all: nearing forty thousand dollars and that didn't include the shoes and other accessories as well. She had good tastes for a modern woman and seemed to really enjoy his impute from time to time when she asked for his fashion opinion before buying what she saw. He personally, didn't really care what she got just as long as she had them at her disposal and wouldn't have to worry about her wardrobe as much as worrying about their relationship.

Aro watched her surprised face with carful eyes as he leaned back in his seat and gracefully crossed one leg over the other. "I was able to get ahold of the head Dean at the local university here in the city." He told her in a businesslike fashion. "Why don't you come with me and Caius in my private study so we can discuss this over without any other prying ears, shall we?" He motioned for her to follow him through a side door down the hall behind the thrones while Caius followed them from behind. Felix who was her bodyguard for the day because her regular was on vacation for a week, merely stayed behind with Marcus discussing planning on her entry exam.

Electra walked into a same sized office like Caius's but more set in the time frame of the renaissance period with heavy drapery on the windows, Louie the VIIV style furniture, a long dark cherry oak desk with lions feet style cabriole at the ends and three four matching chairs in front of it while a red padded high backed chair sat behind with the similar designs of his throne back in the other room. There was a low burning fire at the far side of the wall to the left and six ceiling high packed bookshelves on the other side to the right. Persian rugs, which she was learning from Felix, seemed to really be a high appeal to everyone in the coven, lay under the desk, before the fireplace, and in the middle of the room where a black leather couch and low coffee table stood with a few magazines on top.

Aro sat down across the couch in a love seat and motioned for her and Caius to take their seats in the couch together. Electra sat down and fingered her hair while she felt Caius swiftly ran his hand down her back before sitting back with an arm thrown behind her on the back of the couch with a small frown pulling at his face. "What do you want to talk about that you must bring her in here?" He demanded in a slightly cross voice.

"Oh, just something about something I heard from a source that has informed me of what is going on between the two of you." Aro smiled widely at him. "I'm rather surprised by the fast progress between you and Electra." He gazed at her for a long time until she couldn't bare it and had to look away from his eyes as she felt her cheeks flame up. Caius didn't show any emotion whatsoever. He only gritted his teeth but that was it.

"I would _prefer_ that you stay out of my business this time, Aro. I can handle my own affairs just fine without any one gossiping." He said through clinched teeth. Electra shivered at the low growl that had escaped his chest. It was different from the one he had used when they were alone in his office days back. It was darker, more sinister that made her feel very cold inside as she felt it vibrate off of him. She lay a hand over his thigh, causing him to look down at her with dark orbs.

"No need for that, my brother." Aro stressed, waving a hand in that air as if that alone would stop him. Caius broke off but still had a dark look within his eyes as he relaxed and tighten his fingers around hers. Aro sighed. "She will need to prepare for the entry exam this coming November. I want you and Marcus to help cover her history, math and English, while I help her cover her ability in science."

Electra felt her head spin as she counted the upcoming months until her entry into the university in the spring. "What about my citizenship papers?" She asked. "Won't I need that in place as well?"

"Caius would be the one to do that _if_," Aro held up a finger. "You were to marry him sooner than rather later. That automatically makes you a citizen plus the fact that you are married into a popular, wealthy family in the media press. I assure you that we are not forcing you to decide now, just forethought to keep in mind as we progress in settling your paperwork in the system and have you start a new life with us."

A slight feeling of apprehension filled her. Caius had seemed a little more relaxed around her when they were alone, but when Dominica shows up in the middle of that day and Electra couldn't find him, she felt so lost without him. That and knowing he was still seeing that female made her sense that he just wasn't that ready to take full responsibility for a human girl that he was ordered to protect.

"I think I need more time to-to be able to think clearly on this, Aro." She finally said in a very small voice. "I'm mean, we only know each other for a week and you want me to marry?" She pointed out when Aro started to speak up. "I want to marry knowing that I will be _loved_ and _cherished_, not used for a good image for someone's sake. That's not what life is about; it's about utter commitment to each other in body _and_ soul." Her hands were trembling as she watched a flicker of emotions cross Aro's face before masking them behind a polite mask.

"I see, then perhaps you don't mind me asking of what you are going to do if you were to have to compete for him, my dear." He spread his hand wide before him. "It's normal, but he has no queen at the moment and the longer he has no queen, the more open he is, as you well know it."

"Love is the same in a human heart, with all due respect." Electra said strongly. Caius turned his head slightly towards her with a look of surprise. "I can give it to him, if you only trust me." She turned to him. "Just trust me and I will prove to you that all humans are not as bad as you think, Caius."

A perfectly blond curved eyebrow went up. "Trust you? How?"

Electra blushed bright red before studdering a responce to her answear. "I-I-I, uh, mean, bu trusting me, y-yyou would be t-trusted me becuase of our situation...er.. you know."

"No, I don't know." Caius shot back at her.

Aro slightly coughed into his fist before clearing his throat loudy. "I think we need to be paying attesion to the current conversation, my dears. Not discussing your private affairs from the bedroom."

A hard glare from Caius made Electra giggle slightly before she covered her's up with a cough. "I think you should be glasd that she's alive and well since her arrival to Volturia, Aro." Caius growled.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Chapter 8**

"Electra, dear." Aro said in an excited voice while rubbing his palms together as he and his two brothers sat in their thrones. Caius wore a slight smile hovering over his pale lips while Electra stood in front of them a few weeks later. She was dressed well in a sailor like shirt for women with tiny blue button roses in the front and black demi jeans with matching color high heeled pumps.

Caius had been up the wall with all her purchases in the first week of her living with them, buying lacy and black underthings that would have made him blush if he had the ability to do so, dress shirts and casuals of the latest fashion with other large sets of clothes that she added into a winter wardrobe.

The total cost of it all: nearing forty thousand dollars and that didn't include the shoes and other accessories as well. She had good tastes for a modern woman and seemed to really enjoy his impute from time to time when she asked for his fashion opinion before buying what she saw. He personally, didn't really care what she got just as long as she had them at her disposal and wouldn't have to worry about her wardrobe as much as worrying about their relationship.

Aro watched her surprised face with carful eyes as he leaned back in his seat and gracefully crossed one leg over the other. "I was able to get ahold of the head Dean at the local university here in the city." He told her in a businesslike fashion.

"Why don't you come with me and Caius in my private study so we can discuss this over without any other prying ears, shall we?" He motioned for her to follow him through a side door down the hall behind the thrones while Caius followed them from behind.

Felix who was her bodyguard for the day because her regular was on vacation for a week, merely stayed behind with Marcus discussing planning on her entry exam.

Electra walked into a same sized office like Caius's but more set in the time frame of the renaissance period with heavy drapery on the windows, Louie the VIIV style furniture, a long dark cherry oak desk with lions feet style cabriole at the ends and three four matching chairs in front of it while a red padded high backed chair sat behind with the similar designs of his throne back in the other room.

There was a low burning fire at the far side of the wall to the left and six ceiling high packed bookshelves on the other side to the right. Persian rugs, which she was learning from Felix, seemed to really be a high appeal to everyone in the coven, lay under the desk, before the fireplace, and in the middle of the room where a black leather couch and low coffee table stood with a few magazines on top.

Aro sat down across the couch in a love seat and motioned for her and Caius to take their seats in the couch together. Electra sat down and fingered her hair while she felt Caius swiftly ran his hand down her back before sitting back with an arm thrown behind her on the back of the couch with a small frown pulling at his face.

"What do you want to talk about that you must bring her in here?" He demanded in a slightly cross voice.

"Oh, just something about something I heard from a source that has informed me of what is going on between the two of you." Aro smiled widely at him. "I'm rather surprised by the fast progress between you and Electra."

He gazed at her for a long time until she couldn't bare it and had to look away from his eyes as she felt her cheeks flame up. Caius didn't show any emotion whatsoever. He only gritted his teeth but that was it.

"I would prefer that you stay out of my business this time, Aro. I can handle my own affairs just fine without any one gossiping." He said through clinched teeth. Electra shivered at the low growl that had escaped his chest. It was different from the one he had used when they were alone in his office days back. It was darker, more sinister that made her feel very cold inside as she felt it vibrate off of him. She lay a hand over his thigh, causing him to look down at her with dark orbs.

"No need for that, my brother." Aro stressed, waving a hand in that air as if that alone would stop him. Caius broke off but still had a dark look within his eyes as he relaxed and tighten his fingers around hers. Aro sighed. "She will need to prepare for the entry exam this coming November. I want you and Marcus to help cover her history, math and English, while I help her cover her ability in science."

Electra felt her head spin as she counted the upcoming months until her entry into the university in the spring. "What about my citizenship papers?" She asked. "Won't I need that in place as well?"

"Caius would be the one to do that if," Aro held up a finger. "You were to marry him sooner than rather later. That automatically makes you a citizen plus the fact that you are married into a popular, wealthy family in the media press. I assure you that we are not forcing you to decide now, just forethought to keep in mind as we progress in settling your paperwork in the system and have you start a new life with us."

A slight feeling of apprehension filled her. Caius had seemed a little more relaxed around her when they were alone, but when Dominica shows up in the middle of that day and Electra couldn't find him, she felt so lost without him. That and knowing he was still seeing that female made her sense that he just wasn't that ready to take full responsibility for a human girl that he was ordered to protect.

"I think I need more time to-to be able to think clearly on this, Aro." She finally said in a very small voice. "I'm mean, we only know each other for a week and you want me to marry?" She pointed out when Aro started to speak up. "I want to marry knowing that I will be loved and cherished, not used for a good image for someone's sake. That's not what life is about; it's about utter commitment to each other in body and soul." Her hands were trembling as she watched a flicker of emotions cross Aro's face before masking them behind a polite mask.

"I see, then perhaps you don't mind me asking of what you are going to do if you were to have to compete for him, my dear." He spread his hand wide before him. "It's normal, but he has no queen at the moment and the longer he has no queen, the more open he is, as you well know it."

"Love is the same in a human heart, with all due respect." Electra said strongly. Caius turned his head slightly towards her with a look of surprise. "I can give it to him, if you only trust me." She turned to him. "Just trust me and I will prove to you that all humans are not as bad as you think, Caius."

A perfectly blond curved eyebrow went up. "Trust you? How?"

Electra blushed bright red before studdering a response to her answer. "I-I-I, uh, mean, bu trusting me, y-you would be t-trusted me because of our situation...er.. you know."

"No, I don't know." Caius shot back at her.

Aro slightly coughed into his fist before clearing his throat loudly. "I think we need to be paying attention to the current conversation, my dears. Not discussing your private affairs from the bedroom."

A hard glare from Caius made Electra giggle slightly before she covered it up with a cough.

"I think you should be glad that she's alive and well since her arrival to Volturia, Aro." Caius growled. "Or else all hell would break loose around here with me being in the current state without a female mate by my side. Given the fact that the girl has just recently lost her only child to one our own," He gestured toward Electra for further emphasis of hi viewpoint. "Its going to be a challenge to us all on converting her to our views and ways with the changing of time."

"But the question is here, shall we really put our trust in a simple human such as her?" Aro pressed. "I saw some of her ability but not fully, my brothers. In the end, it all comes down to if she can be able to not only be trusted, but be use to us in our coven."

Marcus sighed deeply as he gazed upon the human standing before them. He ability sensed the sudden bond between Caius and the girl, but was it really just for the sex, or something more deeper that only time could tell?

"Caius," Marcus said in his gentle soft voice. "The fact that you have another female in your bed gives grave concern about how safe our human is from us or even herself. Are you really willing to allow this female vampire be around Electra?"

His younger brother scowled at him. "I am not saying to place the girl's safty at stake, Marcus."

"And yet, brother," Aro smirked. "You took her to your bed and not even an hour or so later, ended up in Dominica's arms, am I not correct? Hmm?"

Electra could feel the tension begin to grow from Caius as she watched his crimson eyes turn stone cold and pure black with anger as he stared back at his brother beside him. "Does it really matter at the moment?" He hissed finally.

"I refused to be a pawn." She blurted suddenly. Aro's eyes slide towards hers.

"A pawn?" He raised an eyebrow as if amused. "If we were to do such a thing, child. I'm afraid to tell you that you would have been one of us already. No, I wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. But..." He leaned forward towards her with a slight smile that sent shivers of cold fear up her spine. "I would be sure if i were you, to not forget who exactly save your life and gave you a second chance without straight out having on of our own kill you."

"Enough, Aro." Marcus said sharply. "You have already scared her to death, there is no need to say such rude things to her after all what she had to go through since learning about us. Leave it be."

Aro waved off Caius's low growl of agreement as he stood up. "Just making sure that Electra is aware of her place here when it come to dealing with the master of volturia." With those words said, he fickered out of the room, leaving Caius and Marcus to try and calm the human down.

"Please, don't mind what Aro's says to you." Marcus said kindly. "But I would be careful of what you say to him. Aro can very easily have you killed for saying the wrong words to him in a flash."

Electra shiverd visably and shook her head side to side rapidly as if trying to get ride of his words out of her head. "So whats the point of keeping me alive then?" She cried. "I'm better off being with my dead baby, then be alive, constantly threaten by immediate death by the hands of your very own kind that was responsible for his death in the first place." Electra broke down sobbing as Caius looked over at Marcus with frown.

"Leave us." He said softly.

Marcus stood up and gazed down them. "I believe that fate had a hand to play in this life, Caius. Nothing happens without a reason for it to happen. Your dead queen should have taught you this long ago when you first turned her into one of us. Being one with the sight and the ability to look into another past, serves us all well. She saw something in this girl that Aro cannot see. Its up to you and her to find out what it is exactly before Aro does and uses it against you, Caius.'

Caius stared after his brother in dead silence as he absently rubbed Electra's back. "And I will be sure ready to kill him, if he even lays a hand on her." He muttered under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**9**

"I want to go someplace of where I can spread my son's ashes." Electra announced out of the blue as she and her bodyguards walked along the castle walls one afternoon. "If that will be alright with your master of course." She quickly added when she caught the wary looks Laura and her sister were exchanging beside her. She didn't want them to get into trouble again as they had been after Caius found them in the swimming area without his personal permission.

Sexton shrugged his broad shoulders as the group walked down a narrow staircase that led back to the castle. "I am sure that he would not mind you doing that since it involves something important to you. I might be able to take you to the Tuscany lakeside that is like an hour's drive from here. There is a lot of flowers, trees and wildlife. Its really beautiful to the eye and it would a good resting place for your son."

"Well, well, if it isn't the human girl that Caius brought back with him from America." A brazillen accent purred from within the shadows once they had entered. Sexton immediately grabbed Electra and pushed her behind him with the two female bodyguards placing a defensive stance in front of her. They hissed darkly as one of the shadows stepped forward into the light and revealed itself as no other, than Domonica herself.

She smiled politely at the girl as she came close enough towards her. "What makes you think that you would be able to win Caius over as your husband and king?" She demanded. "You are a simple feeding tool that should have been eaten when they found you. But someone decides to take pity on you and saves your life, only to bring you here and make you take the place of Caius's dead mate." Domonica let out a low laugh. "He will kill you in the end when he becomes bored of you. He deserves me to be his next queen, not you."

Sexton spat at her direction. "Watch what you say to her Domonica or it will be your last words should I report you to Aro, himself." He warned. Electra gazed upon the vampire mistress not with loathing, but with a mixture of self pity and jealousy. So this one thought only lust and supposed companionship to a ruler would get her to the throne? She almost laughed at the very thought of feeling Caius's cold hands wrapping around her throat. He was under the strict orders of Aro to keep her alive for the next six years and make her his next queen.

"I have only human feelings and a heart that knows how to love without lust." Electra replied bravely. Domonica narrowed her crimson eyes at her. Electra could feel the hatred flowing from the other woman like a think blanket of haze.

"I will not let you have him." Domonica hissed sharply at her. "Mark my words human, your life can be over in a flash." After running her heated gazed over the faces of the other vampires, she turned and flickered off in the other direction, leaving Electra slightly shaken from the encounter of Caius's mistress.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Sexton asked with concern. He helped her lean against the wall. "I would advise you to stay away from that woman as long as she is staying here for your own safety."

"What is going on here?" Caius demanded suddenly from behind. Sexton bowed his head respectfully at his master. "We just had a run-in with Domonica, master." He replied honestly. Caius scowled darkly as he walked up to where Electra was standing. He lifted her chin up so he can look into her green eyes.

"If you value your life, Electra," He said softly. "Do as I tell you so I can keep you alive as long as possible." He turned to the bodyguards and waved them off. "I will personally escort the girl back to her private chambers. Leave us." He ordered in a hard voice. Laura cast a worried look at Electra before following the others. Caius waited until they were gone to regard the human girl once again.

She was very quite as she stood still against the wall. He leaned his palms on either side of her head to prevent her from leaving. "Do you really believe you can win my heart with just your human feelings alone?" He challenged her. "Domonica is correct that I can kill you very easily by giving into my natural instincts as a vampire." Electra drew a shaky breath and let it out slowly.

How could she make him see that love is more then just lust? She turned her eyes downward, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. "Love is something from deep down, Caius." She replied. "It can only be felt with the heart and shown through both by action and with words. Its not judgmental, nor does it question what the other person is. I am still grieving for the loss of my son in my heart. A mother's love doesn't stop when her child is no long part of the world. It keeps on growing and growing until she is able to see them in heaven." She reached out and touched his hand beside her head and looked straight into his eyes. "But in order to love a child, one has learn first with the individual who helps create that little seed of life. My ex didn't know what love was at all when we were sleeping together he only knew lust and the sexual cravings of the body."

"So what makes me any different from your ex or any other man for that reason?" He pressed. "You don't know what I have been through in my former life as one of you. Nor do you understand how I feel." He growled. Electra saw his body tense as she watched his inner emotions flicker across his face before her.

"Can you trust me?" She dared to ask him. Caius stared at her with surprise. Of all the things that she would ask of him, the girl was asking simply for his trust in her.

"You want me to trust you?" He asked with a heavy smirk. "For what reason do you have to gain if I give in?"

Electra wasn't even sure what she was embarking upon, but she knew that the life that she had left behind in Washington, no longer existed. She was being forced to begin anew with people who were unnatural to the world itself and with the one of the leader's who didn't know how to properly love because of the all the abuse he had received as a former sex slave growing up. But if she could only open up his eyes to wonders of what a human heart could bring, then it wouldn't be very difficult for him to learn feel his tightly lidded emotions that have laid dormant within him.

"Because I have to learn how to love you as well, Caius." She said after a while. "And gaining your trust is one of the first steps we must take together and if you are willing to do just that, then I am willing to place my very life into your hands."

He watched her eyes for any lies that may lay within them, but he didn't find any. Could he really allow her to see the raw emotions that he thought no longer existed inside his heart of hearts? He pushed away from her and let her have her space between them as he turned away from her. Every minute that he spend with Electra, every kiss they shared, every touch he allowed her to place on him, he could feel all of his mental and emotional defenses breaking down right before his eyes.

"I give you my trust, Electra." He agreed. "But," He added severely turning back to her, his crimson eyes cold. "It doesn't mean that you are to question my actions in the future. Do you understand me?" She slowly nodded her head and silently followed him behind with a small feeling that she had somehow managed to gain a small step towards defrosting his cold heart.

At least Caius said yes to her. That was enough for now until her next step. All she could do was to content herself with learning how to live in a new environment with new people, cultures and views that were going to be the big test of whether or not she was going to make it successively during her allowed existence as a human being for the next six years. _"Am I already starting to love him?"_ She asked herself. Caius opened the door to his private office and stepped aside to allow her in first.

_"Perhaps...but we both still have a long way to go. Just don't let my fate decide what you are going to do, Caius."_


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**10**

Caius watched Electra from within the safety of the car with troubled thoughts. Never in his whole life as a ruler of the Volturi, had he allowed himself to exposed to her in the way that made him feel almost as if she was reading him and his hidden thoughts like a open book. It had been about a full week since he had confronted her on how she believed in winning him along with human feelings.

He watched in silence with Felix and Demetri as they observed Electra slowly withdrew some of the ashes from the urn. She stood very still for a long time underneath the sun's rays, head uplifted towards the sky. She lifted her hand and walked among the flowers around her, let the ashes fall with the gentle breeze.

"Its funny how human's nowadays hold on to tight to their loved ones even after death." Felix said as he watched on. "I remember faintly of when I had to bury my family and all I felt inside deep down as a sorrow that could not be comforted. Decade after decade, I kept going back to my homeland to comfort my descendants until eventually over time as the years lengthen and they grew wary of my young appearance, I was forced to disappear and no longer see them in order to protect the identity of me and my coven."

Caius crossed his arms. "How did you retain your human feelings?" He asked in a slightly distance tone. "How could you allow yourself to continue to go to your family, even after all these centuries?"

The bodyguard shrugged aimlessly. "I believe you can keep the human side of your former self if you only keep the memories that mattered to you the most then, alive deep down inside." He replied matter-of-factly. "Human feelings go away only if you allow them to slowly fade in your mind with the venom that consumes you. I think all of us are able to keep in touch with our former selves. We just need to have others help us along the way." He finished, looking out the driver's window. Everyone had already begun the notice the slow change in the atmosphere since Aro and his brothers had brought the girl back with them from America. Even though at times when Domonica was around and the air would be heavily strained with disdain, the human girl would always be keeping a bright smile on her face even though deep down, she was hurting from all the sorrow she had gone through.

"I would give her a decent chance on trying to get to know you better, Master, if you don't mind me saying it out loud." Demetri advised mildly. "Electra, we feel, is a way better being your mate and queen."

Caius took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Even if he gave her all the wealth and power in the world, she wouldn't be happy if she didn't have his heart. A human girl who needed human feelings to sustain her existence in life. "I still have six years to decide what to do with her." He said coldly. "What she does right now, is of her own personal business. I am merely a protector for the time being."

"And what if something or someone was to come between the two of you in the mean time?" Felix demanded. "No one would ever be a fool to what Aro is feeling offering. Its not often that he finds someone who is of use, makes her a leveled status among us in almost overnight. If you don't take up this opportunity that you have with the girl, then either someone else will or she dies. End of story."

He turned back around just as Electra came walking back up to the car with the empty urn in her hands and got inside. Caius scooted away from her slightly, a cold stare silencing her question when she noticed how quite it was inside the car. Demetri shook his head. If his master kept that up the whole time, the girl will not even stand a decent chance for her own good and well being. As soon as they returned home, he sought out the one person who might be able to help them if Caius failed to heed Felix's warning.

He found Marcus in his private painting room that was apart from the inside castle in its own little house. Marcus was working on a lake painting when Demetri knocked on the door respectively and waited to allowed inside.

"Come in, Demetri. You of all people should know by now that I can tell who is who." Marcus called from his work desk. Demetri silently walked inside and shut the door behind him. He bowed his head before taking a seat near Marcus.

"Master, I was wondering if you could help me with something." He told him outright. "Me and Felix thinks that perhaps Caius is being a little...can I say...two faced with the human girl we had brought back with us from America. She is all open to him and doesn't at all, try to lie about how she feels, and yet, he remains ever so closed to her. And what also is really getting at me, is that he doesn't seem to want to show her how he feels otherwise, save in cold anger or irritation."

Marcus continued painting for a moment before sighing. He put down his paintbrush and cleaned off his hands in a basin beside him. "It doesn't surprise me. You are not the only one who came to me within the week complaining about how Caius is acting towards her. Her assigned bodyguards also came to me the other night and told me how they feel and all. I can't do much here, but try and tell Caius to be more sensitive to the girl's feelings." He said. He spread his hands wide before himself. "What more can I possibly do? Aro has my hands tied in the whole affair. All I can do for the sake of the girl's life, is make sure that Caius makes the bond stronger within a certain time frame. the more Domonica is around, the more she will greatly impact everyone's views towards having a human live among our kind and knowing everything about us."

Demetri let out a small groan of disappointment as he got up from his seat. He paced back and forth. "What if you were to personaly play matchmaker?" He said suddenly in mid stride. He walked in front of Marcus as his idea got brighter in his head. "Yes, you could do that, Marcus!" He said with a wide smile. Marcus shook his head at the idea. He threw down his towel and stared up at the bodyguard as if he had just said there was moon children surrounding the castle.

"Are you really suggesting that I go back and forth between the two?" He asked irately. Demetri quickly nodded his head, smiling spreading even wider. Marcus laughed softly, shaking his head. "My dear boy, you know that is completely absurd and im-"

"But not impossible, master." Demetri quickly interjected. He held up a finger. "You just need to know when to step in on occasions and help both of them work on their bonding." He walked around, his head held up high as Marcus tried his best to follow his plan.

"So you want me to be matchmaker?"

"If you help, it will only mean that damn bitch Domonica will be out of our hair and life for good only faster." Demetri threw his bait. "I am certain that you wouldn't want that kind of woman sitting next to Caius, ordering us around like we were her servants."

Marcus sighed. "Oh alright, then." He gave in. "But only if you agree to not say anything to anyone around here about my involvement " He warned him. Demetri clapped his hands as he thought about the look on Domonica's face of when his master picked Electra over her. What wonderful stuff that would be once everyone celebrated the bitch's departure from their home.

"Agreed." He said, shaking Marcus's hand. "I will be going back to my duties now." He said while making his way to the door. "Don't want Caius to grow suspicious of my whereabouts, now."

"Heaven help us all for the next several months." Marcus prayed out loud Now that he had agreed with Demetri's plan. He had to come up with something to start himself on first with his younger brother's rash ways of words. "I wonder if I still have that book on how to properly treat a lady." He mused to himself as he gazed at a nearby bookshelf. Smiling brightly, he went in search of the book. One full hour later, after much dusting, reorganizing and searching for what he was looking for, Marcus stood before Caius's study in clean clothes. He knocked mildly on the heavy oak door.

"Come in." He heard Caius bark from within.

"Ah, having a fine night, Caius." He said brightly upon entering the room. Caius threw him a look that could have murdered a hundred people with one stare. But after many, many, _many,_ centuries of dealing with his moods, Marcus merely ignored his brother's look and stood before his desk, throwing down the book before him where he was writing some letters. Marcus sat down in one of the chairs before the burning fireplace while Caius stared, dumbfounded for a moment at the book.

"What the hell is this shit?" He asked as he picked it up.

Marcus kept a straight face as he answered him in a even voice. "Why, brother, how nice of you to ask me that. I wasn't quite sure if you were perhaps interested in re-learning your manners that were taught to you as a human."

"Excuse me?" Caius replied darkly. "re-learn what shit?"

"Your manners nowadays, I am afraid." Marcus said in a grave voice. "Are surely lacking in human feelings, if not lack of attention." He didn't even flitch as his brother threw the book across the room at the door and roared at him to get out.

"If you were not my brother and co-ruler," Caius hissed at him. "I would have killed you for your lack of "manners" towards me." He pointed towards the door. "Get the fuck out of here, Marcus!"

The elder brother sighed and shook his head sadly as he got up from his seat and flickered over to the door. "Its sad,brother." He told him. "You could greatly improve your chances with the human girl if you only read the book." Caius stared at him with hard eyes as Marcus quietly left and shut the door behind him with a firm slam.

"That asshole is always trying to get into my business where he doesn't belong." Caius muttered to himself. He sat back down and busied his mind with finishing off the letters that were to be sent to the university dean for Electra's schooling. After a while, the letters were signed with his signature and placed into envelopes Caius walked to the door and opened it. Finding Demetri waiting outside, agaist the wall with his music playing, Caius handed him the letters. "Go and personally deliver these to the head dean along with a decent amount of cash." He ordered him shortly before slamming the door in his face before the Italian vampire could even say a word to him in reply.

Caius smoothed his hair into a ponytail and was going to sit down before the fire when his foot his against something on the floor. He looked down and found the book that Marcus had brought him lying with the pages spread open. Caius bent and picked it up, flipping through the pages as Marcus's words slowly came back to him.

_"Your manners nowadays, I am afraid... are surely lacking in human feelings...you could only improve your chances with the human girl..." _

Caius smirked as he slammed the book shut and took his usual seat. He crossed his legs over and stared long into the fire in deep thought. Was he starting to get that bad now to the point that his own brother would want to give him a book on human manners?

"I must be just getting too old and out of touch with the human world around me, if that is the case." He said out loud. Making up his mind, he forced himself to open the book and read two long chapters on how to treat a woman the right way before shutting the book and placing it on his desk. He quietly made his way out of the office to his private chambers where he could smell the mouth watering scent of Electra as she slept in peace in his own bed. Caius silently took his usual seat by the window, away from her so that the scent wouldn't bother him, but close enough to where he could still watch her sleeping form underneath the moon beam.

What he really needed at that moment was a unfrozen heart." He realized. How could she possibly love him if he wasn't reciprocating to her as well? And what was he going to do with Domonica after one thousand years of being his mistress?

Was it even possible that Electra saw something more in him beyond the need of flesh?


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**11**

"This a fine college for you to attend, Electra." Aro breathed with his usual wide smile as he stood in front of a enormousness university with his hands spread before him. The others, Jane, her bother Alec, Felix, Marcus, Caius and Sexton, stood little ways with Electra down the stairs with slightly bored looks on their faces.

"Surely that wasn't really necessary, Aro." Marcus grumbled under his breath while he withdrew the college map from his over coat pocket. "According to this map," He pointed with a gloved finger as the others ignored their elder master and turned their full attention to studying the map. "We are near main entrance that leads towards the four way buildings that are home to History, Language, the Fine Arts department and Biology section. If we take this rout from where we are all the way to where the administration offices are on the eastern wing, we should arrive at the head dean's office on time."

Electra took a good real look at the school that she was going to be attending for the next few years. Large with its dome like main building of tall ancient Greek like pillars and multiple garden outlay for the campus grounds, she was beginning to feel like she wasn't in her own century any more. Well, that feeling lasted for no more then five minutes when she found that in order to get inside the buildings, you needed a campus ID card pass that was scanned by a security system.

Felix withdrew a card from his wallet and scanned it. He looked up and found several pairs of eyes looking at him. "What?" He said. He stuffed his wallet and walked through the gate and held it open to them. "I attended this place back in 2009. I just recalled that I still have my ID badge on me." He said defensively.

"That was really nice of you to remember." Caius growled. "I'll keep that in find once I decide to go back to college again." Felix winked, chuckling as he followed from behind. Electra looked around in total awe at the feeling of spaciousness surrounding her as she saw hundred of students hurrying about. Caius couldn't help himself. He placed a protective arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise, but he kept his eyes pointed straight ahead.

"I don't want any male looking at you." He growled at her as he caught a passing male student staring at her. The guys blushed bright red and hastily hurried on as Caius followed him until he was out of eyesight. "Or you looking at them for that matter." He added coldly as he pushed her forward. Aro exchanged surprised looks with Marcus. He didn't say anything as he caught his brother smiling to himself. "I believe that we have something, dear brother." He commented. Marcus made a snorting noise.

"We shall see, Aro." He replied gravely. After ten minutes of walking around and occasionally looking at the different class departments, they made it to at the Dean's office. Aro smoothed his hair. "Well, child. Here is where the head dean has his office." Electra felt a little nervous as she allowed Caius to guide her behind Aro and Marcus as they entered the office.

A elderly bald man, dressed in a simple,yet formal business suit, sat behind a wide oak desk. He looked up from his work and immedietly stood up with a wide smile. Aro and Marcus!" He cried. He exsteneded his hand forward. "What a pleasure it is to see you." Aro and Marcus exchanged polite handshakes with him.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Mr. Johnson." Aro smiled as he stepped back. He led Electra by the hand to the dean. "This is Electra. She is the one who Caius spoke of in his letter. We wish to enroll her in the school."

Electra smiled as she accepted his hand and shook it. Mr. Johnson motioned for everyone to have a seat. He sat back down and intertwined his fingers as he stared long at the girl with a studying look. "Is this your first time going to school here in Italy/" He asked in a serious voice. Electra nodded.

"I just moved back with...family members that live with Aro and his brothers from United States." She lied evenly. She looked at Caius for approval. He merely gave her a ever slight node before returning his attention with the matter at hand.

"How soon can she start school?" He asked out loud. "

Mr. Johnson rubbed his thumbs together thoughtfully. "The semester is almost over and we will be going on break soon for the next two months, Caius."He replied. "But, even though that is happening, we can go ahead and register her into the system and select what classes she should start out with in the following semester."

Mr. Johnson withdrew some registration forms from a side desk file cabinet and handed them to Electra along with the class catalog. "Here is everything for you to sign and go through the classes. You can return in three days with everything completed and I can personally enter them into the school system and you will be already to go by the next semester."

"Thank you for everything, sir." She said. "I am sure that I will be able to get into those books really fast." She offered him a smile. The man blushed slightly as Caius scowled from the side. Aro thanked the dean warmly before they left. "What do you think, Electra? Do you think you will be able to fit in?" He asked once they were outside. Electra shrugged her shoulders as she tucked her hands into her coat pocket to warm them.

"I guess." She replied in a small voice. Caius looked at his brothers with his silent stare, but didn't say anything as they took their time to the cars. It was very apparent that things were starting to sink into her mind that her former life was truly over and her new life with them and trying to adjust to living in a whole new and strange environment has only just begun. It was going to be a long time before the girl was able to get over the loss of her child and move forward with her life. And she had only six years to prove herself to the Volturi that their time saving her life from death, was not wasted in anyway.

Later on in the late afternoon, Caius drew Electra aside after she had her late lunch. He gave her a serious look and motioned her to be quite as he guided her to a stone bench in the rose garden. "What is bothering you really, Electra?" He asked. "And don't even think for once of lying to me about this." He added sharply when she opened her mouth to object. "I have noticed something different with how you are around me. Am I not good enough for you?"

"Its not that you are not good enough for me, Caius." She replied softly with downcast eyes. "It just that by starting a new school and trying to fit in school.." She paused for a minute, sorting out what she was going to say next without causing him to become angry with her, but still wanting him to understand what she was going through emotionally. She took his hand into her, running her fingertips over his ice cold palm. "This is just all making me realize that I have no life to go back to at all now. I have to make new friends, learn the culture here and how they live and so much more. Its not going to be easy for either one of us, but it especially won't be easy for me to handle alone. Life doesn't stop when we run into obsteacles that are placed in our way, unless we allow them to stop us."

"That still doesn't really explain how you were earlier when my brother asked how you were going to fare once school started." Caius pointed out firmly. He watched her face for a long moment, feeling sorry for having to do this in order for him to better understand her. "Don't you trust anyone else besides myself?" He asked in a gentle voice. She looked up, startled. "If you only trust only a handful of us," He continued. "It won't abode well for neither one of us in the long run. Especially since I have to deride weather or not to make you my queen and mate."

"I do trust some of the people here. It just that I don't trust _her_."

"I don't expect you to trust her."

Electra shook her head. "Why do you even allow her to stay here? Aren't you worried about perhaps she might kill me when you are not looking?"

Caius pursed his lips as a disapproval gleam entered his crimson eyes. So that is what she was really worried about? Some competition from a vampire female? He raised an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat back against the stone wall behind him. Electra bravely raised her chin at him with a defiant and stubborn expression. Caius watched her for several minutes before replying evenly, "If it is competition you are worried about here, then why don't you try and see if you could handle me in bed?" He saw her eyes go wide with shock. Smiling smugly, he smiled widely, allowing his perfect white teeth to show. "Or perhaps you are too chicken to even try a single night in the bed of the one who agreed to take you under his wing and personalty protect you."

She didn't say anything to counter his words as she remain silent. Caius leaned forward until his breath fell upon her face, fanning her hair softly as he forced her to stare deeply into his eyes. He ran his nose along her cheek until his lips fanned hers. He could hear the wet pitter patter of her heartbeat as it sped up and the sharp intake of breath as she struggled to remain still while he gently, but very firmly, captured her lips.

Electra felt her head become light. She wanted this to happen between her and Caius but at the same time, she didn't want it to happen if he wasn't going to stop seeing Domonica for casual sex. It would risk everything he worked for and greatly endanger her own life. Electra forced herself to pull her head back slightly with great reluctance to give her a second to breath. She took a deep breath and forced her gaze up to his questioning one. "Are you still going to see her?" She asked simply. His gaze darken. She saw his whole body to taunt with sudden tension. Caius balled his hands into fists as he forced himself to slowly back away from the girl, lest he should accidentally hit her and cause great harm to befall her person. That was the last thing he seriously wanted to do to her.

"Then perhaps a few nights out of your presence will help you think about _who_ exactly you owe your pitiful life to in the end." He growled. Caius got up and left her in the garden. Electra touched the spot where he had been a few second ago. It was ice cold to her touch. She drew her hand back slowly as tears slowly filled her eyes. How much more did she have to prove herself to him with simple gestures that was filled with human feelings?

Caius didn't know what human feelings of love were thanks to his mistreatment and forced slavery as a male prostitute since he was a very young boy while growing up in ancient Greece. She wanted to breech those hidden walls within both his mind and the ice cold feelings that he kept under tight control. He just was a waiting bomb waiting to explode with every second that he kept his cold mask on. Electra expelled a breath and brushed her hair back with a shaky hand. He was right about one thing though.

Did she really have what it took to fully allow herself fully love him for who he was deep down? It was a question she kept asking herself over and over again every time she saw his mistress go into his bedroom at night and emerge in the morning with a smile on her pale face.

"Worried about him?"

She looked up and found Marcus sitting casually next to her as if he had been there the whole time. He tilted his head to one side. His handsome face looked both sad and filled with pity.

"So you are worried about him being with her while he is courting you?" He rephrase his original question. She allowed a small short laugh escape from her lips.

"He literally asked me if I had what it takes to sleep with him." She replied in a scathing tone. Marcus shook his head with disappointment towards his younger brother. He sighed deeply.

The hurt was burning inside her like a wild fire and she couldn't really say anything in fear that Caius or someone else would be angry with her open way of mind. The girl was strong, don't get him wrong. But this was all a new life that she had to adjust to or die in the end for not being able to live up to Aro's full expectations And he was going to make sure that he kept her alive for all of their sake's was concern and help make her the next queen for Caius. Aro was more interested in what the girl could do if they found what abilities that would make her valuable to them as one their own then actually being concern if she would agree to being his younger brother's mate.

When Marcus had voiced his concern about Domonica's continued stay at the castle and the overall welfare of Electra's physical safety, Aro just laughed and told him that Caius was the one entrusted in the girl's safe keeping and that it would be pointless to stop Domonica if she just happened to be...hungry to a little snack. Marcus left him with anger smoldering in his breast, vowing that if anything was to happen to Electra while that woman was in their home, he would not hesitate for even a single second to punish her for the crime of murder.

Marcus gently brushed away her tears with his thumb and pulled her against his chest in a fatherly manner, cradling her body with his arms as he gently rocked her back and forth like a small child. "You know, I never had children when I was a human." He spoke up. He looked down at her head. "I could be your adopted father if you want." He offered her quietly. Electra laughed, tears still falling from her lashes.

"But you are rather old to be my father." She protested. Marcus smiled softly and gently stroked her hair while he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I might be old but I am still willing to learn on how to be a father figure in your life, Electra." He replied sincerely. "As for Caius, I believe there is still very much more for you to learn about his past. But that is not for me to tell you without his consent. Just follow what your instincts tell you deep down." He pressed a hand against her beating heart. "And most importantly, don't let her intimidate you with her ways and words. You have so much more then her, Electra. You have feelings and the need to love and be loved."

She took a shaky breath and sat back up. Wiping her eyes with the silk napkin that he offered her, she tried to smiled bravely. "I-I guess I c-c-can try at least with him." She ammited. "Its not like he would outright kick me out if I just try."

Marcus nodded his head in full approval "That's my girl. Just be yourself." He encouraged. "I'v been hearing a lot from the coven that since you arrived, things around here hasn't really been the same. Its more brighter and feels uplifting whenever we see you smile still, even if you happen to have a bad day or not. You just keep that smile. There are times when I often wonder how you just manage to keep it all up in high spirits."

"I just tell myself the very same thing that my own mother told me when I was a little girl and needed help to get back up." She got up and turned towards the castle. "Just take little baby steps until you are ready to go off on your own and always smile even when you are hurt so that no one knows that you failed." Squaring her slender shoulders with determinations, she left Marcus to reflect upon her words thoughtfulness.

"Well, she has spunk." He remarked as he remained seated. He lifted his face towards the sun as it slowly appeared from behind a cloud. If only Caius could let his guard down for just one brief moment and open up that ice cold heart of his, then everything would go smoothly from thereon. They may have six years, but Marcus was greatly betting that a firm bond needed to be built between the two before anything else could move forward.

"And ridding the place of Domonica and her influences over the whole palace is one of them." He said as he got up and headed towards his own secluded spot by the garden pond to think some more.

_**~Late in the evening~**_

"But I am telling you, Aro that I cannot really let her be with me as long as Domonica is here." Caius growled as he sat across from Aro in his brother's personal office. Aro was sitting back in his chair behind the desk with his fingertips touching each other while resting his arms on the arm rests with a slightly bored expression just barely touching his face as he listened to his brother's rumblings.

"Perhaps if you didn't go and sleep around with Domonica, we would't be sitting here talking about this issue." He managed to interject once Caius stopped for a brief second. "Besides, you should be focusing your main concern with the human then rather dallying around with your mistress all night." Aro pointed off his fingers as he continued. "Second, you need a queen and mate some time between the next two years and when her time is expired and we will have to review to see whether or not she fits being one of us." Caius couldn't help but let out a low warning growl at the word "Expired."

"And lastly, it would be rather interesting to find out what she could do for us." Aro continued in a cheery voice as if he didn't even hear Caius.

"Is that all she is to you, Aro?" Caius hissed sharply. "A mere tool like the rest of us around here?"

"I would mind your tongue if I were you, Caius." Aro said in a dark voice, his crimson eyes turning cold for a brief second. "Even though you were a ruler, you are without a queen and can be quickly be replaced is necessary."

Caius held his anger in tight check as he bowed his head respectfully before getting up suddenly. "I understand, brother." Was all he replied before flickering out of the room like a ghost phantom. Aro sat back in his chair and watched the flames in the fireplace crackle on while casting an eery orange glow upon his pale face. If only he was the one to bed the girl, then he would have a much more firmer grip on his brothers loyalty to him. A thin smiled appeared on his lips as he continued to sit back and watch the flames roar.

Electra just had gotten out of the shower and was about to put on the silk robe that she had brought out from the closet when she suddenly became aware that she was being watched from behind. She slowly drew the robe to her chest, covering her front half as she turned around and found Caius standing there just inside of the bedroom door with a dark look in his crimson eyes. Her breath came out shaky as she vainly tried to keep her eyes on his expressionless face as he continued to stare at her with an intensity that made her burn inside like wild fire. He closed the door behind him, locking it in place without looking as he never took his gaze from hers.

What was he doing here?

He could clearly see the mixed fear and open curiosity in her green eyes as she remained motionless before him, naked as the day she was born with only a sheer piece of silk hiding her full body from his eyes. Caius allowed a small smirk of a smile show on his lips as he took notice of her slightly red cheeks. So she was slightly embarrassed of being found naked in his own bedchambers after he had once seen her naked before a few weeks ago?

Caius willed himself to keep in check his inner beast as he slowly and carefully walked up to her until he was only a breath away from her warm, inviting skin. She should have been made love to by someone of warm blood and warm heart. Not by someone of the likes of him where his only background came from being a sex slave to the rich in his human past. He shook his head to ride of the dark memories. She asked for his trust and told him that words had to be shown in action as well and he was going to show it to her tonight. Fuck it if Domonica bitched to him about not going to her for a night of hard lust.

There was just times, when he was having sex with her that he wished in his hearts of hearts that he had the ability to love another woman who could warm his heart with just trust and truth alone. Something that Domonica was unable to give to him. He knew she wanted to be his mate and queen after serving him as his mistress for well over one thousand and a half years. But this was a serious matter that needed to be dealt with care and thought.

Caius reached up and touched her arm, keeping his eyes on hers, hoping that she would not reject his touch as he gently pulled her to him. Electra felt like something light had taken ahold of her body as she stared up into his crimson eyes. No longer were they cold as ice, but rather warm and sad at the same time. She wanted so badly to banish the sadness in his eyes that he only allowed her to see and no one else.

She reached up and touched his face with the back of her hand, mesmerized when he closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into her palm. "Its alright, Caius." She whispered. "I am here now. Don't have any fear."

Caius opened his eyes and stared down at her with an uncertain look. His hands on either side of her arms, causing her to shiver against the cold, icy touch of his skin over her heated skin. She forced herself to remain calm and collected. This was what she wanted to show him. That she was someone he could trust and be confident that she wouldn't refuse to listen to what he had to say.

Someone she hoped that one day he could love.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she felt him stiffen as he smelled her scent. She offered a small smile of apology before slowly letting the robe drop between them onto the floor at feet. He felt his body instantly harden as he gazed upon her naked flesh before him. Electra shivered again, but this time in anticipation as she waited for him to touch her. She could feel the hunger building inside her body until it was a blazing ached that begged to be satisfied to the highest point possible. She saw it clearly in his eyes, his handsome face, the way his body was tense as he stared at her in silence.

She reached out and took his hand into hers. Smiling softly up at him for his approval, she brought it to her breast. The cold touch of his skin made her nipple harden instantly. Caius's expression changed to one of open lust as he bent his head and placed a butterfly light kiss on her collarbone, causing her to let out a soft mew of pleasure as he felt her body begin to tremble in his arms. The last time he had ever made slow love in all the centuries of his exsitance as a vampire was when he discovered his late queen when she was a human, greatly frighten when she had been brought to him as food. Greatly moved by her tears, he had instead taken her to his bed and spent the night pleasuring her until all her fears had subsided and was replaced with something along the lines of devotion and love.

He closed his eyes as the word love drifted in his mind. Love wasn't for people like him and yet, this simple human girl was willing to risk her very life in his hands to show him what love was in her eyes that he never experiences, save a single night when he took Atheonora to his bed. He suddenly felt warm flesh cup the sides of his face. Opening his eyes again, he saw Electra's green orbs watching him steady.

"Trust each other." Was all she said before he picked her up into his arms and carried her onto the king sized bed where he laid her down upon it with great care. She watched him remove his robe of office and pull off the leather thong that kept his blond locks in check. She admitted that she was scared inside, but if she didn't take this chance while she had it, then he may never show her this side of him without lashing out in anger towards her. Caius brought the robe back and placed beside her on the side of the bed.

"For later." He explained simply before sitting down next to her. She reached her hand out and sought his. Caius stared down at their intertwined fingers with wonder. Did he really still have a heart after all despite all the cruelty that he had been through all his life? He moved his other hand and pulled the clip that held her hair together The long waves fell about her, spilling around her shoulders and waist until she looked as if she was under water instead of laying on top of the bed. She smiled again up at him, her eyes shining brightly with what looked like tears.

He bend over and kissed the salty tears before they had a chance to spill over her cheeks. He drew her mouth to his, kissing her softly at first before deepening the kiss more so with his tongue seeking entrance. She moaned against him, her arms encircling his neck as he lowered himself on top of her. He could smell the soft rose scent of her shampoo mixed in with something close to a honey and peach smell that was of her natural woman scent. Call him crazy but he swore she smelled so good that he would be just fine with just holding her like this all night long for all of eternity.

"Master?"

Caius let out a loud growl as he pushed himself up from Electra and stalked his way to the door. He paused for a moment to allow her to cover herself up decently with the blankets before yanking the door open and saw that it was Sexton standing there with a very uncomfortable expression on his face.

He bowed first in respect and averted his eyes from his master's cold stare. "I am sorry to interrupt, Caius." He said apologetic. "But master Aro wanted me to report that our guests have finally arrived and he and Marcus are awaiting your arrival to the main hall."

"When does one get some peace around here at all?" Caius snapped while still glaring at his loyal bodyguard. Demetri reached up and very human-like, scrached the back of his neck as he shifted slightly side to side to show how uncomfortable he was at that moment.

"Well...I am just the messenger, Master." He replied. "So I am only following orders around here like everyone else."

Caius said something under his breath as he stepped back and motioned Demetri to step inside. Electra moved the blankets higher over her breasts as Demetri raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to her as he waited by the closed door. Caius flickered to his closets, slamming open the doors with a loud banging noise that made both of the other occupants wince. "I swear that one of these days Aro will find himself manning this place by himself with his useless formality meetings." They heard Caius growl out loud as sounds of hangers being swiped across the metal rods drifted into the bedroom.

"Is Caius always in this bad of a mood when Aro needs him?" Electra ventured to ask in a small voice as she remained in bed. Demetri shrugged his shoulders at her while keeping an neutral look on his face.

"Not all the time." Was his only reply before Cauis flickered back from the walk-in closet, dressed in a formal black suit and pants with a red casual underneath. His blond hair was tied back into a pony tail. Electra felt herself go hot when she recalled that not even five minutes ago, she was completely naked underneath him with his shirt partially open and his cold chest pressing up against hers. She lowered her eyes to her lap, hoping that nether would not take notice of her burning cheeks.

She was so willing to sleep with him tonight and open herself up to him but now he had to attend his affairs as a lord of the castle.

_So much for that to work anyway. Now I have to wait my time for the next opportunity to present itself._

Caius reached for his robe that he had left beside her, but after taking once glance at her still form and the sad look in her green eyes, he pulled back his hand and instead, caressed her cheek gently with his fingers. Electra lifted her chin towards his face and found his eyes had a gentle apologetic expression within them.

"I'll be back as soon as I am done with greeting the guests." He promised before bending over and in front of Demetri who was looking straight at them with an slight grin on his face, kissed her deeply until she had to gasp for breath when their lips parted. Caius looked up at the bodyguard who appeared to able to have a laughing fit with the way his shoulders were shaking up and down.

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone about this." Caius hissed coldly at him. Demetri let out a small titter and quickly covered his mouth, silently nodding his head quickly.

"Lets go." Caius said, opening the door. He looked back at the girl in the bed for a moment after allowing Demetri to pass ahead of him. "Your bodyguards are right here in front of the door. I'll send in the sisters to keep you company until I return from taking care of business with my brothers and our guests." He told her in his usual business like way.

He turned away and was about to close the door when he heard her calling his name. He turned back around. Electra smiled softly and reached over for his rob beside her. She wrapped herself within it and laid back down. "Be safe ok?" Was all she said before closing her eyes with a weary yawn.

Caius shook his head at the absurdness of anything possibly happening to him. But after taking a final glance at the sleeping form of Electra before allowing Clair and her sister to enter the room, he realized that it was just a very human way of expressing one's concern for the other's safety with feeling. Demetri followed his master from behind at a normal human walking pacing.

"So, do you like her more so, master?" He asked very casually in a light voice. Caius grunted in reply and didn't say anything. Demetri took it as a yes and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the way. At least she managed to score one against zero. It would take time before Caius was to come to terms with his own dark past and let it all go behind him, but Demetri was hoping that perhaps a little human touch would be the first thing that would help thaw out the coldness in his master's heart of hearts. He believed that Caius was a good person that deserved someone who loved and cared for him as the girl was doing with just being her innocent self.

Caius stood before the main door that led into the meeting area. Already, he could hear his own brothers greeting the guests by name in the throne room. "Lets get this over and done with." He growled. Demetri took his formal area before his master and threw open the doors. Caius did't say anything to neither of his brothers as he walked forward toward a coven of four males and their four female mates.

"Welcome, guests. I am Caius." He greeted in his usual distance voice. "I hope your stay will be greatly appreciated by both I and my brothers here."


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**12**

Electra awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly baked bread and strawberries. Sitting up and stretching her arms over head while slowly moving her head side to side, she found that someone had left her a tray of food on the nightstand beside the bed. She pulled her rumpled hair into a bun and twisted the loosed ends into a rough knot before grabbing Caius's robe she had been using as a blanket over her naked shoulders.

She poured herself some tea from the blue teapot that was next to the tray. "Man, I didn't realize that I was so thirsty." Electra muttered to herself. Caius didn't return during the night while she had slept. Shrugging her shoulders, she busied herself on eating her breakfast. Afterwards, she took a long shower that helped calm her nerves down and waken her mind.

A soft knocking on her door when she had come out into the bedroom while drying her hair caught her attention.

"Who it is?" She responded while throwing on Caius's robe to cover her nakedness from whoever it was that wanted to see her.

"Its Felix and Sexton, Electra." She heard the deep voice of Felix's voice.

"Can you guys give me a few minutes to get dressed? I just got out of the shower." She said quickly as she made her way to the walk-in closet. A quick glance out of the window at the sunny and clear sky outside told her that it was going to be a very beautiful day.

Felix shook his head at Sexton beside him. "Why do women say that they are only going to take a few minutes to get dressed and yet they take forever and ever?"

Sexton shrugged unhelpfully. "You might know better then I." Was all he said before leaning against the wall to wait for his mistress to let them inside.

Electra wore just a simple slender demi blue jeans that hugged her legs and made them stand out more and white shoes. She added a sleeveless light teal empire waist blouse to her attire and wore her hair down and loose around her shoulders.

She took a look at the long mirror in the walk in closet at her figure. She was still very much slender since her arrival to Volturia, but she had noticed the slight glow in her cheeks and the flawless...well almost flawless if it wasn't for the slight freckles she had on her cheeks. Electra reached for her jewelry box that she kept hidden in her luggage and withdrew from it a simple gold fine chain necklace with a small sapphire shaped in a small heart hanging from it.

Clasping it around her neck, it settled on her chest just above her breasts. After a tiny spray of rose perfume behind her ear, she grabbed a leather jacket from her side and went to open the door. The two bodyguards expression almost made her burst out laughing when the two saw how she looked.

Felix's eyes popped right out of his head as he tried to put into words on commenting on her looks while Sexton merely cursed about how unluck of a man he was on not having her as his own woman.

"Damn, woman, if you don't make mortal men weak with your looks alone, then I can only thing what the others here might think once they took a good, hard look at your simple beauty." Sexton growled at her. Electra let out a small titter, quickly covering her mouth when she finally saw that Caius was standing not too far behind him with a glare on his face. She lowered her eyes from his as she heard him walk near her until she could smell his scent of cinnamon and lavender.

"Good morning, Caius." She ventured to greet him softly. Caius grunted and motioned for her to follow him and his bodyguards.

"I am going to take you out for a while since I and my brothers don't wish for you to go crazy with being all couped up behind the castle walls." He informed her.

Electra looked up with surprise. "But I thought your kind can't go out in the sun. Its a clear day outside"

"Yes, well we wish for you to get some fresh air and some vitamin D for that pale skin of yours." Caius replied gruffly as they walked on toward the main garage. Felix slid behind her at a seemly casual pace while Sexton walked beside her on the right. He leaned close into her ear, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"It is Caius's way of saying that you look really beautiful, Electra."

She smiled softly and followed Caius to a black car that was parked way in the back. It look really luxurious and expensive. After seeing it was a Aikia brand, she found that Caius's taste in cars was very similar to her own. Felix held open the back door for her before she was even half way up to the car.

"Thank you, Felix." She said as she slid inside and was greeted with a warm seat under her bottom. She raised a eyebrow at Caius as he took his seat next to her in the backseat. "Seat warmers?" She asked.

"Just thought I wanted to test them since you would be coming with me for the ride."

"Oh, I see." She fasten her seat belt and settled back. She crossed her arms over herself. "So where are we going today?" She asked out loud. Felix backed out of the parking spot slowly before putting the car into drive. Sexton turned into his seat to look back at her with a small impish smile on his lips.

"How would you like to go sightseeing today?" He asked.

"Sightseeing?"

"Yeah, it would be good for us to show you around your knew home and since Felix can go at top speed in some areas here, we will be able to cover a lot of ground today."

Electra's stomach dropped at the mention of going past the speed limit on the road. "Top speed?" She croaked weakly. Caius glared at Sexton.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, Sexton if you want her to throw up all over my car." He snapped.

Sexton ducked his head and turned around in his seat. "Sorry, Master." He mumbled "I guess we won't be testing this baby's true speed after all." He added sadly, running his hand over the dashboard.

Electra looked out of the tinted window as the city scenery quickly turned into Tuscany country side with its many golden fields, vineyards and farms. "It is really something out here with all the beautiful landscape." She breathed with wonder.

As they passed the fields, she saw workers toiling with pitch forks and hoes with harvesting the season's crop. Such a simple task that came with lots of dedication and sweat that depended on the final outcome of the crops. Something that these people had to depend on for their livelihood and that of their families.

"Do you like the ocean, Electra?" Caius suddenly broke into her thoughts. She turned her head and found him looking at her calmly with a thoughtful look in his crimson eyes.

"I always loved the ocean, but I have not really been around it in my life." She admitted. "I was planning on taking a vacation with my son to Hawaii for his first birthday so we can both experiences it together." She added very softly.

Caius looked out his window in silence before turning back to her. "I would like to take you to the seashore here later today." He said finally. "It is something I think would do you some good and allow me the guys to take a small breather for a while before going back home."

Electra felt her body become warm at the kindness of which he was trying to show her in a simple act that would please her. Caius was trying to get to know her more though simple tasks that was very much human. It was sunny outside and yet, he was willing to take the risk to allow himself and the bodyguards be exposed to the sun just so she could enjoy a few hours of being human.

"What are you smiling about, woman?" Caius barked irritably when he noticed that she had that smile on her face that made his un-beating heart squeeze.

"Nothing at all, Caius." She replied before settling back in her seat. Felix glanced into his rear view mirror and allowed a chuckle to pass his lips before catching the cold glare of his master's face and returning his eyes back to the road.

"Sorry, Master."

Looked like his master was starting to melt around the edges whenever he was with the girl. If they kept this up, then things would be able to settle down in the castle once everyone saw that the human was only kind and very lovable young girl that only wanted to be loved and accepted by everyone around her.

Felix was only hoping that a particular person would be able to discover that before it was too late for neither one of them to turn back the hands of time when it was time for his masters to decide her fate in the allotted time. Years to them was like a heartbeat that came and goes as quickly as a snap of a finger. To the humans, it was very brief.

Besides himself, some of the other residents were already starting to warm up to Electra, even though she was still a human and greatly favored her over Caius's mistress, Dominica But she still had a long ways to go to establish herself fully to him and being human put her in danger on so many levels it only made Felix cringe at the though of if she wasn't under Caius's protection.

Felix shook his head to ride his mind of any negative thoughts and told himself in his mind that she was strong enough to stand up against the female vampire He just had to make sure that she didn't get herself killed in the process of doing so.

They spent the whole day often stopping in areas that they believed would interest the girl and allowing her to spend a few minutes outside the car, looking around and touching many of the different things. It was as if something had altered her whole demeanor as she took everything in with a very open mind. Sexton was always ready to answer her questions when she wasn't sure of what things were or where they were and what meaning they stood for.

As for Caius, he merely kept to himself while observing the girl with his own eyes. Electra, despite her young age, was very intelligent with the world around her. Every time he was around her, he always felt something within himself long for just one second, feel what she was feeling as a human so he could better understand her feelings. He knew that his cold ways was making things hard for the both of them, but he was trying his hardest to try and work on her level without quickly allowing his temper get the better of himself.

It was close to around four thirty in the afternoon when they finally made it to the beach he had promised her on showing. The beach itself was mostly deserted for the day since the wind was starting to pick up and the temperatures were beginning to cool down with the pending evening. Electra craned her head to get a better view out of her window at the beach below.

"The sun looks like it is starting to set." She observed out loud.

"Do you want to go down to the beach for a little bit?" Caius offered. "I told my brothers that we would't be back until sometime around eight or so."

Felix answered for her by getting out of the car and a second later, opening up the passenger door for her. Electra smiled. "I guess I am going down to the beach." She said with a laugh. Seagulls flew over head, filling the air with their calls as they dove into the ocean below for fish. Electra took a deep breath of the sea breeze, closing her eyes for a moment as the wind picked up for a second and caught itself in her hair. It felt so good to be by the beach finally with the sea salty smell and the mighty crashing noises of the ocean itself as it crashed upon the beach with its waters.

Electra bend over and quickly undid her shoe ties, handing them to Felix. "I want to go by the water, if it is alright with you guys." She said before quickly making her way down a path nearby towards the beach. Felix turned around to Sexton and Caius.

"Does that mean that we will have to take our shoes off to?" He asked.

"What do you think? Of course we have to take them off if we don't want any sand making its way into the castle and causing Aro to have a fit." Sexton said mockingly He removed his shoes and hurried down after Electra at a human pace. Caius shrugged his shoulder and did the same thing.

"Better hurry up then, Felix, if you don't want to miss out on any of the fun." He said before going after the pair. Felix moaned and shook his head before placing her shoes on the back seat and removing his own. "I hate my feet so bad." He mumbled while setting the alarm on the car. "Always had to be the one with the big feet in the family anyway."

"I'll race you Caius!" Electra called playfully as she ran along the shore, laughing when Sexton tagged her and ran ahead at a gingerly pace. Caius allowed a small smile to show on his lips. He ran behind her, catching her with his arms wrapped around her waist as she let out a small squeal.

"Got you." He smirked in her ear. Electra's breath caught in her throat as she felt his cool breath fanning her face. Sexton and Felix coughed several times and excused themselves from the pair, saying that they wanted to go find some pretty seashell for her to take back home with them and were just going to go head of them for a while and meet up later at the car.

Caius started to lower his arms from around her wast but Electra grabbed his shoulders with her hands and cuddled up to him with her head leaning against his chest.

"Please don't, Caius." She said softly. "It feels good when you are holding me like this. All safe from the outside world." She looked up at him. "You make me feel safe at times."

Caius gently pushed back a small lock of hair from her face with his finger. She was so delicate under his touch and yet, she was willing last night to sleep with him without any thought of her own safety. He touched her cheekbones with his thumb, moving it over the small bridge of her nose before caressing her petal soft lips as he felt her tremble slightly under him. He had every since his former life as a human, was love and trust from a an individual who understood who he was and didn't judge him for someone he wasn't.

Electra closed her eyes and moved her arms up around his neck until Caius wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her tighter against his body.

"You undo me in every aspect of what I worked hard for, Electra." He whispered in her ear. He pushed his hands underneath her blouse, touching her bare skin with his cold fingers as he felt her shiver under his touch. She let out a small moan as Caius lowered his head and licked her neck with his tongue while reaching around and squeezing her breasts in his palms, her nipples instantly hardening.

"Caius."

Placing a finger over her lips to quit her, he lowered his head and took her lips with his, pressing his tongue against them insistently until she gave into him and allowed him to explore her mouth.

"Er, master?"

Caius let a frustrated growl and looked up to find Felix and Sextons standing there with sheepish looks on their face. Felix held up his phone. "Domonica called and said that she has to see you this evening about something. And Marcus said that Electra has to come home now."

"I swear that one of these days I am going to kill you for interrupting my private time." Caius swore as he pushed Electra towards the pathway that let back up to the car.

"I am sorry, mas-"

"Enough! Just shut the fuck up and get in the fucken car!" Caius turned on him, his temper at last starting to show itself. Electra got into the car quietly as Caius berated his bodyguards on not having any privacy or peace for even a few minutes.

"It is hard enough having to keep everyone else off my back when I am not busy, and yet you and everyone else just want to break in on my private time and to let me alone."

The ride back to the castle was very quite for the whole group and got even more quieter when Domonica appeared when they entered the castle and Cauis allowed himself to be led off without even saying goodnight to Electra.

"Well that was some ending to a wonderful day trip." Sexton said without any humor while watching the pair walk off. He patted Electra on the shoulder and led her to the kitchen for her evening meal.

_**~Meantime~**_

"So Domonica, tell me why you interrupted my time today with your little call about wanting to talk to me about something important?" Caius said calmly while crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the front of his desk. Domonica slowly walked up to him and placed her palms over his shoulders, pressing herself up against his body while staring seductively into his eyes.

"Why do you wast your time with that human girl, Caius?" She asked him. Caius tensed slightly, but didn't bother to remove her hands off of him. Domonica tilted her head to one side, looking thoughtful for a moment as she contemplated what she was going to say next. "If I were you, I would't even wast my time on her. She's going to be dead anyway sooner or later."

Caius let out a growl at her and grabbed her arm, holding it tightly until she began to wince from the pressure that he was applying on her wrist.

"Are you threatening her, Domonica?" He said very softly. "Because if you are, I will not put up with it for even a second." He let her arm go and took a step away in disgust. "I want you gone before the night is even over." He ordered next with his back to his former mistress.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you trying to get ride of me after all the things that we have been though over these years?" She cried. Caius let out a snarl and turn on her with cold eyes that made her hiss back at him.

"You have been nothing but a thorn in my side since I met you as a virgin priestess who served my wife as a slave girl. If it wasn't for her saving your ass from being killed by your human masters for stealing food from the kitchen, you would have been long dead. What the hell do you even want from me?" He demanded severely.

Domonica stared up at him and looked away. She remained quite for some time before she rubbed her forehead with a hand. "I thought that perhaps we had something more than just sex itself, Caius." She replied finally in a tired voice. "But I guess she must mean more to you then what I had originally thought at first. The girl has many human qualities that I wished for myself even though I am no longer a human."

"What the hell are you talking about, woman." Caius said while trying to control his wired temper. Domonica smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders. She took a seat before the fire place and stared into the burning flames, her crimson eyes turning violet color.

"I wanted to tell myself when I first saw her last month that she was someone I wanted to hate knowing that you were supposed to make her your mate and new queen. But," She shook her head again in wonder. "I couldn't bring myself to hate her, Caius. When I challenged her in the hallway a few weeks ago, I thought that maybe she would become angry and lash out at me verbally. But instead, she just looked at me for a long time with those human eyes and I only saw pity in them."

Venom filled her eyes. Caius seated himself on the chair next to her. Domonica wiped the venom tears with her hand and let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry." She apologized "I haven't felt so sad in my life since I learned that my mother died when I was only a little girl. It feels weird right now for me wanting to cry, but I can't anymore."

"Why can't you hate Electra?"

"Because she only is trying to gain your heart with just her simple ways of being human. And that is something that I cannot give to you in anyway that I no longer know how." She replied. She reached over and touched his hand with her own, gripping his fingers strongly until he feared she was going to break them off with her inhuman strength. "The both you have a trust bond that has been build overnight through just a simple understanding of the human heart. I only know how to give your love thought sleeping with you, but never being able to gain your heart or even a tiny shred of trust. I know that you never loved me even after all this time of knowing me, but I want you to know, Caius,"

She leaned forward towards him, her face open for him to see her turmoil within. "I loved you with all of my heart, but I have always understood that no matter what, your late mate loved you even more so to the end was willing to do the utmost sacrifice of giving her life so that you can live. I could do that same thing, but only out of loyalty and respect that I have had for your life."

Cauis looked down at their joined hands. "I don't know what to say to anything." He confessed. "I knew that you have feelings for me, but you are right in the end." He gently kissed her hand before releasing it. "Those who are closest to me and I love are the ones I must place before myself above all others."

Domonica stood up and smoothed her dress. "Take good care of the girl, Caius. I have seen that she has changed a lot of people lives here in just a short time of her being here." She walked to the door and opened it. She paused for a moment. "I want to add that I have grown to greatly respect what she has in mind for the both of you." She added without looking at him. "I only pray that you realize what she has in her heart can help you overcome your past with enough trust and love."

Caius watched her leave and he stared back at the flames with a troubled heart. It wasn't often that Domonica let another female overrule her desires when it involved him in the picture. She was very primal and wouldn't be willing to go down without a fight, but it seemed that after a brief interaction with the girl, all of her veiws about the human emotion has completely changed. Caius ran his hands through his hair with a curse and shut his eyes, wishing that everything was back to the way it was when Atheonora was alive.

Electra was getting into bed when someone knocked on her door.

"You are not allowed in, Domonica." She heard Clair snapped angrily Domonica muttered something that she couldn't hear with her human ears before they both came into the room with both Clair's sister and Sexton following them from behind with open looked of hate on their faces.

Electra stared up at the brazillian beauty. "Can I help you, Domonica?" She asked politely, surprised by the calm look on the other woman's face as she stared at her from the doorway. Domonica walked inside, looking around the spacious bedroom.

"It looks like home in here." She said, stopping by the dresser and pausing when she saw the picture of Electra's baby boy smiling at her. "You must be wondering why I am even bothering in coming to see you personally instead of sneaking in the middle of the night." She continued before settling her eyes at the wide eyed girl in the bed. She crossed her arms. "I wanted to let you know that I am leaving in a few hours for my homeland in Brazil." She announced. The bodyguards exchanged looks of total shock with each other. "It is time that I must return home and see how my human family is doing."

"Ok...I wish you luck on your journey back home then, Domonica." Electra said after a moment of recovering from her first initial shock. "Why are you even bothering to tell me this in the first place?"

Domonica tapped her heel against the wood floor. "I have a lot of respect for you, even though I do admit, it came with a little bit of resentment." She replied lightly. "But I am one to not hold grudges against someone who is sincere of the heart."

Electra started. Domonica was sitting at the end of the bed by her feet. Laura started to step forward to pull her off, but Sexton held her back with a simple shake of his head. Laura glared at him, but did as she was told. The vampire leaned forward. "All I am asking of you, Electra," She began. "Is that you prove yourself to Caius that you are not like any of the other humans in this world."

"Not like the other humans?" Electra repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

"That you stand out from the rest. Someone he can trust fully even to the end and will not betray his heart for selfish greed." Domonica let out a small laugh. "Something that I had in mind at first until you made me look further into my heart of hearts and see past what I wanted only for myself. I wanted to kill you when I have first laid eyes on you, Electra." She confessed. Electra stared down at her silently. "But I didn't because you said with your own mouth that you could win him over with just simple human love and compassion. Caius has been looking for compassion even since he was a little boy, growing up as a sex slave in Roman times, but never found it. If you think that you can win his heart with your compassion, then do so without breaking his heart."

Electra smiled for the first time at her. "You have my word, Domonica that I will do the best that I can within my human ways to help him and love him fully without any greed."

Domonica smiled back at her and stood up. "I better get going before he finds that I came to see you. Take care of yourself." Before Electra or the others could say anything in response, she was totally gone from the room.

"What do you guys make of her behavior?" Electra asked, still looking at the door from which the vampire had existed Sexton sighed and looked at the twin sister for help. They stared back at him, both throwing up their hands in the air in defeat. He looked back at the girl and shrugged.

"I am not sure how or what to say to your question, my lady. Perhaps she has thrown in the gauntlet and has willingly allowed you to take full charge at him."

"But why spend energy in coming to my room and admitting that she had wanted to kill me? It doesn't make sense."

"I think it is safe to say that nothing makes sense anymore, Electra." Laura said as she pulled the blankets over the girl. "Try and get some sleep now. I am sure that we will find out more in the morning once Caius is available for answers."

Electra allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the steady rubbing of her back by Clair. "Maybe she is hoping that I will be able to reach his heart." She said sleepily before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Sexton watched her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I think time will only tell us in the end."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**13**

Things seemed to have gotten better once Domonica had removed her presence from the castle. The vampires who lived within its great stone walls appeared to have accepted that she was no longer interested in their master. But, at the same time, they grew concern from time to time whenever they encountered the young teenager whom he had under his protection. It wasn't that they didn't like her or even wanted to harm her. It was more of the concern of whether or not she would be able to accept what was being offered to her by Aro.

To them, it mattered if she would make a match as a mate to Cauis and if she indeed happen to have any abilities what would aid in the Volturi guard. The longer she stayed human, the long and harder it would be to possibly change her without fully understanding just what it is she might lose of the human world around her. Some spoke in secret out of the hearing of Aro and his brothers of course, of perhaps Aro had a more deeper reason for allowing her to live instead of killing her once he had seen she had almost been fed on by one of their own kind. He had to have more motivation behind his sudden decision then just using her as a replacement of Caius's dead queen.

Allowing a human to live among them and teaching him or her the secret ways of how they lived among the humans, placed everyone on the line of being exposed to them. For some, humans were just food to them. A substance that kept them from destroying the whole world with their thirst. But, for those who remembered what it was like to be a human with both emotion and human consciousness behind every action that they took, taking just any life was like committing murder over and over again while being able to get away with it since it was the only way to survive.

So the few who actually paid attention to the human girl, found her pleasant enough to want to be protectors within the shadows. They did find that her blood burned their throats like white fire, but keeping in mind that she was protected by a particular person of great power, they kept their distances while making sure she didn't run into any unnecessary accidents as she adjusted to life in Volturia.

No one was sure of what she could do as far as having powers were concern but if one was to think of it for a long moment, it seemed that she already possessed great power of human emotions that could move even the coldest hard to become soft.

"I was wondering that if you would like to go out sometime to a group study for the paper due, Electra."

The young woman zipped up her backpack and smiled politely at the tall black haired guy in front of her.

"I would like to, but I am quite ok with doing it on my own, Jessy." She replied politely as she walked to the classroom door. Jessy had bumped into her on the way to her social science class on her second day in college. He had been very polite and helpful after she had found out that they had the same class together Since then, he had been hanging out with her during lunch time, helping occasionally or just getting to know her more.

Electra was very close to not mention of where she originally came from or who she was staying with since she knew that it would put his life in great danger if he knew the full truth. So, she just said that she was living with her uncles who were very rich business men after wanting something new to experiences in Italy's homily country from the fast paced life of America.

"Well, if you are to ever change your mind, Electra." He said, slipping her a piece of binder paper into her hand. "You can just give me a call sometime." He smiled down at her, causing her to blush a deep red as she stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

"Thanks, I'll think about it ok?"

"Hey, can I walk you home or something? Its getting late and it will be dark within another 15 minutes or so." Jessy said quickly as he tried to catch up with her in the main hallway. Electra bit back saying yes as she caught the amused, but warning stare of Felix who was standing by her locker with a book in his hand.

She turned to Jessy and gave him a quick friendly hug before stepping away from him. "I already have a ride home, Jess. My cosine Felix here, is going to drive me home since we both live in the same place." She replied brightly, walking up to Felix with a big smile. The vampire shot a quick glance up at Jessy before going back to his book with a slight snort.

The young man's face fell. "Oh, I understand." He mumbled softly as he looked down at his shoes. "Well, I guess I will see you next week in class then. Bye." He waved to her and walked off at a fast pace without waiting for her reply. Electra sighed and turned to Felix who was now putting away his book that he had been reading in her backpack.

"Why must you alway frighten off people like that?"She complained as she waited for him to zip her bag up. Felix snorted louder this time and pulled out his car keys from his pants pocket.

"Why must you always flirt with younger babies?" He countered in a serious voice. Electra's felt her mouth drop.

Flirting with younger babies?

BABIES?

"I-I beg your pardon?" She ejaculated with shock. "I wasn't flirting with him, Felix to put you back on line. I was merely having conversation with him. Human conversation as a matter of fact." She sputtered, furious that he would even dare try to make it seem that she was taking jail bait. Felix walked off, forcing her to hurry up behind him. "What is with you today?" She demanded, nearly tripping over herself when she bumped into his broad back when they reached the security checkout.

Felix swiped his ID card and walked through the gate. He waited until she did the same thing to reply. "I would keep in mind who is watching you everywhere you go and what you do, young lady." He said firmly. "I think Caius would not be please if he was to find out that a human boy was trying to moon-eye you every time you two have class together."

"What? I am not even interested in him." She cried. Felix chuckled under his breath as they made their way to the parking lot. Electra cursed at him and called him a impotent cur as she walked ahead of him to the car.

"I would think that you had the hots from my master and not some tasty dinner that was meant to be eaten and not played with." He called out with a rough laugh.

"Oh, no you don't!" She screamed suddenly, turning on him with blazing green eyes. Felix's chuckle died upon his lips as he suddenly felt as if something was wrapping around his neck, causing him to suddenly buckle as he felt something hit into his gut, knocking him to the ground. He looked up at the girl with wide crimson eyes, fear starting to show for once in his entire life as he saw her own eyes continue to bore into his without any thought of emotion within them. Electra was just standing there, still as a statue. Felix tried to get up, but he was once more knocked off of his feet.

Damn, was this what Aro was looking for in her? What was this ability she had within that human frail body?

"Electra, please stop it. You are hurting me." He rasped, gasping as whatever that was around his neck got tighter and tighter. It wasn't that he was running out of air that caused him to fear her, it was the feeling of being completely laid open to this unknown power like a naked newborn babe.

He streached a hand out towards her, praying that she could hear him in that strange trance of hers. "Electra, Stop!"

Suddenly, the pain and the tightness around his throat had completly vanished. Felix let out a gasping breath and stood up, cursing the feeling of weakness that had suddenly come upon him. He shouldn't even be this way unless he was under the influences of Jan's ablitliy and her brother's numbing of the senses.

Electra blinked and swayed slightly on her feet. Felix managed to catch her in his arms just as she began to fall to the ground in a dead faint.

"What the hell was that, Electra?" He asked, knowing that she didn't hear what he asked. Wanting to get home as soon as possible, he carried her to the car and strapped her in the front passenger seat before getting in and starting the car. He looked over at her still form, pondering of who he should tell what had happened to him. It was hard serving three masters who were very different in their own personalities and ways of ruling. But it was even harder when one's loyalties were split between two people at once.

Not wanting to linger any more then necessary, he back up the car and drove home. By the time he had gotten back to the castle, Electra was already starting to come around beside him. She opened up her eyes slightly and looked around her.

"What happened, Felix?" She asked as they entered the main parking lot garage. Felix shook his head and decided to lie for the moment until he had more answers to his questions.

"You just fell asleep is all, child." He replied in a forced relaxed tone. "I think you should go to bed early so that you are feeling a lot better in the morning."

Electra didn't say anything as she allowed him to unbuckle her seat belt and lift her into his arms along with her belongings.

"Ok, I guess you are right," She agreed while he took a short cut into the castle. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes wearily "I am more tired then I had thought before." She added sleepily.

He didn't say anything but just simply carried her to her room and tucked her into bed after removing her shoes and putting away her backpack in the walkin closet. Felix went in search for his master and found him occupied with bills in his private office. Felix waitied until his master was off the phone and softly knocked on the door out of habit.

"Master, may I come in?" He asked.

Caius looked up and shrugged. "Do whatever you want, Felix." He said before going back to his paperwork. "I am kind of busy at the moment though. It isn't often that you interrupt me when I am doing the affairs of the castle." He continued on. Felix mumbled an apology as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

He intently watched his master write away on several papers before looking away at the fireplace with unease. If he told Marcus or Aro about what she did to him, most likely they would both agree that she would have to be changed in order to see the full potential of her powers. And she was still very young in his eyes and inexspirenced.

But one thing was for sure, there was one other person that needed to be aware of this important matter if she was to not be discovered on this strange ability that she had within her.

Felix picked up a small gold ball from a nearby table and tossed it up in the air, gently catching it with his fingertip as to not break it with his un-natural strength. Caius was still working on the paperwork scattered on his desk. Felix shook his head at himself and took a seat in front of the desk.

"So how was school?" Caius asked without looking up from his work. Felix grimaced. If it was only had been better at the end of the day.

"It was fine, master." He replied in a neutral tone. "The same thing as usual." Cauis looked up at him for a second in mid-pen stroke.

"The same thing?" He repeated Felix's words back. "Not one thing has changed at all? Not even friends or perhaps something new outside of following her to class to class?"

Felix opend his mouth, about to tell him about Jessy's flirtations with the girl, but quickly shut his mouth after recalling how quickly she had changed once he had made his careless remark about humans as food.

"Well, uh, she was invited to a study group for a research paper that is due in two weeks, but she declined it, saying that she didn't need any help." He replied as close to the truth as possible. Caius continued to stare up at him, a scowl working its way on his face as Felix tried to endure his look.

"Was she invited to a study group with males?" Caius asked quietly through clinched teeth, but keeping his whole body relaxed.

Boy if looks could only kill him on the spot for lying to his master, then he would rather prefer that death over what he had gotten from Electra.

"Na, she was invited by several females students, but it seemed that I kinda scared them off with my big size." He forced himself to joke. Caius sighed softly and went back to his work. Felix let out a small breath of relief.

Just what the hell was he even thinking? If his master was to find out the truth, then he would be more gladly wishing that he was human again and could jump simply from the castle walls and die that way with his brains splattered on the stone pavement below.

Felix tapped the toe of his foot against the carpet as he watched the body language of his master. He seemed relaxed enough to where he could tell him what happened. _Well here goes nothing to hell and back._

'Um, master? Can I tell you something important?" Felix began in a slight undertone while wishing he was miles away at the moment once he caught the tell-tale cold scowl that Caius usually wore on front of others.

_Shiiit... maybe next time perhaps if he isn't so irked by paperwork..._

Felix stood up with a small smile. "I think you need to just finish up this nasty human work and I'll just bother you later on in the morning." He said.

"Sit down, Felix." Caius ordered sharply. The bodyguard instantly sat back down in the chair. Caius shook his head and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling above them. "It is quite obvious that you came here to see me about something so important that you have to be acting so humanly with open nervousness. Just tell me what you want to say and I can get back to doing my "human duties" as lord of this castle."

Felix played with the inside of his shirt sleeve between his thumbs before answering him in a hesitant voice. "Its about Electra, master." He said finally without bothering to go around the bush.

"What about her, Felix?" Caius sighed while sitting back in his chair, his pale fingers resting on the armrests. Felix shook his head, not knowing how to begin or even how he was going to tell him.

"You have to keep this away from Aro at all cost, Caius." He begged his master, surprising the both of them since it wasn't in his nature to even beg at all.

"What is it that I must keep it from my brother in the very first place?" Caius asked in suspicious voice while eyeing Felix with an intent expression Felix looked behind him at the closed door before leaning forward in his chair so that he could whisper it in his master's ear.

"I have found her ability and it almost cost me my life in the process." He whispered. Caius stared up at him with shock. Felix quickly nodded his head at him and motioned to his neck. "I felt something constricting around my neck like a vice that wouldn't let go while at the same time, I was knocked to the ground by an unseen force that knocked the very breath out of me so to speak. I couldn't move at all. It was as if I had been held down by six other people who were stronger then I."

"Are you sure that she did this all by herself?" Caius hissed. "Mind you, that Aro is looking for what she is capable of doing as her ability lies dormented within that human body of hers. Besides, how is it that you were the only one to...feel what was happening to you and not someone else?"

Felix winced inside his head, wishing that his master didn't bring up that particular question. "I, uh...kinda provoked her with my usual jokes, master." He replied sheeply, crossing his fingers behind his back as he stared back. Caius shook his head and threw up his hands.

"You really need to do something about those jokes, Felix." He warned him. Felix nodded his head. "One of these days if nothing else won't get you killed, I am most sure that your joking around will."

"Sorry, Master. It won't happen again." Felix apologized quickly, looking away and down at his feet. Caius rubbed his chin thoughtfulness as he leaned back into his seat.

"If what you say is true, then it appears that she acted out only in pure defensive mode then rather unconscious of thought." He said out loud "Keep an eye out on the girl for the time being and mind your words with her since you have already tasted what she could do." He quickly added in a severe tone as Felix got up from his seat. "I won't want to be explaining to my brothers of why one of my own loyal guards were suddenly killed by an unknown assailant."

Felix bowed his head and left Caius to think over what he had told him. At least he now knew what to look out for when he was alone with the girl in the future. He prayed greatly that she wouldn't be able to recall for the time being of what had happened to them in the school parking lot until his master could come up with a plan to avoid telling the others of this matter.

Caius stared at the empty seat in front of him for a long time before he finally decided to get up and make his nightly rounds around the castle. It would be of no laughing matter now that Felix had reported to him of what she had unknowingly done to him as a counter measured of protection against his silly play of words. It seemed that she acted only out of sudden act that gave no thought of her actions on the other person. Did she even know of what she could do and if she didn't, how was he going to prevent his brother from finding out in the long run as they watched her grow and mature.

Six years to him seemed only like one night before, but know on reflecting on what he had heard, it seemed like precious time before he would have to join his brothers in deciding her fate at the end of the allowance time.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**14**

Caius hesitated for a brief moment as he stood before Electra's private chambers. Demetri stood guard nearby. He gave his master a slight bow before informing him of her current condition.

"It seems that when a human body suffers a sudden shock to the system, they are quite capable of being able to recover more soundly through sleep." Demetri smiled widely when Caius turned towards him with a glare. He held up his hands in a defensive manner while still maintaining his grin despite the cold look he was receiving from his master. "It could be worse though, I should dare to add." He continued.

Caius just stared at him for several long moments. "You dare too much around here, Demetri." He replied finally through clinched teeth. "You should be lucky that I am one of few who actually are willing to tolerate you and Felix's lack of tactful behavior around here. So I suggest that you be very aware of how it makes you look in front of others the next time you open your mouth."

He allowed a small cold smile to touch his face as Demetri started to nervously shift his feet from side to side. He mumbled a apology as Caius opened the door and paused for a second. "And if I might add something else to my warning. Do try to keep things to yourself sometimes when it comes to certain things that you might not want other particular people to know about."

Demetri's mouth fell open and before he could say something to defend himself, Caius shut the door in his face and locked it.

"Why that high strung B-" He began when all of a sudden he turned his head and found Marcus standing next to him with raised eyebrows.

"Is there something wrong, Demetri?" He asked gravely while regarding the bodyguard with a slightly bored expression.

"Er,er, not really, master. I think I need to go hunting for a while to uh, clear my head up before I continue my rounds about the castle." Demetri hastily replied as he turned and walked away before Marcus could inquire further. Marcus just watched him and shook his head in bewilderment as he knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Just what is going on around here that no one will be wanting to talk to me anymore?" He asked out-loud to himself.

Caius opened the door. "Marcus, what brings you here?" He asked surprised by his brother's presence in his wing. It wasn't really for Marcus to being in his youngest brother's wing unless something important was going on or something was troubling his mind that needed to be discussed with Caius.

Marcus inclined his head. "May I come in, Caius?" He asked. Caius hesitated for a second but thought better of himself and stepped aside to allow Marcus in.

"Of course, come in." He closed the door behind him and looked over to find Marcus standing by the bed where Electra lay, still asleep. What did Marcus want this time? Not wanting to let his irritability get the better of himself, he forced himself to walk to the seat next to the bed and sit down.

Marcus lightly brushed her long hair away from her face with very gentle fingers as a sad look lingered in his crimson eyes. "It seemed that not that long ago when we brought another human under our care and protection." He finally spoke out loud softly. "I can still remember the frighten state she was in when we finally made the journey back from Crete." He looked across the bed at Caius. "I often had wondered even to this day why you had even agreed to have Atheonora under your protection when Aro had seen she had an ability that would make us stronger, despite being a weak human at the time."

Caius shrugged his shoulder absently at his brother. "I just did my duty as it was required at the time. Why should I had even bothered even going against Aro's wishes when both you and I knew the only other choice she would have was to be killed."

"So you feel that it is your duty even now when we have done the exact same thing, but under very different reason this time, Caius?"

"What are you getting at?"

Marcus spread his pale hands over the sleeping form of the young girl between them. "Innocent and weak, yet she still managed to accept the fact that our kind exist in her world of mortals. A young mother who had her firstborn ripped from her arms while a vampire tried to feed and was still determined to live even when she could have easily killed herself any time by now. What makes this any different from your late queen?"

Caius's gaze settle on Electra's face as his brother's words nagged at his mind. Was it any different now then when it was three and half thousand years ago when he agreed without thinking to take Atheonora as his mate and queen? When she had gone after the rouge vampire after discovering a bleeding Electra in a dark alleyway in Washington State, he had felt something akin to cold fear in his hearts of hearts. He knew exactly what it was before he could even push the human emotion to back of his mind.

It was the fear of losing someone you loved and cared about. He still secretly hated himself for allowing her to go after them instead of sending Felix and Demetri or one of the other guards. She would have still been alive if he hadn't just let her go.

Caius felt his fingers curl into tight fists as he continued to stare silently at the human girl before him. Everyone thought once his marriage to Atheonora slowly broke down with each passing century that he no longer cared or loved the woman. That she wasn't good enough for his taste and it was all her fault that he was seeing another female for sexual contact and was too weak to stand up against his power as her husband and lord.

But everyone except for one, all just wanted to believe what they saw on the outside. Even when everything that made them husband and wife fell apart, she still remained very much loyal to him. And yes, he knew deep down, she still loved him despite enduring the degrading remarks of her husband's infidelity to her and the pain of facing each night alone without him at her side.

Which brings them to the current situation of where he currently had a human under his protection and care. Why did he even not even kill her on the many chanced that he had since she had been left in his presence.

"I believe that you are falling in love with her, Caius." Marcus said very softly. He took a seat in the other chair on the side that he was on and wearily sighed. "You just don't want to admitted it because the pain of losing a mate that was very dear to your heart is still very much fresh and you are not really sure how to properly handle this delicate situation without screwing up basically."

"Even if that is very much true, you don't even know what is going on in my mind." Caius countered. "For all that you know, I might just be thinking of feeding on her sometime in the near future when I am hungry."

"But you will not because of Aro's direct orders of allowing her to live for a certain amount of time." Marcus interjected with a raised finger. "And," He added when Caius started to say something else. "I am the _only_ one who knows that you will not do that because she is able to make your waking nightmares stay at bay. Why else would you had even allowed yourself to have a physical level of attachment form between the two of you before you even allowed yourself time to get use to her presence?"

"Because I pitied her." Caius growled back, his anger apparent in his voice." I pitied her when I should have just not had allowed myself to feel any type of emotional human connection to her at all the moment I first laid eyes on her in the hotel. I should have just simply killed her and save us all the trouble of having to deal with a human on our hands for six fucken years."

"But you didn't and that is why you need to open up more to her, Caius. What more is it going to take until you realize the importance of being more than just the protector here?" Marcus pressed insistently "Will it have to the day when you and I, along with Aro are sitting in the throne room, deciding on what we should do with her after the six years are up?"

Caius looked away from his brother. He didn't feel comfortable being this open to his other brother even though he had a much more better relationship with him than with Aro. Marcus and his late queen were the only two who managed to make him feel exposed and completely powerless when they somehow managed to catch him in times of when he was at his weakest moments. He clinched his teeth and forced himself to look into his brother's eyes without flinching under the pitying look in the other's eyes. "Human emotion is what makes a man weak and I cannot afford to be seen like this to the others outside this chamber, Marcus."

Marcus leaned forward in his seat and rested his hands on his knees. "But it is what human emotion does to us that not makes us weak, but rather wise and more willing to be open minded with the other person. You were not weak at all when we had first found you in the brothel all those years and years ago when you were still human. I can still see the determined look in your eyes when Aro had agreed with me to allow you to be changed and be freed from the very world that did you wrong sine you were only a young boy. If you were my own son as a human, I would have not even allowed a single person lay a finger upon your body and spirit who had nothing by malice in their heart. I would have protected you then if I had known you before that fateful day. I feel kindness love, pity, anger, hate, and every other emotion that comes with being human. It is because I allowed my_ human _emotional side to be retained within me instead of submitting to the nature of being a vampire."

Caius rubbed his face with a hand as he stared at nothing. Everything about his life as being a ruler, a loyal brother, protector of his people and everything else...was just no longer seemed important as much as being a protector to Electra. Everything had been and was continuing to being thrown upside down by her presence alone. Caius looked up at his brother, his expression masked behind his usual mask of coldness as he silently assessed his brother.

"I will admit that though I am highly attracted to the girl, I am not yet sure about where my...human emotional side stands at the current moment." He finally said slowly. Marcus stood up and walked to the door.

"Brother."

Marcus straightened and turned his head to look back at Caius. The younger ruler looked back at him with steady eyes. "But until I am more able to be in touch with my human side once more when the time comes, don't worry about Electra's safety around me."

He reached out and rested one of his hands over hers. "I am glad that at least she isn't judgmental of my actions and harsh words with her. I'd dare to add on my own behalf that at times when I allow my mind to wander during her sleeping hours, she often reminds me of Atheonora. And that is a good thing since I don't wish to forget any of the memories that we created together not as a lord and queen, but rather as husband and wife. Atheonora always made me very proud of her since she was very strong as a independent woman with courage. I just hope that my wounds with heal in time as I get to try and connect with Electra."

Marcus smiled to himself and silently nodded his head in agreement. "At least you are already half way there, Caius. Just let the love and connection between the two of you grow and soon that deep scar that your have in your soul will finally be able to heal fully." He left his brother and headed to his own chambers where he could have some time to think for himself and give his younger brother time to think over the conversation they just had. Everything takes time when it comes to learning how to love again. And Marcus hoped that the love that is forming in the girl's heart would be enough to fully erase the deep pain that Caius still had from his mortal years as a human slave.

**_~Two days later~_**

Electra slowly awoke to a painful feeling in her temples. Groaning softly while sitting up, Electra groggily opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into pair of eyes into golden eyes. Her vision focused and found that they belonged to a young man with golden blond hair. He smiled kindly down at her as he helped plopped her against the pillows. "How are you feeling, Electra?" He asked her while taking her pulse.

"Are you a doctor?" She blurted out without thinking and quickly shut her mouth when he smiled again, showing perfect white teeth.

"Yes, I am young lady." He replied while writing down her vitals on a chart. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Aro and Cauis sent for me yesterday since I and my family are visiting them for a while." He continued casually while he took a seat next to the bed. Electra stared long and hard at him until a passing thought drifted into her mind.

"You are one of them as well."

Carlisle silently nodded his head in aknowlegement. Electra reached out with her hand that was nearest to her and ran her finger along his hand that laid on the bed. His skin was cold as ice like Caius's and hard to her touch. She shifted her gaze towards the sun light that came from the bedroom window. The light fell slightly upon his shoulders behind him, but she could already see the soft glittering of his skin against the sun.

"Why are your eyes different from the others, Dr. Cullen?" She asked, curiosity fully peaked.

"We don't feed on human blood like the others of our kind." He replied. "My coven and I feed rather on the blood of animals to survive and stave off the thirst for human blood."

"You mean that vampires can survive without having to feed on humans?"

Carlisle crossed one leg gracefully on the other as he sat back in the chair. This girl really was something with honest questions. It seemed that Caius was right on the point that she had an open mind to the exsitance of their kind, despite losing her only child to one of their own kind.

"If one was to have control over their thirst for human blood, it is very much possible to spare a human life by substituting your food for something else. I have been alive for more then eight hundred years as a vampire and it didn't take much for me to be able to not feed on human life."

Electra started to say something further but the bedroom door suddenly opened and Caius walked slowly inside behind his older brothers. Aro smiled brightly at her.

"My dear, it is good to see that you are finally awake after two days of complete sleep. I do hope that you are feeling better now." Aro said. Marcus didn't say anything except give her a small smile while Caius frowned between her and Dr. Cullen.

"How is she, doctor?" He asked him directly.

Carlisle stood up and gathered his doctor bag from the foot of the bed. He passed Aro and Marcus with a curt bow of his head and smiled slightly at Caius as he paused for a moment at his side. "That girl is strong both inside and out, Caius. She just needs a few days rest and plenty of food and fluids. I have left some ibuprofen in case she should get a headache. You know where I am if you should need anything further from me."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Caius replied. The doctor smiled at Electra and left them quickly before she could thank him properly. Marcus folded his arms and moved towards the window to look outside while Aro took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her. Caius every so slightly moved to be close by, a frown touching his face as he silently observed her with intent eyes.

"Well, I just found out that I was asleep for two days." Electra spoke up to help ease the sudden silence in the room. "I guess I have been over doing things at school recently with all the homework."

Aro lightly touched her palm for a second before withdrawing his hand into his robes. "You need to rest a few days like Dr. Cullen recommended and just take it easy until you are strong enough to move on your own. Caius will be the one watching you from now on and your bodyguards will pick up your homework at school for you so that there isn't any problems with your teachers."

"Ok, then. Um, so what exactly happened to me anyway that all of this would be going on?" She asked. It seemed like it was her imagination, but she could have sworn that she saw both Marcus and Caius stiffen once she had completed her question. Caius was the first to speak up before Aro could look over his shoulder at them.

"It appeared that you had indeed just ran yourself down the ground due to what has been going on. Felix said that you collapse after school last Friday when before he took you home." He said while staring at her. Electra shook her head.

"Collapsed? Last thing that I could recall was that Felix pissed me off and then I blacked out."

Aro patted her on the shoulder gently and got up. "Well, you are fine now and everything will go back to normal once you are fully recovered. I must be getting on now, it will soon be time for the feeding and I think I should excuse myself from here until I am...more in control of myself better."

Marcus followed him out but not before passing Caius a scroll that he had hidden within his robe as he passed him by. Caius merely raised his eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything as he watched his older brothers leave him and Electra alone. Minutes seemed to pass slowly before he appeared to recall that there was another person on the room with him. Tapping the scroll in his palm, he slowly turned back to the bed and smirked down at her.

"Aro is wrong if he thinks that things are going to be normal again around here after what had happened to Felix." He said quietly. Electra stared up at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about, Caius?"

He held up the scroll in his hand. "Aro doesn't know that Felix had accidentally found what your special ability are when you were provoked by one of his lame jokes." He smiled more so when her eyes widened with shock. "Yes, but only I and Marcus know about this. I just informed him of this issue this morning and we have both agreed to not tell Aro about anything of this until I can fully understand just what it is you can do."

"How come? Doesn't Aro want to know anyway?"

Caius stared at her for a moment. Suddenly, he had her leaning against her pillows from him while he leaned over her with dark eyes. "If I tell him right now, are you prepared to be changed early?" He said softly in her ear. Electra swallowed and remained very still as she took notice of the dark rings underneath his eyes and the pitch black orbs that stared into her own.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled. Caius stiffened but didn't pull back from her. "No, I am not ready to die yet." She said finally. She reached up and touched his cheekbone while running her forefinger over his pale lips. Electra felt the tears coming to her eyes as she recalled how her baby was suddenly ripped from her arms and died a violent death at the hands of his own kind. She still needed time to grow and learn about the world around her and be able to know how to live in both worlds while still being herself.

A single tear fell from her eye. Caius, not know why he even reacted the way he did, softly kissed her lips until she responded back by wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer to her. Caius let out a growl that caused her to slightly flinch, but he quickly soothed her with gently running his fingers through her long locks. He reluctantly pulled away from her a few moments later. "I have to go feed now, Electra. I mustn't jeperdize your well being by remaining in the current state that I am in." He said, straighting his clothes and hair.

Electra laid back down and closed her eyes wearily. Apparently kissing a vampire required a lot of energy which she didn't have at the current moment. "That's fine, Caius." She mumbled as she started to drift off to sleep. Caius frowned. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead before removing his robe and placing it over her. "I will be back soon to keep watch over you, Electra." He said before flickering out of the room. Sexton and Laura both went inside to keep a vigil over her just in case she needed anything.

"Do you think that she is safe from Aro?" Laura said as she watched the sleeping girl. Sexton sighed and crossed his arms as he turned to look at his fellow bodyguard.

"Since when are anyone around here is safe from him?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**15**

It took several days for Electra to fully recover from her "sudden illness," as Aro had told the rest of the castle once word got out that she wasn't feeling really well. Soon, get-well cards, along with flowers of all kinds and stuff animals came drifting into her private chambers every other hour or so. There were so many that she and Demetri both swore that her room had ended up looking like a flower shop in the town plaza.

"Man, do they ever stop?" She said, shaking her head in disbelief as Felix gently placed a glass vase with pink rose and baby's breath on a table nearest to the open bedroom window. "And I am supposing that Caius is rather quite found of this whole display going into a shared bedroom." She added with heavy emphasis as she waved a hand around to indicate the loads of flowers surrounding her all around.

Felix wrinkled his nose as he took a deep sniff, only to quickly ending up holding his breath when he caught her human scent mixed with the flowers. "Well, he_ isn't_ in the best of moods about it, but it doesn't say that he won't allow them to wish you get well soon." He comforted her. Demetri, in the mist of dumping water over a window sile, cringed when he heard a sharp startle yell below.

"Sorry abut that!" He called down before hastily closing the shutters. "I didn't know that someone would be underneath the window in the first place." He mumbled while avoiding the scathing look of disapproval Felix threw at him.

"Demetri! You need to get out of here right now!" Sexton yelled, throwing open the door and scaring everyone within. "Man, how could you have been that dense and ignorant?"

Demetri froze in mid-stride with a dumb-founded expression clearly stamped on his face, Felix looked like he was about to gag something up while Electra blinked several times to allow her hazed brain process what her bodyguard had just said.

"What are you talking about, Sexton?" Demetri managed to say. The other bodyguard started to reply but was ruthlessly pushed aside by a dripping wet Caius with such force that he ended up slamming into the bedroom wall. Everyone involuntarily swallowed hard while gazing into the blazing crimson eyes that swept the room before him.

"Do you care to explain what the fucken hell you just did a few minutes ago?" Caius asked in a velvet smooth, but dangerous voice the demanded to be answered directly.

Felix looked back and forth between his master and his best friend, not quite sure how he should help Demetri out with Caius, obviously being rightfully missed off for having dirty water being thrown on him.

"Er...master, Demetri really didn't know that it was you down there." Felix said in defensive for his friend. "But I am sure that perhaps he should have looked first before dumping out the window in the first place, if it makes you feel a little better."

"Yeah, maybe you are being a little too harsh on hi-" Electra began before Caius turned on her and pointed a pale finger at her direction.

"This is all your fault, woman." He growled. "Ever since you came here, you have brought nothing but damn trouble to this place while upsetting everything that I have worked so hard my entire life for."

Sexton protectively laid a comforting hand over the girl's as he the tall-tell scent of salt penetrated that air around him. "Master, please," He begged respectfully but keeping his ground under the wrath of his master. "You are being too harsh on the young girl. Think of everything that she has been through lately within the last month or so of living among our kind. Do you think that it is really that easy for her? And to add to that, do you really think that the last thing on her mind it to cause trouble for any of us for that matter?"

Caius closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose so he can control his anger. "All of you leave us right now." He ordered, pointing to the door behind him. Felix tried to give Electra a small smile before leaving, dragging Demetri by the arm as he tried to deeply apologized to Caius for what he did.

"I am really sorry, Master." He said sincerely before Felix yanked him out of the room.

"Just shove your mouth in your ass, Demetri. I have had it with you for the last time." Caius yelled. "Just get the fuck out of my sight before I do something that I will regret for the rest of my eternal life."

Sexton tried to remain behind, but a single heated glare from Caius nearly made him all but jump out of the window in hast of not being the unfortunant one to meet his doom at the hands of his own master.

Once it was only Electra and Caius alone, the room seemed to have a slight mixture of awkwardness and tension at the same time. She watched him warily from the bed as he paced slowly back and forth on the carpet before seemly remembering that he was still wearing wet clothes.

He let out a small smirk and headed for the nearest closet. "I forgot about my current state." He said simply while she remained silent. Grabbing a light, red shirt and black pants, Caius left her for a few minutes to change his clothes in the privacy of his bathroom.

Electra picked up a a fluffy brown bear with sewed on buttons for the eyes and nose that Felix had picked out for her while she was ill. Tightly hugging it to her chest, she allowed the tears to silently fall down her cheeks. Caius was right, if it wasn't for the fact that she was even still alive right now, he wouldn't have to worry about the responsibly of taking care of and protecting her and her son would still be alive and they would be far from this unnatural, godforsaken place. There were many times during the night hours of when Felix or Sexton and the twin sisters would come running into her room when she awoke from a nightmare, screaming for her son before fainting in their arms.

Of course, Caius didn't known any of this because she had bagged them to not tell him, fearing that he would see nothing but human weakness as a woman before his eyes and nothing of any use to him and the coven. She wasn't even beautiful as his late mate was. Electra just was a average young teenager who just happened to get knocked up early by a asshole of a boyfriend and get pregnant, forcing her to quite school and get a job to support herself and her new baby.

"Just what am I going to do if I keep messing up?" She told the silent teddy bear in her hands. "Caius is just as cold and unresponsive as the very night we had first been introduced to each other. I know that I keep saying that I can win him over with just love and trust, but if he keeps this up with the way things are progressing , I am not quite sure if I can even hang on. He's just so unpredictable at times and I often have a hard time judging when I am able to speak my mind freely with him without having to worry constantly of him snapping at me like he did with poor Demetri today."

Caius slowly let his hand slid from the doorknob as he overheard what Electra said about him. So she believed what he had said to her about everything was being her fault. He glared at his immortal reflection in the tall mirror before him. "You can be a real fucken bastard sometimes, Caius." He said to himself. "Why do you even act the way you do anyway?" He continued critically. "Is it because you are afraid of being like her by allowing those human emotions to dwell once more in your mind?"

_ShakIing_ his head at the way he was even acting, he opened the door with a loud slam, startling Electra from her crying. Caius threw her a disguised look. "Wipe those tears, Electra. Its not right if a woman weeps in front of her man. It will make him appear weak in front of others." He told her coldly. "If this was back in the day, you would have been beaten for it."

Electra quickly wiped her cheeks with the blanket and shot him her darkest glare that she could use against him. "Well, we are not in those times anymore, Caius." She said bravely with open defiance. Caius allowed a smile to touch his lips before frowning. "I would suggest that you be very mindful of what you say to me, Electra." He warned her very softly to allow the full impact of his words to sink into her head.

He took several steps towards the bed until he was standing right beside her with an arm resting casually over her head on the headboard as he leaned in slightly towards her. "I am not a forgivable type to begin with, thanks to you humans and your pathetic way of thinking." He hissed sharply, exposing his razer sharp teeth. His gaze swept her entire form before settling on the area of her neck where he could clearly see the pulsing movement of her jugular vein. His mouth started to water as he listen to wet piter-patter of her heartbeat. He could feel her body warm up and hear her pulse quicken as she realized at what kind of predicament she was in right now.

"Caius..."

Ignoring her frightened plea, he slowly leaned over her until she had no choice except to lay down on the bed to put some space between her and his darken expression. Forgetting herself, she laid her hands over his chest and gently pushed at him as she forced herself to gaze into his darkened eyes.

"Caius, you don't want to hurt me." Electra said softly. "You know what will happen to us both if you try to feed on me." She said insistently when it appeared that he didn't hear her. Caius looked back at her, his face completely free of any emotion, except look in his eyes that only spoke of his hunger to taste her blood for the first time. "Don't do this, Cauis. I beg of you. Its not what you want for neither of us."

_"Don't hurt the girl, husband."_

He froze midway just barely grazing Electra's skin with his teeth as the voice of his dead wife continued to speak in his sub-conscious before slowly fading out. _"If you hurt her, you would be no different the very humans who treated you the same way when you were a mortal. Its not right and I would be greatly disappointed in you, Caius Volturi..."_

_"Athenora! Come back!"_

_"She is your only salvation to complete what I could not, my love...farewell."_

Caius let out a savage roar against a pillow. Electra with wide eyes, watched with shock as he lifted his head and stared at her with the saddest look that made her heart want to break into a million pieces. "Am I really that evil and vile to you that you would not let me even try to show my true self to you?"He asked shakily. A loud sobbing sound broke from his chest, but no tears fell as he shook violently, burying his face into the softness of her bosom as she tried to to make sense of what just happened.

She very carefully and gently, laid her hands over his head and ran her fingers through his loose locks as she watching this seemly strong, proud, and arrogant vampire be reduced to the human emotion that had been locked for centuries behind a mask of cold ice.

"No, Caius." She comforted him like she would to a child. "You are not a bad person at all. It just sometimes, it is often best to not let anger be the main emotion you feel all the time or else you are nothing but a bitter shell of the former person that you once knew. I should have allowed myself to hate my ex for everything that he did to me, but I could not bring myself to feel such a way every time that I looked at my son."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean why?"

Caius sat up and composed himself for a second to get his thoughts together before forming his question better. "Why didn't you turn bitter and cold after being beaten up by a man who didn't really love you for who you are and would have rather just had you thrown off to the side of the road then allow you to try and have a normal life of your own in peace."

Electra slowly propped herself up on the pillows and stared down at the teddy bear she was still holding. "I guess it is all about forgiveness in the end, Caius." She replied quietly. "I didn't pity myself for what I had gotten myself into once I realized what his true intentions were for me. I just told myself that in the end of it all, everything was going to turn out fine and that I would soon leave him to get a better life for myself and out son without him. But in order to move on in one's life, one must be able to first forgive the past before moving on into the future. Without forgiveness, there would be no humans like myself out there in the world who _actually wants_ something good to come out of the bad situations."

Caius fiddled absently with a loose string on the bed coverlet for a while. "I think someday when I have the courage to tell you the fully story about my mortal past, perhaps we both can come to an understanding to why I am the way I am right now."

Electra smiled and touched his hand nearest to her. "Perhaps it is time that you try and forgive someone who did wrong to you so that you can move on and never be worried about hiding your past from other people." Caius lifted his gaze and started into her green eyes for a long time before looking back down to his lap with a heavy sigh.

"I believe that we have both appeared to forgive each other for the rudeness of what we have inflicted. I think that it is time for your evening meal." He said briskly, standing up and offering her a helping hand. Electra accepted his offer and got out of bed, slightly wobbly from being almost bedridden for the last several days.

"I was always told by my mother that each step is a baby step until you are old enough to move on your own will." She said as they walked outside after Caius had found a proper dress robe to keep her warm as they made their way down to the kitchen area.

"Is that so?" Was all he said as he lead the way. "Then perhaps I will be sure to take my time with you and learn to curb my insistent quick temper to a minimum." He chuckled. "Poor Demetri, I swore I saw him get ten times a pale as Casper the ghost when I barged into your bedroom the way I did. I'll be sure to have a talk with him and apologize for I treated him."

**_~Author's note~_**

**_Ok, I am reading some comments of past reviews that some readers were a little confused on the timeline of Electra's life. Well, I often have to go back and read what I wrote to make sure that I don't make any mistakes that could possibly confuse any of you loyal readers. But here is the exsplination, Electra was attending around her last year and half of high school when she had met her ex boy friend. They think that they love each other and he reveals that he is a total asshole by refusing to help care for their unborn child when she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. _**

**_ Electra did graduate from high school after managing get away from her abusive boyfriend and get a job during her pregnancy terms. She tries to attend college, but due to her close term of giving birth, she gives up and just settles for working for a friend that she had known since childhood at the local coffee shop in Seattle, Washington. Electra's character is very caring and open with her opinions of the people around her, but if pushed too far, she would become highly defensive and protective of anyone that is closest to her. So again, I am sorry for the confusing time line period on her schooling and all. _**

**_As to explain her powers, you can think that are similar to Bella's as shield and Jan's as illusive pain, but is more powerful in the way that she actually has the ability to make fear and physical pain to actually happen to her victims. So I hope that this has answered any questions that you guys may have had about this subject and don't be afraid to ask any other questions or suggestions on what you would like to see in future chapters._**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**16****_  
><em>**

Electra was soon up and back to her normal pace of life after spending a week out of school to recover. Caius and Marcus both seemed to be more protective of her whenever Aro was around to check up on her progress. During her week off, Jane and Felix were kind enough to pick up her homework and help her get through it all without so much as a compliant. On the beginning of her week back, Caius insisted that she take Sexton along with her as an extra precaution just in case something happens again with Felix's usual jokes that might set her off.

After extensive repermanding for more then two hours, Felix emerged from Caius's office that morning before taking her to school with a very somber expression on his face. Sexton slightly smirked at him as they walked to the garage where Electra was waiting for them.

"Well if I was still human, I'd be rather very wishful for a fast death at the hands of the master." He smiled widely. Felix growled something under his breath about backing off as he pressed the keypad for the car he would be driving that day. Electra shook her head and smiled as she got into the car with them. Meanwhile, Caius watched them from within the shadows of the archway with Marcus silent observing with a thoughtful frown.

"The girl has taken everything rather well considering what has happened so far to her. First, losing her baby to a rouge vampire, only to be taken by us to an unfamiliar part of the world where she has to readjust to a new life. Secondly, she has to get to know you and learn the ways of being a queen," He ticked off with his fingers one by one. "And third, now she has to learn how to control herself with these powers that we don't even have an idea about what they are exactly."

Caius just shrugged. "I am sure in due time we will find out soon enough about what she has, Marcus." He said while walking away. "Now if you can just allow me some time, I need to go feed before I decide that she smells rather good for food."

His brother shook his head. It must have taken more then just self control for Caius to hold back from even biting the girl when he was getting thirsty for human blood. Everyone, including himself, had smelled her scent and it was too, hard for them, but they all knew that a human life had to have some respect to it. Even if it was going to be a young girl who might someday be their next queen of Volturia.

Marcus casually took his time making his way to his workshop basking in a cheery mood of his next painting project when Demetri all of a sudden appeared right beside him. The Italian bodyguard pretended to study his cuticles. "I am thinking that something needs to be done with Caius's sudden mood swings before he _accidentally_ decides kills off his best bodyguards due to lack of etiquette. I am not as bad as Felix am I?" He asked Marcus with mocked shock in his voice.

His master laughed merrily and pulled out a key from his pocket as they approached his workshop. Turning to Demetri, he clapped him on his shoulder with a slight force that made the bodyguard toddle slightly. "Of course not, you are just ten times worse then Felix when it comes to getting in trouble all the time."

Demetri let out a disappointed groan while covering his face with one hand. "And to think that at least I was still in my master's good grace when it came down to it." He let his hand fall at his side. "Well, it seems that Electra is making a little headway with him so say the least." He mused brightly. "I mean what can the worse happen?"

Marcus paused unlocking the door for a moment before shaking his head and dismissing the bodyguard's slight careless remark. "There is still plenty of time before we go down that road with the concern on her change. For now," He continued, slamming the door, narrowly missing of hitting Demetri in the face with it. "I would suggest to just keep a close eye on her with Jane as backup. Caius isn't looking forward to when we will have to deside her fate at any rate."

"Then that's too bad that Aro has a set deadline for when we get there." Demetri replied while taking a seat on the floor. Marcus removed his robe and hung it on the wall.

"What do you mean that too bad?" He inquired while tying his apron on. Demetri threw his hands up in the air and shrugged.

"Just how long is it gong to take for the girl to F-A-L-L in L-O-V-E with Caius in the first place?" He flipped onto his stomach and rested his chin in his palms while staring up at Marcus with a small grin. "I bet a thousand dollars that she has already fallen in love but isn't sure how to proceed."

Marcus humphed and turned his back on him. "If I may say at this moment that my younger brother does not even deserve her with that snob additude that he has been displaying." He said angrily. Demetri yawned, stretching his arms and legs as the sun hit his body, sending tons of rainbow colors throughout the room.

"I wouldn't call it snobby, Master." He said in defense of Caius. "I agree that he can be...rather cold at times and arrogant, but anything but snobby." Marcus cast him a slight glare over his canvas that he was removing from a table to place on his easel stand.

"Caius may have been harshly mistreated but the past is the past when there is a _certain someone_ who is trying really hard to get to know you so that you can have a suitable wife and queen while trying to not knock her head off whenever she pisses you off."

Demetri burst out laughing suddenly. "Wow, this is the angriest that any of us have seen you is so many hundreds of years." He managed to say between fits of giggles. "

"But if you remind me," He sobered quickly. "Caius did hit his wife from time to time for being independent."

"And I thought you were rather fond of independent women." Marcus mocked back before brushing on some colors onto his canvas with long strokes of his paintbrush. "Electra is independent in many ways, but there is times when she knows of when to hold her own place and when to back off."

Demetri rolled onto his back and stared up at Marcus. "Does that make things any better or worse in the long run?"

The older vampire was quite for a while as he studied his canvas and added some more fast brushstrokes here and there. "It depends on how you look at things from both people's perspective, Demetri. We practicably forced the girl to come with us or face death at the hands of one of us. Everyone here has choice be it for better or for worse. And mark my words, with Aro ruling everyone with certain rules that are not meant to be broken, that makes me and Caius, no different."

"Caius needs to open up to her soon before they are able to go to the next level."

Marcus studied his picture for a moment and smiled at Demetri. "I fear, my boy, that they have already been at that level, they just haven't acted upon their desires." With that said, he pulled off his apron and tossed it blindly to one side while turning the canvas towards Demetri. "Well, what do you think?" He asked expectantly. Demetri's face turned to horror as he saw a version of himself painted as a orange cat with ugly markings for the fur and his face in place of a feline face.

"What the fuck?!" He cried, pointing at it as if had the death plague. "Are you completely crazy, Marcus?"

Marcus laughed and hoisted it in his hands. "Well, with all that rolling around and stretching you sure _do_ look like an ugly mixed breed of a cat." He chuckled before flickering out of the workshop with a ghostly laugh. Demetri screamed for him to stop as he went after Marcus.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going to do with that, Marcus?" He cried. Marcus pretended to not hear him as he headed to where he could find Caius. It already had been an hour, so it was safe for Marcus to bang in on Caius in his study with his new painting. What a wonderful way to teach Demetri the lesson on humility for a human perspective.

Just the kind of medicine that Felix and Caius needed at the current moment.

"Please don't show it to Caius! Master! MASTER!"


	19. Chapter 20

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**18**

"Who is that blond person beside her, Jessy?" Whispered a female auburn haired student as they watched Electra walk towards them with Caius, Felix, Sexton, Demetri and Jane on either side of her. "I don't recognize the guy from our school."

"That is because he doesn't go our school, Fiona." Jessy replied in an undertone. "It might be her brother perhaps."

"Brother my ass." Fiona smirked with a sniff. "He looks way too hot be even be related to Electra in the first place."

The five had insisted greatly of coming with her, with the excuse of not being able to see a proper movie within the last several years that actually pique their interest. Electra had moan and groaned to Caius, only to actually stop when he announced that he would be coming along to not only keep an eye on her, but to see how life was in the city for himself.

"Besides," He had told her while they had piled into one of the black SUV's that belonged to Felix. "A man such as myself, must't be behind of the latest events that is going on the world around him."

And that was the end of it all. Now Electra was biting her lip right now because she could see for herself that Jessy was among the group that invited her to the movies. She stole a side glance out the corner of her eye at Caius. She just hopped that Jessy would be wise to not take advantage of this movie outing or else he will be seeing himself at heaven's pearly white gates sooner then expected.

They approached the group and awkwardly stood there for several minutes making introductions around. Once that was out of the way, Felix offered to buy the tickets with his own money and hurried off, pulling Demetri who was flirting with one of the female students with a massive yank that nearly sent the vampire flying if it wasn't for the warning look Caius cast their way as they passed him by.

Jessy placed an arm around Electra's shoulders as they waited for the two to return. "I am glad that you were able to make it tonight, Electra." He beamed at her with a smile that made Caius want to rip his head off right there and then. Caius pulled her to his side with a gentle, but firm tug that silently warned her to watch what she did around him. "Well, we sure didn't want to stand the group up of course," He said politely with a tight smile. "Isn't that right, dear?" He turned his smile upon her.

Electra laughed shakily and weakly nodded her head. "That's right, Caius. I- er, I mean, we didn't want to keep all of you waiting since we had some last minute add-on's who wanted to watch the movie as well." She replied just as Felix and Demetri returned with the tickets in hand.

"Of all the movies to watch, we are gonna see a romance action movie called _Amore la cutante'_?" Felix moaned as he handed her ticket with a slight wink. "I hate romance movies." He continued out loud. Demetri kicked his shin and frowned at his best friend while tilting his head in Caius's general direction.

"But on the other hand, I wouldn't mind watching something rate R and seeing naked women for once in my lifetime." Felix hastily added before walking ahead of the group at a rapid human pace towards the ticket booth. Jane shook her head at him as she muttered under her breath about him being a idiot of a jackass.

Caius held Electra back for a few seconds. She gave him a look. "What?" She asked while tugging her arm free from him.

"I won't put up with _anyone_ who thinks that they can just act like a foolish lovesick puppy around you while I am within your presence." He growled softly. Electra swallowed hard.

"Perhaps I am not encouraging anyone for that matter, Caius." She replied. "Perhaps you need to _realize_ that you can't keep me holed up in that castle as long as I am human and being human for once in my life. And if you have a problem with any of my friends, then say it and stop acting like an asshole."

Caius surprised her by bursting out laughing until he had to bend over to calm himself down. "You...really have something in that temperament .of yours, woman." He managed to squeeze out between words as he continued to laugh. After a few seconds, he let out a breath and straighten back up.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not?" Jane called from the ticket booth. "The movie starts in less than a few minutes and I don't want to miss the opening scene."

"We are coming." Electra called back behind her. She turned back to Caius with a serious look on her face and crossed her arms over her breasts. "I just hope that you are planning on behaving yourself tonight for my own sake, if not your own."

He spread his hands before him and bowed deeply from the waist before following her from behind with a openly amused smile. "As you wish, princess. Your wish is my own command." He only replied. Electra snorted and walked at a swift pace while Felix and Sexton both started after them with wide eyes and dropped mouths.

"Did you just see what I saw, Sexton?" Felix asked in disbelief. Sexton finished making a purchase of a small bucket of popcorn and water for Electra.

"Hmm, yeah, the master is actually laughing for once in his entire life." He replied as he shoved the items into Felix's hands. "Here, the girl may want something to munch on. Just make sure that boy isn't sitting next to her or someone will be be losing their head by the end of the night when we all get home."

"Sure, but isn't it good to see the master being funny for once?" Felix pushed while they hurried up to catch up with everyone else. "I mean, it is one step closer to him experiencing what is it like to feel a mortal's emotion after being dead for god only know's how last time he was even like that was when we managed to rescue him from the moon children hundreds of years ago."

Sexton mad a quite motion with his hand as they entered the darken theater. With their already heighten sense of sight, they already had spotted the group sitting in the middle of the row, with the human group sitting several seats away from where Demetri, Jane and Caius were sitting with Electra it would have appeared that they had all just came in separate groups.

Felix took his seat next to his master and reached across Caius to hand Electra her snack. "A little food for the little human." He said jokingly as she accepted it with a small smile of thanks. Everyone sat back with a sigh and waited for the movie to come on as the paid advertisements rolled in Italian with English subtiltals. Electra quietly ate while Caius stared occasionally back and forth between her and the big screen.

The girl seemed more normal and happier whenever they were out the castle walls. Caius reflected upon what he had finally discovered after delving deeper into the lost mythical world and finally came upon someone who has similar abilities such as her own. He knew it would be a matter of time before Aro found out that they had discovered her powers. But Caius wasn't a foolish person who would allow her human life be thrown away just for the sake of being a valued...toy as everyone in the castle secretly felt around Aro and his bizarre decisions on certain matters that regarded them.

Electra was right when she told him just this evening that she needed to be human and be able to feel what a human feels to be normal. He couldn't allow another being destroy what he couldn't have or didn't have a right to have when he was a mortal man. She needed the freedom and he was going to make sure that she expediences everything that she wanted until it was time for them to decide.

Caius gently placed his hand over her arm nearest to him and smiled softly at her when she stared at him with a startled look before giving him her own special smile. He needed that because it helped keep the pain he had locked in deep inside numb as long as she didn't hate him or despise his being.

Later, after the movie had ended, Electra excused herself in the lobby to use the women's restroom. Jane, as expected along with two other girls from the group went with her, saying that they needed to fix their hair and make up. Jessy watched them leave with his hands in his pants pockets. Caius slowly walked up beside him and leaned his back against the wall while casually crossing his ankles before him.

"So, I heard from one of your friends that you are interested in Electra." He said very lazily. Jessy rubbed his neck and smirked at him.

"Well everyone is interested in the new girl, Caius." He laughed." "Who wouldn't be? I just happen to get first pick when I met her in bio-lab."

Felix's body tensed as he watched and listen to the exchanged between Caius and the young classmate from Electra's biology class. "Oh shit shit." He muttered under his breath while drawing Demetri's attention from a young girl who had been flirting with him. "Dems, I think we may have a problem with our master." He warned.

Demetri spared a quick glance before turning his attention to his leather jacket. "I am sure that he won't kill the boy. Its too many witnesses around us."

Caius jaw clinched. He smoothed back his long hair and pushed away from the wall to lean in close to Jessy's ear. "I would't allow myself the indulgence of ever allowing yourself to have a tenor for her in the first place, if I were you." He warned very softly. "In fact, I would prefer that you don't allow yourself to even be a inch close to her since I was the first one to have "first pick" at her a while back before you even saw her face."

Jessy shot him a glare that spoke of male annoyance and hate. "What the fuck are you talking about, man? I like her and what do you have any say if whether or not she can see me or I can have a relationship with her."

Caius's vision turned red for a brief second. Before he could even think of what he was doing, he had grabbed Jessy by his jacket lapels and had him pushed roughly into the wall behind them with a low growl. Immedietly, the human girls started to shirek around them as Felix, Demetri and Sexton quickly went to their master's side to restrain him from hurting the boy.

"Master, let him go." Felix ordered quietly. "He's not worth your effort." He motioned for Sextion to restrain Caius while he worked on loosening his grip on the boy's jacket. Jessy's face was already starting to turn purple with fright as he gazed into Caius's pitch black eyes.

"Come on, let him go!" Demetri and Felix were shaken easily as Caius tighten his grip. He leaned in closer to Jessy until he was only an inch from his face.

"Watch what you say and do or it will be the last time you ever get to see the light of day." He warned dangerously. He suddenly let go and Jessy fell the floor in a gasping heap. Disgusted, Caius brushed his hands together and walked a few feet away just as Electra came rushing out of the bathroom with Jane almost smacking into her back from behind.

She took in Jessy's gasping form on the floor, to the huddled group of girls that were cowering in the corner and allowed her gaze to fall upon the hard eyes of Caius and the three bodyguards who appeared to be trying to calm him down once more. Angry, she stormed up to Caius and punched a finger into his chest, heedless of breaking her finger since his body was solid rock beneath his clothes and stood on her tip toes to stare at him in the face directly.

"What the hell just happened here?" She demanded angrily. "I'm gone for not even five minutes and I come back and you are beating up a classmate of mine? What the fuck in wrong with you, Caius?"

"I was just having a man to man talk with the boy." Caius sneered back. "And you don't have to worry about his welfare. I didn't' do any damage save, perhaps warn him that you are_ mine_ and is not allowed to take _any liberties_ whatsoever."

The group of girls helped their friend up while casting offended looks towards Electra's way. "Come on, Jessy. Lets get you home and away from that bitch." One of them said loudly while passing her by. "I hope you are happy of what your asshole boyfriend did to Jessy tonight." She glared at her.

Electra stayed very still until they were all gone. It was just one night that she wanted to be normal and Caius had to ruin it all with his jealously over her. Jane frowned as she slowly approached her and laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Lets go to the truck, Sexton already gave me the keys." She said quietly before casting a dirty look towards Caius.

Felix whistled. "Dang, that was more interesting then the movie." He said cheerfully. Caius looked away and shook his head at his own ignorance. What the hell did he just do? Every time he tried so hard to understand what a human felt, he just kept on messing up in the end.

"Don't say a fucken word further, Felix." He ordered sharply as he walked away. The others hurried to catch up with him and found Electra sitting all the way in the back with Jane rubbing her back. The girl's eyes were shining with un-shed tears as she started at nothing. Everyone remained very silent as they rode home. Only when they finally parked and got out, she snapped at Caius for being a dick head and told him to stay out of her room for the night before running away to her room.

Marcus suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a disappointed frown. "I see that something didn 't go very well over tonight, my brother." He observed out loud while Caius stalked off towards the main entrance of the castle. "And where do you think your are going back out tonight?" Marcus called as he watched Caius jump on top of the wall in a crouch.

"Somewhere I can take my anger out without hearing a petty human's crying." He snarled back before jumping out of their sight. Marcus waited before slowly turning around to find Sexton talking rapidly with Felix and Demetri. They all stopped once they caught a very rare expression of anger in his eyes as he slowly walked up to them and placed a hand on Sexton and Demetri's shoulders. Felix was stuck in the middle as he tried to not look into Marcus's angry eyes.

"Do you three care to tell me what happened in my private study?" He smiled very widely while pushing them towards a doorway. "I think it would be time that you should be punished for not taking heed to what I had warned you about before leaving with the girl to the movies with Caius in tow..."


	20. Author's Note

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**Author's note**

**_Hi everyone! I just accidently deleted chapter 19, so unfortunately, I cannot fix the sequence of the order that I have them in. So what I will be doing is continuing the story and since everyone has read my chapters so far, I believe you guys already don't need to be refilled on that back story. So hopfuly this won't really effect the story so far in anyway and I wish I had more daily reviews so I can see where I can lead Electra's story into the direction that I want it to lead into with Caius._**

**_At the moment, we have Caius acting like an asshole again with trying to scare Jessy into not flirting with Electra, she gets hurt because now her friends dot want to be her friends and so we are at a lost of what he should do or say? Can you guess where he is going to "cool of" his anger? If anything, that thought will most likely make the situation worse then better once she finds out about it. So continue to read and review and I'll see ya on the other side._**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**19**

Marcus quietly crept into Electra's bedroom as she lay in the middle of the bed, curled into a tight ball while holding teddy bear to her chest. The position strangely reminded the vampire of another person they had brought in long, long ago who did the same thing when he had thought that world was nothing but filled with cruel beings without any kind hearts. Shaking his head with real disappointment, he made his way towards and sat down at the edge of the bed and waited.

It took a long while before she finally stopped crying and realized that someone was watching her. Pushing her hair from her tear stained face, she turned around and saw Marcus steadily regarding her with kind eyes as he reached out and gently wiped the tears away with his palm. He motioned to his lap silently with a beckoning motion. Electra crawled into his lap and buried her face into his chest, not caring that she could feel his cold skin through his clothes as he slowly rocked her back and forth like a little child while rubbing her back.

"I am deeply sorry apologize for the way my brother acted tonight with your friend." Marcus finally said. "No excuse can possibly be used for his lack of manners and awareness towards other people's feelings. And I feel that as a adopted father figure in your life, I should have been the one to go with you tonight to the movies, if I had been aware of what Caius was going to do."

Electra buried her face further into his robes. "They called me a bitch after what he had done to Jessy." She told him tearfully "I...just wanted to have a normal night with friends and for once since I had first arrived, live one night as a human being without the restrained of being around a secret world of vampires. I still have nightmares of that night when my son was killed by that vampire who wanted my blood."

"I know that it is still very hard for you to adjust to our world while still living in your own, sweetheart." Marcus replied. "Caius no longer knows how to behave properly like one because everything that he knew emotionally as a human, was burned away by the venom, leaving behind only the pain and scars of his past within him. Its very rare if he even shows a once of pity or something related to kindness, save to his late mate, towards anyone else."

She looked up at him. "But does that mean he has to act like the way he did with my classmate?"

Marcus smiled approvingly at the sharpness of her tone. It seemed that there was more to her then what meets that eye. He tapped a finger over her hand resting on chest. "Well, it wasn't right that they called such a bad name for one," He said slowly. "And secondly, Caius had been told by both Aro and myself before he had gone with you, to not do anything stupid that would hurt you. Obviously, he forgot that in his personal world of jealously with your friend. I am going to have a nice long talk with him when he get back from his night walk."

Electra sat up and vigorously scrubbed her wet cheeks with her sleeves. "I look like a total mess." She laughed shakily as she got off the bed and stretched her arms above her head. "I think I will take a hot shower and just go straight to bed tonight." She announced. Marcus nodded and stood up. He gave her a firm, but gentle hug.

"Don't worry yourself when you go to school. If they keep on calling you names or spread rumors about what happened tonight, then they are really not your friends and you need," He pointed to her beating heart. "Should find better people who you can trust and call a real friend."

Electra laughed softly. Marcus was surly someone who really did understand everything that was going on with her. And the good thing about him, was that he actually takes the time and the effort to sit down and listen to what she need to get out. If it wasn't for him showing her kindness the first time they had met back in Seattle, then she would have gladly jumped out the window at the motel they were staying at and been with her baby.

Marcus tilted his head to one side, his crimson eyes worried. "Is there something wrong, child?" He asked. "I hope I wasn't too blunt with what I just told you."

She quickly shook her head no. "Its all good, Marcus. I need to hear the truth from time to time." She answered while going over to her dresser and pulling open a drawer. "The truth hurts, but better to feel the pain from that then having someone lie to you all the time." She trotted off to the bathroom while Marcus went to the door and stuck his head out. Sexton was quietly talking with Felix and Demetri further down the hallway and they all went quite when they sensed him watching them. Marcus felt bad for getting angry at them for the failed night out, but sometimes, they had to be told the truth the hard way in order to better understand what was going on. Besides, someone had to teach them that allowing their master to act the way he did tonight, was not something that Marcus Volturi was going to allow to slip by without anything being done. He motioned for them to come into the bedroom.

"She is taking a bath and I would like the three of you to do guard duty tonight since your other master won't be returning until dawn."

All three respectfully bowed their heads while passing him by. Marcus shook his head in wonder. It had been a very long time since he had managed to allow his temper get the best of his better judgment, but he was sure after tonight, the trio would not allow any slip ups to happen anytime soon. Especially since he still needed to have that one and one talk with his younger brother concerning the girl once again.

Marcus slipped his hands into his robes and slowly took his time walking about the castle as he pondered on what he was going to say to him. If he was lazy about it and just gave him a light rehpermand, most likely Caius will not listen to him and just go into one of his foul tempers. But if he didn't say something that would really stick to his brain, then that too would go on the wayside as well.

"Perhaps I can get Aro to help on this matter." He said out loud with a finger in the air. "At least with him, Caius will actually listen to the both of us." With that thought in mind, Marcus hurried off to find his older brother in his private wing. He just hoped that he was willing to take some time out of his personal affairs with his wife by dawn to give Cauis the long awaited medicine that he needed in order to square up and act like a decent human being.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**20**

Aro paced restlessly back and forth in the main throne room as he and Marcus awaited for their younger brother to return to the castle. The sun was already starting to just peek over the horizon with its soft pink and orange rays as it cast them over the vast hills of Tuscany's countryside. Marcus had politely waited until he was available to come out of his private chambers and consult with him concerning their brother's behavior.

Aro ceased his pacing as he cocked an ear towards the open window. He looked up at Marcus with a slight smile. "It appears that he has finally decided to return back home, dear brother." He announced, rubbing the tips of his fingers together as they both picked up the familiar rapid footsteps of Caius. Aro motioned for Marcus to remain silent.

"I'll do the talking, Marcus." He said very softly just before the doors slammed open to reveal Caius dressed in only his jeans, boots and a torn shirt that looked like it had been clawed with wide gaping slashes in front of it. Marcus tensed from where he sat as he caught a familiar scent lingering upon Caius's person as he slowly amble in with a small smile upon his lips. Aro could smell the scent as well as his crimson irises slowly turned pitch black with anger, but he carefully kept his face wiped clean of any expression as he remained standing in front of their thrones.

"I see that you have rather made yourself...cool off without any unnecessary death in the city." Aro regarded Caius evenly. "It would appear that you have been visiting someone who I, or rather," He made a sweeping motion with his hand towards Marcus who forced himself to appear bored than rather in tuned with what was going on in front of him at the moment. "_We_, and a particular person of interest, had been made believed that she was no longer in the city. I may have been wrong in allowing you to have the privilege of taking care of someone so that you could have the chance of making her a queen and mate to you."

Caius only glared at Aro with cold eyes as he smoothly sat down in his seat and crossed his legs before him in a relaxed manner. "Perhaps, but there is nothing that you can do now about that situation, Aro." He replied. "If you are here to chastise me for my behavior last night, I have a perfect excuse that will explain myself perfectly." He continued, looking down at his nails.

Marcus lifted an eyebrow as he crossed his arms angrily. "Oh really? Please explain your perfect excuse, our loyal brother." He said mockingly. "I am greatly interested in hearing everything you need to say in order to defend yourself."

Caius gritted his teeth and slowly hissed at him. "That boy had been mooning over her every since he had first seen her in that college. And if you want my personal opinion, I would have taken him out with no problem and none would be the wiser on what had happened to him."

"So you believe that personal vendettas and killing an innocent boy who may just have a minor crush,"Aro cut in sharply with narrow eyes. "Will solve every single thing that comes into your path? What kind of person do you even think you are to let such petty things get into your mind." He pointed towards the main entrance. "In your private chambers, is a very young girl who is just trying to learn how to live among us while still being mortal. I could have easily just have allowed her to die or better yet," He continued with a slight smile when Caius abruptly sat up and gripped the arm rests with his fingers. "Simply handed her over as food." He finished simply.

Marcus held his breath needlessly as he looked back and forth between his older and younger brothers as they silently stared into each other's eyes, both wanting to dominate the other in a test of wills. In the end though, Caius was the one to break and he looked away from him, his pale face suffused with anger and hate.

Aro let out a loud laugh as he clapped his hands. "It appears that we have hit a key bone in our brother's mind about the girl." He told Marcus. He sobered up quickly and frowned deeply as he took several slow and precise steps until he was only a foot away from his younger brother's throne. "I was going to allow you to resume your duty as protector and guardian over Electra. But after what I had been informed by everyone involved, especially Marcus here with his concern for his adopted daughter, you are leaving me no choice."

"No choice for what?" Caius snapped. Marcus could already see the words in his head as he waited for Aro to announce his decision. He leaned slightly to the side to get a better hearing as Aro stared long and hard at Caius, tapping his foreleg with a finger thoughtfully.

"We are to believe that you are not a suitable mate for the girl and is mostly likely going to be the very death of her sooner then before if we allow you to continue to act like this." He finally said business like.

Caius suddenly stood up and tossed his thone at Aro, who easily dodged it to one side as it came crashing down into large splinters of wood and glass shards. Immediately, Volturi guards men and women came pouring out from all around them as the surrounded their masters with open concern and guarded expression of shock as they took in what had just happened. Aro raised a hand. "Don't touch your master. I merely want to continue what I was saying." He ordered out loud.

His younger brother hissed at him as he stared at everyone who was watching him. "You dare, tell me that I am unable to do my duty as a co-ruler for the right of our kind simply so that Electra can live and become your next toy, Aro?" He rasped.

"That's right." Aro replied with another one of his amused smile. "From now on, you are relived of your duty as protector and will be forbidden from either talking to her or even seeing her from this moment on." He announced loudly for all to hear. Marcus couldn't help but feel sorry for Caius as he saw his brother's shoulder's sank slightly as he continued to glare defiantly at their brother. Marcus raised a hand, but Aro motioned him to remain silent with a quick gesture.

He motioned for one of the guards nearby to step beside him. A tall, slender built, handsome male vampire with soft blond curls slowly stepped forward and bowed respectfully to him. "Yes Master?"

"Go and inform Felix, that he now has the duty of guardianship over the girl until further notice by either me or Marcus here." He ordered without looking away from Caius. The guard bowed and started to turn to go do as he was ordered, but Aro stopped him. "And also, have her personal bodyguards pack her things and any personal belongings that she may wish to bring with her while you are at it. I am going to make some arrangements to be made about renting a villa somewhere outside of the city in the country side where she is far away from here and from Caius's bad influences."

"How dare you try to keep me from her, Aro!" Caius snarled with a roar. Marcus couldn't help but flinch as he watched his brother take an unfourtunant guard, who happened to be near by him and rip his head clean off his shoulders before throwing it into the guards who were crowded in the throne room.

"You brought this upon yourself, Caius." Aro repiled coolly. "Such a display of lack of inner control merely just tells everyone around here that you are also not fit to be co-ruler either.

"You really think that you can stop me with just sending Electra away from here?" Caius challenged him. Marcus quietly ordered two male guards to restrain Caius as he slowly went forward towards where Aro was standing. He struggled to get out to their grip, but was quickly subdued as more continued to apply pressure on him until he had no choice but to cease moving and was forced to kneel before Aro.

"Don't think that you are above anyone around here, my dear brother." He warned him softly. "You go near her at all or even talk to her once she is outside these walls without my permission, I will not hesitate to destroy you for the betterment of everyone involved, including that of the girl." Caius snarled but didn't move as Aro ordered the guards to take him to the downstairs dungeons and hold him there until Electra was safely away from the castle.

Marcus shook his head in despair To hope that someday the girl would be able to save Caius from his own nightmares within, was nothing more than a fool's hope. He could only watch silently as he witnessed his brother being dragged forcefully away by the guards as more followed to make sure that he didn't escape and do further damage to what has already transpired.

Aro brushed his palms together like he was riding a ant on his them. "Well, that went on rather splendidly." He said brightly as he took his seat beside Marcus.

"Brother, you don't really mean to send the girl away for a long time from here and secondly, you wouldn't really kill Caius. He is much to valuable to us not only as a cold ruler, but as fine general in battle." Marcus pointed out loud. "What do you possibly hope to achieve with such a blatant plan like this?"

Aro brushed some wood dust off his sleeve and sat back in his throne. He looked over at Marcus with his amused smile. "Its simple brother." He replied as if he was explaining something difficult to a young child.

"Take away the enamored toy for a while from the care and most likely it will fall prey to boredom. But in this particular case, we have more than just a "toy" here, we have a human who may posses something beyond our wild imagination of what only the world knows about in their myths. Caius's rash behavior was uncalled for in the very first place and I cannot have her be put in jeperdey just because some human boy was fawning over her like a lovesick puppy. Plus, if I threaten him with death, he will most likely have no other choice but to obey my orders or lose his life no listening to anyone."

Marcus shook his head and sighed deeply as he stood up and walked down the dais "I hate to say it, but you are right on this matter. Now if you excuse me brother, I think that it is best that I be the one to inform the girl about this new detail concerning her moving out all of a sudden." He bowed slightly before flickering out of the throne room.

Aro rolled his eyes up as he withdrew his checkbook and quickly signed several checks before handing them to a nearby guard. "Take these and give them to Felix. He will make sure of how to use them once he has gotten the girl out of here." He ordered "Make sure that only him and her assigned bodyguards leave with her." HE added as the guard took a hold of the checks with a bow.

"Yes master. I will do as you have told me."

Aro dismissed everyone else with a wave of his hand and sat back with a grin on his face. "We shall see how long the two shall last with this separation and until I give the OK of having her return back home, Caius will have no other choice, but to obey my orders fully." He let out a gleeful laugh before getting up from his throne with a child like skip and headed off to find his wife for an hour's worth of respite.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**21**

Marcus waved the guards aside as he entered the area where the dungeons were kept. "Leave once you unlock the door for me." He ordered sharply.

"But sir, Aro ordered us to not allow anyone enter for the time being." One of them protested. Marcus allowed a wide smile touch his lips as he craned his head to one side.

"Is that so?" He murmurer. "Well, shall I remind you to whom you are addressing at this very moment?" He said slowly. "Or do you need to be taught a lesson about obedience?"

The guard's face filled with sudden fear as he looked back. He mumbled a quick apology as he produced a key from within his robe and hurried to unlock the cell door of which Caius was being held in. Marcus stepped inside the dark cell and allowed his night vision to adjust to the darkness. Caius was leaning against the far side of the cell with his back up against it as he stood there with crossed arms. The younger vampire didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"I see that you finally decided to turn against me after all this time of supporting me in the first place." Caius said scathingly. Marcus left the door open and took a seat on the bed across from him. Leaning his hands on his knees, he stared at him for a long moment. This was the first time Caius had been down here in the cells for well over several centuries, and to be held prisoner, well that was just something that no one would have thought would even happen the likes of him.

"What happened back there with you, dearest brother? One would say that you have finally snapped and lost your mind with showing such a display that you did."

Caius pushed himself from the wall. Rolling his smolders he faced his brother, crimson eyes that showed no emotion whatsoever. Marcus allowed an inward sigh. This was what he was afraid of happening to Caius again. He was starting to revert back into his old self before Athenora had come into his life three millanias ago. Cold and untouchable by anyone. After Aro's wife had found him in the brothel, it took Caius at least seven months to finally open up to Marcus about his abusive life as a mortal growing up, and even longer to finally assume the role that Aro expected of him as co-ruler of Voltura.

Marcus scratched his cheekbone. "The question I should be asking right now, Caius, is do you really love the girl and if so, will you be able to handle what is going to happen for the time being." He was met with only silence as he waited for his brother's reply. Marcus waited a little longer, but Caius continued to remain silent.

"Than I suppose I already know what the answer is going to be, brother." Marcus got up and was starting to walk outside when Caius called him.

"Marcus." He said softly.

Marcus turned back. "Yes?"

Caius reached up around his neck and took off his necklace that had his coven's family crest hanging from it. He walked to where Marcus was standing and held it out to him. "Give this to her and tell her that I am deeply sorry for what I have done to ruin her life and that I hope someday soon, when she returns home, I'll be waiting for her." He paused for a long moment before adding, "Alone."

Marcus's fingers closed over the necklace as he stared down at it. Never, ever since Aro had given it to Caius the day after his change, had it come off his person for any reason. To give it to Electra of his own freewill, it symbolized more than what words possibly could describe on paper.

"Is there anything else you want me to say to her before she leaves, Caius?" Marcus asked kindly. "Something else that she should remember perhaps?"

Caius looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Tell her that I do care for her, more than she actually knows, and I pray, that someday she will forgive me and allow us to try again." He let out a cold laugh of despair. "Aro really had the balls to have me shut in a place like this." He touched the cold stones with his fingertips. "I hope he knows that I am more valuable to him alive than dead."

"I'm sure he knows that already and won't risk having you killed." Marcus commented. "I have to go see the girl now, since Aro wants her removed from here as soon as possible. After she is gone, you are allowed from here and I will make sure that no one bothers you for the rest of the night."

Caius gave a slight nod. "Fine." Was all he said before Marcus motioned for the guards to shut and lock the door in place. Instead of taking his time walking to his brother's wing, he ran at vampire speed to where Electra's bedroom was at. Upon arrival, he already found her crying in distress as her bodyguards quickly packed her things in the various luggage's that were set on the bed. Laura and her sister was trying to comfort her, but she kept shaking her head and asking for Caius.

"I don't understand at all. Why do I have to go away?" She cried. Felix tried to explain to her once again, but was stopped when Marcus placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Can you and the others leave us for a moment?" He told them firmly. "I have to talk privately with Electra here."

"Sure, master." Felix replied. He ordered everyone out of the room and followed them, closing the door with great care behind him. Electra wrapped her arms around Marcus's waist and buried her face into his robe. "Why?" She cried. "What did I do wrong this time?"

Marcus brushed her long hair with his fingers as he held her close to him. "It isn't what you did, child." He explained softly, gently holding her away a little from him so he can look into her face. "Caius, I am afraid, doesn't have control at the moment to properly take care of you and see to your needs as a human being. His actions alone, have caused nothing but pain for the both of you, and non of us what to see you get hurt, physically, or emotionally by his carelessness."

Electra pushed away from him and walked towards the window. Turning on him, she allowed him to see her tears. "Is he really that bad, Marcus that I have to be sent away like garbage?"

"Of course not, child!" He objected, walking forward with his hand spread before him. "Aro just wants the two of you to have some breathing space so you," He pointed at her. "Can try and be normal for a while as a human and not be dragged down with having to deal with us. I know that it has been very hard since day one, but I know that you are a strong, independent woman who can hold her own in times like this."

"But it still does't explain why this is necessary, father." Election motioned at the filled bags on the bed. "I may not like some of the things and way that Caius has done, but it doesn't really mean that I hate him for it. I just don't like the fact that he doesn't see things like a human does."

"I know, child." Marcus acknowledged with a deep sigh. "I wish that things didn't turn out like this and I wish that I was the one who went with you last night to the movies with your friends in Caius's place, if I had know that this was going to happen at all. But regretting the past doesn't get us anywhere and we have to follow Aro's orders or else there will be hell to pay in the end for everyone involved. Especially Caius."

She began biting her nails nervously "How bad will it get if I don't go?" She asked very softly. It was really bad enough, Aro was sending her away, but she refused to leave without a decent reason of why he wanted them separated.

"Caius could be severely punished. To what extent, I'm not sure. But it will be short of being executed." He replied. Electra closed her eyes at his words and let out a soft cry.

"I knew that it was all my fault. I wish I wasn't alive right now." She cried, sobs racking her body as she slowly sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands. Marcus knelt in front of her and reached into his pocket and withdrew Caius's necklace. She looked up at in surprise. "What is that?" She managed to ask between sobs.

He placed it around her neck and held up the v-shaped pendant in his fingers. "This is our family crest. Only a few who are closest or the highest in the coven, actually get this. Aro, myself, and Caius always wear this as a sign of power. Caius wanted me to give this to you as a sign of remorse and something that he wanted you to keep for him for the duration that you are gone. Think of it as something he wanted you to have close whenever you find yourself thinking of him while you two are apart."

Electra touched the ruby stone that lay in the center of the pendant. "This is something that I should even be having, especially since it is his." She said softly.

Marcus smiled. "He wanted me to tell you that he is deeply sorry for what he has done and asks that you forgive him for it." Electra got up and ran to the door.

"I need to see him first before I go." She cried. Marcus flickered and slammed the door shut just as she opened it. She stared at his frowning face. "Whats wrong?"

"He isn't allowed to see anyone under the strict orders of our brother. I am afraid you can't see him at all until your return."

"But I want to tell him personally that I forgive him." She protested. Marcus firmly shook his head no at her and gently took a hold of her upper arm and lead her to go sit at the edge of the bed. "If there is anything that you want to say, Electra." He said with all seriousness. "I would prefer you write in a form of a letter." He went over to where Caius's desk sat and opened one of the middle drawers, withdrawing a slender wooden box. Opening it in front of her, he withdrew a silver pen and paper and sat them on the desk. "I would start writing the letter for Caius now, since Aro is preferring that you leave before noontime."

She stared at the writing utensils as if they were foreign objects. "Father, can I ask where I am going exactly?"

"You are still going to attend the college in the city, but your home will be in the country side a few miles out from here for safety reasons."

Electra closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She stood up with a determined look in her green eyes. "Can I have some privacy for a bit while I write the letter?" She asked as she walked over and took a seat in the chair behind the desk. Marcus inclined his head slightly before walking towards the door.

She waited until the door was firmly shut to let her tears fall. Looking around, she thought of when they had first met in her country in that small motel room on the night she was attacked. She could still recall the contempt and slight disgust on Caius's face when he learned that they were going to take her home with them to Italy. And then how he slowly seemed to slightly melt when she allowed herself to actually touch him for the first time and the first kiss they had shared on the plane.

She kept telling herself that at least be grateful for being alive despite learning that Vampires did exist her world. But that gratefulness seemed to slowly change into something more than just pity for the cold person before her. She found herself falling for a man, who was once a human being who didn't know what it was like to be loved and cared for by a fellow human being. All of it was dead to him just because something so horrible such as his own childhood had made who he was today.

Electra stared down at the pendant. Caius wouldn't just give out something as precious such a this to just anyone. He would only do it if he actually cared and...loved another. "Caius, please be strong more for your sake than mine." She whispered to herself.

Picking up the pen, she paused and thought of what she really wanted to say what was in her heart before starting to write in her best handwriting. If she couldn't see him before she left, than at most, she can write him everything that she kept in her heart so that he can understand her and know that she was willing to forgive him.

Five pages later and three hours of non-stop packing, Electra was ushered into a stuffed black SUV with tinted window since the sun was high on this day. Felix and Sexton where her assigned guardians for the duration of her stay away from Volturia. Marcus leaned his head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She passed him the sealed envelope that held her letter between them before sitting back and fastening her seat belt.

"Everything will be fine here." He reassured her. "I will be coming by and staying with you on the weekends, to allow Sexton and Felix time to go hunt." He gently lifted her chin. "Will you smile for me?" He asked. Electra's lips lifted in a wobbly smile as tears began to form in her green eyes. "That my girl." He said with a curt nod at Felix. "Stay safe, my child. And I love you." He said before shutting the car door and stepping off the side to allow the car to pull out.

Demetri appeared out of nowhere and watched the SUV drive off with a shake of his spiky head. "Well there went our plan, master." He said lightly. "All shot out and back to hell." He added with a disgust snort. Marcus didn't bother to correct him for his side comment as he waited until the garage door was shut to turn and head back inside.

"Where is your master?" He asked once they were back inside the castle.

Demetri matched his quick stride along side. "Caius is back in his own room, mulling over his lost cause while everyone else stays far away, lest, they should come to the misfortune of losing their head to his temper." He replied. "I must add, if you may permit, what I learned of what had transpired in the throne room was really something that should have really waken Aro's mind."

"Yes, well, lets just hope that we didn't awaken something more than just slight grievance for Caius's behavior." Marcus told him as they neared Caius's private wing. "I would hate to lose someone who is like my brother to the likes of him and having to be the one to tell the girl about his death."

"Surely, Aro wouldn't do such a thing?" Demetri cried. "I mean, Caius is the functioning arm of this whole guard and coven."

Marcus motioned him to guard the hall as he continued down towards where he can find his bother. "With Aro being Aro, non of us can be certain what the heck he is thinking in that brain of his." He called back. Demetri made a snorting noise before jumping up in surprise when Jane appeared out of nowhere.

"Jeez woman! Go scare someone else's ass to death!" He told her. Jane rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she took the other side of wall.

"Marcus ordered me to guard the fort with you, dumb Italian." She shot back flatly.

Meanwhile, Marcus softly knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for Caius's reply. His brother had changed his formal clothes for something more comfortable with a casual black t-shirt and black pants. His feet were bare and his hair was loose around his shoulders as he stood watching the main courtyard below with a expressionless face.

Marcus place Electra's letter upon his desk and took a seat by the fireplace. "She was really upset about leaving, Caius." He spoke up to fill the silence. Her scent was still strong in the room, but it only made Marcus sad at the thought of not hearing her laughter fill the castle walls or their life for that matter. "She was more upset about leaving your side than anything else." He added as an afterthought. "Kind of surprising, don't you say?"

Caius folded his hands behind him. "Yes, it is." He replied. "Only a fool would allow such a thing to be passed up." He turned and sat down with a sigh. Picking up the sealed envelope, he closed his eyes and inhaled the soft scent of flowers. It burned his throat like wildfire but he didn't care. The pain made all the more sweeter. "I am surprised she even took the time to write me a letter." He placed it back on the desk and shook his head. "I'm still too upset to bring myself to read it right now, Marcus."

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "I can't blame you for it. Why don't' you rest and just relax by the fire with me and if you want to talk later, we can talk." He motioned the chair in front of him. Caius accepted it and was sitting it a second later with crossed legs.

"I believe I will get use to the silence anymore, Marcus."

"I don't think any of us will ever be the same anymore." Marcus corrected him softly. "Especially for yourself, little brother." He on purposely used his rare endearment that was only for Caius's ears alone.

Caius let out a sharp laugh. "She is one hell of a woman to cause me to act this way." HE sobered quickly and growled low in his chest while tightening his fingers on the arm rests. "I just hope Aro knows _who_ the hell he is messing with."


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**22**

Electra slowly got out of the car and looked around the new place of where she would be staying until Aro allowed her to come back home. They were in the far countryside in a little town that was located seven miles from Voltura's city limits. The village was nice with towns people milling about in their daily lives and she was glad that there was a local cafe and bookstore that were centered in the town square. But it was the town house that really got her full attention as she tried to take in the craftsmanship of the architectural building itself.

Three stories high, with a connecting balcony and private villa that overlooked the village rooftops, the country home really looked like something out of Greek or roman times. The front courtyard was similarly built like the once at the castle with a full circular drive way and water fountain in the center as the main focus point. Small rows of unfamiliar plants were lined around the driveway with little pink flowers scattered among them here and there. Along the entrance way of the door and patio, small white pillars held up the deck. Everywhere she looked, something seemed out of touch with the current time, yet looked like it had been modernized to fit it with the countryside.

Sexton opened the trunk and looked back at the house with a smile on his face as he pulled out her bags. "Ahh, it s good to back here after so long." He said while unloading. Electra turned her head to look at him with surprise. " "You have been to this place before, Sexton?" She asked, pointing. "It looks rather old to me." She added.

"Well, you may call it old, but it is only a recently build home from back in 2000, Caius had this made especially for his late wife at the time as a anniversary gift to celebrate their long marriage union." He told her with a wink as he passed her by to help his comrade. "It does need some cleaning of course since it hasn't been in use for a bit, but I am sure that if you give me and Sexton here, several hours of the night, we can make everything look like brand new." He motioned with his head for her to follow them to the house. "Let go see your new home, Electra."

Heart pounding in her chest, she silently did as they told her and quickly tried to catch up with them as they hurried to the door. Sexton reached into his back pocket of his jeans and produced a silver key which he slipped into the lock and turned it slowly. The lock clicked and he withdrew it, opening the door and allowing her to go inside first. Electra's breath caught as soft colors of blue shimmers floated around her like tiny little waves. She looked for the source of the strange shimmers and found that the tall windows in the main living room had silver and blue sheer draperies. Most of the living room was empty of furniture, save for a large, pearl color lounge sofa and Persian rug set before a marble fireplace.

Felix put down the bags and flickered over to a double french door that led out onto the villa balcony to let in some fresh air. He dusted off his hands and looked at Electra with an expecting smile.. "Well? What do you think of the place?" He asked brightly. "Do you like it so far?"

She looked around some more as she walked further in. "It is rather large," She mused. "I wonder if it has a working kitchen."

Sexton took the opportunity to slam open a wooden white door that was down a small hallway. "Here is the kitchen. Of course, it hasn't been used any anyone since it is only for looks." He called out. Electra hurried to take a peek and was surprised again by the vastness inside. It wasn't that it was over large, but the kitchen itself was openly bright and welcoming with its soft rustic pale orange clay walls and modern day kitchen appliances The kitchen counter and sink where made out of black marble and stainless steel. She was very glad to find a small table where she could eat her morning meals while watching the sunset in the near distance horizon that overlooked the far away hills of Tuscany.

Felix timidly poked his head in. "I am going to the market to go buy food for our little human here, Sexton. Why don't you go show her upstairs while I'm gone,ok?"

Sexton nodded his head while gently leading Electra by the shoulder back out into the hallway. "As you can see, the house itself is made out of toccata clay that is only found in certain part of Rome and Greece. Caius has this country home built because Atheodora had always dreamt of being able to recluse herself in a place that brought back memories of what was once her human life before all of this."

Electra walked beside as she listened to his story. The second floor was mainly for resting or a place to do special hobbies or just have a relaxing time in a sun room that turned out to be a part library, part open balcony with lots of open windows that could be covered with heavy drapes during the winter months to keep out the cold. The stairs were simple wooden boards, but they were kept glossy and neat. There was three short flights that led up to each floor and down a small open hallways that were kept lit with oil lamps in builit-in wall alcoves. Sexton motioned her to follow him down the hallway to a big door at the far end.

"I am supposing that this is the bedroom, correct?" She asked as he opened the door and held it open for her. Sexton laughed out loud.

"My, you are one smart human." He said as he waited outside the door. "Take your time, exploring, I'll just go downstairs to retrieve your things." He said before leaving her alone to look around. Electra sighed as she slowly made her way towards a window and opened the shutters. The room was large like the one back at the castle with a big queen size bed mattress set within a four poster bed frame. Two simple black nightstands stood on either side with silver lamps.

She walked over towards two doors on the right side of the room, nearest to the entry way and opened them. It was a walk in closet that was big enough for her to unpack her things in and still have enough room for any thing else she wanted. Electra quickly closed the closet and turned around, rubbing her arms as she continued to get familiarized with what was going to be her home for God only knew how long.

It was going to be real strange of being around only two people that she knew and having to meet the town folk as the "new girl" and still having to continue to go to school back in the city. She wondered if by now, Caius was reading the letter she had left for him before leaving without saying goodbye to him in person. Electra touched the necklace Marcus had given to her with a light finger and recalled feeling as they were driving out the castle gates, someone was watching her with an intensity that made her shiver internally.

She knew that only one person was able to do such a thing to her and that person was Caius. It really hurt her deep down that Aro was keeping her away from him after a little accident that went wrong. It wasn't right, but she couldn't possibly risk openly going against a person that was no longer a human, but rather a dark monster from myth. But what could she have possibly said that would have changed Aro's mind?

"Electra? Are you alright?" Sexton asked quietly from the doorway. She turned around and smiled brightly at him as he slowly walked in with a wary look in his crimson eyes with her bags in his hands.

"Yes, I was just admiring the view up here." She lied while busying herself with unpacking her personal items. Sexton finished putting down her last bag and went over to sit on the window's edge with crossed arms.

He watched her for a while unpack her things and put them away in the walk in closet and dressers. "You seem rather apprehensive about this sudden decision that our master made this morning." He suddenly broke in. Electra dropped a shoe in surprise to his bold statement but quickly recovered her wits as she continued to focus on what was on hand at the moment.

"I'm sure Aro has his personal reasoning on all of this." She replied lightly. "It's not like we really have any say over what he wishes to happen and stuff he'd rather just leave to others."

"Yeah, but didn't you even really think about Caius's feelings perhaps and the effect of you being not being under his watchful care and guardianship would have on him?" He pressed.

Electra glared up at him, frowning. He shrugged and shook his head head. "I don't mean in anyway to anger you, but I am just worried about Caius, is all." He said apologetically, holding up both hands in the air. "Its just some of us had been really paying attention to him lately since you came here, and it seems that he was starting to change in a lot of ways while being around you. You seemed to be able to make him laugh or just be more relaxed and at ease, something that his late wife really couldn't do because of the time line she came from. Women weren't really supposed to stand up for their man. They were just supposed to totally obey and turn a blind eye with what was happening around them."

She looked down at her hands, reflecting on the pained expression Marcus had on his face as she said goodbye to him. It wasn't because she was leaving them, that gave him pain, it was the thought that what they were doing, was just completely wrong to everyone involved. "So what would you have preferred I do than?" She asked softly. "I wanted to go to Caius and tell him I was sorry for being so horrible to him for last night, but Marcus had warned me that if I were to go near him, he would be severely punished for it by his own brother."

"I know, and I also know that we don't have much control over anything there." Sexton agreed. He pushed himself off the the edge and stretched his arms above his head. "I was going to show you the upstairs rooftop, but its getting late and Felix will be back to cook your evening meal soon, so it is best that you just take a bath or something and get into something comfortable." He told her as he gracefully made his way towards the bedroom door. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Sexton!" Electra cried before he shut the door behind him. He paused for a second and looked back at her. Electra smiled back at him warmly. "I know that this is long overdue, but I want to say thank you for being there for me and all." She said tearfully She wiped at her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Shoot, I'm already starting to cry again." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I just want to say that I am very glad and eternally grateful that you and Felix are with me at least." She finished with another small laugh.

Sexton wished that he was human again and could easily comfort her with a big, firm hug. Instead, he smiled back and gave her a small nod. "Anytime, we are willing to give you our lives if necessary to see that you are happy and still smiling." He replied before giving her privacy. Electra shook her head at her human ways and quickly went about of setting her shower in the adjoined bathroom. At least she had lots of time to herself to gather her mind and soul together in order to face the loneliness without Caius's usual persona around her. She didn't remove his necklace from her neck, needing something of him to keep close to her skin as a reminder of who she was trying hard to win over. Electra let out a large sigh of relief as she got into the warmed shower spray and let the soft spray clean off the travel and worries.

She reflected for a while as she washed herself with a sea sponge that it was going to take a lot more than just her being herself around Caius once she returned He needed to see and feel her love and trust in order to experiences what he had been missing for so long. As for Aro, she would rather just tell him to fuck off, but she was in no position of making such a daring move at the risk of ending her life suddenly to rash words. She needed a plan and perhaps being far away from Caius and out of Aro's mind control would give her plenty of time to form that plan well. "Just little baby steps one at a time." She muttered out loud to herself. "It will all click into place, Electra. You just have to be very careful."


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**23**

It took Electra several weeks and two months to get use to falling in a whole new routine of being on her own, so to speak. Of course, Sexton and Felix were ever present if managing to stay several feet away when she was going about her business in school, but when it came to home life, they were always in her presence until lights out. As promised, Marcus would spend the weekends with her so to give the two bodyguards a well deserved break to hunt and whatever else vampires do in their own little world. She often would ask about Caius's welfare and how he was doing without her being along side as he went about his daily life. There were times when Marcus would tell her his younger brother would appear calm and collected while assuming his role as leader, but behind closed doors within the safety of his own private chambers, it was a whole different story.

It took both Aro and Marcus a full week to coax Cauis out of his wing after she had been sent away. During his seclusion, he very rarely interacted with anyone, save with Marcus, whom he was much closer with and likely to be open with when asked about what was wrong. When he came out of his "depression", as Marcus believed it was, and drifted back into the norm of things as they were before she came to live with them, with the exception of a queen, everyone gave him a wide berth and didn't dare bring up her name, unless he talked about her.

When she asked Marcus the first time he came to visit if Cauis had read her letter she had left for him, Marcus sadly shook his head no and she didn't ask anymore questions after that. It was like Caius was trying to figure things out on his own on how to deal with the sudden separation between them. Electra didn't say anything to anyone about her own personal theory that he might have been doing it all on purpose to see if his suppressed human nature would be able to emerge and allow him to experiences it without having to humiliate himself in front of others. If he wanted to suffer, he wouldn't let anyone else see it. It was in his own nature, thanks to years of sexual abuse by unkind humans, to want to hide everything behind a mask of coldness and appear strong on the outside, when deep down, his own weakness was starting right at him with every waking moment.

"Dear heavens!" Electra exclaimed softly one late afternoon when Marcus decided to visit on a Thursday with some of her favorite food that Demetri had cooked. She had been up all night long the previous night, studying for a math mid-term test and things just didn't seem to come into place for her. And to top it all off, Caius had seemed to gone into one of his raging fits and beheaded a guard for not listening to a particular order. Aro had immedietly relived Caius of his duty as co-ruler until Caius was willing better control his temper and not kill everyone off left and right.

Marcus laid down a book he had been reading in his lap and looked over towards where she sat on a couch with her notes. "Is everything alright, child?" He asked in his usual quite voice. Electra shook her head and puckered her forehead as she tossed her notes onto the coffee table with an irritated sigh.

"At this rate that I am going, father," She replied, frustrated. "I am more likely going to die from stress than from being eaten by a vampire."

Marcus chuckled lightly and shook his head in disagreement. "I am sure you will do just fine, Electra. Just have a little confidence in yourself once in a while and you will see things improve from there on out." He encouraged her. "I didn't really like studying like you when I was your age, long, long ago in my mortal time, but I found that it was necessary do so if I wanted to make a difference for others."

Electra smirked, not really feeling all that great at the current moment. She absently played with the necklace around slender neck with a distant look in her green eyes as she stared out the open window beside her at the setting sun. Marcus quietly observed her for a while before getting up and at a human pace, walked up to the couch and took a seat next to her. He took a hold of the hand that held the pendant and laid int his own on top of his lap. She turned her head and leaned it on his shoulder with a sad sigh.

"I can you really miss him." Marcus stated without putting it into a question. She gave a slight nod. He shook his head and brushed a stray hair that fell onto her face back behind her ear. "I know it is very hard for you to know what he is going through right now. If I had know any of this was going to happen, I would have changed it when I still could. But, if Caius is acting the way he has been acting because of your lack of presence and smile," He leaned his cheek on top of her head. "Than perhaps that alone, says a lot about his character that others don't get to see at all."

'Does Aro still not know about my ability?" Electra ventured to ask. "I would think by now, he would have guessed it."

Marcus looked up at the ceiling. "We haven't said anything to him and besides, Aro can't really see your mind fully. It is closed up like a bottle that no one can undo, except yourself." He replied after thinking for a while. He refocus his gaze upon her solemn face. "Why? Are you frightened if he did know about it?"

She gave a slight shrug of the shoulders. "I just don't want to be used by anyone except by my own hand. This whole time that I have spent far away from his presence and Caius's, I have found that the only thing that has kept my alive since I came to Italy, is Aro's wishes for me to be useful in someway to his own designs. What he saw within me that fateful night, I will never know at all. But I what I do know and can understand, is that this is all about manipulation and deceiving everyone that he can."

Surprised by her sudden insight of his eldest brother, Marcus could only stare down at his adopted daughter with an open mouth. It wasn't very often that someone would be taking how he thought about Aro and putting into words that he could only wish he could say to his face. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a key figure in the Volturi's well being, Aro would have had him done in a long time ago after killing his own sister out of jealousy and rage just because she told him exactly how she felt being used by him since he had changed her after their rise to power and overthrow of the Romanian Coven that ruled before them. Marcus secretly hated him, deep down for taking his only love away from him because he discovered that they were planning on running away from Aro's power. But what could he or she could have done against him at that time?

Now, more than half a millennia later, they discover this human girl, a victim of their kind who was about to fed on, only to be spared by Aro's own decision and be given a high place as a prospective wife and queen to Cauis after Athenora was killed. Stubborn nonetheless all the way until Aro threaten that she had to be killed, lest she tells the world about their exsistance, Electra had to choose either to follow him and be submissive to his wishes, or join her dead son in the ever hold of death itself.

Marcus had already known since the moment he had first introduced himself and allowed her to bring a little light into his own dark world, that Electra was something in of itself with her unusual ways of thinking. Surviving an abusive relationship with a unloving human boyfriend who didn't want anything to do with their son, not having any caring relatives to look after her when she had her baby, her parents, killed in an horrible car accident and having to learn how to survive on her own freewill, and the list kept going on and on.

One would have believed that she would have been suicidal and highly depressed with everything that had happened to her. But she didn't give up at all and fought to create a better life for herself in the harsh world around her. If it wasn't for seeing her bright smile everyday after arriving to Volturia, He would have believed that all of it was a lost cause for Aro's rash decision.

He didn't at all for a second, regret agreeing with Aro of taking her into their coven. But if he had really known the real reason behind his brother's decision, he'd prefer that she didn't have anything to do with Caius at all. But now, it was all too late for that choice for any of them to go back in time and change the past. He had to work with what Aro did and try to help his younger brother get his mind together for his sake and Electra's.

Looking down at her quite form, Marcus frowned at possible thought of perhaps arranging a way for Caius to see her for a few minutes, even if it was at the risk of possibly being the one of having to be punished for it, Marcus was starting to get really tired with Aro's crazy way of solving problems that were best sorted about with clear thought. "Electera, when is your break for the winter?" He asked her casually. She sat up and stretched herself, yawning widely.

"Man, I wish it was sooner with all of this midterms coming up," She replied with another big yawn. "But I think it will be sometime this coming October Why, father?" She asked him while standing up. Marcus shrugged and just made a small gesture in the air with his finger.

"I am not really up today with how the school system works now in this modern time." He lied evenly. "I just needed to know so I can plan a small much-needed vacation time away from home and my duty as ruler so I can spend some bonding time with my adopted daughter." He smiled warmly. Electra smiled back.

"Well, I think everyone needs one from time to time." She said as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen to get herself something to eat. "It would be good for you anyhow, considering poor Demetri being bored out of his wits ends." She called back from within the kitchen. "I'm sure he misses his best buddy and partner in crime."

Marcus laughed heartily at a memory of Demetri trying in vain beg him to be taken along for a while before Marcus had decided to visit Electra for the day, only to be quickly shot down by a moody Caius and ordered to go do desk duty for the rest of the day until Marcus returned home.

"I will see what I can do about sneaking him out in a body bag." Marcus replied back while going back to seat to resume reading his book. "I'll have wait to see about Cauis first before hand." He muttered under his breath. It was going to be real tricky getting Caius to meet her without telling him anything of where they were going and having to deal with Aro's wrath later. But he'd prefer having his head ripped off later for his crime, than suffer another night seeing the sever hurt in Caius's eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you! P.S. You might want to re-read this chapter since I updated it.**

**24**

Caius crushed another half written letter into the fire without looking and sat at his desk with a bowed head in his hands. It was going to be two months since the girl had left the castle under Aro's orders and prevented Caius from having any communication whatsoever with her as the days slowly passed with as agonizing speed that could have made Caius want to kill himself, if he was still human. One would have thought in another lifetime perhaps, he should have been relived to have her sent away and finally be able to have some peace of mind to himself and his personal affairs.

But ever since that night he had went to go see Domonica to relive his anger and stress and pray that the girl was going to forgive him the next morning for his inexcusable actions of humiliating her in front of her fellow classmates and friends, he kept calling himself a stupid idiot and asshole for allowing himself to fall trap to his own jealousy. Yes, he should have known better than to scare the hell out the boy, and yes, he should have just let the boy flirt a little, before politely warning him to not go any further with the girl.

Cauis rubbed his face and threw down his hands onto the desk, angry more at himself than anyone else. Domonica had come by recently to see if he needed her for anything, but after he had nearly snapped her neck and yelled at her to get out of his life while at the same time calling her a harlot, she quickly to her Que and left just as quickly as she came amide obvious snickering from both the guards and residents who had witnessed his violet outburst. After that situation cleared itself up, thanks to the stern warning Aro had given everyone to watch themselves around his younger brother, Cauis suddenly announced that he would not resume leadership role in front of the whole guard one day after feeding, until he had taken a queen and had time to take care of his personal affairs.

he smirked at the memory of the surprised and shocked look on Aro's face after hearing his unexpected announcement. It looked like someone had ran his face over with a truck several times before deciding to fix it by blowing air into his face. Sculpida quickly took upon herself to personally visit Caius's chambers a few nights later and try and talk him out of his rash decision. It wouldn't look well to the outside covens if they caught wind of what was going on within the Volturi Coven and the humiliation his decision would bring to them if they also were to discover his sudden bout of aggressiveness and hostilities towards his own kind that was due to a simple human girl.

He was quick to bitterly point out to her after enduring an hour's worth of lecture from Aro's queen, that if it wasn't for him sending Electra away and forbidding him on the pain of death, to see her at all; non of this would be even happening in the first place and she should take care of what she said to him, should he decide to return to power and deal out a punishment for her openness with him. That left the woman completely speechless and she left in a fit of hysterics after he suddenly busted out laughing at her for no apparent reason while Demetri and Jane peeped inside with surprised expressions.

Flickering out of his chair, Caius jumped out of the window and landed on the pavement far below on light feet. The evening had fallen finally and the sun had set an hour ago, leaving nothing but a clear night sky with scattered stars shining brightly under the watchful eyes of the full moon. Quietly taking a familiar route that led outwards to a different part of the castle grounds that was seldom used by anyone else, except himself, Caius gingerly walked at a slow human pace with his hands folded behind his back.

Walking in these part of where his late queen had tenderly tended her rose garden over the passing centuries, gave him a peace of mind that nothing else could. If he could't see Electra for the time being until Aro was fully satisfied of putting him through this kind of misery, than at least he could take comfort in being in an place that could regularly remind him of Athenora's memory.

Caius eventually came to a full circular garden with a grove of black elder trees that he had carefully taken from their native land in Greece, after the overthrow of the Roman Coven, and given as a gift of his late queen as a symbol of their love. She had requested the trees after being asked to make any wish she wanted, to be planted in the middle in a triangle pattern, leaving a diamond shaped patch of grass in the center. At first when he had first heard of her unusual request, he thought that perhaps she was being a little too mundane with how she wanted it to turn out. But after seeing them grow each season with every passing decade that they spend together, he could see how much it meant to her, deep down.

It wasn't often she asked very much from anyone around her as she watched on the sidelines while doing her duty as his queen, but when she did ask him, he was often very quick to fulfill them and make her happy as best as he could, not as her king, but rather as her easily hopped over a low fence that encircled the roses from the main pathway and landed in the center of the grove where a little marble marker stood from the ground. He flickered over to several patches of different kinds of roses that were still in bloom, cutting the stems with his sharp nails before tying them up with red ribbon he had brought with him from his study and placing the bouquet in front of the marker.

He took a seat next to it by a nearby tree and leaned his back against the trunk as he stared silently at the marker. It had been a few hours after they had landed at the airport the night, Electra had spent her first restless night as new member of the Volturi family, Marcus had given Caius a silver urn that contained the ashes of his wife's remains. Apparently after destroying the rouge vampire's mate who had killed her, Demetri had taken it upon himself to burn her to ash and spend the time needed to gather and find an urn while with Felix at the funeral home.

Wishing he was human, so he could drown himself in a hard spirit drink to get ride of the raw open pain in his heart, Caius let out a cold laugh. "I would have never guessed that a single mortal girl would be making me go through all of this, my sweet wife." He told the marker.

Reaching out, he caressed the ancient Greek letters that were carved into the stone. "Or going completely mad for that matter in front of everyone else." He added softly, leaning back against the tree with a wistful look in his dark eyes.

"Master?" He heard Demetri's Italian accent along the path. Caius let out a soft curse. Could for not a single second in his immortal life, people, including his pesky bodyguard just leave him alone without having to tag behind him where ever he went?

He gave his wife's resting spot a final caress before flickering to find his bodyguard standing respectfully several feet away by a marble pillar. Demetri bowed his head as his master came closer before looking up and finding his usual glare on his face.

Dang...

Caius sighed and just walked away from him. "What is it that you have to come hunting from me at this current hour?" He growled as he heard the bodyguard's light footsteps quickly catching up from behind.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you master, but Marcus and Aro wanted me to come get you for an very important and delicate matter that requires your personal judgment." He replied seriously as they continued walking. Caius suddenly spun around, causing him to pull up short before he collided into him. His pitch black eyes stared at him until Demetri felt the sudden urge of wanting to turn into a frighten kitten and run away, if it wasn't for the urgent request that his other master had suddenly sent him for.

"What is it so important that my brothers would even think of disturbing my personal private time, Demetri?" Caius asked slowly. Demetri made a very human gulping noise and took a quick step back to put some room between him and Caius, just in case, his master decided to rip his head off without thought. If only Felix was here to help support his backside.

"They told me that it was very urgent that you appear in the main throne room at once." He explained to him carefully Caius tilted his head to one side and crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to pin his loyal bodyguard with his penetrating stare.

"Explain." He ordered coldly while turning around and resuming his walk back to the castle. Demetri scratched furiously at his spiked hair with his fingers and did a little frustrated hop dance before flickering after him at vampire speed.

"Some guards who were about the city tonight on nightwalk duty, came across a newborn vampire that I believe is perhaps not even a few months old into his immortal birth.." He began as he followed Caius.

"Just cut the fucken crap and get to the damn point, Dems" Caius complained. "I'm tired of the useless extra information."

"Sorry master, but we thought that it is important that you are aware of the age of the newborn because of the other information that Aro was able to gather from him." He apologized.

"You mean to tell me that you have him in custody?" Caius asked with sudden interest as he came to a complete stop. Again, Demetri had to put the brakes on and stand beside him with a sheepish expression. "More like prisoner of interest due to the information that I was given to report to you, master."

Caius shrugged his shoulder and waved a hand in the air. "And it is?" He coaxed.

"This newborn male vampire happens to be the ex boyfriend of Electra." Demetri told him with tightly shut eyes. Before he could even open an eye to see the reaction of his master's face, Caius was way gone. Cursing for not telling the extra information, he ran after Caius, calling his name as he raced down stairs and halls to catch up. By the time he managed to arrive to throne room, he heard Aro yelling at Caius to stop hurling their prisoner into the walls and take a seat beside Marcus before things got out of hand.

Demetri slowly walked inside and found Caius starting down at the newborn they had taken prisoner with such hate and rage, it was just amazing he didn't burst into flame from the look alone. Marcus stood up and went to Caius side, whispering for him to calm down enough to hear what Aro has to say about the newborn before making any rash actions that could cost him more than just another humiliation or punishment from their brother later.

Caius shook him off and stalked to his throne, sitting down with an icy look in his eyes as Demetri was ordered by Aro to hold down the newborn with another male guard. It surprised the Italian how young looking the newborn was, considering that it was hard to even imagine for a split second that this was the very same person who abused, beaten and impregnated Electra when he was still human.

"It is surprising to find someone new in our territory that is far away from home, my dears." Aro exclaimed as he took his seat between his brother and folded his hands before him as he stared down at the newborn. "What is your name, child?" He asked gently. The newborn tried to break free from Demetri''s tight grip, but ruthless twist of his wrist from the other guard warned him to not mess around with any of them.

"Answer the master." Marcus ordered harshly.

The newborn smiled cockily at him as he glared at the three lords. "My name is Devon." He replied back with a defiant tone. "Is it part of another coven to interrupt one's meal when he is hunting?" He added. "I was merely passing along through the city on my way to another town to hunt, when your stupid minions here, decided to jump me just as I was about to fill my hunger."

Caius allowed a brief prayer to the Gods that at least Electra wasn't here at the current moment to face the person who ruined her life had turned into a even bigger monster, only this time, he wasn't human any longer.

"How did you come to be a vampire, Devon? " He questioned him while leaning back in his seat in a deceptively relaxed manner. Marcus and Aro both tenses as they two were well aware of when their brother began to play the game of cat and mouse with someone who didn't even know who they were dealing with. Marcus was going to stop Caius, but Aro merely raised a finger and shook his head no at him as he allowed Caius to do his duty as prime interrogator.

"Do allow him to talk, my brother." Aro requested as he looked back down at Devon with a slight smile. "I am most interested in hearing what this young newborn has to say for himself before we go any futher with this matter."

"As you wish, Aro." Marcus conceded, appearing seemingly bored to the foolish mind, but he was just as alert as everyone else in the room as they faced the person responsible for Electra's fall from grace.

Aro motioned for Devon to continue. "Please, if you may."

Devon shifted his legs underneath him, but the guards grip's were too strong to allow him to do so. Caius flicked a mere look towards's Demetri's way. The bodyguard slacked his hold slightly but didn't let go of him completely.

"I just was visiting some friends out here four months ago with family and friends when all of a sudden one night as I was heading home, someone attacked me in an alleyway and left me to die as I lay bleeding from being bitten. The next thing I knew, someone else came along and hulled my ass to some godforsaken place in a middle of nowhere in the country side and I was burning for three days."

Aro leaned forward slightly in his seat. "Did you see your savior, Devon?" He asked curiously.

Devon shook his head no. "By the time the burning all had died down and I finally awoken as this new being, I just figured that I couldn't go home and let my family see me like this. So I just figured out what I was and did as instinct told me to do as I adjusted to my new life."

Caius intently stared at him, thoughts of what Electra had told of this...newborn's past human abusiveness towards her even after the fact she had informed Devon early on of their pending unborn child. If he was alone with Devon still as a human, he would have loved to taken his slow, sweet time in showing him what real pain and suffering was really like. He allowed a very cold smile to touch his lips as he continued with the interrogation.

Lets just see how much they could get out of him before they decided what to do with Devon. He already had decided on what his fate was going to be anyway as he sat not even a foot away from Electra's ex. It was a good thing Aro and Marcus called for him, or else he would have missed out on all the fun.

"What can you remember of your human life, Devon? Do you have anyone special in your life right now?" Caius asked in an inviting silky voice. "Surely with your good looks and all," He gestured towards the muscular built of the newborn's body. "Surely, anyone female could easily have you for a mate."

Devon shrugged and let out a harsh laugh. "Well if you can count this one bitch that I had for a while as my girlfriend back in high school, you can say I do."

Aro sent Caius a sharp warning look just as he started to growl at the insult toward Electra. Marcus looked away, caring not if they did away this heartless being and save her the information that they just happened to kill her former abuser.

Caius caught the warning and instead, recluse back into his seat, tapping his forefingers rhythmically against the wooden armrests.

"Continue on, Devon. What about this..." He paused, hating for what was about to come out of his mouth, but knowing he had to play the part ,no matter what the others thought later on. "What about this former bitch of yours?"

"Let me tell you, man." Devon shook his head with a gleeful laugh. "She was something when it came to pumping her in bed. The first night I fucked her, was like my first night with a virgin. Well," He screwed his eyes up at the ceiling. "That was her first time, now that I can recall that event. Anyway, her name was Electra and we were introduced by some of her friends and I had heard about her always having this crush on me." He continued on in a boastful voice that made Demetri want to snap off his head if it wasn't for his three masters sitting in the room.

"So we had a few beers and all, I took her to a bedroom and fucked the shit out of her that very night." Devon cracked a half smirk. "After that, we ended up dating and such for a while, next thing I know, this bitch decides to pop a fucken kid on me, saying that its mine and I have to take responsibility for it. Like hell I would for a fucken broken condom baby?"

Aro and Marcus could hear the faint sound of splintering wood under the fingertips of Caius as he sat there, listening to a firsthand account from Devon's lips of what he did to Electra, unbeknownst to him, that Caius had already heard her account from her lips as well and they had her under their care.

"Demetri, do you mind getting Jane and Alec for us? I think they would be most interested in what Devon has to say for himself." Aro asked politely. Demetri gave a curt nod to a hidden guard behind a stone pillar to take over his spot so he can go carry out Aro's order.

Once he had departed, Marcus lightly touched Aro's hand with his finger for a brief second. "Let's not draw this out unnecessarily Aro." He told him while seeming bored. "We are wasting our time with the likes of him."

"Are we really, Marcus?" Aro retorted, turning his wide smile on Devon. "So what happened next, Devon? Did you take responsibility for your actions?"

"Are you fucken kidding me?" Devon cried. "I told that mother fucken bitch to get an abortion. And does she bother to listen to me? No! She ended up going around school, telling all her friends about how I knocked her up and got her pregnant while I become the laughing stock of the whole school."

"What did you do you exactly after she humiliated you?" Aro cut in while glance out the side of his eye for Caius's reaction. Before Devon could possibly reply to his question, the double doors of the room were thrown open. Jane walked inside with Alec and Demetri following quickly from behind. If Demetri informed them of who exactly this newborn is, she didn't give any indication, except a quick side glance as she came up to stand in front of Aro.

"You called for us, master?" She asked in a vacant tone. Aro pointed gracefully at Devon's way.

"Jane, Alec, this is Davon. He is a newborn that two of our guards had apprehended after he tried to feed within our city without permission." He explained to the twins. Jane and Alec turned as one to stare at him, both of their eyes cold as ice.

"Is that so, master?" Jane mused. She cocked her head to one side. "All of the newborns are quite annoying within the first few months of being reborn." She added while exchanging swift looks with her brother.

"So, do you want me to finish or what?" Devon spoke up impatiently. "I'm starting to get a bit irate over here."

"Aren't we all." Marcus said under his breath. "Just finish what you have to say and let us be done with it." He told him out loud.

"Thank you, sir." Devon replied mockingly. "So, as I was going to say, I taught her a lesson."

"And what exactly was that lesson?" Caius asked sharply.

"I merely just hit her a few times and before I could do anything about it, my own father slapped a restraining order on me and she runs away into the blue. I never saw her again, but if I did," He shook his head, smirking at himself. "She would get one that is permanent."

Everyone held their breath, waiting as they all looked at Caius who appeared to not be paying any attention as he stared down at his cuticles.

"It seems that you are the most heartless individual that has walked this earth. You called a young woman a bitch because she didn't do as you told her to do," Caius spoke without looking up. "Secondly, you're a cowered and a sore loser if you had to stoop all the way to the lowest level of having the conciseness to even beat a pregnant girl up who is carrying your child and in the same breath, declare that you would kill her if she was right in front of you." He finally looked up and stared straight into Devon's eyes unmercifully "Why should I even allow you to be set free, if you are not going to follow the rules that our kind has? Hmm?"

Devon opened and shut his mouth. It was starting to turn into a situation that he was beginning to have a bad feeling about. He had originally thought that after being caught by the guards of the city for trying to feed, they would just let him go once he explained himself, but for some reason, there was something else he couldn't put his finger on. "I didn't know there was laws." He responded dumbly.

Aro let out a amused laugh and clapped his hands together. "Of course you didn't know because there was no one to tell you about them." He smiled. "And there is one more thing that you should know as well, Devon." He added in a lower tone as he leaned forward slightly. Marcus let out a sigh, but didn't bother to stop him as he watched Devon's face changed from shock to pure terror.

_Oh well for him in this lifetime or any other for that matter._

"The young lady you so willingly called a bitch," Aro said slowly, so to draw out each word like a sharp knife cutting along skin. "She is well taken care of by my younger brother here." He motioned at Caius who by now, was wearing a cruel smile on his lips. Devon's eyes snapped right at him as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You fucken asshole!" He shouted at him as three guards tightened their hold onto his shoulders, arms and head. "I will fucken kill her! Where is the bitch! I Swear I will kill her if it's the last thing I fucken do!" He swore. Caius motioned for Jane and Alec to come stand next to him before turning his attention back at the struggling newborn.

"Oh rest assured, the only last thing that you will be doing, Devon," Caius told him mockingly. "Is feel the pain of burning flames as your whole body burns into nothing but a pile of black ash."

Devon spat venom at his feet as he bared his teeth at them all. "She is nothing but a lying whore and that kid of her's deserves to die and rot in hell!" He snarled as Aro motioned for the guards to get him up into a kneeling position. Devon, try as he may, could not resist the powerful grip of his captors as he struggled to escape.

Caius gracefully stood up from his seat. "May I, brothers?" He asked Aro and Marcus as he stared down his nose at Devon's struggling form. "I would think that it is about time we end this game."

Marcus nodded. "Finish him."

"Jane, do you mind using your ability on him?" Caius asked sweetly.

"No, I do not mind at all, master." She replied with a gleeful smile on her angelic looking face. She turned towards Devon and just said one word.

"Pain."

The next second, Devon was screaming horribly, his back arching all the way back as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Alec looked at his master's for permission, but when none gave any indication of him stepping in to numb his senses from his twin's power's, Alec just stood back and watched. Caius went over and grabbed a handful of hair as the guards tensed with anticipation of what was coming. Already, the room was starting to fill with black and white smoke from a side fire that Demetri has started in hidden pit that was built into the marble tiles.

"This is for Electra, you no-good-piece of shit." Caius breathed, eyes dark as night as he stared into the fear filled crimson eyes before him. Jane turned up the intensity of her ability until nothing but pure agony screaming could be heard all over the castle by everyone within and out. Caius looked back for a second at Aro who just gave him a nod. Turning back, Caius let out a furiouse roar and ripped Devon's head clean off his shoulders just as the other guards ripped off the arms and legs and thew the pieces into the burning fire.

Still holding onto the head, Caius lifted it to his eye level as Devon tried to speak, but could not any longer as he helplessly stared into nothing but a pit of pure black. "I hope you rot in hell for every sin you committed in both your human life against Electra because I will make sure you suffer well without Alec's numbing to dull your senses." Caius told him before tossing the head into the fire. A loud scream came from within the fire as Devon slowly burned in several pieces of what was once his full body.

Marcus and Aro joined Caius to watch him burn as the others slowly filtered out of the room, leaving behind only Demetri and Alec to keep watch as the sound doubled to a fevered pitch before suddenly cutting off.

"It's a pity that he wasn't human, Caius." Aro said absently. "I'd have preferred to make him bleed for all of this."

Marcus sighed and shook his robe out. "Well that was really entertaining for once. Who would have know of that ever happening." He said as he decided to go and retreat for the night to his own private chamber. Caius didn't see his brothers leave the room as he continued to stand there in the same area and watch the flames burn what was left of Devon into Ash.

"Um, master?" Demetri spoke after a while. "About earlier-" He started to explain but Caius shook his head, raising his hand.

"No need to explain at all, Dems. I am glad that you called for me tonight." He looked back at the fire. "He would have still been alive if it wasn't for his confession."

"But at least he is dead, right master?" Demetri asked uncertainly. "Now with him out of the way, she can put her mind at ease."

Caius let out a great sigh and un-did his ponytail with one hand as he started for the door. "He might be dead, but she is still very much alive and there is a lot that has to be done in order to have her back home where she belongs, Dems." He told him. "Toss the ashes in the sea as soon as the fire has died out, I don't want a single dust to be around of him." He ordered before slamming the double doors behind him.

Demetri's hand came up to his throat unconsciously "I hope I don't get to feel his hands ripping off my head like that." He said to the air before returning to his watch to the fire. Alec patted him on the shoulder and gave him a comforting smirk. "I don't really think you can even come possibly close to pissing off the master as this asshole did tonight." He told him with a laugh.

The Italian guard tried to smile back but instead, looked at the double doors of where Caius just passed through. "I wonder when he will be able to see her?" He asked out loud. "It already has been two months and I don't even really get to hear from her at all."


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you! P.S. You might want to re-read chapter 24 since I updated it a few days ago before reading this new one. **

**25**

It was several nights after Electra's former boyfriend had been destroyed and properly disposed of, that Marcus finally was able to get Cauis to spend an evening out with him in the countryside while under the impression of Aro's thinking that they were going to hunt since Caius had been not eating for quite some time now.

Demetri tagged along after literally begging on his knees to be allowed a break of insanity of dealing with his duties as bodyguard until Caius finally relented with an annoyed frown that all, but made Demetri want to take back his request.

"So where are we going, Marcus?" He had asked as they drove deeper into the hills. Marcus merely smiled to himself as he continued driving. Caius shot him a look. "What? I had to ask. Its not often that the great "Saint Marcus" somehow manages to bribe his own brother into spending a night out for food."

" I was only thinking of perhaps you needed to be away from Aro for the weekend." Marcus replied as he made a left turn onto a beaten pathway that led onto a side road. The two other vampires had to hold on as the SUV truck swayed side to side on the bumpy road.

"If only you had picked a much smoother road, Master." Demetri said faintly in the back seat. "I don't know how much longer I can hold like this."

Caius let out a short laugh and turned his head to look back at his bodyguard's uncomfortable face. "Your not human anymore, Dems." He laughed. "I would have thought that such a mere trivial thing would not really be affecting you."

Demetri could only gulp. "Its just the memories it brings to me. If I was human, I would have thrown up a long time ago, master." He replied with a slight high squeak pitch sound when the truck suddenly dipped left. "Gods of forsaken all humanity! Can you watch where you are going!" He cried at Marcus.

"Demetri, just shut the hell up." They both said in unison.

"So, you didn't answer my question from earlier." Caius spoke up after a while. "Where are you taking us to hunt?"

Marcus indicated with his right hand at a cooler box he had brought along in the back seat without looking. "I brought some blood that I warmed and stored in thermal containers for you, Caius." He replied as Caius reached behind for it. "You will need it by the time we reach our destination."

"Our destination?"

"Lets just say, I went through a lot of planning to make this happen, little brother." Was all Marcus was willing to divulge. Caius stared at him for a moment while he uncapped the thermal container, but didn't say anything further.

After another hour or so, they finally had reached their destination. As they were pulling up, Caius started to become tense as he realized where they were at. He turned to Marcus as he reversed the truck to park. "Why didn't you tell me that you were taking me here of all places?" He demanded angrily.

"Because," Marcus sighed as he pulled the key out of the ignition and opened his side door. "I was thinking if you were informed of where we were going to heading, you would refused to come along and lock yourself up in your chambers for god only knows how long." He unbuckled his seat belt and slammed the door behind him. Caius looked out his window and saw Demetri already had left the car. He watched him run at vampire speed towards the front door of the home and ring the doorbell.

Marcus followed him at a slower pace, not looking back towards the truck where Caius was still sitting in. Demetri rang the doorbell again and the door instantly opend up to reveal Felix standing there with the biggest grin on his face.

"Demetri, buddy boy!" He cried, holding out his arms towards him. Demetri let out a wild whooping noise and embraces his best friend warmly. "Man, I thought that I would never see you here." Felix said, holding him out at arm's length for a moment before crushing the Italian vampire again.

Marcus coughed slightly as he slightly smiled. "Is Electra here?" He asked mildly. Felix let Demetri go abruptly, dropping him onto the ground with a loud thump!

"Oh, yeah, she's here. We just fed her a while ago after she spent the whole day nursing a migraine headache over her studies." He replied turning to look behind him. "Hey, go get her up in her room, Sexton. We have guests visiting us." He yelled into the house before turning back with his grin. "Wow, good to see you again."

"Well, we didn't actually come alone." Marcus said slightly tilting his head back towards the direction of the truck. Felix looked over his head and his face went slightly pale as he realized who it was sitting in the front passenger seat. But before he could possibly comment on it, Electra pushed him aside and hugged Demetri with a glad cry.

"I am so happy to see you, Demetri! I missed you so much." She told him before letting go to hug Marcus as well. He rubbed her back gently with his hand as he planted a tender kiss on top of her head.

"I heard that you have been stressed out lately, child." He told her with a slight raised brow. She let out a small, sweet laugh that caused everyone to smile for no reason.

"Well, I see that Felix never lets anything slip unnoticed when it comes to my welfare." She joked, nudging him slightly with her elbow. Demetri whispered something in Marcus's ear before excusing himself inside so he could go greet his other friend. Marcus smiled down at her and guided her down the porch steps towards the direction of the tuck. "Sweetheart, there is someone I wanted you to see tonight, given all that has happened within the last two months, I think you will thank me later for it." He told her. Electra looked up surprised and tried to see into the tinted windows, but of course it was way too dark to even see inside.

"Who is it, father, that you wanted me to see at this late hour?" Looking back up at his serious face. Marcus shook his head slightly and motioned with a beckoning finger at the window. Electra's heart was thumbing in her chest as she waited for whoever it was to step out from the car. It was a few minutes before they heard the doors unlock and the passenger door slowly opened to reveal Caius looking slightly awkward and disturbed at the same time.

She gasped sharply, staring at him with wide eyes as she tried to tell herself that this wasn't even real. Caius? He wanted to see her after everything that had happened to him? Caius looked at his brother for a second before getting out and slamming the door behind him. It was really hard seeing her when she had come out of the house and warmly greeted his bodyguard with open arms.

The action alone, had caused him to be greatly uneasy of how he was going to react towards her once she found out that he was there. He didn't even know in the first place, Marcus would even try to deceive their older brother, just so Caius could have a few hours or perhaps the weekend to see her at least once and tell her how sorry he was for hurting her.

"Hi Electra." He greeted her quietly with a warm smile. "Its been a while since the last time we saw each other."

'I'll just go inside and see how the others are doing before they decide to tear up the house." Marcus told them suddenly while giving Caius an encouraging smirk. "I think you two have a lot of catching up to do and I don't want to cause any awkwardness to come up." Nither one replied as they stood there, silently looking at each other. He gave a shrug and flickered off to the house.

Caius was the first to move, taking off his long jacket and putting it around her shivering shoulders to stave off the cold. "Here, I don't want you to fall ill." He said softly as he allowed his fingers to caress her neck as he pulled his hand away. He could feel her trembling under his touch and gaze as she allowed him to button the jacket up. She reached out and grabbed his wrist as he started to take a step away from her to give themselves some distance.

"Caius..." She began. He gazed at her with an intensity that made her insides turn to jelly.

"What is it?" He asked her gently. "Is it about what happened that night?"

Electra shook her head at him, smiling as a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. "I already had forgiven you for that, I guess that I was just too angry with myself because I felt that you didn't want me to live normally."

He surprised her by pulling her against his hard body and wrapping his arms around her snug. "No,Electra. It was my fault that I allowed my stupid emotions get in the way of realizing that it was just human nature for you to have young boys flirt with you. You are such a beautiful, talented young woman and I can't really imagine anyone possibly of having you as more than just a friend outside of me." He laughed at the thought of when he had first seen her in the alleyway back in Seattle. "I was hating myself for allowing my late queen go off by herself after the rouge vampire had attacked you, not knowing that I was about to lose someone who was very dear to my heart that fateful night."

"So what changed your mind frame when Aro told you that I was to be your new queen? Why did you even bother with me, a weak human girl who lost so much in her young life?" She asked him as she tilted her head back slightly to look up at his flawless face. Caius took a moment to think about her question before answering truthfully "I don't know why, even to this day. But I am sure you were meant to be a part of my life in some way."

A sudden gust of wind caused Electra to shiver violently, despite the heavy coat she had on. Caius cursed at himself as he urged her to walk back to the house. "Lets get you inside where it is nice and warm, Electra. I forgot that human's have to keep warm when the wind is blowing hard out here."

Not bothering to wait for her to start moving, he just picked her up into his arms and ran vampire speed to the door and threw it open abruptly. She let out a soft moan that caused him to glance down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She gave him a small nod before motioning him to put her down as her face slowly turned green. "I think I am going to throw up." She said, hurrying down the main hallway to the guest bathroom. Caius shut the door behind him. The house was seemly quiet as he walked further into the house and looked around. The place was the same, but much more different with the interior decoration she had used to liven up the place with soft rugs, a black leather couch in the middle of the living room with a big screen TV, decorative hand carved lamp tables with little baskets of scented dried rose petals. Everywhere he looked, there was always something brand new that made him smile inwardly.

Suddenly, he heard the truck start up outside. "What the fuck?" He cursed as he rushed to one of the front windows and looked through the blinds and saw Demetri hopping inside with a laugh of the front passenger side. Caius shook his head. Looked like the boys were abandoning them so to speak for the night so they could hunt properly, leaving him and Electra completely alone. Well, perhaps not completely when he looked more closely and saw Marcus quietly sitting on the edge of the marble water fountain with a big book in his hands.

"Caius?" He heard Electra call his name from behind. Turning around to face her, he stood stock still as he took in the sight of her standing completely naked without any uncomfortable look on her face as she came closer towards him until she was only, but a breath away from his already instantly hardening body. Caius clinched his hands tightly as his inner beast started to growl in need of wanting to mark her his.

She started to cover up her breasts with her arms when he didn't immediately respond, but he reached out and stopped her, pulling her to him as he buried his face into the softness of her warm neck. Touching her gently with his finger tips, he kissed her jawline as she melted into his arms easily. "Oh, my sweet love," he breathed into her ear as she touched his shoulder's with her own fingers. "I have missed you so much that it hurts so bad just looking at you right now."

Electra started to reply, but he cut her off, kissing her deeply as he picked her up by the waist, causing her to having to wrap her legs and arms around him so she wouldn't fall onto the wooden floor. Still kissing her, he walked slowly to where the fire place was burning brightly and laid her down on the soft rugs before it.

Caius kissed her forehead before making his way down her face, jawbone, further down her neck where he paused and dared himself to take a deep breath. Her natural scent mixed in with that spicy smell of her blood, blew his mind into a million pieces, but forcing himself to not turn his inner beast out, Caius held onto his control and allowed himself the pleasure of touching her warm skin under his cold fingertips.

Tiny goosebumps appeared here and there as he trailed downward towards her waist. She let out a slight surprised breath before smiling wobbly when he looked up at her to see what was the matter. Caius withdrew his hands and keeping his eyes on hers, he started slowly reaching up and un-buttoning his shirt and removing it swiftly. "Are you cold?" He asked her. Electra shook her head at him.

"No, I'm alright." She replied. Her eyes were bright and seemed to almost glow faintly green under the warm fire beside them. Caius didn't un-buckle his pants but removed his shoes and socks and tossed them to one side, before leaning over her with him resting on his forearms as he leaned his head down to kiss her deeply. Electra's whole body was on fire as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer against her. He was finally here, with her in his own home that he had built for his late wife, despite risking everything he had on the line against Aro. Just actually feeling his cold skin against hers as they laid there before the burning fireplace, was enough to tell her that this was very much real and not a mere dream.

Caius gently rolled them onto their side and grabbed a pillow off the couch behind him so she could lay her head down on as he gazed down at her. He reached over and placed his discarded shirt over her bottom half so she wouldn't be shivering from his cold body. Electra touched his cheekbones with a finger and smirked.

"What?" He asked.

She only shook her head at him and just smiled again. "I remembered trying to seduce you another night like this, except it was back home at the castle." She explained while making little patterns in the rug before them. Caius remained quite as he watched her, fascinated by just watching such a small human gesture be so interesting to him. She caught him looking at her. "Will you make love to me?" She bravely, a slight flush starting to work itself from her breasts to her face.

Caius tilted his head, amused and touched by the simple request she was asking of him. No one, except for one, ever asked him boldly to love them. He pulled her to top of him and kissed her deeply until she had to gasp for air.

"I will do as long as you want me to, love." He whispered while brushing long strands of hair from her face, his gaze falling on his necklace hanging from her neck. "As long as I am with you, you don't have to fear anything or anyone. I'll always protect you with my life." He promised her. "You can trust me on my word."


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**26**

Electra's breath hitched slightly as she watched Caius lowered his head and nuzzle her breasts with his cold cheek before taking a perked nipple into his mouth and suckling it gently as he palmed the other one with his hand. She let out a low moan, holding him close to her as the pleasure swept over her like a tidal wave that left her completely breathless. It had been so long since he had last touched her that it felt like it was her first time of being made love to by another person. He removed his mouth from her breast and stared into her green eyes.

"Are you alright, Electra?"

She gave him a small nod. "I'm alright." Caius moved her onto her back and stood up, grabbing his robe from the couch. She shook her head as he was placing it over her upper half to keep her warm, but he ignored her and did it anyway, saying that it was better that she kept warm as possible before he unbuckled his pants and unzipped it before climbing over her on all fours and covering her body with his as he lowers himself. Caius could feel his body becoming hard as he fought to control his inner self from possibly hurting her as he caressed every inch while enjoying the low moans of pleasure in her throat.

She grabbed onto his biceps and sat up slightly to bring her mouth to his, wanting and needed that close contact to him as every touch he did to her sent thousands of little bolts of pleasure from her womb downward to pool in the area between her legs. Already, she could feel herself preparing for his manhood to enter her body. Caius pulled his head away and tossed out the hairband that was holding his white locks in place to the side somewhere before pushing her back down gently onto the rug.

He kissed her two breasts, nuzzling them both with his nose before slowly, inch by inch, made his way down her warm body, inhaling the spicy scent of her natural femininity as she moan out loud and arched her back upward when he placed a cold kiss directly over her bare mons. "I want you to feel what it is like to have a person such as me with my history of experiences with the art of sex, what it is like to be touched and be left burning for more." He purred as he placed two digits over the entrance of her vagina. She called his name softly, begging for him to not let her feel empty, but he shook his head at her. "Not yet my love." He told to her. "When you are burning with your inner desire, only then will I be willing to fulfilled what you want most from me."

He allowed himself to play with her petals, taking care to pay careful attention to each on as he spread her open to his heated gaze. Electra stared down at him with a colored face, but didn't stop him since it wasn't the first time he had seen her in such a position before.

"Caius..." Her breath came out harshly as cold fingers slowly entered her body and began stroking her rhythmically as he quietly coaxed her to let go of her emotions and just go with it. "Caius, its getting too much for me right now." She cried as she felt her body beginning to tense as a pending orgasm threaten to blow her mind to pieces. He smiled slightly at her face as tiny drops of sweat formed around her neck, dribbling down her body as her hips met the rhythm of his fingers.

"That's it, love. Just let it all go and you will feel good." He said softly. "Don't you want to feel it burn you from the inside?"

"Y-y-yes, but I want you inside me!" She let out a scream as her whole body began to tremble violently from her orgasm He gently laid a hand over her belly to steady her as her hips diluted. He added more pressure from the inside, stroking her faster this time as wave after wave hit her like a ton of bricks. He smell the sweet scent of her womanhood. It had been so long since he was able to do such things to another human being who was warm to his touch that it was almost like touching a virgin. He withdrew his fingers slowly once she collapsed, panting hard from the force of her orgasm. Keeping his eyes on hers, he on purposely licked each finger clean as she could only stare at him with wide eyes.

"Mmm," He mused. "You taste like sweet apples."

Electra colored and looked away from him. Caius let out a rough laugh and caressed her hands that were resting over her belly with a thoughtful expression "Well, it is true and is something that you shouldn't be really embarrassed about anyhow." He told her. She looked back. He gestured downward towards his crotch area where a visible large bulge was evident beneath his fly. "I thought we went over this a long time ago, sweets." He joked slightly before reaching down as he stood up and swiftly removed his pants.

She let out a nervous squeak, despite already seeing the size of him up close and personal before covering her mouth and turning over onto her side, not looking at him. Caius rolled his eyes up at he ceiling, smirking at women's reactions to a man's body. "I should let you know, Electra, while I am thinking about it..." He trailed off as he stared down at her, uncertain if he should either tell her or just go with it.

"What is it, Caius?" She asked while sitting up slightly on her elbow.

"We have to use a condom."

The way she stared at him for so long caused Caius to think that perhaps that was a idea in the first place to even mention the word "Condom." Strangely though, he was still hard as rock dispite the confused look on her face.

"Er, is it possible to me to get pregnant? I thought your body is unable to produce sperm." She said slowly. Caius mentally kicked himself for not explaining before the consequences if they weren't carful about this, than he could be dealing with a child...no, a hybrid of his own body."

"I thought that was impossible too for a very, very long time, but it is apparently very much possible for a human woman to be impregnated by one of us, despite being in a frozen state as we are." He explained, sitting down on the rug with his back leaning against the couch.

"Oh." Was all Electra could say. She looked down at her slightly rounded stomach. "Do we even have to use the condom?" She asked him hesitantly.

He gave her a look. "I don't think for even once in my immortal life, hon, you are even on birth control. And even if you were on birth control, it wouldn't work at all."

The next response from her was enough to cause him to stare back at her with shock. "Ok then, let try it without the condom. If I get pregnant with your baby, it would be virtually impossible for Aro to use me in anyway without your consent."

" Are you just plain crazy woman?!" He pronounced each word slowly through clinched teeth. Electra stared at him with innocent wide eyes and shrugged.

"It's just a thought, Caius."

He let out a hard breath and looked at out the corner of his eye. "You don't really can happen to you if I get your pregnant. I just had to deal with allowing another half immortal child live because she was born to a human mother the same week that we found you in that alleyway."

"You mean that there is children who are born of your kind?" She asked suddenly, sitting up abruptly.

Caius closed his eyes and wished that he never allowed himself to fall into this trap that he sprung. "Well, yes there are, but it isn't really advisable for-"

Electra crawled over to him and placed her hands over his chest while starting into his eyes earnestly. "Caius, please, I want another baby. Even if it means that I have to endure a lot of pain, you don't understand what it is like to have an emptiness that hurts after losing your child." He started to protest, but she held a hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying anything more. She shook her head. "Please, I can give birth in secret if you want to hid it from your brother."

He gently shook her hand from his mouth and grabbed her bare shoulders. "Listen to me, Electra. If you become pregnant, you are at a very high risk of loosing your life in the process of giving birth to a half breed child of our kind. Bella was the only one in history that managed to survive giving birth to her daughter when she was still a human, but she ended up loosing a lot of blood before her mate was able to change her to prevent her from dying." He made her look directly at him. "Are you really willing to risk everything just for the sake of a baby?" He asked her seriously.

She looked away from his intense eyes and stared deeply into the fireplace. "I would do anything to have my son back if I had the power to bring him back from the dead."

Caius took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he ran his hands through his hair. "Let use the condom for tonight and if you still want to try next time..." He paused for a long moment before continuing. "We can, _but_ only after I talk to Marcus about this tomorrow,Electra." He raised his voice slightly when she started to protest. "I need time to think it over before I decide to put your life and mine on the line for the sake of keeping your status back home."

Electra stood up and grabbed the robe, wrapping it around her to cover her nakedness from him. She turned her back on him. "That is fine with me, but I think that I have had enough for tonight, Caius." She said. He let out a hard growl and reached out, ripping the robe from her and tossing it to one side as she let out a small scream of surprise.

"Hey! Is everything alright in there?" They both heard Marcus's concern voice outside one of the front windows.

"Everything is fine, brother." Caius called back as he watched her run around the other side of the couch. "I merely scared her with my manhood." He added before grabbing her from behind suddenly out of thin air and tossing her over his shoulder. Electra let out an enraged cry and vainly started to beat his backside, which didn't bother him just as long as she stayed away from his balls. As an afterthought, he grabbed his pants as well and flickered up the stairwell to of the bedrooms, where he proceeded to throw open the door, slam and lock it shut and toss her onto the bed where she bounced several times from the force of him tossing her onto it.

Caius let out a feral growl as she tried to get off. "Leave that bed and I will spank the hell out of your pretty bottom until you beg me to stop." He threaten her as she stared at him with a defiant glare, but did as he asked her. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a silver foiled wrapped condom and tossed it into her lap. "I don't really want to be the one who puts it on." He said as she picked it up gingerly. Electra's mouth went dry as she eyed the thick rod before her eyes.

"I don't really know if it is really going to fit inside now." She said slowly as he made his way onto the bed. She backed herself up until she felt the smoothness of the wooden headboard behind her sweating back.

"Well, we are just going to have to find out soon, now shall we?" He murmurer softly with a highly amused smile as he stopped an inch away from her. "Are you scared of my size?"

She swallowed hard and ripped open the sealed condom. Pulling it out, she briefly looked up at his pitch black eyes and looked back down to his manhood. "Here goes nothing." She whispered as she reached out and slowly unrolled the thin condom over his hard manhood. Once she was done, he gently pushed her onto the soft pillows, lifting her waist and pulling her slightly forward until he was sitting at the entrance of her vagina.

Electra couldn't help but groan as he played around with her swollen clitoris with his thumb until she became very wet to his touch. Caius leaned slightly forwrad and placed a firm kiss on her inner thigh before straightening back up. "Now, take a deep breath and just breath while I inch myself inside you." He instructed softly, pushing the head of his manhood just slightly inside.

She cried out and stood up onto her elbows to watch him. Caius cursed, but didn't stop as he slowly, slowly pushed his cock deeper into her tightness. "Relax your hips or it will hurt more with my size." He growled as he pushed another inch further. She let out a loud wail and fell back onto the pillows, her fingers tightly clutching the bedding underneath her. Caius placed his right palm underneath her buttocks while encouraging her to move her hips up and down as he tried to push the final three inches of his body inside her.

"Your doing well, my love. Its almost over." He breathed. He swore that if he was still human, he'd be sweating really bad right now. Even though it wasn't her first time, it had been a very long time since she was last made love to this way and he was very sure she had never had someone his size inside her body.

"Caius, please make it better." She cried as her eyes tried to focus on his face. Cursing, he thrust his hips forward the last few inches until he was buried to the hilt. She was too tight around him still, but once he began to move slowly, he felt her body gradually begin to relax little by little until all the tenseness was soon replaced with a fevered need to mate urgently.

"Oh God, it feels so good inside, Caius." She moaned deeply as he watched her face for any signs of discomfort as he moved over her for a while. The feeling he was getting just watching her body receive him, made his heart squeeze in two. Caius kissed her deeply, cupping her face with both of his hands.

"Yes, that is it. Just let your body feel everything that I have for you." He breathed as he picked up the pace a little more. Electra cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight, her cheek resting on his cold chest as he thrust his hips harder, but not enough to hurt her in anyway.

"Fuck, it feels fucken good." He cried. Despite the condom's latex barrier that separated them, he could feel the warmth of her womanhood surrounding him in a vis-like grip.

"I don't know how much I can last, Caius." She cried as he pulled out and told her to turn over. "Oh God!" She had to hold onto the headboard with both hands as she felt him enter her from behind with a male growl of dominance. Caius moved faster inside her, changing the speed from fast to slow just to he can hear that low, sexy moan from her lips before speeding up to the point she let out a strangle scream of pleasure and begging him to fuck her hard and fast until she came.

"As you wish love." He whispered in her ear. She shivered more from the seductive sound of his voice than rather the pleasure she was feeling at the current moment of him moving inside. Caius gently pulled her up against him until they were both in a kneeling sitting up position and wrapped his arms around her waist as she continue to cry out his name. "Yeah, you know you love this cock deep inside." He whispered as she tried to match his pace.

"Caius...please..."She moaned deeply. She held onto his arms with her hands as he stroked her g-spot, causing her body to shake violently as another pending wave threaten to overtake her.

"Do you want me to make you come, baby?"

"I want to come with you, Caius." She gasped as he thrusted deeper into her.

"I'd rather hold back and let you go first, love. I want to see that sexy smile on your face as you feel that burning pleasure sensation in your mind and soul before I pour myself into you." He continue to tell her in a velvet tone.

"Caius, I'm so close." She cried, moving her hips faster with his as she got closer and closer until she let out a wild scream that filled the room and cause him to roar in response Caius pushed her down onto her stomach and gritted his razer sharp teeth together the urge to mark her body with his bite nearly overpower his senses as he poured himself in the condom. He held himself over her sweat covered body as pulse after pulse continued to spill from his body. Electra lay, breathing hard and fast as he slowly withdrew from her and quickly covered her up with a blanket that was at the end of the bed so she could retain her body heat while he went to go get a wash cloth.

Caius snapped on the bathroom light. He looked down at the condom and nearly swore as he noticed that the tip was slightly broken and his seed was spilling out.

"Fucken shit mother fucker." He swore as he discarded it and grabbed a washcloth. How could this be happening to him right now? What if she was in her most fertile month right now and could be possibly pregnant with his child? And most of all, how was he going to tell Marcus in the morning?

Not wanting to dwell and cause himself to become irate in front of her, he warmed up the cloth and headed back into the bedroom where she still lay curled up as he left her a few minutes go. "Lets get you cleaned up a little bit, love" He said gently as she spread her legs for him. He gingerly wiped her down before ordering her to get underneath the covers and try to get some rest.

"Caius?" She called when he walked to the bathroom door. He looked back her sleepy form.

"Yes, what is it?"

She held up the pendent around her neck so he could see under the moonlight. "I never stopped thinking about you during this whole time." She said sleepily before turning over onto her side and swiftly falling asleep. Caius frowned and shook his head more at what he has just discovered in the privacy of the bathroom. He could only pray that somehow in someway, they would be able to work something out after his stupid decision.

Caius showered and dressed in his pants before settling down beside her sleeping form to watching her sleep as he tried to figure out how he was going to tell Marcus and the bodyguards about what just happened on this night. He smoothed his damp hair back with his fingers and growled darkly.

"I'm no worse then the Cullens when it comes to mortal women. I don't think I can last much longer if things get worse from here on out." He said softly while brushing her hair gently with his finger tips. "Surely, once Aro gets wind of this, all hell will break out for you and me. I won't be able to fully protect you if you are so far away from my protection."


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**27**

The next morning, Marcus walked into the house and found Caius sitting on the couch with his head between his hands. "Whats wrong now, Caius?" He asked her with his usual sigh as he came over and took a seat next to him. His brother let out a low groan and sank his head deeper into his hands and leaned away from him.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Marcus." He replied.

"Oh really? Your mood seems to be telling me otherwise at the current moment."

Caius looked up at him, his eyes pitch black. "I think I got her pregnant last night." He told him point blank. "What the fuck am I going to do now?"

Marcus could only sit there for several long minutes with a stunned expression on his face before he somehow managed to get his scatter wits back together. He shook his head side to side really fast. "Did you at least try to use the condom I got you before you even put your cock in her?" He asked severely.

Caius stood up abruptly from the couch and began pacing before him. "Of course I used the damn condom!" He let out a furious growl. "It just decided to break because I am too inhumanly strong and now, I have to somehow hope and pray that she isn't pregnant or else we are both dead."

"Maybe than perhaps you should beat yourself down since it is what she wanted in the first place." Marcus pointed out, drawing Caius's attention back to him. "I did overhear the both of you talking about the chances and consequences of what could happen should you get her pregnant with a hybrid child."

"Then what the hell didn't you bother to fucken stop me if you overheard us?" Caius's voice rose.

Marcus sat back and shrugged his shoulders gracefully "And ruin your moods in the process to the possibly she may kick you out for the night? I already had taken into consideration of what was going to happen if I brought you here for the weekend." He explained patiently. "But perhaps you are right, Caius. I could just be messing up again."

"No, you're both wrong."

The vampires turned as one to find Electra standing at the bottom stairwell, wearing a purple terry robe and slippers. She bite her bottom lip as she took notice of the irrated glaring Caius was throwing her way and the concern look in Marcus's eyes.

He patted the seat beside him as he beckoned her with his other hand. "Ah, we didn't see you there for a moment. Why don't come sit down so we can discuss this delicate situation further more." He advised her lightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and did as he asked while keeping an eye on Caius's guarded face. He looked away from her and went to stand by one of the windows.

"I told him that I wanted to get pregnant because I thought that perhaps it would restore me back to his side, father." She blurted out. "Is it really bad to ask for a small little thing?"

Marcus tried to catch his brother's eye but Caius refused as he stared outside with crossed arms. Shaking his head at his brother's insolence, he focused his attention on trying to explain to his daughter what the ramification were going to be.

"Electra dearest, you know that Caius and I love you very much, even though," He raised his voice slightly when Caius let out a snort. "He may not show it often." Electra shook her head and looked down at her lap. "But this is going to be a really tough situation that non of us will be able to hid from our brother's mind, no matter how bad we want to in order to protect you from all harm's way."

"Then take me back with you when you return home!" She cried, standing up just as Felix and the others walked into the house with surprised looks.

"Er, did we interrupt anything here, guys?" Sexton spoke up bravely when he took in the tense atmosphere in the room. They slowly started backing out the door.

"Get your fucken asses in here!" Caius yelled, startling Electra. She burst into tears suddenly and turned away from Marcus when he got up and reached out to comfort her.

Felix immedietly flickered to her side and gathered close to him while she buried her face into his jacket. "Master Marcus, can I ask what the heck happened that our mistress is so upset right now?"

Marcus gestured slightly towards Caius. "She's pregnant with his baby. Or so we think at the moment, Felix."

_"What the hell?"_ Demetri and Sexton sputtered at the same time.

Caius punched the wall with a fist. "How could I have been so stupid?" He told himself out loud. Felix 's side jaw tic a few times as he looked back and forth between him and Electra. This was starting to become really complicated by the minute every time they were around each other and now, they were running on the suspicion that she could be pregnant with his master's baby?

"Shit." Was all Felix could possibly say the current moment. Electra tried to quite down a little so she could wipe her tears with an offered tissue from Demetri.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sexton spoke up while leaning himself against a nearby table. "If she is pregnant, don't we want to make sure first before jumping to any sudden conclusions?" He suggested. "Demetri and I can go pick up a pregnancy kit from the local village drug store."

Caius looked up at him with a distant look in his eyes. "I should come along. I need to hunt properly and get my thought together " He said pushing away from the window. He walked past Electra but not before placing a hand over her shoulder and giving her a small smile. "I suppose it is all meant to be if you were really wanting that baby after all." He told her before flickering out the door, leaving her slightly surprised with his unexpected remark. She turned to Marcus with wide eyes.

"Does that mean that he will accept it if I am pregnant?" She asked, holding onto Felix's arm tightly.

Marcus shook his head and stood up. "No, it means that he will have to deal with perhaps having his life on the line now and I will have to make sure this time that Aro doesn't try anything stupid that will put your life in danger in the mean time. The Cullen's girl survived somehow thanks to the venom that her mate injected her with after the baby was born, hensforth, she was also changed at the same time. But with you," He gently caressed her cheek before planting a firm kiss on her forehead. "I cannot guarantee that you will actually be able to live after giving birth to this child. It will be an unnatural baby that will have abilities if any, that we may no even know. So I will need to discuss with everyone here, including Caius, if this is the best option of allowing you to keep his baby once we know for sure that you are diffidently pregnant."

He went after his brother, leaving Electra and her bodyguards standing in the middle of the room like zone out zombies. Felix rubbed her shoulder comfortingly while looking over at Demerti with a slight frown. "I don't know about you, but why don't you go make a breakfast so she can get something into her stomach? I think it will keep your mind occupied for a while until we can straighten this all out later on."

Demetri nodded and left the room. Sexton tossed up the car keys in his palm. "I think I will make a quick stop at the drug store and take the masters out for a bit so Caius can hunt outside the village. He's been too thirsty for too long."

"Electra, lets see if you can go wash up and put something on that is more comfortable for you and then we can go outside in the back where the sun is warm." Felix suggested softly while guiding her towards the stairwell. She allowed herself to be guided to her own bedroom by him and waited on the bed with dull eyes as he set the bath for her.

Her hand strayed to her stomach. Would Caius let her have the baby after they found out? She asked for this and she was willing to do anything to keep the baby if she was carrying his child. Her own heart still bled inside whenever she thought about her dead son. At least replacing his memory with a another child would take off some of the grief she still carried in her heart and help her to move on, whatever the cost may be in the end. He didn't know what it was like to lose a child of his own to violence and he sure didn't know what a mother had to go through when it comes down to mourning one's own child.

"Ok, then," Felix said coming back into the bedroom. "The bath is ready and so is your clothes that I laid out for you." Electra forced herself to smile and get up and walk into the bathroom as he gently closed the door and assumed his bodyguard position. He was still very much reeling of hearing the news that his mistress could be carrying his master's baby after just dealing with the Cullens coven not even six months prior.

"Man, the shit is really going to hit the fan big time for us." He muttered in his native Scot tongue. "I pray that somehow no one is going to lose their heads in the process once Aro find out."


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**28**

"So..., how are we going to deal with this, now?" Felix asked out loud to everyone who was present in Electra's bedroom. In his hand, he held up a pregnancy test that read positive. After four pregnancy test sticks, all reading positive, Caius had left the room in a fit of rage and was yet to return back home before sundown. Electra managed somehow to bravely keep back her tears while he was in front of her, but once he had left, the tears poured to the point she ran and locked herself in the bathroom.

Marcus took a deep breath and let it out as a very concern expression crossed his crimson eyes. Crossing his arms, he stared back at everyone else. "I honestly don't know right now, but what I do know," He motioned to the locked bathroom door with his head and lowered his voice so she couldn't hear him. "If she wants this baby really bad, we will have no other choice but return home with her and tell Aro."

"And risk her life and Caius at the same time for his sin?" Sexton tensed suddenly. Demetri made the sign of the cross several times while praying to the virgin Mary in Italian.

Marcus suddenly slapped his face with a hard hand. "Is it the child's fault?' He snapped. Sexton lowered his eyes from his master and apologized softly for his abruptness as he turned away. Marcus glared at them all. "I don't know about any of your thoughts on this delicate matter, but I am standing behind my daughter no matter what." He turned his glare upon Sexton for a full minute until the bodyguard had to advert his gaze from his master. Marcus smoothed his coat. "Now that we have that out of the way, I want the three of you to go and retrieve Caius from where ever he is in this village and bring back home." He ordered. "In the meantime, I will take care of making the arrangements with Aro and comfort Electra as soon as she is ready to talk to us calmly. Now go!" He pointed towards the bedroom door.

The three bowed respectfully to him before hastily departing before he had anymore to say to them. Marcus took out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed the number to Aro's cell. "And for the hardest part of this call." He said out loud to the room while he waited for Aro to pick up.

"What is it, Marcus?" Aro's voice spoke up several rings later.

Marcus rubbed his forehead as he stared out the bedroom window at the setting sun in the horizon "I need to talk to you about something very important, brother " HE replied softly as he continued to stare out the window. "It is concerning Electra."

"Oh really?" Aro asked in a mildly surprised tone. "What is so important that you have to interrupt my feeding time?"

"Please forgive me, but it is most urgent and I feel that you should be aware...should you find out from someone else who is not trustworthy upon my return."

He could hear the silence stretch for eternity on the other end of the line as he waited for his brother's reply.

"What is it about?" Aro said finally.

"I want your permission to bring Electra back home in the morning due to a delicate medical issue that needs to be addressed."

"What is it exactly?" Aro asked suspiciously. "You have never made mention before of her being sick after spending your weekends with her."

Marcus almost could hear his nails sliding on the windowsill as he tried to think of something to say that will convince his brother to allow her to come back without making it a huge drama deal in front of the whole Volturi coven. For the moment at least.

Closing his eyes and praying to the gods of the world, he made the biggest decision of his entire mortal and immortal life for the good of the two people he care for.

"Electra has been carrying Caius's baby for the last two months and I just found out about this yesterday." He lied while crossing his fingers in the air.

Aro sputtered several times and tried to speak but he kept making strangled noises before managing to speak in a high whisper, "She is with _Caius's_ child? How is this even possible?! I didn't know he had actually managed to _sleep_ with her in the first place."

"Yes, well, neither did I until I found out myself yesterday, Brother." Marcus agreed mildly as he turned his head at the sound of the bathroom door being unlocked.

"Bring her home as soon as you can in the morning,Marcus, and say nothing to anyone about this matter until we can talk further about this subject and decide on what needs to be done." Aro ordered hastily. "I will want to talk to her personally once she is settle back home."

"Of course brother, I will see what can be done." Marcus said before hanging up as he watched Electra slowly walk out of the bathroom towards the bed.

"Who was that you were talking to, father?" She asked, taking a soft pillow and hugging it close against her body as she laid herself down on the bed. Marcus slipped his cellphone back in his pocket. He took a seat on the edge of the bedside with a tired expression on his pale face.

"Sweetheart, I hope you can please forgive me for what I am about to tell you, but I had to do what needed to be done so that there wouldn't be any serious..." He paused, trying to think of a better word that would describe what was happening. "Would put everyone's lives in danger, including yours." He finished, patting her hand.

"You told Aro about me being pregnant." She stated bluntly. When Marcus could only stare at her in shock, she shrug a small shoulder. "I already figured that if you didn't, he would find out later just by touching your skin and seeing your thoughts." She continued.

"Of course, but I told him that you have been pregnant for two months," He explained softly. Now it was her turn to stare at him in surprise. He nodded his head. "Yes, I told him that you and Caius had finally mated and he had gotten you pregnant _two months ago_ and that you had just told me about it yesterday."

She slowly sat up as a look of worry started to show on her face. "But wouldn't he see the truth once he is able to get close to the two of you? And what about Caius? Is he going to get into trouble as well?" She demanded.

Marcus shook his head and tried to calm her down as Electra started to visibly shake from head to toe with fear and anxiety. "No, he would not be able to do so if Cauis and I are able to have a special guard that we personally know, infregment a "fake" memory into our minds and make it so real that Aro would not be able to see the difference at all."

"But what if he finds out later on that you lied to him?" She cried. Marcus gathered her into his arms and gently rubbed her back as she burst into tears that quickly soaked his inner shirt.

"It will work because I believe that we can survive through this, no matter what happens in the end."

Electra tightly held onto her adopted father as the tears continued to fall. "I can't live if I lose him, father." She sobbed. "Just like I sometimes feel like I can't stand living whenever I think about my dead son."

"I don't know what it is like to feel such a pain that you have exspiranced so soon in your life,child." He acknowledged her. "But I do know, that since Caius knows that you are indeed carrying his baby, instinctively it is within our nature to protected those who are very close to us, with our lives to the death. He isn't going to give up so easily now with the thought in his mind."

Electra touched the necklace pendent without looking. "Caius..."

Marcus's phone buzzed. "Hello?" He answered without looking down at the caller ID.

"Master, we managed to find him." Demetri's voice spoke up on the other line. "But at the same time, we also found three unfortunate torn bodies at the same time as well. They were torn up pretty bad, if I might add."

"Burn the remains then and scatter the ashes once you are done." Marcus replied, slightly annoyed. "You know that when your master in such moods, you are responsible for the clean up. Bring him home as soon as your task is complete." He added before hanging up before he could hear Demetri's cursing in the background about always being the "Cleaner for the messy master".

When Electra gave him a questioning look, he shook his head while getting up from the bed. "You need to get your rest now, child." He told her as he helped her get underneath the blankets. "We will be doing a lot of packing and planning in the morning as soon as your are done with breakfast."

"Daddy," She reached out, grabbing his wrist and tightly holding on with a desperate grip.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something." She asked tearfully. Marcus could almost feel his un-beating heart tearing in too as he leaned over her and brushed some hair from her face.

"What is it, my child?" He breathed quietly. "I will do anything that is within my power to keep your promise."

Electra tried her best to give him her best smile, but nothing but tears filled her eyes, making her vision blurry. "Please promise me that if I should not," She tried to take a deep breath before letting it out. "If I should not survive any of this after his baby is born, you will make sure that Caius will raise our child with lots of tender love and care for my sake if not his own." She finished.

"Child, please don't talk this way." Marcus objected. "It isn't good for you to do so."

"Please, promise me this!" She insisted. "That is all that I want! I want this baby...this innocent baby," She laid a hand over her flat stomach. "This is an innocent baby that knows no evil or anything that is bad. The only thing that I want for it, is that my memory can be at peace knowing that it will have a loving father and grandfather who will teach and protect it, no matter what others may think."

Marcus bowed his head. "I swear upon what is left of my immortal soul, that I will hold myself to what you are requesting me to do." He finally consented before leaving a firm kiss on her forehead and withdrawing to the bedroom door. Electra gave a slight nod before slowly closing her eyes with faint hint of a smile on her lips. Marcus could only start with a stabbing pain of sadness engulfing his very being, something that had been kept behind a tightly sealed door in his mind.

"You will survive it all, little one." He whispered as he turned on a small nightlight on the wall. "You just got to have a little faith within yourself, just as you have placed a little faith in us all since we took you in." He softly closed the door behind him and made his way down to the empty living room to wait for the bodyguards and his little brother to return back home.

He wasn't sure what was going to even happen once they had to face Aro, but he could only hope that his older brother could wait until perhaps later to confront Caius and him about this. Marcus held up Caius's necklace in his hand before the burning firelight as he took a seat in the couch and crossed his leg over the other. Now he just needed to talk some major sense into his brother's brain and pray to whatever gods that were out there, that Caius would agreed with him one hundred percent and not fight him at every turn.

"I have often wondered if you were led to us for this sole purpose of saving your own self, Caius." He said softly as he returned the necklace to a safe place in his jacket pocket.


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**29**

Caius entered the house with the bodyguards following close behind him at a safe distance. Marcus stood up and came towards him with his hands spread before him as he shook his head in disappointment. "I was starting to begin to wonder if you were dead or not, Caius." He looked his brother up and down before wrinkling his nose at an unfamiliar scent. "And it appears at the same time, you have somehow managed to get your hands on a few of the homeless people as well."

"Its nothing that the village will happen to take any notice to their slight population reduction." Caius allowed himself to snicker as he walked past Marcus. "I am going to take a quick shower." He said before heading up the stairs slowly. Marcus motioned for Felix to followed his master before returning to his former seat with a heavy sigh.

Sexton nudged Demetri with his elbow. "Psst, is it me or does it seem that our masters are really acting different since finding out about Electra's condition?" He whispered out the corner of his mouth.

Demetri cast him a slight dirty look as he pulled at his jacket. "I'm at no liberty to answering that, but if you want my opinion,Sexton." He hissed back. "Make yourself useful and see that Caius doesn't disturb Electra for the night." He walked away from him with a slight humph!

"Sexton." Marcus called from the couch.

"Yes, master?" Sexton replied with a slight respectful bow at the waist.

Marcus regarded him with a keen look and smiled slightly when he caught the uncomfortable shift of expression in the other's eyes. "Do I make you nervous or something " He asked lightly.

"No, Master. Only Caius is able to do that to me." Sexton replied with downcast eyes. "But," He added with an afterthought "You did surprise me when you slapped my face earlier."

Marcus motioned for the Greek vampire to take a seat across from him in one of the nearby chairs before continuing the conversation further. "I deeply apologies for my rash action towards you, but understand that if anyone should think that it is Electra's fault for what has transpired withing the last 24 hours, you are highly mistaken. I will not tolerate any behind the back stabbing as long as I am alive and well to take care of her. She is like a beloved daughter to me and I will see to it that we will work things out for the benefit of _everyone_ involved."

Sexton shifted his gaze away from Marcus and stared above his shoulder. "If I may so boldly speak for a moment, Master." He said defensively "I was merely speaking out of concern for the girl's safety. I didn't mean in anyway to imply that it was all her fault. Perhaps if you hadn't brought Caius here in the first place, non of this would be even happening while a death sentence is to surely hang over all our heads now once Aro has seen what has happened. You heard the master when he ordered Caius to stay away from under the pain of death."

"And your point of it all, Sexton?" Marcus encouraged, crossing his arms over his chest. "That I am betraying everyone and Aro as well?"

Sexton's face went whiter then white as Marcus's words slowly sunk into his head. Holding up a palm, facing Marcus in the ancient Greek sign of pardon, he shook his head. "Please, I over-spoke myself." He apologized.

"So it seems." Marcus murmurered. "I'll allow you to finish what you have to say and then give you a peace of my own mind in return for your outspokenness."

"For what reason do you need to do that?" Caius said suddenly appearing in the living room with a scowl. Sexton immediately stood up and bowed deeply to him.

"Please, forgive me." He begged, looking up at him with a look of open fear. "I didn't mean any harm in my words at all. I am just deeply concern for the young mistress's well-being."

Marcus nodded when Caius looked at him for conformation before turning back to Electra's bodyguard. "Words can cause major trouble if you are not careful with what you say to certain people,Sexton." He hissed at him before brushing by and taking a seat where Sexton was formerly sitting. "For I am not a really forgiving type of person who will easily forget what you say around me." He warned.

Sexton bowed his head before withdrawing himself from the room in search of Demetri. Felix let out a low whistle, leaning himself against the armrest of the couch.

"If only words could kill a individual, master," He joked. "That would be one hell of an ability that Aro won't be able to pass up for all the gold and jewels of the world, masters."

Marcus waved his comment aside and motioned at Caius in a finger. "So, have you taken thought of what you are going to do now since she is pregnant with your baby?"

Caius shrugged and rubbed his face with a hand. "I have, but I am not sure how to proceed without endangering her life."

"If you don't mind me saying, brother. You don't really seemed bothered that our lives are on the line right now." Marcus observed, cocking his head to one side. Caius raised a perfect eyebrow at him and leaned further back in his chair. "Oh?"

"Well, you have always seemed to be indifferent to other individual's well-being." Marcus pointed out. "Unless it is your own. So what would make this any different from before?"

"It is the fact that she isn't my queen yet and I have a sword hanging over both of our heads." Caius snapped. "How else do you want me to react to all of this? Say, 'Oh Aro, I'm sorry but it seems that my brother was very desperate to have me see Electra, and in doing so, I spent a single night having sex and now she is pregnant with my seed'. Give me a fucken break." He scoffed.

Marcus fought to not throw Caius threw the wall for the sake of Electra's own sake. Instead, he gritted his teeth. "You are one selfish bastard, Caius." He growled.

"If she was a particular _different person_, this would be very different situation that would have ended up with her life being forfeited."

"And you are going to allow her to die by Aro's hand?"

Caius' whole profile instantly tensed as a loud growl escaped his chest. "Are you threatening me?"

Marcus scoffed at his brother's words and looked up at Felix who just shrugged a shoulder at him in response "Aro had already been informed about Electra's condition. But," He held up a finger with a stern look when Caius started to stand up. "I told him that she has been pregnant with your baby for two months. I did it for the safety of both your and Electra, then for myself."

Felix flickered by Caius's side and laid a restraining hand. "Master, please." He said softly. "Remember where we are."

Caius threw him a dirty look. "Why the hell would I hurt my own brother?" He walked over the fireplace and stared deeply into the flames for a long time before turning back to look at them both with a deep sadness in his eyes. "So what am I supposed to do?" He asked finally.

"What comes to you naturally, brother." Marcus replied kindly. "Protect her and learn to love her beyond the physical aspect. I don't know how this pregnancy is going to affect us and her psychologically. But what I do know, is that we can implant a false memory in his mind if we use our special guard."

Caius stared at him with a sudden interested expression. "You mean that we are going to literally lie to Aro?"

"Sure, why not? The more time we have to think things out and see if we can contact the Cullens for information of the pregnancy term since this is an acceleration pregnancy." Marcus leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. "We are expected home by the afternoon, so if we can get to the special guard, then we will be safe."

Felix raised his hand. "I can go ahead of you two once we are home and find the guard."He offered. "Will be easier for the both of you while we try to settle the girl down."

Caius nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, but I will need to personally make sure that she will be safe from the other residents. They will no longer be used to her scent in the castle."

"Then double up the guards, adding Jane and Alec as the main guard along side with her own. She will be safer that way and we would have a better peace of mind." Marcus suggested. "But what I need to know right now from you, Caius." He added seriously. "Do you think you can bring yourself to love both mother and child?"

"I-I-I am not sure, Marcus." Caius studdered slightly in surprise. "But I am protective of her already and I have already learned a lot with this separation period."

"That is all what I need to know. Your heart will be able to heal if you don't cast blame upon yourself." Marcus nodded before reaching into his pocket and tossing Caius his necklace. "I believe it is time for you to cast a formal necklace for your new soon-to-be queen. The sooner she is established within the Volturi coven, the faster we will be able to re-establish your power over the castle once more without any worry of rebellion."

His brother stared down at the pendant in his hand. It had been two months since he had given Electra his necklace for safekeeping and he had gotten used to the heavy weight being gone from his neck. He smiled slightly at his brother. "Perhaps you are right, Marcus. I will send Felix to the local iron smith and jeweler once we get through Aro first."


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you!**

**30**

It was really tense the next morning and awkward for everybody as they packed bags, threw large sheets over the furniture and quietly talked out of Electra's hearing, of what was going to come to them all once Aro had his "talk" with them all. Felix, after making her morning meal and allowing her to take a small morning walk one last time through the village with him by her side of course, went ahead of everyone else for the castle. Caius had strictly ordered his loyal bodyguard under no circumstances, was he to enclose to anyone about Electra's medical condition. Caius didn't need wild rumors to be flying about the castle before he and the rest of his family settled a foot behind the walls.

Electra on the other hand, was very quiet throughout the packing and was keeping a wide berth from Caius even now, as he waited for her to exsit from the house so he can lock the doors behind them. Marcus waited a few feet away for her to catch up with him. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he whispered very softly in her ear so his brother could not overhear what he was saying. "You know, child, not talking to him since we have found out about your pregnancy, isn't helping any matters right now." He chided her gently as they neared the car.

She stole a quick glance backwards back where Cauis was still locking the doors together with a thick chain, before returning her gaze back at the car ahead of them. "I just don't want to set him off, is all." She replied back while Marcus opened the back passenger side door for her. "He hasn't been really wanting to talk to me anyway since I woke up and tried to talk to him in the first place." She added with a slight annoyed grimace. Marcus shook his head at her and patted her knee before closing the door on her and walking back towards the house.

"I can say that I would rather lose my head over something idiotic than over what is going on." Sexton suddenly said by her side, causing her to let out a startled yelp. He smiled apologetically while fastening his seat belt "But, things cannot be helped and I can only pray that we get back home soon with enough time to carry out master Marcus's plan before we see Aro."

"Do you really think it will work, Sexton?" She asked worriedly. "Its not like Aro won't be able to detect a lie amide all of you."

He let out a soft snort. "Please, with the special guard that we have right now, there is a lot of us who have managed to get by on a little white lie now and then." He shook his head. "I believe it will work just as long as everyone is one the same page here and since Aro can only see a portion of your memories, it shouldn't' be all that hard to make him see only what you want him to see."

Electra didn't respond. She had a bad nightmare the night before of Aro getting into a uncontrollable rage and executing both Marcus and Caius for what had happened, before turning the tables on her, and allowing the whole guard feed on her blood, killing both her and her unborn child.

"Electra? Are you alright?"

Shaking her head and blinking several times, she found three pairs of crimson eyes regarding her steadily. "Oh! I must have blanked out for a sec." She tried to play off with a small a laugh. "I was just thinking about something from bio lab." She lied, refusing to look into the intense expression Caius was throwing her way. He turned back in his seat, muttering under his breath while Marcus started up the truck and slowly drove out of the courtyard and into the narrow village streets. Everything swept by her window like a super sped up fast forward movie as she started out with a sad expression in her green eyes.

They were starting to turn silver within the last hour so due to how she was feeling currently. As a child, many of her own peers were scared of even making friends with her because of her eyes. Often being bullied until she cried and ran home to be comforted by her parents, she would often just wish that she had normal eyes like everyone else in the world. But her mother would always tell her until she was old enough to understand better, having such beautiful eyes were a precious and rare gift she should be proud of having.

Electra wiped tears from her face before anyone could notice with her sleeve. It was no use to showing her emotions right now when she needed to defend herself and Caius's situation with her unborn child. She smoothed her hands over her belly rhythmically and sighed deeply. She slowly closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the soft humming of the car engine.

Caius finally allowed himself to look behind his seat at Electra's sleeping from. Sexton tensed for a second when his master reach a hand toward her flat belly and lightly laid his finger tips on it for a few seconds before withdrawing his hand. He caught the concern expression in Sexton's eyes. "We will be fine, Sexton." He reassured him before turning back with a dark look. "Aro better not cause any shit for her once I have her safely settled in my chambers." He told his brother.

"Then establish yourself openly and see if you can have her established as your new queen." Marcus suggested in a tone like they had gone over this subject previously. "This pregnancy is going to greatly change everyone's lives from here on out and we will have no choice but to accept it as is." He glanced out the corner of his eye at Caius. "What do you think?"

Caius rubbed his eyes and let out a sharp breath. "I will look into it after I survive Aro's interrogation But, once I declare her queen, we need to think about her safety and my unborn child."

"You also need to contact Carlisle as well, Caius." Marcus gently reminded him. "We need to know as much as possible preparing ourselves for the coming month as this child grows rapidly in her belly. Perhaps inviting them to stay with us can possibly help?" He added softly.

Caius scowled. "We'll see." He snorted, folding his arms. "Bella was an armful to deal with when we first met her, but grew even more so an armful after we found out that not only she had been changed, but had also given birth to Edward's half vampire half human child. Now I have the same situation within my own coven and have an wide open human girl who is carrying my seed within her."

"You make it sound like it is something you are being regretful." Marcus pointed out.

"No, I don't regret any of it, Marcus." Caius was quick to retort. "I am just very scared deep down." He said very softly, more to himself than to his brother.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you! **

_**"PRONOIA (or Pronoea) was an Okeanid nymph of Mount Parnassos in Phokis (central Greece). She was the wife of the Titan Prometheus and, as her name suggests, the goddess of foresight. Prometheus' wife was also named Hesione and Asia.**_

_**Pronoia was closely identified with the goddess Athena who, according to several ancient writers, was worshipped as Athena Pronoia at Delphoi. As an Okeanid she also resembles Athena's mother Metis."**_

**31**

Marcus threw his long cape that he had kept in the trunk of the SUV, over Electra's form, pulling the large cowl over to hid her face as they passed many of the surprised residents and guests who caught her familer and unfamiler scent in the castle. Caius of course, sent nothing but glared at all of them as a warning if they dared to stare any longer at her before he lost his cool.

"Master," Demetri whispered out the side of his mouth, tilting his head slightly toward's Caius's ear. "It looks like we will need to stave off anyone curious enough to go near her for the time being until you and the others have announced officially her return home."

"I will take care of everything once she is settled in, Demetri." Caius replied coldly. "Now go and find Felix for us and tell him to come to my study as soon as possible once he has found the guard we are looking for." Demetri bowed his head and turned to go back the way they came. Sexton stayed close to Electra as they quickly continued on their way towards Caius's private wing of the castle, avoiding any area's where Aro might suddenly appear out of nowhere. Electra suddenly made a small sound, her hand pressing upon her abdominal area as she stopped for a second on the stairwell and leaned herself against the wall. Both Marcus and Sexton gently grasped her shoulders as she let out another small yelp.

"Electra, are you alright?" Caius asked as he stepped forward with an outstretched hand. She tried to take a deep breath, but a sudden kick to her stomach caused her to let out another small yelp. She could only nod her head at him as she straighten upright and slowly continued to mount the stairs with Sexton firmly holding her with his arm around her waist.

"Call the Cullens and have them fly out here as soon as possible, Caius." Marcus whispered under his breath as they followed behind them. "We can't wait any long than unnecessary without hearing first hand accounts of what happened to the Bella girl and her own daughter."

His brother didn't say anything to him. Caius had already been kicking himself to even allowing his physical yearnings to comprehend his best judgment and now he was paying for his error by watching Electra try to cope with carrying an unnatural baby in her womb that was more likely to kill her sooner than later. As much as he could tolerate the Cullens after what had happened within the last two and half years, he still carried animosity towards Bella for making Aro appear weak in front of his own Coven. But the past was the past, and once Aro makes his decisions, no one, not even Caius himself, could overrun his authority when it comes down the well-being of everyone involved.

He waited until he unlocked her bedroom door to quietly motion for Jane, Alec and several new bodyguards who where all standing within the dim hallway within the shadows, to follow him into the bedroom. Electra removed the robe from her shoulders and turned towards the door where they stood silently watching her with their crimson eyes regarding her with only mild surprise and ease. "It is really good to see all of you finally." She said cheerfully while folding Marcus's robe in her hands. Her adopted father set her suitcases that he had been carrying beside the bed and motioned for Jane to unpack them with a slight nod.

"I hope that all of you understand the full regard of Electra's fragile condition." He told them point-blank.

"Yes, we understand fully." Alec spoke up for the whole group. "I just sure that non of us would be expecting this kind..." He paused to find the right word to use before continuing on, "To be happening so soon." He finished quickly when he caught the cold feeling he was getting from Caius. "But anyway, I am sure that she will be safe just as long as she isn't' straying through the castle without any of us at her side." He smiled widely at her as he continued Electra rewarded him with a small smile of her own before he had to look away bashfully.

"Who knew that my own twin would be enamored with my human mistress." Jane smirked as she abruptly threw a pair of shoes at Alec. "Here!" She barked. "Make yourselves useful around here and stop gawking at her. The lady is very tired and will be needing her evening meal soon." She thew clothes at the bodyguards, including Sexton who yelped when a boot hit the back of his head.

Caius walked up to Electra and respectfully kept some distance between them as he regarded her with a soft look. "Are you alright?" He asked. Electra nodded several times and let a small sigh escape her.

"I think I should be more concern about you, then myself, Caius." She said softly as everyone else made sure to keep themselves busy around them. "Are _you_ going to be ok with talking to Aro later?" She surprised him.

"Of course," He scoffed. Marcus raised an eyebrow at him by the doorway. Caius sighed deeply and thew his hands up in the air. "To be honest, I am more concern and scared inside for your safety and that of what you carry within you." He admitted honestly. "I don't know what I am going up against, but I can promise you that the both of you are going to be safe as long as I am around to protect you with my full power." He reached up instinctively to touch her face, but suddenly froze when he recalled she didn't want to be near him. Electra shook her head and just tilted the side of her face into his palm and closed her eyes.

She touched his hand with hers for a moment before opening her eyes with a tenderness that nearly ripped his heart into two. "I still care for you deeply Caius, despite what had happened." She smiled softly. "Besides, I think that fate was playing in more of my favor anyway." She tried to joke. He looked up suddenly and found that the whole room had gotten strangely quiet with everyone frozen in mid-motion with expressions of total shock plastered on their pale faces.

"What the fuck you guys looking at?" He demanded coldly while Marcus tried to hid his amused smile behind a serious frown. When one moved still, Caius let out a loud growl at them and pointed at Electra's suitcases. "GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK OR ELSE YOU WILL SEE MY WRATH!"

Everyone immedietly moved into action and began talking loudly among themselves as he continued to glare at them with his fists upon his hips. Electra patted his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You are being too harsh on them." She said. "Just give them a small break once in a while from your constant 'wrath' or else you will be wondering where everyone went at the end of the day."

"Well they can stop gawking at you." He mumbled as he turned away from the bodyguards.

" I think they were gawking at you, Caius." She corrected.

"No, they are not!"

"I'm just saying." She said, holding up her hands in the air in surrender. "I better wash up and get into something comfortable for the night before I eat and go to sleep." She told him while heading towards her bathroom. Jane allowed Caius to see the smirk on her face before swiftly following Electra inside and locking the doors behind them before he could even say or do anything at her.

Cauis growled darkly and balled his hands into tight fists.

"I think you better save that for later, after we see Aro." Marcus suggested from beside the door. "You will be needing it after tonight." He finished just as a heavy knock sounded on the door behind him. Marcus oped it up to reveal a hooded guard dressed in an all burgundy cloak standing beside Felix and Demetri.

"Masters." The guard bowed deeply. "I am told that you will be needing my services tonight."

"Ah, yes, Pronoea. We are in great need for your services with our delicate situation that I am sure, you have foreseen in your pool of foresight. Nothing really seemes to faze you anyway."

"Except the girl." She corrected mildly drawing the attention of everyone else within, including Caius who tensed. "Her fate is unknown to me, but I am willing to aid you and your brother's cause in anyway that I can. Just tell me what you want me to implant in your memories and I will see what can be done. I have already done my work with your bodyguards here."She motioned gently at her side where both Felix and Demetri were rubbing the sides of their heads with small groans.

"You could have told us that it was going to hurt, nymph." Demetri growled at her before closing his eyes. "Damn, and I thought Jane's was worse then this."

"Yeah," Felix chipped in. "A lot worse with a feeling like millions of needles are being prodded in your head at the same time while fire is being thrown down your eyeballs."

"Will you two just _please_ shut up and stop your useless whining around here?" Caius complained with a roll of his eyes as he pushed past the three guards. "I have enough to deal with anyway on my plate at the current moment." Marcus just shrugged his shoulders at them when they turned as one at him with raised eyebrows.

"I am sure everything will smooth out once we have dealt with Aro tonight." He assured them. Before closing the bedroom door behind him, he turned his head at the bodyguards. "She isn't allowed out of this room for the rest of the night until further notice. Alec, you can go prepare her food and bring it back. The rest of you are to split into two groups and have one stand guard outside the wind entrance until your master returns."

"Understood." Everyone replied in unison Marcus shut the door and quickly hurried to catch up with his brother and the others. With luck on their side tonight, he can only pray that they would make it with their heads intake and Electra and the baby's life untouched.


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you! **

_**"PRONOIA (or Pronoea) was an Okeanid nymph of Mount Parnassos in Phokis (central Greece). She was the wife of the Titan Prometheus and, as her name suggests, the goddess of foresight. Prometheus' wife was also named Hesione and Asia.**_

_**Pronoia was closely identified with the goddess Athena who, according to several ancient writers, was worshipped as Athena Pronoia at Delphoi. As an Okeanid she also resembles Athena's mother Metis."**_

**32**

Aro was waiting for his brothers in his private study room when they finally entered a few hours after midnight. Electra was already fast asleep, exhausted from everything that had happened and needing the rest anyway to help the baby. Pronoia had carefully filtered through Caius's memories with the girl before taking one that seemed suited for the task at hand, interwoven a spell that created a memory out of nothing and melting it with the one he had in his mind.

Marcus didn't need it really, but to be safe, she congered up a scene of where Electra had revealed him during this last visit of hidding her symptoms from him out of fear for the safety of both Caius and the baby. Even now, as the two bothers took a seat before Aro's desk, they were still feeling the side effects of her immense powers.

Felix and Demetri both flanked doorway, standing silently as they watched the three lords stare at one another for several long moments without saying a word. Aro was the first to speak, shaking his head with a small short laugh as he regarded Caius disbelief

"Well,well, Caius, my dear brother." He said slowly, folding his hands elegantly on the desk in front of him while leaning forward slightly in his seat. "I would have never believed after what we had to deal with the Cullens several months back, that this." He pointed directly at him with his finger. "Would even be happening within my own castle walls. Especially with someone whom I trust, I might add."

Caius could only glare openly at him with a dark look in his eyes as he bit back a sharp retort. "I should have taken better measures when I was with her, Aro." He replied flatly. "But I guess we cannot be so sure of our kind's ability to be able to hold back enough to allow control over our kind's nature."

Marcus coughed several times as Aro's face darken for a brief second before he replaced it with a wide smile. "Of course you are correct in what you believe in, brother." He allowed. "But it doesn't mean that you should have gotten her pregnant. Didn't you realize that in the first place?"

Caius rolled his eyes. "Aro, I get it. I should have used protection in the first place, which I did, if I might be so willing to add, but in the end of it all, the damn fucken condom broke and what was I supposed to do afterwards?"

"We won't be able to even get an abortion, if that is what you were thinking, Aro." Marcus cut in suddenly. Aro turned his eyes on him with a frown, but didn't say anything. Marcus waved a hand. "The very thing that we can do for Electra, is perhaps have the Cullens stay with us during the duration of her pregnancy since they know first hand of what is going to happen and can offer advice."

"But," Aro quickly dejected sharply. "Bella almost died in the process of giving birth to Renesemee as a human,_ before_, Edward was even able to puncture her body with his venom. How can we even possibly know that the same thing isn't going to happen to Electra?"

Everyone in the room was dead silent, with only the grandfather clock 's soft ticking filling the air. Aro sat back. "She is going to die anyway with the baby breaking her body to pieces and there will be no way of us being able to save her life the same way that the Cullen was able to."

"So what are you suggesting we should do?" Caius growled sharply at him, his eyes turning pitch black.

"The only thing human that will spare her the agony and pain of going though with this horrid task." Aro said simply, waving a finger in the air in circles.

Felix and Demetri both tensed as they watched Caius whole body lock into a defensive manner as he stood up and let out a defiant growl at Aro. Marcus grabbed his brother upon standing and whispered in his ear harshly, "Don't do anything stupid, Caius! You are just giving Aro more conviction that you are unfit to properly handle yourself in a productive manner. Think of Electra and the baby, do you want Aro to be the one to end both of their lives before she is even given a chance?"

Caius placed both of his hands flat on the desk as he leaned forward towards Aro. Felix and Demetri stepped forward to pull him back, but Aro silently shook his head at them before returning his amused gaze upon his younger brother. "Do you really think that you can save her life while at the same time allow such a child to be born under our own roof, Caius?" He asked him mildly, tilting his head to one side. "I was merely, _suggesting_ that it would better that she is put out of her misery than suffer what Bella had to go though. Surely, you wouldn't want to watch a such a beautiful human girl suddenly change into a thin, sickly, ragged skeleton of whom you once knew for the sake of giving life to an unnatural hybrid."

Caius's face faltered for a brief moment, a second of pure fear and panic shadowing his eyes before he shook his head to ride whatever thought was in his mind. His face harden. "If you even _touch_ my woman and unborn child in such a way that put's their lives in danger, Aro, I will not stop for _anyone_, even you, to take the necessary actions to avenged them. " He slowly told him. Marcus bit back a slightly laugh as Aro's face changed into something of keen surprise at the way his brother was addressing him. Caius allowed his coldest smile touch his pale lips. "I am willing to sacrifice my own life in protecting what is rightfully mine." He continued in the same dark voice. "And you can't stop me because without me," He leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Aro. "You are completely powerless without my abilities to smoothly run this coven as it should be while you pilfer around with your queen behind closed doors all day and night."

"Caius," Marcus warned softly. Caius glared at him. "I take full responsibly for what happened two months ago, Marcus." He spat. "Don't test my willpower when it comes down to them." He return to glare again at Aro before stepping away from the desk to allow himself to cool off. "She is going to live along with my baby, and I will make sure to take the necessary steps to ensure that in the end."

Aro let out an abrupt sigh and threw his hands up. "Fine! If you want to see her die right before, Caius." He shot back angrily. "Then so be it. But I garentee you," He warned him. "I will not forget this night from here on out. Keep that in mind as you watch her waste herself away and the baby suck every ounce of her life out of her body as you stand helplessly by her side, unable to do a single thing for them. And you, my dear brother," He added with a small smile. "Will watch the child die in the flames if she should not survive after giving birth before I personalty execute you for your rashness."

"You would willingly take out someone who is of high value to you, Aro?" Marcus asked with a grim look. "He is what is keeping this coven together for the last three and half thousand years! There is no way in hell that you can even survive an outside attack from another coven without Caius's aid." He added in defense of Caius. "It's total madness what you are even proposing!"

"Well, Marcus." Aro replied briskly, looking down at his lap. "Caius brought it upon himself and he is no different from everyone else around here who are supposed to obey the laws that we govern for the welfare that our kinds survives in peace."

Marcus could only sputter at him as he tried to find words to describe the outrage he was feeling right now. Felix looked at Demetri, a look of deep resentment in his eyes as Demetri responded by merely making a small gesture with his hand before returning his watchful eyes on the three masters. As much as the two wanted to speak up and defend Caius, they were completely helpless at Aro's mercy and were more likely to die for their private belief on the current situation, then be showed an sign of mercy from him.

"I will give you until the child is born to prove that you will be able to save Electra from her eminent death." Aro said finally. "And should the girl somehow manage to survive the ordeal, I will take in consideration of allowing you to make her queen, only after she has made the recovery and has completed the original deal that we made before bringing her here to Volturia."

"It was your own idea and selfishness of seeing what she could possibly be of an advantage to you as a mere tool, Aro." Caius breathed in anger. He pointed to himself and the others in the room with him. "They didn't ask for you to spare her when we found that vampire feeding on her blood. I didn't ask for you to give me a replacement either just so you can have a show of power to the rest of the coven."

"I'd be very mindful of what you say to me from now on, Caius Volturi." Aro warned him sharply. "I will not hesitate to show you the proper respect that you should be giving to me, considering that it was _me and my wife_ who saved you all those years back when you were just a pitiful sex slave for a male brothel. You own me you own immortal life and I will be willing to take it away from you in a snap for the well-being of my coven."

Caius and Aro stared at one another in a battle of will while Marcus and the two bodyguards could only stand by and pray fervently that Aro didn't rip his head off for speaking out at him. Caius looked away from Aro and sighed, his face still dark with anger and hatred. "She isn't going to die, and we can save her somehow, if not the same way that Edward as able to do with Bella." He said finally in a quiet voice.

Aro smiled widely and let out a laugh. "Then do what you need to do and take care of your own private business. But in the meantime, I am still expecting you to continue with your duties as lord of Volturia."

Marcus bowed his head slightly at him, before quickly pulling Caius behind him towards the doorway. "I believe this conversation, brother," He said without looking back in a tired voice. "Has drawn to a close and has been settled as you want it. We will now leave you alone to your thoughts." He finished as he pushed Caius out the door and motioned for Felix and Demetri to follow.

Once they were out the area of Aro's wing, they all headed outside to Athenora's burial grove where they all sat down on the cool grass.

"We almost believed that you were going to die tonight after that episode, master." Felix said, wiping an imaginary sweat tear from his brow. Caius gritted his teeth and turned to look at his dead queen's marker, his fists tightly balled at his sides as he replaced the scene of what transpired in his head. Marcus shook his head at him. "We came very close tonight, Caius." He told him very softly. "Next time, Aro will not give any hesitation to kill us all for being openly defiant towards him. But I do agree that what he is even proposing right now with playing with her own mortal life and the life of the unborn child, isn't right at all."

"I have to be willing to sacrifice my life in a heartbeat for Electra and our baby if Aro even plans of carrying out his idea." Caius said, turning towards them with his former coldness.

Demetri raised an apologetic hand. "But even if she makes it after the birth, she will not be the same person in the way that this pregnancy will alter everything that she has already been though with her natural birth of a mortal child. This is an immortal half human baby that we are talking about. Look at Bella, Master. She almost died. How are we to even find that small _chance_ of saving Electra, despite having the Cullens here to give us advice while trying to protect her?"

"We will find a way, Demetri." Caius replied. He looked down at the grave marker. "I have to find that chance, even if I die in the process of doing so."


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you! **

**33**

Caius was sitting by the bed when Electra opened her eyes the next morning. "Good morning." He said softly with a small smile. Electra slowly sat up and stretched her arms above her head before laying a hand over her stomach. His crimson eyes strayed towards it for a brief moment, his face tense with mix-emotions when he mentally recalled what had happened earlier between him and Aro.

"So how did it go, Caius?" Electra ventured to ask softly while she sat back,rubbing her palm over her belly. Caius looked away from her and stared into the burning fireplace across the room, his jaw tense as he tried to decide whether or not to tell her the truth. In the end, he had no other choice but to tell her the truth since their lives, including the baby, were in great danger as long as Aro kept a tight hold on them all.

"He agreed to spare you and the baby." He finally replied coldly. Electra gave a silent prayer in her mind. "But only if I can somehow save you from death _after_ you give birth to our child so that you can give us an added benefit to this coven." He added with a growl of anger. "Aro believes in his mind, that what I did with you, has betrayed everything that we have worked so hard to try and keep alive for the betterment of our kind."

Electra covered her mouth in total shock. "And so he just wants me alive for his personal gain in the end." She stated. Caius slowly nodded and stared back at her with that same sadness that she had seen when they were on the plane after Aro had convinced her to either stay alive with them or die by their hand to protect their identity in the human world. "Isn't there anything that you can do about this?" She asked, sitting up.

"I wish that I can, Electra." He said her name for the first time since their arrival back home. "But I can't. I have my own life hanging in the balance and our child's as well since he wants to rid this coven of an unnatural baby being born within these walls. If word gets out about all of this, then the other covens from around the world will think that it's ok to procreate with human women in order to have babies that are hybrid."

Caius shook his head and covered his face in his hands. "I should have known that Marcus wanted me to see you." He groaned. "If I did, non of this would be even happening to either of us."

Electra hesitated for a moment as she looked on with a pitying expression in her eyes. Caius had never looked so vulnerable now, as when she had learned of his former life story from Jane all those months back. She slowly crawled out of the blankets up to him and put her arms around his shoulders while leaning her cheek on top of his bowed head.

Surprised by the very human gesture by the girl, he let out a soft laugh of embarrassment. "Look at me, I'm weak even to my own self." He shook his head.

"No," She objected firmly. "You are a strong person both in and out." She pulled back slightly to look directly into his eyes with her own. "As long as I am alive, you have something to hope for and to fight for, Caius." She touched the area of where his heart could no longer beat. "Is it really a weakness that makes you feel the way you do or is it just a sense of fear that you don't want others to see your other half, fearing that they will take advantage of you in the end?"

"I guess it is the fear." He admitted. Caius gently touched her womb. already it had already been twenty four hours since they had found out, and he could already feel slight hard bump under his palm. "But it is fear that I would lose you to the baby's unnatural strength during the birthing. I have already lost so much over the course both my human life and my immortal." He made a slight choking noise in the back of his throat. "I just have to try and save you." He said with a determined look.

Electra wished there was more that she could do the help sooth his worries, but she herself, was just as scared deep down since he had warned her before they had sex two nights prior, that if she was to become impregnated with his seed, she was more likely to lose her life to the baby then by perhaps Aro's hand.

"It will be fine in the end, Caius." She said firmly before sliding out of bed. He watched her from his chair as she stripped out of her gown so she could change into something more presentable. The bump wasn't really noticeable if one was to glance at it, but it was obvious to his keen eyes that she appeared to be pregnant for almost two and half months.

He kept telling himself over and over again while he had watched her sleep through the night that what he was allowing her to do was completely crazy, but he couldn't really find the inner strength to tell her that. Not after seeing the grief and pain she had to carry within her after her firstborn's untimely death. Besides, he was already feeling very protective of their baby anyways and in some sick way, Aro was correct on one thing. He had to take responsibility for his own actions as a respective ruler while being able to show to everyone that he could handle such a task without breaking.

Caius stood up and flickered towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist until he could feel the bare skin of her womb under his cold hands. "You are a strong woman, Electra." He whispered in her ear. "Just know that I am very proud of you, no matter what goes on between the both of us."

Electra smiled as she stared at the floor. She covered his hands with hers. "So what do you want, Caius? A boy or a girl?"

Caius wished she had never asked him that particular question when he remembered the hybrid male who had told him during the meeting with the Cullens that any male half vampire child that is born to a human mother, has venom running through their veins and can easily turn a human into one of their own if they so choose. But only a female baby couldn't be venomous for some reason, just that the females were just as immortal as the males and would need to feed on human blood from time to time.

He tightened his hug. "I want a baby girl." He replied after pulling his thoughts back to the present. "That way, it would give me an excuse to make accidents when she is older and human males are trying to court her."

Electra swatted at his shoulder. "Caius! That's really horrible to even suggest such a thing." She cried. Caius smiled his rare charming smile at her before withdrawing at the soft sound of a firm knock on the door. Electra threw on the shirt she wanted to wear for the day, allowing him to button her up in less then a second before he roughly acknowledged whomever it was that wanted his attention.

"Morning Electra." They heard Demetri call on the other side of the door. "I have your morning meal with me and I wish to come in before Marcus finds me gone from his study and desires to take my head off for leaving."

Caius rolled his eyes up at the ceiling as he cursed before abruptly opening the door. Demetri smiled at him and handing him a small note as he sailed past him and set her breakfast tray on the nightstand beside the bed. His eyes briefly fell on her stomach where he could see the soft hint of the bump before adverting his gaze when Caius let out a dark growl without looking up from what he was reading.

"Er, I hope that everything is to your liking, mistress?" Demetri said cheerfully while taking a seat at the window. Electra giggled as she busied herself on getting her meal in her. The Italian guard was always pulling some kind of joke to get himself out of trouble with his younger master, but to avail since Felix was just as bad, if not worse off. How they managed to get away with all it, she didn't know, but she did understand that Caius and Marcus had a soft spot for the pair since they both leaded lighter moments in times of seriousness.

Caius sighed, stuffing the note in his back pant's pocket as he shook his head. "Stay with Electra for the rest of the day, Dems." He ordered. "She may wander about my wing for the time being until it is safe for her to openly go about the castle. I'll send for Laura and her sister and Jane to assist you in anything that you may need from them." He told her while opening the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked after taking a sip of tea.

"I have to see about a visiting coven that will be staying with us so help me and Marcus through with your pregnancy." He replied with a dismissive gesture. "I don't want to talk about it any more until they arrive and I can introduce you to them."

He left her with tons of questions running through her brain. Electra turned to Demetri, but he wasn't looking at her. Rather, he was staring at the door with a slight disgruntled look on his face. "Why does that little girl always have to be around when I am supposed to take care of you?" He demanded, still glaring as if death was going to walk in at any moment. "Jane needs to learn that she can't be always harboring around here."

"She just wants to help out, is all, Demetri." She said soothingly. "At least she can deal with your antics better."

Demetri scoffed, indigient that she would even compare him to Jane. "Well, she is a pain in my ass."

"Your a major pain in _my_ ass as well, Demetri." Jane suddenly said behind him from the open window. Electra tried to not laugh as he jumped several feet into the air and spun around coming back down to find Jane just standing in the rose tree with glaring crimson eyes and arms crossed. She lightly jumped from the tree and into the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Electra." She greeted kindly. Electra smiled but a small giggle escaped her throat. She had to tightly hold a hand to her mouth as Demetri made strangling gestures behind Jane's back, his lips pulled back in a silent roar. Jane merely just raised an eyebrow. "Demetri, if you don't stop that, I'll be sure to yell out this window for all to hear, including Marcus _and_ Caius for that matter, that you are into porn that has women who are lesbians."

Electra lost it and threw herself on the bed, laughing until her sides hurt and she felt a mild kick in her womb in response Demetri let out several strangled noises as his fingers slowly opened and closed. "You...no good son of a bitch!" He managed to say in a high pitch voice. Jane smiled smugly, turning around and facing him with wide eyes. "You and Felix shouldn't do things when I am close by. It isn't proper for you to look at porn that is just plain boring." She drawled, moving her index finger around in circles. "You might just get into trouble if I told a certain someone."

"Shut-the-fuck-up." He growled between clinched teeth. "Tell anyone else about this, and your head is mine!" He added with a snarled before opening up the door and bumping into Felix who was escorting Laura and her sister to the room. "You just had to encourage me." He yelled at Felix who only stared blankly after him when Demetri pushed past them and disappeared down the hall.

"What the heck was that all about?" Felix gestured a thumb backward at the hall. Jane just shrugged her shoulders as she gave him an innocent look.

"Oh nothing, just told him that it isn't really good to look at suggestive pictures is all." She smiled widely at up at him. Felix's eyes went wide as realization hit him. Cursing at her and apologizing at Electra for it at the same time, he excused himself and ran in the direction that Demetri took. "Wait up for me!" They all heard him yell. "What the hell do you mean 'encourage you'? Your the one who wanted to look at the damn porn videos in the first place!"

"Men are always getting into some sort of trouble around here." Laura shook her head while her sister nodded in agreement. "I guess that's why Caius is so pissed off ninety-eight percent of the time around here."


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. Thank you! **

**34**

Caius scowled when he caught sight of Bella Cullen as she greeting Aro with slight indifference as she and the rest of the coven stood in the main throne room. He knew that for certain people in the coven, this would be the second time, in a year and half worth's since he and his brother's had last faced them since the near battle in Forks. He allowed himself to keep his cold mask on as he loudly entered the room with his hands tucked behind his back, Felix staying close behind him.

Bella tensed when Caius drew near and stood a foot away from her, his lips slightly curled in a smirk as he watched Edward place an protective arm around her waist. It was ironic that the same things that had happened to the Cullen boy, was now happening to the likes of Caius Volturi, if not quite under the same circumstances between Bella and Edward when she was still mortal.

Aro smiled at him, giving him a slight warning look in the eyes as he beckoned him to come closer where Dr. Cullen stood beside him with a surprised look on his face. As much as Caius wanted to just snapped at them all, he forced himself to remain calm, reminding himself that it was for Electra and the baby's own good that he was willing to listen to Marcus for once in his entire life. "Brother, good to see that you finally made it to greet our guests of honer." He beamed.

Caius could almost hear the rolling of the eyes of the Cullen clan as they waited for him to speak. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused. He tried again, but again, he couldn't really say anything at all. Marcus stepped forward from where he was quietly standing. "Cauis has had a very long day with Electra." He exsplained with ease while patting his younger brother on the shoulder.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled politely. "I and the rest of my family understand that quiet clearly." He said, gesturing to them as they silently regarded the Volturi with slight mistrust and hate.

Not that Caius could even blame them in the first place.

After all he was the one who executed Irina in the first place before they could even do anything to save her. "But is strange that you would ask us to come out on a red eye flight from America to here on such short notice." He added, regarding Caius the most with his golden eyes.

Caius looked away with a humph and walked off to his throne where he sat down, glaring at them all. Aro muttered under his breath about his brother's lack of manners as he tried to make the best of it by lightly laughing it off while excusing Caius's behavior towards them.

Jasper and Alice glared right back at Caius before Aro and Marcus both coughed loudly to get their attention. "Well, I do apologize that I couldn't talk further over the phone about the matter. We just thought that it would be best that we, er, just fly you out on the next flight possible and get you here."

"Is the girl alright?" The Doctor demanded. "Has she been sick lately?"

Marcus looked back at Caius for help as he tried to think of the best way to tell them of Electra's pregnancy When his brother didn't respond or even bother to look back at him, Marcus let out a heavy sigh, nudging Aro in the ribs with his elbow. "I think that it is best that you tell them what is going on, Aro." He said softly with a tired sigh.

Aro licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. The Cullen's looked among themselves in confusion.

"Why did we even bother to come here in the first place after all that has happened?" Rosalie whispered to Emmett who just shrugged his large shoulders "Beats me, but I agree that it is a big wast of out time." He replied out the side of his mouth as he eyed Caius. "Looks like Mr. Pompousness Ass over there is yet to still get the beating of his life." He added with an amused chuckled before being silenced by a glare from Esme. "Sorry, Mom."

Dr. Cullen shook his head and place his hands on his hips. "Aro, as long as we have been friends, I think that it should be best that perhaps you need to just tell us some other time when everything is more calmer between my family and yours. It hasn't been that long since what took place back at home and Bella would rather prefer to be someplace far for the time being."

"You mean to tell me that your family made reservations elsewhere outside of town?" Aro said suddenly in tense voice. Everyone froze as they saw his whole body coil in a defensive manner. Aro forced himself to relax and let out another laugh. "How silly me." He joked. "Of course you may come back another time tomorrow evening." He motioned for for a guard to escort the family out. "I assume that you are going to be staying for a while?" He asked casually. Carlisle smiled at him with a slight nod of his head. "I will be staying just until the third week of this month." He replied before turning around to follow his family out of the room.

Caius could only sit there in total silence as a sense of sudden fear hit him like a ton of bricks. His fingers curled silently into the arms rests before he slowly stood up and motioning for Felix to not even say or do anything, flickered to the high double window and jumped out just before Aro could turn around to say something to him.

He looked at the place where Caius had been sitting a second ago and up at Felix who just shrugged his shoulders at him with a slight smile. Aro let out a foul curse before heading back to his study, leaving Marcus and Felix behind. The heavy door slammed behind him, causing Marcus to shake his head.

"And I often wonder why I even bother to put up with such things in my life." He said softly while taking a seat on his throne. Felix wished he could help him feel better, but thought it would be wiser that he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the night until Cauis returned.

He had already endured having Demetri punch the living daylights out of him earlier while being thrown into a pond and rose bushes as he allowed his best friend to just beat him up. He stared at the window that Caius had jumped from and just prayed silently that the Cullens would be willing to understand the dire situation that he was facing up against his own brother's greed.

"Carlisle." Caius called from within the shadows of an archway as the Cullens were getting into their cars. Bella let out a growl and tried to stop her father-in-law, but he only shook his head at her before going up to Caius with a kind expression.

"What is it, Caius?" He asked him softly. Caius felt deep down that he didn't even deserve kindness from this person after all that he had said and done against his family, but he wasn't expecting anyone to forgive him. He was just doing this for Electra's sake, not his own.

"I'm sorry for not speaking up back in the throne room, Carlisle." He said slowly as he motioned him to take a short walk to a nearby water fountain where they couldn't be overheard by the rest of the Cullens. They scowled at him, but didn't do anything as they just go inside their cars and waited for Carlisle to return.

"Its quite alright, I know how intimidating Aro can be at times. You remember the times he was like that when I first met the three of you several centuries back."Carlisle replied. "You were not one for many words unless it called for it."

"Yeah, well that was then. Time have greatly changed since we last saw each other when it was involving Bella." Caius pointed out while keeping his gaze on the water being reflecting under the moonlight. "A lot has changed more for the worse then the better." He added very softly.

The other man leaned a foot on the edge as he stared at the ruler beside him. This wasn't like Caius to even act like this in front of other people, save for those who were closest to him. Where was the coldness that he had seen and felt from him in the throne room several minutes ago? "What is really going on here, Caius?" He pressed him gently. "You seemed very tense back there."

Caius let out a short laugh and shook his head. "I have been tense for the last several months since Aro separated me from Electra for my lack of behavior as a human being, while not aknowelging her own feeling in the process of overruling her."

"I am not sure where to follow you here on this, Caius." Carlisle said slowly. "What do you mean separated the both of you?"

"Aro forced me to stay away from her under the pain of death and then sent the poor girl away without so much as allowing her to say goodbye to me for two fucken months."

Carlisle's eyebrows when together "So what is the setback in all of this?" He waved in the general direction of the castle. "What did Marcus call us out here on such short notice?"

The Volturi ruler let out a long breath, closing his eyes so he couldn't see the other vampire's reaction. "Marcus arranged for me and her to meet at the house she was staying in the countryside a few nights ago."

Carlisle remained silently as he waited for him to finish his story. Caius pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what the hell I was even thinking at that time." He continued. "I had missed her so much that I just let my better judgement overrule my physical need for her and we had sex that night. But the thing was," He looked straight at him in the eyes. "I used a condom and it just so happened that it broke afterwards and now she is pregnant with my child as we speak."

It was dead silent for a long time as a sudden gust of wind blew throw, pulling Caius's long lock's loose from the ribbon he used to keep his hair back. Carlisle looked deeply in the water, his face ranging mostly with concern as he thought over what Caius has just revealed to him. "Can I ask you a question?" He said finally.

"Sure." Caius gestured. "Whatever you want to know."

"What was Aro's reaction when he was told about this?"

Caius felt a lump in his throat as he struggled to answer the question. "He said that if she didn't survive the birthing, he would kill the baby instantly, but not before he took care of me in the process as paid duty to what I owe him for saving me in the past. He's not willing to allow her to live at all if she isn't of some use to him as an added bonus to the coven. You of all people, should know that by now, Carlisle. If it wasn't for whatever he saw that night when we first discovered her in that dark alleyway after dealing with you and your family, she would dead with her deceased baby."

"Did you just say her dead baby?" Carlisle broke in suddenly as he grabbed Caius's upper arm. "This would not be her first child?"

"I thought that Marcus had told you about her story when you first came to treat her a few months back." Caius said defensively. Carlisle shook his head no. "I wasn't aware that she had lost a child before hand. That part was kept out for some reason."

"Well, the baby was killed by a rouge vampire who was intending to kill the mother. We cremated the remains of her son and she scattered the ashes in the country side a month after arriving here."

"And there is no way of having an abortion since the child is half vampire and mortal."Carlisle murmurered as he touched his bottom lip with his index finger. "Now I understand why you were acting the way you did around Aro. If your lives all hang in the balance, then what better then to add a few more the pot who have already exsprienced first hand account of such an event."

"Listen, I know that you family still very much hates me, more then anyone in this castle at this moment and I can't blame them a single second." Caius spoke up for himself. He stood up straight, a touch of his former self showing in his eyes as Carlisle gazed on him with an intense look. "She is all that I have since Atheonora gave her life to revenge Electra's baby's untimely death. I have felt nothing but total guilt since then and still do." He touched his own chest where his heart was. "Just because I am ruthless at times, doesn't mean that I am not willing to amend any wrongs that I had done to you and your family. Nothing can bring back Irina, but at least if you give me a chance to prove to all of you that I am a changed person, then at least give me that so I can try and save Electra's life and that of our child."

"Maybe you should at least try, honey." They heard Esme speak suddenly. The two males turned around and found that she wasn't alone either. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were looking at him with surprised looks on their face while Bella and Edward looked skeptical, but also sympathetic at the same time.

Esme came and stood beside her mate, taking his hand into hers as she smiled at Caius. He had to lower his eyes from her with shame, still not feeling right that he deserved this kindness, but at least he had to say what needed to be said. Carlisle slowly nodded. "My wife is right, we should give you a chance." He agreed. "But I dare say that we shouldn't be trusting Aro at all for any reason as long as this ordeal continues."

Caius nodded back. "I agree totally with you." He allowed himself to turn to the rest of the family. "I'll do my best to be...agreeable with you during the remainder of your stay here."

"Just try not to be an asshole, Caius and save us the time wasted on getting here." Bella said sharply. Edward scolded her softly in the ear, but Caius waved him off.

"No, she's right. I need to be more focused on what is going on. I don't know what will even happen to Electra as this baby grows. Only you guys truly know what to do and what she will need. At least with your father being here, I can have some peace of mind that there is at least one more person who I can entrust their lived in without over stressing about other things."

"But the question is, Caius." Jasper spoke up in his southern accent. "Can we trust your word?"

Caius hesitated for a second, lost on how to reply to the surprised question. Jasper smiled at him and pointed at all the females gathered around them. "If you didn't love the girl in the first place, you would have never agreed with Aro on taking her as your mate and queen. Nor, would you had even allowed her to live another second after finding out that she was carrying your baby. And an hybrid, as you guys like to call it out here."

Carlisle lightly punched him in the shoulder with a fist. "It is very obvious that she has your heart riding on her sleeve. Most importantly you have shown to me already how much you deeply care for the girl and how you are willing to stand up against Aro's ways by seeking my family and I's help without his presence."

"He doesn't know the real story though." Caius pointed out. "We had to use our special guard to mask the truth, lest she should be killed right away."

"I figured as much when she had secretly contacted me a night and half ago, warning me that we would be called to Volturia soon concerning the girl's well-being. I was just surprised that it would be her of all the guards that you trust around here."

Caius shrugged. "She is a goddess after all and cannot be control by neither human or mythical creature on this earth, least we should drown in the wrath of her husband afterwards. We just say that she is apart of us to keep her safe from any outside force that may want to misuse her for their own purposes."

Esme tilted her head. "When do you want us to see the girl?' She asked him.

Caius regarded his watch. "Come back in the morning around ten. She will be up and most likely just finishing breakfast by the time you arrive."

"And Aro?" Jasper spoke the number one thing on everyone's minds at the moment. 

"Most likely staying out of your way since you will be the ones helping me to try and keep her alive and well. I'll be fine as long as I act my usual self around the castle. As for Electra, I have yet to tell her who it is that is going to be aiding her with the pregnancy."

"Well you tell her when she wakes up, and we will be back here on time tomorrow morning." Carlisle said as he drew out his car keys. "As for yourself, Cauis." He said slowly. "Take care of yourself." He finished before he and the family flickered to their parked cars and pulled out the courtyard.

Caius let out a deeply held relived sigh and put his hands in his pockets as he turned around and decided to make his nightly rounds about the castle before returning to Electra's bedroom to await the new dawn. As he walked away from the fountain, Felix emerged from behind large a rose bush with Marcus right behind him. They watched Caius's departing back for a moment before heading the opposite way.

"Do you think that anyone has a chance?" Felix asked him as he followed beside. Marcus gave him a small nod. "It's possible, but no one is safe around here, not even Caius or I for that matter until we can save both mother and child, Felix."

"Well, I hope that it turns out for the best for the couple. Myself and several others have taken a great liking to the girl and we all feel that what Aro has been doing to them so he can show control over them, is completly uncalled for and wrong."

"Mind your words around these walls." Marcus told him sternly. "I don't want anyone to lose their life, not while we are all fighting to save three at once."


	37. Chapter 37

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work. Thanks!**_

**35**

The Cullens arrived on time the next morning as promised and were escorted into Caius's private study where he awaited them. He stood up from his desk just as Carlisle entered the room with his family slowly following from behind.

"Carlisle," Caius greeted him with a slight smile. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, considering the situation, I am sure that this was something that we couldn't let go onto the wayside." The doctor replied as he motioned for Bella to come forward. Taking her hand into his, Carlisle turned to Caius with concern showing on his kind face. "We have talked extensiveness through the night, and it has come to our agreement that we will stay until the child is born." He said gravely.

Caius put his hands on his hips and turned away towards his open window and looked down below into the rose garden where he saw Electra taking her morning walk with Felix and Demetri escorting her carefully. "No words can describe how extensively grateful I am toward's your family's generosity for the young girl's sake."

Bella took a step forward until she was at his desk. "I will do the best I can to help her through all of this, but I will warn you ahead of time, that it won't be easy at all if you take into consideration what I had to go through as a human in giving birth to Edward's baby." She said softly.

Caius shrugged his shoulders, turning back to face the family gathered in his study with a thin frown. "At least you are willing to do it and that is all that I am asking from you. No more, no less."

A soft knock on the door interrupted whatever he was going to say next. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly and Electra walked inside with a fearful expression in her green eyes as she took in unfamiliar faces of the gathered vampires in the room. Her gaze fell on Dr. Cullen, who immedietly walked forward and greeted her warmly with a small hug and kiss on the cheek before Felix and Demetri shut the door behind them and took a guarded stance on either side of the doorway.

"Hello," She said softly as the vampires continued to stare at her in surprise and shock. Electra reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear as her face turned a soft shade of red.

"I thought she would be taller." Jasper whispered in his mate's ear who just in turn, jabbed an warning elbow in his ribs.

Dr. Cullen gently guided her to a seat and motioned for the others to do the same so she wouldn't be so uneasy. "Electra, it has been a while since I last seen and treated you." He said gently. "How have you been doing lately?"

Electra looked over to Caius for guidance, but he only merely gave her a small nod to answer the doctor's question. Turning back, she lowered her eyes and whispered softly. "I have been alright, Doc. Just been under the weather is all."

Caius bit his bottom lip as he watched Electra's body language from where he stood. Time for him to tell her the reason why Dr. Cullen and his family were here at the castle in the first place. "Electra, love." He began gently while walking over to where she sat and knelt in front of her. Taking her hands, he gently chaffed them since he could feel that she had lost some warmth. "He had traveled overnight with his family here to come see you and help you though your pregnancy with our baby. Marcus had contacted them for me once we were sure that we needed the extra help."

She remained very silent as she stared down at him with unseeing eyes. Carlisle motioned Bella to come stand next to him before motioning towards her. "Electra, this is Bella, my daughter. She was in the same circumstances as you are, when she was human."

Electra's head came up and she stared at Bella. She gave the younger woman a small smile before offering her a hand. "I almost died giving birth to Renesme after she broke my body in half, but Edward saved my life in the end."

"Where is your daughter now?" Electra asked suddenly. Bella and Edward both smiled. "She isn't here with us, but if you want someday, we can bring her to visit you next time when we are in the area." Bella replied.

Caius gently reached out and cupped Electra's face in his palm. "I did this for you and the baby." He told her firmly. "I can't bear even the thought of losing you to something like this if we didn't ask the Cullens to help us with the knowledge that they have."

"So what will I have to do then?" Electra asked everyone. Caius and Carlisle exchanged looks before glancing back down at her.

"We will need to put you on a half human food and half blood." Esme spoke up for her husband. The girl's face paled dramatically as she tried to digest what she had just heard.

"Excuse me?"

"It is the only way to prevent the baby from sucking on your life force as the child grows in your body, Electra." Carlisle quickly cut in. "Bella was completely wasted before Edward had found out that a half vampire child needed blood from the mother in order to survive the pregnancy. If we have you taste the blood as soon as possible, this will lower any chances that the baby will turn to feeding on your body for nourishment."

"It is for your own good as well, Electra." Bella said quietly, gently caressing Electra's cheek with the back of her hand. "I don't want you to suffer the way I did."

"Electra, think about it," Caius begged softly. "If you listen to them, your pregnancy might turn out differently with very little problems."

"Except when the time will come for the birthing." Edward spoke very softly from where he stood in the corner of the room. "We don't know for sure, if your mate's pregnancy will be any different from Bella's. We just need to play it safe and try out what we had learned with the girl for the time being and hope for the best."

"So what do you say, Electra?" Carlisle gently pressed with a kind smile. She smiled back softly before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She shook her head, sitting back with one hand laying on her slightly rounded stomach. Tapping her fingers on her belly, Electra looked around the room at everyone.

"I guess I have no other choice in the matter." She finally said. Caius sighed in relief. "Thank you for listening to us." He told her as he stood up.

"What would have happened if you didn't call them, Cauis?" She asked suddenly. Felix's eyes rounded at the look on his master's face.

"Dang, she sure know how to get him on such things, Felix." Demetri whispered out the side of his mouth before returning to his former position. Caius helplessly tried to think of a proper answer to her question, but none came to his mind.

"I don't know, Electra." He admitted finally. "All I know that I have a lot on my plate right now on keeping you and our baby safe from Aro. But at least they are here and that is the end of it."

Carlisle stood up and looked back at his family. "I will be needing access to the medical facility as soon as you can give it to me, Caius."

"Sure, go ahead and use whatever you need in there."

The doctor laid a hand on Electra's shoulder. "And I will be needing to examine her as well just to evaluate how she is faring at the moment for record." He added firmly.

Caius gestured to go ahead. "Whatever you want, doctor. I am putting all of my own trust into your hands."

Esme and Bella helped the girl up and guided her towards the doorway while the others hung back. Felix coughed slightly in his fist.

"Fine, Felix." Caius grumbled "You may go with them." Felix grinned at Demetri, but it was quickly wiped off when Caius suddenly appeared in front of him with his cold glare. "And if you _even look_ at her while she is undressed, I will make sure to cut off your balls while I am feeling merciful towards you." He growled darkly at the bodyguard.

"Y-y-yes S-s-sire, master." Felix gulped while exiting the room as he cupped himself between the legs with one hand. The doctor placed an comforting hand on the ruler's shoulder as he passed by.

"She is safe with us, Caius. We will make sure that nothing bad befalls her." He promised. Caius offered a slight smile before flickering to his desk to take care of some affairs.

Demetri tried to sneak out the door to follow his best friend, but Caius wouldn't' let him. "Demetri! Get your fucken ass back in here! I have some things that I need for you to take care for me."

The Italian guard cursed softly under his breath while making an disparaging gesture in the air as he slowly walked back into the room and shut the door behind him after the last of the Cullens had left. "Yes, master?" He spoke out loud with a blank face. Caius held up a small blond folder in one hand.

"I need for you to do something very important and special." He told him. "Since Felix was the one in charge last time when it came to overseeing your late queen's royal necklace being made by the local jeweler and master smith. I am entrusting that you will not disappoint me by refusing this mission and take this down to them so that they can make Electra's."

Demetri jumped up and held out his hand for the folder. "Of course master! I am very honored that you picked me to do this job instead of Mr. Stalker/jouster out there."

Caius smirked as he handed it over. "Keep that up and I will find another to do the job. Perhaps," He raised a finger in the air. "Dear_ Jane_ would be willing to accept it." He said with a knowing smile. Demetri's face changed from shock to total outrage as he sputtered insults about Jane in his native tongue.

"I would rather have her head on a pike before I even hand this over to her in the first place!" He managed to say before flickering out the door and slamming it hard behind him.

Caius sat back in his seat and let out a laugh as he shook his head at the memory of Demetri's face when he even mentioned Aro's pet favorite. "Then perhaps you shouldn't be looking at porn in the first place, Dems. It is really sad that you had to do such a thing when this city is full of fine brothels that you can possibly choose from." He laughed before returning to his work at hand.


	38. Chapter 38

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work. Thanks! **_

_**P.S. Just in case you are reading this, Please read the previous chapter before you read further since I have noticed we had a late email delivery on the updating system. **_

**36**

Dr. Cullen gently led Electra to a examing table in the medical ward and directed to to remove her t-shirt while he pulled out an ultrasound machine from a closet across the room. She did as he asked, carefully folding it and putting on a nearby chair before laying down the table with a slight shiver from the cold air.

Felix, noting that she was slightly chilled, removed his robe and draped it over her upper half before hastily withdrawing to his place by the front door. She smiled softly up at him before watching the doctor hook the machine up to the wall.

"Felix, can you please lower the lights to a dim setting?"

"Sure, Doc." He replied while reaching towards a switch on the wall beside him and lowering the lights until it was a very soft glow in the room. Carlisle smiled kindly at Electra while he applied some warming gel to her slightly round stomach before reaching for the wand and began moving it around on her womb. Electra craned her to looked over at the monitor screen with apprehension.

Carlisle's face remain neutral while continuing to move the wand over her whole womb before pressing down at a particular spot. "Electra, may I ask you some questions if you don't mind me asking?" He spoke without looking up from the screen. She watched him type in a few commands in the keyboard to capture whatever it was he was examining.

"Sure, I don't mind." She reassured him with her friendly smile. He smiled back at her kindly before bring his gaze back to the screen before him.

"Have you had any symptoms yet of the pregnancy?"

Electra thought for a moment with a frown before shaking her head slowly. "No, Doctor. I haven't had any at all, except perhaps a slight kick?" She added with a hesitant side look up at him. Carlisle gently applied more pressure to a lower region of her stomach.

"What about eating? Have you noticed any sudden changes in what you are eating? Perhaps a sudden dislike for a favorite food or a huge craving for something that you don't usually eat?"

"Not yet, or at least I hope it won't kick in for a while since Demetri is the one cooking all of my favorite foods in the first place." She tried to joke. Felix snorted from his spot, hiding his smile behind his fist while Dr. Cullen's lips slightly curled at her sense of humor.

"Well I am sure that we can make some adjustments with him in the future." He reassured with a small pat on the arm.

Electra fiddled with a corner of Felix's robe for a moment while staring down at her stomach. "Is there something wrong, Doc?" She asked bravely.

Carlisle shook his head in bewilderment and beckoned her to take a look at the monitor where they both could see clearly the light blue outline of a tiny fetus. "When I examined Bella when she was carrying my son's daughter in her, we were unable to even see into the womb since it was stone hard with a protective barrier that prevented the ultrasound rays top penetrate inward."

"So what does that mean with me?"

"I am not sure, but it is very unusual for me to even be looking at the clear image of the baby right now since you are indeed pregnant with a half vampire child. If I am perhaps thinking correctly, maybe by chance, this could be a different pregnancy that varies among our kind."

"Meaning what? That what I am carrying right now, may not possibly kill me?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather be safe and continue to monitor your health and that of the baby just so that we don't leave any stones un-turned. I don't wish to hold your hopes up by telling you that you will have a less difficult birth then Bella. And further more, it is much too early to even tell what is going to happen to you if you are not showing any symptoms yet."

She stared up at the image of her baby with a small half smile of love. If he was right about all of this being that it wasn't going to be very easy for her, then she'd rather suffer through the pain of giving birth to another child, even if it was half human and vampire, to try and ease the lose of her baby son. She tore her eyes from the screen as her eyes began to tear up.

Carlisle silently handed her a tissue before returning to capturing more pictures of the baby. "I am highly interested in how Caius will be feeling with the big changes coming his way." He murmurered out loud. Electra and Felix both laughed at the image of Caius constantly frowning and barking orders at everyone around him while trying to keep his sanity in check.

After spending another twenty minutes of examine her further on the ultrasound before helping wipe of the gooey gel from her stomach, Carlisle checked her vital signs and made notes on his clipboard while Felix helped her off the table.

Electra turned to the doctor. "How soon with the baby start to grow since you mentioned that a hybrid's growth is accelerated due to the vampier nature?"

He tapped his pen on the board for a moment before replying with a shake of his head, "Bella's pregnancy was only a month, but _if _ your baby has more human in his or her DNA, then I would likely theorized that it could be perhaps a few months to six max." He put away his board and pressed print on the computer screen to print out several copies of the ultrasound photos.

"I am quite sure that you are getting tired and will be in need of some nourishment soon, Electra," He told her cheerfully "So why don't you go down the kitchen and grab a bit to eat while I head over to see Caius for a few minutes." He suggested while Felix stepped forward to open the door for her. Carlisle motioned for him to stop for a moment while she went into the hallway to join Sexton and Jane who had been waiting for her.

The doctor leaned slightly towards Felix's ear. "I will need for you and Demetri to both perhaps go and see if you can find her blood type at the local blood back and bring as much of it as possible back here."

Felix raised his eyebrows at him. "What will you be needing them for?" He asked him quietly with a side look towards Electra's form in the hall.

"To feed her of course." Carlisle replied simply. "I need the blood so I can mix it in with anything that she drinks from now on. The baby will be drawing her life force out of her body if we don't satisfy the natural instinct for blood while we still can."

Felix's face cleared. He gave him a curt nod. "I'll grab Dems on the way out after Jane and Sexton gets Electra to eat something. It shouldn't be that hard to get since I have your professional permission to do so."

Dr. Cullen smiled tightly at him before taking the printed photos from the printer and quickly folding them and putting them in his pocket. Electra thanked him for examining her before following her bodyguards down to the kitchen for her evening meal.

Carlisle on the other hand, went the opposite way and took a\ secluded route that led him to another part of the castle. He followed a pathway that let out into the back garden area and walked for a few minutes until he reached the main tower that overlooked both the castle and the city below.

Flickering up the steps, he eventually found Caius sitting casually on the edge of a windowsill with crossed arms. Bowing his head slightly respectfully, he walked up beside him and handed him the ultrasound results. "I am sure that you will be surprised, Caius." He told him while he watched the ruler take it from him with a frown.

"Nothing seems to surprise me anymore, Carlisle." He replied softly while holding up the pictures in the sunlight. He silently gazed at the tiny form in the picture with a tight throat before looking away for a second. "But then again, I should have still known better." He said while refolding the pictures and sliding them into his pants pocket.

"There isn't anything that you can do about it anymore, Caius." The doctor said gently, but firmly. "The damage is already done and now you need to be there for the girl as her main support. She wont be able to live through the coming pain without your willingness to be the strong pillar that you are."

Caius turned away from him and leaned both hands on the stone windowsill, staring out into the hills in the near distance with a vulnerable expression hovering in his crimson eyes. "How bad will it get for the mother and baby?"

"If you want me to be very frank and honest, I can't say because it is much to early. But like I told her, it is very unusual that we can even see through the umbriotic sac since the child is half vampire and it is very likely, but I am not a hundred percent sure, that her pregnancy may last up to perhaps six months if not less then that."

"So that gives me time to figure out a plan B then in case all else fails in the end for us." Caius stated, turning around to face him with cool eyes. "I will not allow my oldest brother destroy what I have created between me and Electra just because what I did was blasphemy against all the rules that we put into place for our kind's protection."

Carlisle crossed his arms slightly and leaned himself againt the wall behind him. "And what exactly is that plan?" He asked the other man.

"I'm not sure, but I did warn him that if he touched her in any way, I would not hesitate for even _a second_ to take him down." Caius informed him with a tight growl in his chest. "He brought her here to this castle with the intention of perhaps using her as an added bonus to our coven, but I'll be fucekn damned to hell if I am even going to allow him for another second rip everything from me for his own greedy purposes."

"And if he should perhaps go after you instead for publicly humiliating him? Then what?"

"Then I will make sure that she is out of this country and well hidden from him. If anything, Marcus, Felix and Demetri are willing to flee with her if need be so that he can't kill her and the baby." Caius said with a curt laugh.

The doctor's eyes became sad as he thought of how truly vulnerable Caius really was to his own coven. Behind closed doors, gone was the mask of coldness and malice and in place of it, was a young vampire who only wanted to be loved and cared for by the ones who actually gave a damn for his it wasn't for what had happened to Electra back in Washington State, no one would have even be able to crack open his cold heart as the way she did just by showing him simple human kindness and understanding for the pain that he has had to endure for so long.


	39. Chapter 39

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work. Thanks! **_

**_This is just a little funny chapter of what goes on between Felix and Demetri when it comes down to women and boy fighting._**

**37**

"Please tell me why you had to interrupt me at the jeweler's, Felix?" Demetri grumbled as he sat back in the passenger seat and slammed the side door hard to the point all the windows raddled like a baby's shaker.

"Well, I just thought it would be very nice to use your 'expertise' on charming the ladies while I go get some blood." Felix grinned while gunning the car to life. Demetri snorted at him, frowning.

"What do we even need them for in the first place?"

"To use in Electra's drinks from now on so the baby doesn't eat her from the inside out."

The Italian's mouth dropped. "That baby is gonna chew its way out of her body?"

Felix rolled his eyes at his best friend's idiocy. "Of course it isn't going to literal eat her out, the doctor just told us that we need to blend a little of her type blood in anything she drinks so to stave off the baby's natural thirst for blood."

"Oh. I see." Was the only response he got from the other bodyguard. After a moment of reflecting upon it more, Demetri turned his head to look at Felix with a perplexed look. "So if we give it to her, what is the guarantee she isn't going to spit it up from the taste of human blood?"

Felix turned several corners in silence before pulling up at the local blood back and cruised around, looking for an open parking spot to park in the already crowded parking lot. "Then we just simple tell her to think of the baby's thirst or else she is going to be sucked dry." He replied while unbuckling his seat belt as he opened his door to get out of the car.

Demetri muttered something under his breath that sounded too close to a curse word before smiling very charmingly at Felix who glared at him with farrowed eyebrows before quickly walking off towards the main entrance of the building. Demetri had to run 'normally' to keep up before they soon entered a all white walled lobby that held a reception desk that was currently empty. There was a few humans sitting in chairs in the waiting lobby to donate blood to the bank.

"Its a good thing that we already ate before we even got here, Felix." He whispered out the side of his mouth while keeping an eye out for a staff member. Felix snorted and lightly tapped the bell that stood the desk.

"I could have said the same myself, but I didn't' eat today." He replied softly. Demetri punched him in the back of the head with his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded harshly. "Not eating before coming to a blood bank? Are you just abosolutly crazy?!"

Felix growled darkly at him, but before he could even retort a smart remark in reply, a shapely young blond female dressed in white scrubs and pink scarf, came out from a nearby room and walked behind the reception desk. "May I help you gentlemen?" She asked politely while smiling warmly up at them with her soft grey eyes.

Both vampires froze for a long moment, bedazzled by her smile and scent, before Demetri coughed loudly in his fist and pushed Felix to one side while leaning an arm on the edge of the desk as he smiled very charmingly at her. "Why in fact we do need some assistance, pretty one." He held out a gloved hand at her. "My name is Demetri, what is yours?"

The receptionist let out a nervous giggle as she shyly accepted his offered hand into her own and shook it briefly before dropping it. "My name is Cora." She replied before laughing out loud when Felix, furious that his own best friend had the gull to even push him aside, shoved the said vampire over before bestowing her _his_ own best smile.

"Hi, I am Felix. I believe that we spoke earlier on the phone concerning a pick up for donated blood." He smiled very widely while punching Demetri indiscreetly in the balls with his fist where she could't see him. The other vampire let out a sharp grunt but didn't say nor give any indication of his discomfort as he slowly turned his head and death glared Felix.

"Oh! Yes, we talked over the phone about you needing about fifty liters of type A+ blood." She told him while going through a folder. Running down the list of names, she located the doctor who requested the order. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, correct?" She asked while taking another look to make sure.

"That's correct." Demetri said tightly as pain still resonated through his ball sac "For the love of all deities and gods, did you really have to do that?" He whispered to Felix as she beckoned the two to follow her to the restricted area where they kept all the donated blood stored. "Your the one who told me to charm the ladies in the first place."

"Yes, but I didn't' say to turn her on at the same time, Dems." Felix growled back under his voice. "I swear, _every time_ I bring you somewhere with me, you are_ always_ making human women wet the moment you start talking to them."

"Well I can't help it," Demetri defended himself with an injured tone. "And how the hell do you even know that she was turned out by the sound of my voice in the first place?" He inquired sharply. Felix stopped all of a sudden int he middle of the hallway and turned on his best friend with dark eyes. He touched a finger to Demetri's chest.

"_Because_ I can smell it on them with my nose and notice the sudden change in body language when you do." He growled back.

"Um, sirs?" They hear Cora's hesitant voice speak up, distracting whatever Demetri was going to say back. They turned as one to find her staring up at them with wide eyes as she held open the door that led into the storage area. She pointed at it. "This way, if you please?"

Glaring at one another, they followed quickly to catch up with her as she held open the door before closing it behind her. The whole room was cold and packed wall to wall with donated packs of all kinds of blood types. Cora beckoned the two men to follow her towards the back of the room where the blood type that they were looking for were stored. "I hope that you guys brought a cooler with you to transport this order to wherever it is that is going to?" She asked casually while carefully going over the order of the types.

Felix exchanged a paniced look with Demetri. "Did the doc tell you to bring one?" Demetri whispered softly. Felix shook his head no.

"I didnt' know that we even needed one to begin with."

Demetri rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "Great, you should know that when it comes to transporting anything such as this," He beckoned to the room around him. "We need something cold to keep them from being contaminated with bacteria."

"Well look who's talking Mr. Italian Sherlock Holmes." Felix gritted his teeth. "I was only told to pick up the blood order, not to bring a fun cooler with me at the same time."

"So how are we even going to transport them in the first place if we don't even have a fucken cooler to stash fifty liters of blood back to the damn castle?"

Felix shot him a warning look before looking over to find Cora had stopped what she was doing to stare at them. "Sorry about that, Miss." He tried to laugh while nudging Demetri with his fist. "My friend here has seemed to have forgotten the cooler in the rush to get here in time before it closed."

"Why you son-of-a-"

"Will you just please shut the fuck up, Demes?" Felix moaned, turning around at him. "Let me handle this one and we will be on our way soon.'

Demetri crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at him evenly. "Yeah, how?" He challenged.

Felix raised a single eyebrow at him, reaching into his pocket for a moment before withdrawing two foiled wrappers from it. Demetri stared long at them before the thought even managed to hit his already fried brain. "Are you even serious much less out of your fucken damn ass mind?" He whispered frantically, drawing him to the other side of the shelf so she couldn't overhear them.

"Well, we could do a three way, but I am too hungry to even think about my personal appetite for women." Felix reasoned while holding out the condoms at him. "Try to do whatever it is that you do and I will be waiting in the lobby for you two to come out.

His friend sputtered at him. "Are you just freaken out of your mind today?" He managed to say somehow without raising his voice at him.

'What? You need it more then I do and I don't want you to kill her. Just bang her good to make her smile and happy and we have a deal. Simple and easy to do, Demetri Volturi." Felix told him before shoving the condom into his hands before walking out of the storage room with a laugh, leaving a shocked bodyguard behind.

The Italian vampire whimpered at his task at hand and looked down at the condoms in his gloved hand. "At least you could have picked a warmer place for me to do this, Felix." He said to himself. "You expect me to bang her in a room full of blood and walk out with her like it was just a normal thing. You just go to be fucken shitting me."

Peeping around the corner of the shelf, he saw that she had already taken some of the blood that they needed down and placed them into large special transport boxes. So, she had manged to catch the part when they were arguing about transporting,eh?

He continued to watch her for a moment while she reached up high for another pack that was slightly out of her reach with her fingertips, exposing some of the bare skin underneath. Demetri withdrew sharply, closing his eyes and praying in his head that he didn't fuck up by accidently killing her before turning back around and casually walking up to her with his best smile that he could muster.

"So, can I help you with that, Cora?" He asked, startling her that caused her to drop the bag she was trying to get onto the floor as she let out a startled gasp.

"Oh! You scared me for a second." She breathed with relief while bending over to pick it up and store with the others in the box. Demetri laughed softly as he helped her get the remaining ones down. Closing the lids and snapping them into place, she turned around to ask him something when all of a sudden, she found herself starting up in his violet colored eyes. "So I guess that is all of what you and your friend ordered." She tried to smile as he continued to stare at her intently.

A grin slowly spread across his lips as he gently pushed her towards the bare wall behind her, trapping her with both of his arms on either side of her body to prevent her from escaping. "So, what is your most naughtiest fantasy ever, Cora?" He breathed as she stared up at him with an open mouth.

Her breathing was erratic and fast as her addled brain tried to process his sudden question. "Er, I don't T-t-t think I even have one." She stuttered, only to gasp when she suddenly felt his hand cupping her between the legs without any shame.

"I don't believe you, Cora." He whispered in her ear while running his nose along her neck, making goosebumps appear in a trail line. "Why don't I just try and pry it from you then?" He said, removing a gloved hand and slowly pushing it into her pants where he found she wasn't even wearing panties underneath. "Oh, what do we have here? A little naughty receptionist who doesn't have any thought of hiding her dignity from other prying eyes?"

Cora's face flamed red as she felt herself getting wet at his cold touch. Biting back a moan when she felt a single finger enter her body, she tried to hold onto what sanity she had left, only to find that it was quickly slipping away with each second that she allowed this total stranger touch her at her work place in the storage room. "Listen, if you don't stop what you are doing, then I will start screaming for help." She panted while he place another inside while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh really? Your body seems to be thinking other wise, miss naughty girl." Demetri mocked her softly with a small kiss on the forehead. "And let me tell you something else." He smiled seductively down at her. "I am getting hard just looking at your wonderful eyes and seeing the pleasure that this is bringing you."

She tried to protest that he was wrong, but her own body betrayed her when she felt a sudden gush of between her legs. "Oh fuck!" She cried as more came. She could only dimly hear the dark laughing in front of her as her whole body quaked with the sudden pleasure release of her orgasm Demetri withdrew his fingers from her, making her watch him as he licked each one before reaching out towards her for her shirt.

"Take your clothes off, Cora." He smiled that grin that made her body turn on fire. Keeping her eyes on his, she silently did as she was told, removing everything else until she was only left with her shoes. Shivering at the cold contact of the storage vents around them, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Demetri instantly took off his jacket and put it on her. "Let just say that this is a IOU that I owe you for letting me and my friend barrow your coolers until the next time we met again for more in the future." He told her with another smile.

"Oh, so you are planning on coming back soon?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and perhaps, if you are manning the desk, we could do this elsewhere in a room that isn't so cold for the both of us." He grinned. She smiled back before gasping when he reached for the zipper of his pants without looking and unzipped it. His cock sprang out, proud and thick before her wide eyes.

Demeteri's phone decided at this time to buzz in his jacket, startling her out of her daze. Apologizing, he reached over and took it out of one of the pockets and flipped it open after seeing that it was a text message from Felix:

**_Sorry to bother, but you will have to make this one a quickie. _**

**_One of the Cullens just text me saying that they need the blood before sundown since the doctor theiozed that the baby is most active at night then during the daytime._**

**_ He wishes that we get back home soon so Electra isn't aware of what is going on for the time being. Just bang bang her and thank you ma'am as soon as you are done._**

Demetri rolled his eyes and let out a curse before shoving his phone in his pants pocket. Looking at her, he grimaced. "I'm sorry, but I am afraid that we have to make this fast. Our doc needs us back soon."

Cora smiled and nodded. "Its ok, just as long as you come back next time." She told him before turning around and bending over, exposing her wet pussy at his hungry gaze. Wiggling her butt at him in a teasing manner, she gasped when she suddenly felt both hands around her waist and a sharp thrust of his hard cock inside. Dimly, she could feel the rubber that kept them both apart, but the pleasure that began to build as he quickly thrusted into her at a steady pace kept her content for the time being as she moaned for him to go fast and hard until she came all over him.

Not wanting to hurt her in anyway, he kept his pace steady and fast, but not to the point that he would accidently hurt her while he kept thrusting into her again and again with heavy thrusts that made her body shake. "Fuck! Damn, Cora your fucken pussy is so nice and tight around my fucekn hard ass cock!" He growled darkly behind her as he felt her contract around him.

Cora cried out, shaking violently when he thrusted from a different angle after bringing one leg up over his arm. "OH! Yes! Baby, fuck me good inside." She moaned as he did as she asked. All too soon, she felt him stiffen from behind, his fingers gently digging into her hips as he came inside the condom with hard spurt that made her squirt all over the place, slightly wetting his pants as she did.

He steadied her for a moment to get her bearings before slowly withdrawing from her body and quickly taking off the used condom with a silk cloth that he always kept on him before handing her the discarded scrubs and her bra and panties. Cora allowed him to help her dress since she was still shaky from the hot sex with a total stranger in the storage room.

Demetri brushed his fingers through her blond locks until they look decent enough to pass as normal before taking a step back to zip up his pants. Cora let out a small giggle, hiding her smile behind her hand as she shyly looked up at him. "Well I can say that was a first fantasy to come true for me." She admitted to him while reaching for a nearby mop to clean up her ejaculation.

"Glad that I was of service to that one." He winked while helping her put it away before kissing her soundly on the lips. Withdrawing his head a little, he smirked. "Do you happen to have a number that I can call you sometime around?"

"Sure, I do." She replied while picking up a box and smiling up at him.

Five minutes later, Demetri and Cora approached the car where Felix was waiting in, playing candy crush on his iPhone. "Damn it! I always suck at level 32!" He growled at himself while silently pushing a button on the console beside him to open up the trunk for the box coolers.

Demeteri waved at Cora as she walked back to the building before getting into the car and shutting the door. Eyeing the game that his best friend was playing, he let out a merry laugh. "I see that you are still stuck on level 32 on that blasted game three years later, Felix." He teased lightly while buckling his seat belt.

"Yeah, well it doesn't help that you only get fucken 14 moves to complete this damn level!" Felix growled darkly while swiping another candy to one side. "How the hell are you even supposed to clear it if you only get fourteen moves to use?"

"Its called using boosters?" Demetri prompted with a smirk. "And the fact that we are stinken rich to buy them, if I might add."

The game's losing song played making Felix want to throw his phone at something, but didn't since he just got this new phone not even two weeks ago thanks to Demetri's dumping him into the fountain when Jane called them both out for looking at lesbian porn. "Fucken shit ass game! I hate it so fucken bad right now!" He said irritably while tossing it onto the dashboard and starting up the car.

"Then why do you even play it if it makes you made?" Demetri asked quietly as they pulled out of the parking lot and into the the main street.

"Because it looks nice and I saw Jane and Alec playing it on their phones so I wanted to try."

Demetri tried to keep a straight face at his friend's excuse."Ah, I see." He commented with a node. "A bit of rivalry I see that is gong on between the three of you."

"Enough of that, did you do her good?" Felix quickly changed the subject before Demetri could continue teasing him further about such a childish game.

"Yeah, I did." Demetri replied absently while staring out the front window. "I got her cell number as a thank you gift and come again." He laughed out loud Felix snorted at him and shook his head while turning onto the main street that led home.

"Why does it not surprise me." He muttered more to himself then to his friend. They fell silent as they continued home.

"She did add another four packs just in case." Demetri added after a while as they were passing through the courtyard and into the garage area where Felix kept his car stored. "I guess I must have banged her good enough to get a little extra blood for us."

"Yeah, yeah."

Felix pulled into his parking space, cutting of the engine before flickering out of the car to open the back trunk just as Dr. Cullen approached them out of nowhere with a frown. "Did you manage smoothly, Felix?" He asked while accepting one box from him. Felix grinned like a Chester cat as Demetri got out and shut the door loudly as he regarded him with a death glare.

"Sure, sure. Everything when just fine, doc." Felix grinned even further before dumping a box into Demetri's arms. "I just wish that the women weren't so pretty there at the bank or else we'd be starving dogs for them." He joked while getting the last cooler and slamming the trunk closed.

Carslile looked at the two with a puzzled expression. "I beg your pardon?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Felix tittered as they both clearly heard Demetri swear in Italian for being a laughing fool as he stalked behind from behind.

"Enough you two." Jane suddenly ordered as she appeared at the main door that led into the castle. Both vampires sobered up quickly at the sight of her, but not before Felix glared at her as he passed her by while following the doctor towards the kitchen area.

Demeteri hung back for a second to allow them round the corner before leaning slightly toward's Jane who looked up at him with a blank face. "He is still stuck at level 32 on candy crush." He whispered. Jane's face didn't change except a single eyebrow raised.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DEMETRI!" They heard Felix call back down the hall angrily. "We have to get these in the fringe soon or else your _'unwanted bacteria_' will start growing." He mocked.

"I am fucken coming, you stupid moron!" Demetri yelled back as he ran vampire speed down the hall to meet up with Felix and Carlisle down at the kitchen.

Jane silently closed the garage door, still starting at the empty hallway with her crimson eyes. "He is still stuck after_ all_ this time?" She asked herself after several long minutes had passed by.


	40. Chapter 40

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work. **_

**_p.s. What do you think of how the plot is going is forming? Do you think that this is a good time for Caius to perhaps reveal his human past to her? Let me know what you think. _**

**_38_**

Dr. Cullen slowly handed Electra a hot cup of cocoa, cautioning her that it was hot and she should handle it with care as she took it from him. It had been a few days since Felix and Demetri had gone to the blood bank to pick up the order for him and so far, she hadn't been aware of what exactly the doctor had been adding to her daily diet. Everyone was hoping to keep it that way as long as possible until she began showing other signs of her pregnancy.

Aro didn't speak to her much, save to comment on how her overall health was going so far and if there was any signs of the baby growing rapidly in her womb. Often she would just smile politely and reply that everything was just fine with herself, but there was times when she would catch a faint gleam of an expression in his crimson eyes that would unnerve her.

Caius tried to be with her as often as possible during the night after he made his nightly rounds about the castle after finishing his duties as co-ruler. They would spend lots of times together as she laid in bed, talking at greater lengths of the baby itself, wondering if it would be really a baby girl and what kind of nursery they wanted her to sleep in and only thing that they didn't talk about at all, or at least tried to avoid at all lengths, was the subject if she failed in giving birth successfully without forfeiting her life for the baby's. If she asked him a question concerning it, he would immediately clamp up and go quiet for the rest of night before excusing himself for a long walk about the castle grounds.

Electra didn't mind him, but what she did mind was the dark glances she would get from some of the residents who were staying for the upcoming holiday season as she passed them by either outside or whenever she just wanted to take a small walk about the castle with one of her bodyguards.

Bella often would take those walks with her, glad that there was at least another human she would be able to talk about normal mundane things about and not worry about being able to fit in. Electra really enjoyed those times as she and Bella instantly bonded after less then a few days of the Cullen's arrival. Edward was also a polite and kind person to talk to as well and would often treat her and his mate to spend an hour or so, in the middle of the day to listen to him play the unused piano that she had accidently discovered on one of her walks in a new part of the vast castle.

Taking herself from her passing musings, Electra brought her attention back to reality when she hear Marcus talking to her about something. "Oh. did you say something to me, daddy?" She asked suddenly when he realized that she hadn't been paying any heed to what he was saying to her this whole time.

His pale lips curled into an amused smile as he patted her on the arm. "I was wondering what you wanted to do for Christmas eve, child." He repeated his question. "We don't really celebrate Christmas, save for some of the other residents who wish to celebrate elsewhere with their family and friends for the seven nights of celebration. And since this will be your very first Christmas here in Italy, and with us of course, I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to see the festivities in the city and country side."

"That does sound wonderful, daddy." She replied softly, looking away for a moment out the nearby window. "But if we do so, is there something that you and Caius would be willing to allow me do first before we go the festivals?" She asked even quieter.

"Of course, child." He quickly assured her. "Anything that you want, we can see if we can make the arrangements to do so."

She moved her fingertips around the edge of her already empty cup. "I would like to go to Christmas Eve mass so I can go pray for my son." She told him after a long while. "This would have been his first Christmas with me, if it hadn't been for that vampire who tried to kill me and instead, killed my baby."

Marcus swore he felt his un-beating heart tighten as her simple human request touched him deeply. Of all the things that she could have asked for, the only thing she just wanted from them, was to spend a few hours in church to pray for her son's soul to rest peacefully. Electra yawned widely, before handing him her empty cup to him as she laid down to go to bent over her and gently kissed her on the forehead before pulling the covers more snugly to keep her warm. "Goodnight, daughter." He whispered softly before withdrawing from the room after Dr. Cullen checked her vital signs.

He closed the door softly behind them both after allowing Felix and Alec inside to do their nightly guarding over the girl. "She always seems to keep a smile on her face, Marcus." He said as they slowly walked down the long corridor. Marcus nodded his head slowly. "What helps her keep it all, despite all that has happened to her in such a short while?" Carlisle wondered out loud. "If she had just been an average human being, they would have sought a much calmer and swifter ending then rather enduring such hardships in our world."

"I think it is just her spirit refuses to be broken down by all the tragedies that she had face after witnessing the death of her parents at such a young age. But you are right in asking how she does it. I am not quit sure after all this time that we have been around her. I hate to admit it, but what has happened to her is very similar emotional wise, to Caius before I had turned him three thousand and half years ago. They don't realize it of course, but I do, being the one that is the closest to them both as both a brother and a father figure in their lives."

Carlisle sighed deeply. "Then I pray that she will continue to smile despite what is soon to come with this baby. I have found over the eight and half centuries that I have cared, doctored, and prayed with, that keeping a positive outlook on things when bad situations happen, is the only human, way that they can keep surviving. Perhaps after all that I have heard about her life story from both you and Caius, when I first met her before a few months back, she is just able to forgive the forces that put her in such horrible situations."

They entered through a door that led into the main kitchen area. The doctor took a seat by the counter area while Marcus went over to the sink to clean Electra's cup. "Did Caius tell you that not too long ago, we found the abusive ex-boyfriend who was visiting the country with his friends and family on vacation?" He asked him casually.

"No, he did not." Came the surprised reply. "What happened?"

"You should rephrase yourself by asking what happened _to_ him." Marcus corrected him grimly. "He had apparently been bitten by one of our own kind while walking about about in the countryside and had nearly died, but someone had saved him and allowed the change to come about before abandoning him to survive on his own as a newborn. I am thinking that he was less then perhaps a few months old when two of our guards found him hunting in our city one night and was brought before us after being apprehended."

Dr. Cullen leaned forward on his elbows on the edge of his counter. "And then what happened next to the boy?"

Marcus rinse the cup and placed it the dish rack before turning off the water and drying his hands on his towel. Turning around, he leaned his back against the sink, crossing his arms over his chest. "We listened to his account of how he and Electra were together and what he did to her and though of her in such negative terms, it took Caius's whole will power to not rip his head off before the newborn was finished with his side of the story."

"And let me guess," Carlisle grimaced slightly while running his fingers through his hair. "You killed him afterwards."

"Well, more like Caius was the one who personally executed him." Marcus laughed, shaking his head. "But the only thing is, we haven't told her yet about him and I don't think we ever will because it shouldn't be something that should be mulled over and cause old wounds to be re-opened."

"I agree with you. Should be bothered about something so minor that would cause her to have to reflect on the past." Looking down at his watch, he got up from his seat. "I have to go see my family for a while before I head back to monitor Electra for the rest of the night, Marcus." He said.

Marcus nodded and pushed away from the counter. "I need to go get going myself so that I can hunt for a midnight snack."

The doctor smiled before flickering out of the room, leaving Marcus by himself. Looking around the kitchen while swinging his arms back and forth for a few moments.

"And we thought that life with her was going to be difficult." He joked to himself while making his way outside for his hunt. "Boy, did she prove us all wrong one hundred percent of the time."


	41. Chapter 41

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work.**_

_**So what do you think about this chapter? What do you think about Caius' way of acting and how she can possibly change him with her being pregnant with his child? Any thoughts?**_

**39**

Electra awoke to the sudden soft sound of her door knob turning. Keeping her breathing even, she can still see the faint outline of Felix and Demetri coming to attention as they turned as one towards the doorway, their bodies already crouched defensively.

"Its alright, guys. It's just me." They all heard Caius's voice speak up as he walked inside and shut the door behind him. He stood there for a long moment, head bowed as if he was carrying a heavy load on his shoulders before he finally looked up and slowly made his way to a chair before the burning fireplace.

"Is everything alright, master?" Felix asked quietly with open concern showing in both his voice and handsome face.

Caius shook his head no while taking his seat and crossing a leg over the other gracefully. "Nothing is alright while all of this is going on with Electra and the baby. As long as Aro holds the main power over her life, I have my hands tied behind my back too tight."

Felix made several colorful swear words under his voice before remembering whom he was in front of. "Sorry, master." He quickly apologized, looking away.

Demetri shook his spiky head, fed up. Throwing up his hands, he paced back and forth in agitation. "Just what does Aro want to gain from all of this by shaming you and her?" He demanded angrily. "At this rate, the more display as he has been showing withing the last few months continues some of us will be question if he even is fit to rule over us."

Caius instantly made a cutting motion with his hand while casting a warning look at his two loyal bodyguard. "Be careful of what you say within my presence If word was to get out of what you are even suggesting, all of us, including her, we will be meeting our fates sooner then later."

"I am sorry, but this is just getting out of hand, master." Demetri insisted. "Its not right for anyone to have to fear him at all when we all could have easily taken him down long time ago with our combined forced."

"Yeah, but we still have the deal with the ones who remain ever loyal to him as well."Felix commented dryly. "Its going to take more then just mere strength to take him out."

"Enough you two! I don't want to hear another word from either one of you about this subject " Caius hissed. He pointed to the door. "Now if you may, I need my privacy for the rest of the night." The bodyguards bowed to him before swiftly departing the bedroom, still agitated.

Electra kept her eyes closed and her breathing even as possible as she listened him get up from the chair with a soft curse so he could walk about the room for a little while. She waited for a while until he came over by the bed and caressed her cheek with the back of his cold hand to grab it with her own and press her face into his palm, breathing in his scent.

"I didn't realize that you were awake, Electra." He said while dragging over a chair to sit down in next to the side of the bed. She shrugged a shoulder slightly and laid her head back down on the soft pillow while looking up at his beautiful face. It was hard to even realize that perhaps several months back, she would have never believed that there were vampires who existed in her world, nor would she had even thought for a single second that she would be carrying a hybrid in her womb that was part immortal as well.

"I just woke up at the sound of your voice." She lied. "I guess I didn't really want to sleep for little while." She added with a small laugh. Caius didn't join in as he used. He just looked down at his lap in silence that made her go quiet instantly. "Whats wrong, Caius?" She asked, taking his hand into hers.

He smirked softly at himself and ran his fingers through his hair with a rough sigh. "I think that it is time that you should know about who I am exactly and where I came from."

Electra didn't say anything but just smile encouragingly at him. How she could even smile at him even after all of what he has done to her, was just beyond his immortal brain. He sat back and rested his hands on the armrest while looking thoughtfully upon her slightly flushed face.

"How much do you know about me?" He surprised her with such a direct question. Electra studdered several times before answering him while covering her mouth with a hand.

"Not much, just that you were born a long, long, long time."

"Figures." He said softly. "One would have thought that perhaps someone in this whole coven would have disclosed my human past you by now, seeing that you are perhaps marrying someone who is a complete stranger that you don't even know a single detail about." He continued on gravely.

She bit back a remark on already knowing some information that concern a small part of his human past, but thought better of it since she didn't want Jane to get into any big trouble with her master for spilling beans without his permission.

"Well perhaps you are not really a complete stranger, being that we have slept together already and done many mundane things that should be kept before being married." She said finally.

"But, I should tell you a little about myself first before you are caught unawares of what rumors can do to one's reputation." He held a finger up for her to fall silent. He got up and went over to one of the windows, opening the shutters so he could look up the stars in the clear night sky. Leaning his forearms on the windowsill he looked up with a far expression in his crimson eyes that looked far too ancient.

"I was born to four children, the youngest child. My mother died giving birth to me because she had already been very weak while being pregnant to me at the time. In such situations, my whole family blamed me for being the cause of her early death. Our father, who was always drunk and unable to pay off his debts to the emperor's taxes because he either spent it on spirits or gambling, ended up selling his children, including myself at age five, one by one to compensate himself so he wouldn't lose his land."

Electra's eyes teared up. She shook her head at the though of how he could have felt as he was being taken away from his own home at such a young age, unaware of what laid in store for him. Caius continued on talking as if he was merely discussing something natural to her. "I first ended up working as a servant slave boy for a very rich family in Crete I think until I was about eleven years old and they no longer needed my services. Then I was taken to the slave stocks and auctioned off to a male brothel that was run by a well known madam in Macedonia, there I remained for a few more years until I was seventeen."

Caius glanced back towards the bed where Electra sat up against the pillows. "If you were wondering what exactly I did while being a sex slave for most of my young adult life, think of every sexual preference that is out there right now, and you will get an clear idea of just what exactly I did to earn my living and food."

"How could you even deal with such cruel things being done to your innocent body and soul?" She cried with a sudden feeling of anger in her breast. "You deserved better then that horrible...shit."

He let out a very cold laugh that turned her blood to ice. Shaking his head, he braced a foot against the wall while leaning forward on his raised leg. "I was just as low as a woman in my own lifetime. You would have been long time beaten for your freedom of independence. " He allowed his cold smile to touch his pale lips. "So be glad that I am not that type of person."

Electra swallowed hard and pulled the covers over herself. "Well I am indeed glad that we aren't stuck in such times." She muttered under her breath. She bit her bottom lip. "So how did you come by to being what you are now in this coven?" Gesturing in general around her to the room. "Did you just happen to be approached for your services by one of them?"

"I wish that was the case at the time, Electra." He replied while turning his back on her, staring deep into the flames of the burning fire. "Aro's wife was hunting in the city one stormy night. Sulpicia prefers feeding on humans in brothels since no one really cares for them anyway, but it just so happened on that fateful night," He paused, eyes closed as he tried to control his still anger towards his past. "It just so happened, I was working within the vicinity of her feeding area with two other males who were using me for pleasure. She was still un-appeased with thirst for human blood and came to my room where I was servicing when I first laid eyes on her."

Electra watched his finger slowly curl into tight fists until his knuckles stood out sharply against his skin. "I don't really recall what happened next since it was so fast, but what I do know," He continued on so softly she had to strain her ears to hear what he was saying. "She must have seen something in me and instantly killed the two with such a ferociousness, that even I still flinch at the mere thought of what I had witnessed before my eyes. There was so much blood all over the place from the body parts that she had torn from limb from limb. She didn't say anything to me afterwards. Just grabbed a nearby cloak to cover my nakedness from her eyes and led me out of the window and out of what only life I knew as a mortal. How long we traveled, I don't know. It could have been hours, days, weeks, months, but eventually we came to a place back in Crete where I was introduced to Aro and Marcus.

They were surprised by her sudden flair of human compassion towards a mere sex slave, but she begged and begged for Aro to give me a chance because she had seen that I had potential becoming a powerful ruler if he just gave me a chance to prove myself to them. I wasn't changed right away since I was still young in their eyes to be changed into a newborn and let loose to feed upon the human population."

"How old were you when they finally decided to change you?" Electra asked him. Caius thought for a long moment before answering evenly, "I was about twenty-one when Marcus had proposed of being my creator."

"Oh. Were you scared when they decided?"

"No, but I will admit it was a long time for me to recover mentally and emotionally of what all that had happened to me. They would have changed me sooner, but Sulpicia wanted to have me learn what I was supposed to as a human so my overall physical and cognitive development wouldn't be interfered with by the venom, rendering me not worthy of their mercy. She and Marcus, you can say in someways, were my therapists who helped me forget for a time of the pain and cruelty that had been inflicted on me and taught me what a ruler should be and act."

"But you are just the way you are, Caius." Electra pointed towards him with a finger. "Cold and distance in front of others because of what had happened to you."

"No, I am the way I am because I don't wish to appear weak and be taken advantage off." He corrected her. "All the anger and hate that I have kept in my breast for the last three and half thousand plus years," He came up to the edge of the bed and stood in front of her, his eyes slightly hard. "I taught myself that if I appeared as the monster that all would cringe in fear, no one, not even Aro himself, could touch me because I am no longer with any human emotion that could change my mind once I make it up."

Electra laid a hand over her womb and rubbed it slowly while keeping her eyes on the bed covers. "So what does that make me, Caius?"

His eyes softened. "Don't get me wrong with what I just said, Electra. I am not without _any_ human feelings of affection and love." He quickly amended himself before she could possibly start thinking ill of his unguarded words. "I'd prefer to just reserve them for those who are closest to me. Aro and I don't really get along in reality because of how I think about things in general, but he has no choice of listening to me in the end because I am the only one who is able to keep total control over the Coven with my coldness. Without me, he will lose everything that he has worked within these past centuries to my destruction and eventually, he will fall to the very ones he created."

"So what happened to you once you were turned by Marcus?"

Caius shrugged indifferently. "I just did my thing in helping to overthrow the Roman Coven from power when we discovered that Voltura was the perfect setting to expand our coven. Eventually, our power grew, thanks to my smarts by the way." He tapped the side of his head with a finger. "Then before we knew it, we were three powerful rulers in a single coven that was considered royalty. We ruled over our kind, protecting them from human knowledge as the centuries passed by. As for myself, I found Atheodora and made her my queen and wife and we were pretty much that until several months ago when Aro found you bleeding in that dark alleyway in Seattle."

Electra beckoned for him to join her on the bed beside her. "Why don't you just lay next to me for the rest of the night, Caius?" She asked him softly. "I think after all this time, you need to be held for a while and I think you are long overdue to be shown what human compassion is."

Caius stood there for a moment longer, before shedding his robe and tossing it aside on a nearby chair. Crawling on all fours onto the bed until he came to her side, he laid down on his stomach, sighing deeply as he turned his face towards hers. "Why do you still feel the same even though I told you what I was before?" He asked curiously. She responded by gently caressing his face with her finger tips with a small smile touching her lips.

"Because like I said a long time ago, Caius." She replied. "In order to feel human again, you have to learn how to trust a person without handing down judgment before getting to know them better. Besides, trusting me is only the first of many steps that you have to learn in order to let down that cold guard a little bit and just enjoy what your immortality brings you. If you can't find your own bliss, then you can't really be happy with yourself or the people around you."


	42. Chapter 42

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work.**_

_**~Let me know what you think of this chapter update. I thought I would add more of how Aro was making everyone feel with his stupdity and how Electra and Caius were feeling about how she was being treated like some fascinating toy.~**_

_**40**_

The weeks that led from Electra finding out that she was carrying Caius' baby, slowly turned into a month, then two more, then four. Eventually, it was apparent that this particular pregnancy was indeed different from Bella's since nothing violent has been happening to Electra in anyway, save for the times when she would be viciously attacked by morning sickness. Carsilile was a little baffled by what he was witnessing while he kept a keen eye on the progression of the baby's health, but being kind hearted as he was, he only offered encouragement to Electra whenever she felt insecure about herself.

Marcus insisted that even though she was pregnant, didn't mean that she put her school work behind her as well. With his help and some of the Cullens at her side, they quickly helped her pick up on class assignments that she may have missed or helped quiz her for upcoming tests that were vital for her grade. It was one of these days that the spring semester was coming to a close and finals were a major issue since they decided whether or not, a student would be able to advance to the next semester with a passing GPA.

Felix slid the last card in his hand and held it up to Electra as they sat in the library with Demetri and Jasper. "One more, Electra." He encouraged her with his usual smile. "And then it will be supper time soon. Though I dare say, I will need to take a quick snack myself." He added with a side note.

"Man, I though midterms was just as hard," She yawned sleepily while rubbing her already bulging belly with both hands. "This is way worse. I am just glad that I was able to get through my high school with a good GPA and grades or else I would be suffering like hell just trying to get by."

Jasper put away a car magazine that he had preoccupied himself with and leaned forward slightly in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "You should take a small rest." He suggested lightly. "We shouldn't overload you with too much work, especially since your health is very delicate." He indicated with a curt nod at her womb.

She gave a slight wince before pushing herself out of her chair with the help of Demetri who happened to be near by just in case. Turning to everyone, she sighed deeply while pushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Well if you have any issues with me being like this, then you can say something whenever you feel that you need to get something off your chest." She snapped before tuning around and waddling off. Felix tossed his card on the table with a soft curse before excusing himself to follow her to the kitchens.

Jasper sat there in his seat, slack jawed for several minutes before blinking his golden eyes very slowly. Shifting his gaze upon Demetri, he tilted his head to one side.

"How often does her mood swings get this bad?" He asked.

Demetri shrugged his shoulders unhelpful. "Bad enough to where you would be very glad that you are a male and not female."

"Then I am glad in that case. I just hope that I didn't offend her in any way that might cause her to take my words wrong. I only meant that she mustn't overwork herself to the ground with studying unnecessarily for her finals while being in the condition that she is in currently."

"I wouldn't worry so much about that right now. Why don't you perhaps help Felix for the time being by watching her for a few hours so he can go hunt for his meal." Demetri suggested while walking away towards the open door. "That way, you can perhaps try to apologize to her without making her more upset while she is eating her food."

"Good idea." Jasper agreed. "I'll go do that right now." He went in search for Electra and soon found her sitting at the small dining room table, eating what looked like leftover artichoke hearts with mayo and mustard as well as a big bowl of spaghetti. Felix gave Jasper a slight grin while placing a cup of hot tea that Jasper suspected had the small amount of blood mixed in it beside her before excusing himself from the room.

Jasper gingerly took a seat across from her and sat back with a leg resting on his other knee while he watched her thoughtfully. "Does that taste as good as it looks?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation between them to lessen up the awkward silence.

Electra shrugged her shoulders while taking a big bite of spaghetti. "Its good, too bad you guys are missing out on this human food." She replied between bites. "I mean, hunting for your own food must be very tiring at times."

Jasper smirked. "Not necessarily. It just means that our taste tends to enhance once we are changed and we decide what kind of diet we wish to pursue."

Electra's forehead wrinkled while she thought about that for a moment before stabbing her fork on an mayo covered artichoke and biting into it hungrily.

"Is it OK to ask perhaps for your forgiveness for what I had said earlier to you?" He asked after waiting for her to swallow her food. Electra's lips slightly curled before she refocused her attention back to her dinner. Jasper sighed. "I'll take that as a definite yes from you."

She reached for her cup and took a sip. "I should be the one saying sorry to you." She said softly. "I guess I shouldn't be the one letting my moods be getting the best of my lest, I should be turning into Caius himself." She added with a small laugh.

"I can agree with you on that one, Electra. But I am quite sure you are not as bad as the young master is when he is in his moods. I have become quite the witness of his moods from years past."

She raised a eyebrow at him. "Is that so?' She whistled. "Then I should be more of the angel then."

"Yes, indeed you should be." An all too familiar growl spoke from the door way. Jasper and Electra turned their heads as one and found Caius standing just under the doorway with a deep frown touching his fair face. Walking in slowly, he stopped near the counter area. "Perhaps I am too much of devil around here to cause people to feel that way towards me." He added while giving Jasper a direct look in the eyes. Standing up quickly, Jasper pushed his chair back in its place with a small apology for his lack of tactfulness to Caius before flickering out of the room without a backwards glance behind him.

Electra played with her food with her fork before taking another bit, chewing very slowly while she kept her eyes on Caius who remained standing in the same place. Swallowing, she took a sip of her tea before setting the teacup on the table and offering him a small smile. "Is there something bothering you, Caius?" She asked kindly.

He shook his head before occupying the same chair that Jasper was using. "No, but there is something that I need to let you know about." He replied while playing with her unused spoon.

"What is it? You seemed too keyed up about whatever it is that you want to talk to me about."

He twirled the spoon between his fingers, not letting it fall onto the table. "Aro is throwing a Christmas ball and wished to present you to the visiting covens who will be staying here in Volturia for the season as my queen."

"Ok, sound simple enough then." She said slowly, not quite getting what would be bothering him about a little ball party.

"But," He continued without looking up into her eyes. "He wishes for you to display your pregnancy publicly."

Electra dropped her fork mid-bite with nerveless fingers. "Oh." Was all that came out of her.

Caius quickly raised his eyes up at her stunned face. "I objected of course of allowing you to even be in the presence of others who are not use to your scent and being displayed like some auctioned off slave in front of those who would see you once they realize that it is indeed possible to impregnate human women. Even Marcus joined in with me and several other residents who feel that it would only put the both of us...no, the three of us in danger."

"But he didn't listen to you as usual and threatened you again." She whispered with unseeing eyes. Caius groaned into his hand and let out a frustrated growl.

"If anything was to happen to you before the baby was even born, then it would give Aro a perfect chance of riding the thorn that has been biting into his side for so long."

"But what a moment, Caius." Electra held up a hand. "I recall that he was the one who wanted me to come here in the very beginning." She pointed out.

Caius smirked darkly at her words, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, but I am sure he wasn't expecting you to be so hard to control over certain issues that have recently come up as of the last several or so months." He countered. "As a matter of fact, I don't even think he even knew what the hell was going to happen when loyalties come into play when he and I are fighting over a simple human girl that he thought he could just use for his own amusement."

She pushed away her near empty plate, suddenly feeling sick from just hearing his words. "Good God, if only I could just turn back time." She looked away from Caius' stare and stood up slowly with her plate in hand. He quickly jumped up and took it from her while gently pushing her back into the chair.

"You mustn't wast your strength on such things, Electra." He told her while heading over to the sink and turning it on. "You will need it for the baby." He gently reminded her.

"If we don't become midnight snacks before I even get there." Electra muttered. Caius' harden at her omunious words but he didn't bother correcting her since he had been thinking the exact same thing when he found out about the Christmas ball that Aro was planning on. His older brother hand't even consulted with him or Marcus about it until they had found out this afternoon while going over bills. To even throw caution to the wind like that, what Aro was even doing was just plain reckless and un-thoughtful about who else was being involved.

"So what are we going to do about this one since he wants to do show-and-tell with me?" He heard her ask casually.

He kept his eyes on his task at hand. "Since I don't even have any say in the matter, we will just have to make do and triple up the guards once the invited guests start coming through our doors in the next several weeks from now." He told her. " and his family with be remaining with you the whole time as an extra precaution and Marcus will be staying by your side at night while I am away from you for long periods of time, attending my duties as co-ruler next to Aro's side."

"Well, you seemed to have come up with a small plan right away, Sherlock." Electra warily said with a slight frown. "And what happens when someone needs to_ eat_?"

"Then one will trade off for a while." Caius replied with a slight sharpness in his tone "I will not in anyway, shape or form, have you for a single moment un-protected. I have too much on the line and the very last thing that I would need to deal with is having your blood splattered on the floor."

Electra didn't respond as she just slowly sat back in her chair and tightly clutched her rounded womb. With her being so far into the pregnancy, she was beginning to fear for more of the life of her baby then her own since she'd rather die, seeing the baby being born then having to die at the cold hands of vampires who don't even know her living in the castle.

Caius dried his hands slowly on a towel before sitting back down in his seat. "I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely while reaching across the able to touch her cheek. "I am just really scared right now on the inside."

Electra abrupt stood up. "I am tired, Caius." She said without looking. "I think I will retire for bed now."

He didn't stop her as she walked out of the kitchen. Motioning with his head slightly, two figures detached themselves from the shadows and followed her to her bedroom while he remained behind for a little while. He reached into his robes and withdrew a large, dark blue square velvet coverd box and opened it.

Inside, nestled on to of a soft white satin fabric, laid a woven v-shaped necklace made out of pure silver and gold with a single white pearl tear drop shaped pendent intertwined with a thin gold wire to keep it inside. Caius had always made something of elaborate beauty for Athenora when it was a special occasion, but this time...it was more different.

He wanted something that looked simple to the eye, but still held its beauty for those who looked closely. Electra needed a status symbol for her new rank as his wife and queen, but he didn't want something that would draw too much un-necessary attention to her. So, he sketched out the necklace design, entrusting that Demetri would make sure that every detail was carefully followed by the master jeweler and blacksmith to perfection.

Snapping the lid shut, he flickered out of the kitchen, making his way up to where Electra would be a sleep in his wing. Upon arriving, he found the guards he had ordered to escort her, standing guard. They both bowed to him as he passed by them before resuming position. Caius found that she was already fast asleep, curled up underneath her blankets in a fetal position, shivering slightly as a cod draft of wind blew through the open widow nearby.

Cursing under his breath about her catching a cold and being the death of him, he quietly shut the windows and locked them in place before grabbing a furred blanket from on of his personal trunks. He went over to the bed and threw it over her shivering form. Electra instantly stopped shivering once the warmth began to settle through her body and slowly, little by little, her body relaxed and she eventually rolled onto her back with a small smile.

It made him feel so guilty inside as he placed the box that contained her necklace on the nightstand, that Aro literally bullied him into agreeing on allowing her to be shown off in her present state. But he didn't have any choice, neither did she since she was already aware of what the consequences were going to be if she resisted Aro's orders and Marcus would just be as bad off as the rest who are loyal to her.

Caius took his usual seat beside the bed in his chair and did what he would have never dreamed of even doing after almost three thousand years of both his mortal and immortal life's existence.

He prayed.


	43. Chapter 43

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work.**_

_**What do you think of this?**_

_**41**_

The next morning when Electra awoke, she found a velvet box on her nightstand. Reaching over with a sleepy yawn, she gingerly picked it up and laid back onto her back while turning it over several times in her hands.

_I wonder what this could possible be. _She thought silently. Opening the lid, Electra gasped sharply at the stunning beauty a woven silver and gold necklace. The single tear shaped pearl that hung in the middle, gave a soft shine glow in the morning rays that filtered through the window.

"Oh my god." She breathed while gently lifting it out with both hands. "This is so beautiful!" Never, ever in all her life, had she been given such a fine and expensive gift such as this fine necklace. It's simple beauty was mind blowing. Electra threw back the covers and slowly got herself out of bed and made her way over to her vanity where she clasped the necklace around her neck and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Even with the bed hair and slightly flushed cheeks, Electra still looked her same self, minus the fact that she was carrying a baby. Her eyes lowered at the necklace around her slender neck. It was funny, despite the obvious mastery it must have taken to craft it, she really liked how it seemed to enhance her appearance and make her feel like she was one of royalty.

A soft knocking noise on the door behind her interrupted her thoughts. "Electra? Are you awake now?" She heard Dr. Cullen call from the other side of the door. "I need to check your vitals and give you your morning cup of tea."

She blushed slightly and quickly took of the necklace. "Give me a second, doc." She called back while placing it gently back in its box. Looking around for a safe place to put it away of where she could remember it, but no one else would be able to find it, she spied the walk-in closet and headed towards it. Opening up the door and turning on the light switch, she found a suitable area towards the back where she kept a keepsake box that contained the wedding bands of her parents.

"This should be fine until I am able to get a safe." She said while laying the box inside and snapping it back into place. She hurried back into the bedroom and opened the door to fine the doctor standing there with a tray of food and his clipboard that contained her daily result of her pregnancy under his arm.

"Good morning, Electra." Carlisle smiled warmly while walking in.

"Good morning, Doc.' She replied, smiling back as she closed the door behind him and stood there for a second before heading back to the bed and sitting down with a big sigh. She rubbed her swollen womb with both hands as she watched him put the tray down on the table by the fireplace before picking up a teacup from it and walking over towards her.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked as she accepted the cup with a small thanks. Electra shrugged her shoulders while she blew to slightly cool the tea before taking a slow sip.

"I slept ok, I guess." She told him frankly. "I could have slept better, but I was just trouble by some news that Caius told me before I went to sleep."

"And what news would that be?" He asked in surprise.

Electra made a slight face and carefully handed him back her cup. "Apparently, Aro has decided to throw a big Christmas ball and I," She pointed to herself with another grimace. "Am to debut myself beside Caius while showing off my unborn baby to all who are coming."

Carlisle couldn't help himself as he slowly exhaled a deep breath. He grabbed a chair from the side of the room and sat by her bedside. Taking one of her hands into his own, he kindly patted it fondly before sitting back."Always trust that man to want to throw something spectacular and ostentatious so he can make his coven look even more grand and powerful. I can't even believe that he is willing to do such a thing as in using you as his own personal pawn. I mean, how could he think that showing you off like that," He gestured towards her whole form. "Is like throwing you to a pack of hungry blood-thirsty wolves! This is just ridiculous!" He quickly finished.

"Caius also told me that neither one of us has a choice in the matter." She softly added. Looking up at his growing concern filled face, she couldn't help herself in wishing a little that she wasn't pregnant at this very moment. Now, she was starting to realize what Caius meant by being pregnant, means like she was indeed signing her own death warrant in pure blood. "But I still refuse to be used like some throw away pawn by Aro and his total lack of recognition of how _I_ feel about being shown off in such a fashion." He smacked his fist into his open palm.

"Then what do you suggest that I do about this situation?" She asked.

"There isn't anything that any of us can do if Aro has already told Caius what the consequences are going to be." Carlisle replied with a frown. "The more you fight him on anything that he has power over, the more you are just most likely going to make the situation worse for both your own life and that of your baby. I and the others can only plan something that will prevent you from being alone in the presence of a vampire that drinks human blood and isn't use to your scent. I think that Caius would agree with me, if he was here right now at the moment, that it would be best that we kept you under strict surveillance until everyone has good after the season."

"But what about me being able to move about the castle? Or whenever I need to go someplace outside these walls as a matter of fact?"

The doctor growled under his breath while shaking his head in disgust. "This is going to be a mess if we aren't careful, but you do have a point about being able to move about. We can't just keep you locked up in a tower until it is time for you birthing month like some prisoner." He agreed with her. "I'll be sure to talk to Marcus and Caius about this as soon as I am able to see them later today to get a better perspective on this ball of Aro's."

He reached over for his clipboard and took out a pen out of his white coat pocket. "But meanwhile, I will need to see how you are doing this morning." He concluded while he wrote something down without looking at her. Electra bite her lip while mentally cursing Aro for what he was trying to do them. It was bad enough that he was using Caius as an example towards the rest of the coven for his open rebelliousness against his own brother. It was killing her deep down to know that just a single fated night back home in Seattle, was what led up to this moment.

Aro didn't really care what happens to Caius's baby or for him for that matter, just as long as she survived to be of use to his own device as a prisoner to add more power. And it was funny, now that she thought about it more, Caius and Marcus hadn't even told him or gave any indication of what they knew about her hidden ability after what she had done to Felix several months back when he had pissed her off and triggered it within her mind.

Electra silent allowed the doctor lift her pajama shirt up partially to expose her womb so he could take measurements. She sometimes felt the baby kick gently from time to time whenever she was doing something. There were times like this when the baby seemed to understand what she was feeling and would be moving around in her womb like a light caressing touch that made her smile through the secret tears.

Even now as she laid a motherly hand over an area where she felt it kick in response to her small laugh, all the love that she had for it seemed to flow from her heart and into the baby. It didn't matter that it wasn't normal, all she knew was that she was going to fight for that tiny little life within her so it can be free and raised with loving care and nurturing people around it.

"The baby is strong, Electra." Carslile acknowledged while moving his stethoscope over her womb while writing his results on his clipboard without looking. "I think you might end up having a baby girl if this keep up." He smiled up at her. Electra let out a giggle while cupping her womb with both of her hands.

"It doesn't matter to me, Doc, just as long the baby is strong and healthy." She replied before pulling down her pajama shirt down while the doctor tucked his stethoscope in his pocket.

"Well there will be no doubt of it being healthy since it is partially vampire." He checked her normal vital signs and her growing breasts, which were a little tender to the touch since they did contain milk, but it didn't really bother Electra since she had already gone through it with her baby son.

"So, have you decided what you are going to do for Christmas Eve?" He asked casually while tucking his board under an arm. Electra shrugged and allowed him to help her get out of bed so she can get dressed for the day.

"I asked Marcus if he would get Caius to allow me to go to Christmas Eve mass." She told him while making her way over to her dresser. Pulling out a drawer, she selected a maternity top made out of blue satin silk and comfortable pants that Jane had brought for her once they saw her growing too big for her normal clothes.

Dr. Cullen smiled softly as a memory from his childhood came to his mind. "My father raised me in the Catholic church when I was a child in England. I wasn't really religious, but it didn't mean that I didn't believe in God." He turned respectively around to give her privacy while she removed her pajamas. "In fact, though I am a vampire, I still believe that there is perhaps a spiritual place for us to go to when the time comes for us to cease existing in this world." He continued. Electra paused for a brief second and looked over towards him with a surprised expression.

"I thought vampires are damned." She said bluntly before blushing red when she realized she had touched a sensitive note in this topic.

"Perhaps, but it is all who believes in what." He sighed. "I remember telling Bella not too long ago, before Edward had us run away for a while after a incident had come up that involved her being hurt, that we lose our souls through the very meaning of being who we are, but it is always good to believe that perhaps there is still hope for us in the end and we can have peace in some course of our eternal death as vampires."

Electra quietly finished dressing while a thought hit her. "What about those who have been mistreated in their previous lives?" She asked him. "Is there still hope that old wounds can be healed somehow, no matter how long it has been or what the severity of it?"

He turned towards her with a sad look. "It just depends on the person who has been hurt. If it wasn't too severe, then it is possible to be able to let go. But if should that person has experienced nothing but lies, hurt, cruelty and painful memories that they rather just leave buried in the past, then no, it won't work."

"Why?"

"Because they will carry everything that they had experienced in their human life into their new one as a vampire, and God only knows how it will affect them turning out in the end as a changed vampire. Once a human has been changed, anything that had great impact on their life as a mortal, carries great consequences of who they are going to be forever."

Electra felt tears pricking her eyes. She quickly turned away from him so he couldn't' see them and wiped them away with her hand. "Well that is good to know." She said with a hard laugh. "I guess it's be too late for _him_."

Carlisle suddenly appeared next to her and handed her a handkerchief. "It's not too late for Caius because you have already greatly altered his very being by showing him the kindness and love that his inner heart so deeply craves. If nothing had been working, do you really think he'd be taking such great risk of putting his own life on the line so you can live on as a human? The old Caius that I knew for many centuries and had witness two years ago when he and his brothers came to Forks to judge Bella and my coven for having Reneseme," He gently wiped a tear from her cheek as they continued to fall.

"He isn't there anymore, Electra." He shook her shoulders carefully. "Caius is forever altered, but there is still a lot of work that needs to be done to fully heal his self hatred for the crimes that were committed against him in his mortal life. And with you firmly standing by his side even as a fragile human," He tried to catch her eyes with his until she looked up at him. "He will continue to change until everything has healed by your own love for him as a _human being_."

Electra smiled and let out a embarrassed laugh before accepting his handkerchief to wipe away the rest of her tears. "You're right, Doc." She agreed before taking a deep breath to calm herself and letting it out. "I might have a lot of work to do, but at least he is treating me better now."

Dr. Cullen nodded encouragingly before patting her on the shoulder. "Good. Keep your spirits up and everything will be fine just as long as you keep yourself strong for the three of you." He indicated her womb. "I am quite positive that Caius is proud of you despite how the situation has been complicated with the coming baby."

Electra watched him take his leave from her. Demetri, who had been guarding her door all night long, slowly walked in with a look backward at the departing back of the doctor before turning back at her with a frown. "Is everything alright with you, Electra?" He asked with concern.

"Oh! Yeah, everything is alright, Dems." She assured him with her bright smile. "We were just talking about something important."

Demetri rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well with my hearing and being who I am, one cannot help but listen in on the conversation on the other side of the door." He told her with a thin smile. He touched his ear with a finger. "Comes with being who we are unless, you want me to be further down the hallway to prevent anything unnecessary from being overheard by unwanted ears."

Electra colored from the neck up until her hair roots. Looking around to throw something at him, she spied a pillow nearby in one of the chairs by fireplace. She grabbed it and threw at him as hard as she could. "Well, perhaps you should take your own advice when looking at lesbian porn!" She snarled. Demetri easily dodged it with a short laugh while he lightly ran about the room at a human pace as she chased him, despite being heavy with child.

"Well, it just was unfortunate that Jane was there when that happened." He teased her right back while dodging another pillow that flew at his head. "You missed me on that one."

"Oh, you are just impossible to live with at times, Demetri Volturi." She growled while grabbing another pillow. She lifted it to throw at him just as the door opened and in walked Caius. The two occupants both froze in place as he silently stood just under the doorway, his hand still fixed on the doorknob as he looked at the scene before his eyes.

At first, his nostrils flared as a annoyed look cross his face before the corners of his lips curled ever so slightly. Demetri's face turned from horror to absolute shock as his master suddenly burst out laughing right before him. Demetri turned his head to look over at Electra who was staring just as he was at Caius with wide green eyes.

"Please tell me just what happened?" He asked while jerking a thumb at his master's laughing form. "Never in my whole life has he even laughed in my presence like this."

She shrugged as she lowered herself onto her vanity chair while they both continued to stare on in dumbstruck. Caius tried to stand up straight, but quickly doubled over with another bout of laughter. Felix soon stuck his head in along with Sexton and the twins. All four's jaws dropped the ground as they stared at the rare sight of seeing their youngest master who doesn't show any emotion outside of coldness towards them, laughing merrily.

"May I ask what happened to cause this miracle?" Felix quipped gingerly while side-stepping around Cauis carefully, should he suddenly changed back to his old self and knock his head clean off his shoulders.

Electra never dreamed that she would have her ears filled with the musical laughter that came from Caius as such on this early morning. She smiled softly and touched Demetri's hand with her own for a moment as they stood quietly around the laughter filled bedchamber. "Let just say that Demetri was up to his own jokster self and Caius just happened to come in." She said, still smiling more to herself at last finally seeing the lighter side of Caius.

Felix came over by his best friend's side and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "So, still want to check out that particular video you kept asking me to order off ?" He whispered out the side of his mouth.

Demetri wished he could die right there and then as it seemed that Caius' ears had heard what Felix had said, causing Caius to roar even more so until he had to collapse in a nearby chair, holding his middle tightly.

"Felix?" Demetri asked through clinched teeth.

"Yes?"

"Can you not ever mention the word 'video' within earshot of the master?" He told him with a growl. Felix's face fell, but he quickly nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you so very much, Felix." Demetri said tightly before stalking out of the room with clinched fist at his sides.

"It seems that my best friend has forsaken me." Felix sighed sadly. Electra patted him on the arm while turning back towards her mirror to apply a little makeup.

"I am sure that all will be well for you guys if you could only find someone to share." She told him without letting her own smile show. Felix growled slightly at her and stalked out of the room, but not before stopping before his master who had managed to calm himself down. "Well it is good to see that side of you finally after dealing with all the threats of wanting to rip my head off." He told him boldly.

Caius frowned up at him and sat up slowly. "What did you just say, Felix?" He asked slowly.

Felix had the smarts to back a few feet away from him before anything bad happened. "Nothing, master!"He replied with a hastily back peddle towards the open door. "I was just saying that I like seeing you laugh and rip heads off at the same time." He said before practically running out into the hallway, knocking Sexton onto his butt in his hast to escape his master's wrath.

Caius frowned at himself. "What the hell is his problem now? He is acting like I was going to kill him."


	44. Chapter 44

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work.**_

_**42**_

The whole castle was thrown into total chaos with the coming of the visiting covens from around the world who would be staying at Volturia for the winter season, as well as possibly over half of spring. Aro was barking orders none-stop while his mate tried to keep up with the demands of her husband's need of having order in the castle while many of the residents prepared the castle.

Electra did her best to stay out of the way while she continued her studies and prepared her small list of Christmas gifts for her new family since this was going to be her first year living in a new country with new experiences and having to adjust to life as part of the Volturi coven. Edward helped ease her conflicting fears of what Aro wanted from her by constantly distracting her mind from the issue with his easy way of making her laugh at Emmett's antics or Jasper's occasional jibs at his brothers way of life with their own mates.

But when she went to bed and laid there, looking up at the dark ceiling while holding her growing womb as she hummed softly to her unborn child, a touch of deep regret and pain would overcome her sense to the point she would cry herself to sleep because the pain in her heart for her dead son was still very much too painful to easily dismiss with the coming of Caius' baby, and she would never be able to give her dead son his first Christmas ornament.

It was one of these late nights, Electra was trying to dry her tears as she laid in bed when Caius and Sexton quietly entered the room with Dr. Cullen following behind them.

"Electra, is something ailing you, child?" Dr. Cullen asked her in concern when he flickered to her bedside and checked her pulse before she could reply.

"Oh, I'm fine, Doc." She quickly assured him with a small, shaky smile that caused him to look up at her from his watch for a brief second before looking back down. "I think my emotions are just getting the best of me, especially since I am with child." Electra added while patting her womb with her free hand.

He didn't looked convinced as he gently lowered her hand back onto the bed. Neither did Caius or Sexton as they watched her intently with emotionless faces. Only the deep concern in their crimson eyes was the only betraying thing that gave them away.

Carlisle frowned at the tear-stained cheeks but silently just shook his blond head as he turned his back for a second to write something down on his clipboard. Electra bite her lip as she felt Caius' penetrating stare bore into her like a freak train.

So much for keeping herself under control in a castle full of hypersensitive vampires who could sense when something wasn't right around them. As much as she preferred to keep herself secluded during times like these when thoughts of her past and her dead son entered her mind, in this place, it was as if she could be read out loud like an open book on the outside. But in her mind, only her memories were partially safe from Aro's weeding eyes for the time being. One would think that she was being ungrateful for sometimes thinking so, but if one already knew what their savior really was like underneath his fake mask, Electra couldn't blame herself of feeling the way she did.

"Sexton, do you think you can go down to the kitchen with Felix and prepare her midnight tea?" Caius asked without looking away from her face. Sexton frowned at him in surprise, but didn't' ask any questions while he bowed his head in respect to his master and departed the room in search of Felix. The blond vampire ruler crossed his arms before him and walked up the foot of the bed where he scowled for a while down at her. Electra refused to meet his scorching gaze, fearing that if she did, the tears would come full force and the last thing she needed, was to hear his frustrated sighs about her 'emotional state'.

"I have taken close note that lately, Electra," Caius spoke up while leaning a shoulder on one of the four poster pillars for support. "You have been seemly rather down as we get closer to the Christmas date. Is something wrong that I should be aware of?" He asked her, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

She didn't respond to his question for a while before daring herself to look up at his perfect face. Carlisle quietly excused himself from the room to give them a moment of privacy. Once the door shut, a single tear fell from the corner of her eye and down her trembling cheek. "I just really miss my firstborn right now, Caius." She replied tearfully. She tried to wipe the falling tears with her fingers, but more kept falling as an overwhelming feeling suddenly came over her like a tidal wave, causing her to just burst out crying in front of him as he stared at her with clinched fists.

Caius hated seeing her cry so much as he had been hearing from the privacy of his office a few doors down or from the reports of her bodyguards. It too much reminded him of the cold, lonely nights when he was maltreated by his handlers as a mortal boy after he had been sold to an auction block and again, when he was taken up by a male sex brothel. He knew too well of what it was like to cry the way she did right now, to feel like there was nothing kind enough in the world that was willing to show even a little shred of love towards a loveless young man who knew nothing, but cruelty itself.

He often wondered what kept him from killing himself as soon he had been sold to be a sex slave at such a young age or become crazy with all what he had to deal with the physical infliction upon his person at that time. To be treated like the women that were regarded during his lifetime, it still made him feel dirty inside. It was the feeling that he could never ride himself from at all, no matter how long ago it had been or if the people who did their sick sexual lust upon him, have been dead for three and half thousand plus years. His dead queen tried her best to keep his waking nightmares at bay with her love and loyalty, but even she knew deep down in her heart, Caius was far too scared to be easily healed with just her touch alone. He wanted more of something.

What that was, he didn't' even know what it was. Perhaps for a brief moment, Caius just wanted to feel, a human moment of pure freedom from all the duties that were required from him or the feeling that he had to keep his cold mask on to keep others who wished him ill at bay by using his anger and hatred. But as he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief, he knew that he would never be able to experience that unless it was in death's cold embrace by Aro's own hand.

Electra softly gasped as he suddenly appeared by her side on the bed, gently wiping away her tears while softly murmuring something his native tongue that sounded comforting to the ears. She sniffled a few times while he continued to wipe her tears away before softly kissing upon the lips. She opened her mouth to ask him a question about what he had said, but he quickly shushed her before taking her face into his hands and cradling her gently while continuing to kiss her more deeply.

"Caius..."

"Don't' say anything more, Electra." He whispered. "I'll make you feel better." Before she could say anything, much less object while she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he pushed her back gently onto her pillows, he quickly disposed of her feather light nightgown and threw it to the side while he kissed the side of her neck where he could hear the wet sound of her pulse.

Electra could feel herself responding instantly to his touch and kisses as his cold touch upon her heated skin caused her to gasp and shudder. She dimly heard his velvet smooth laugh by her head as another hot rush of pleasure hit her body when Caius gently cupped a heavy breast in his cold palm. "Do you think that this is even a good idea to be doing this at such a state as my body is it, Caius?" She managed to breath in a rush when he stopped for a moment.

Her heart nearly broke into a million pieces as a rough laugh rumbled from his chest and his charming half smile caused her cheeks to flame. "From what I have seen over the course of both my mortal and immortal lives, pregnancy doesn't seem to really stop mothers from getting what they want from their men as far as easing their sexual frustration that comes with it," He replied lightly while moving his hand over the large swell of her womb slowly, before going lower towards between her legs where he heard the sharp gasp from her.

She shook her head at him. "This is really wrong, Caius." She panted when he slowly slipped two fingers into her body while toying with the rest of her body with his free hand.

He shrugged his shoulders at her. "Like I said, since when does pregnancy stop women from having sex? And to add to that, I might say," He purred with male satisfaction when she let out a loud moan before clapping a hand over her mouth when she recalled she still had her bodyguards outside the bedroom door. Caius snorted indigently. "They have _all heard worse_ when my wife was having sex with me during the times when it got really rough to the point the beds broke in half from the heavy abuse we were putting them through."

"Yeah, Caius." She said weakly as he continued to assault her body and mental capability with his sensual touch. "I am almost six months pregnant with child, and you are indicating that it would be safe to have sex with you in such a fashion?"

His fingers paused, much to her disappointment. "I didn't mean that I'd be doing you rough." He growled with annoyance. "I'll make love to you to the point you pass out from my sexual skills, but to the point I'd be replacing a four and half thousand dollars bed that I paid to be suited for your own taste."

Electra winced. "I wish you didn't tell me how much the bed cost, Caius. It kinds ruins the mood a little when you start talking about money during foreplay."

"Well, just shut up for know and let me love you for a bit so you can sleep easily." He breathed, fanning her face with his cool breath while trailing kisses from her collarbone, down her breasts, paying full attention to the harden nipples with his gentle nips and tongue play that sent her almost screaming with a fiery need to feel him inside her once again after so long since they last made love before she came back home.

Electra reached out and tried to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers, but she kept shaking so much from need that all she could do was the first three before he gently brushed her hands aside and in a flash, disrobed his shirt and tossed down at the floor to join her discarded nightgown. "So tell me, miss naughty." He growled seductively in her ear, making her moan with just the feeling of the vibration of his voice next to the point she almost had a orgasm. "What kind of position do you think would be safe for our child without traumatizing him or her from mommy's need for her man's dick inside her sweet pussy?"

She almost laughed out loud with shock at his deliberate use of dirty bed talk as she brushed his pale lips with her index finger before planting a kiss upon his nose with her usual happy smile. " I'd think spooning would be safe, but tonight in particular," She replied with a playful smile as she reached down and unbuckled his belt before quickly undoing the rest of his pant's button and zipper. "I want you to fuck me from behind until I do pass out from what you can show me."

"Just wait until I am able to change you." He murmured under his breath while he watched her cradle a soft pillow to support her womb as she assumed her desired position. "Only then, you will truly know what I am fully capable of doing to your mind and body with what I know as a master of the sexual arts."

Caius wrapped an arm around her chest to cradle her against him while he slowly entered her from behind. The warm feeling of her body almost cause him to lose his control and make him take her hard and fast right there and then, but a firm reminder that she was still human and carrying his child, held him back with very tight control as he slowly began moving within her at a slow pace that made her gasp his name in a chanting rhythm. "Dammit woman," He growled darkly when he felt her clutch his solid rock within her like a vice. "If you can make an immortal have a hard time controlling himself, I hate to imagine what it feels like for a human male."

"Look...whose..talking about control!" She panted heavily before letting out a loud cry of pleasure, arching her back upward with a sharp gasp when he thrusted slightly harder from an angle. Her head was already spinning out of control as hot pleasure burned her mind like white fire while she felt him moving harder within her.

"Caius, I am getting too close..." Electra blindly held onto the headbaord in front of her to steady herself as he continued to thrust between fast and slow. Ask her if she thought sex was just a thing that just happened to pleasure one person in another lifetime, she might have said yes. But as she moved as one with Caius, this pleasure she was feeling with him at the current moment, it made her wish that they could stay like this forever.

The more he moved within her heated core, the more Caius wanted to pour himself into her sooner, but he wanted her to experience her own pleasure first before he could indulge himself in his own. Whispering for her to go onto her knees, he reached around and cupped both of her breasts while kissing her neck before gripping either side of her hips and moving faster within her as her sharp cries of pleasure crashed over him, filling the room and the poor bodyguards that stood right outside for that matter, before he suddenly felt her body tense and slowly tremble as her body shook violently from her orgasm. He had to hold her to him while encouraging her to ride it out. It was only she lighten up on her body's hold on his raging cock, did he allow his own pleasure sweep over him as he gently rocked her on him as he spilled his seed inside her.

Caius withdrew from her swiftly and helped her onto her side while grabbing the handkerchief he had used to wipe her tears earlier to wipe the sweat from her brow as she laid there, panting heavily with half closed eyes and a deep satisfied smile on her lips. "You don't think our baby is traumatized, Caius?" Electra allowed herself to laugh out loud while he busied himself of getting her cleaned up a little bit.

"No," He scoffed while grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it on in less then a second and buttoning up with fast fingers. "But I'd say your bodyguards will have something else to say about themselves after tonight." He added, causing her whole body to flush with embarrassment. "But, rest assured, you don't have to worry about them saying anything about it around the castle. They are too well aware of what I can do if I found rumors spreading around here." He was quick to reassure her while pulling the sheets over her naked body after kissing her deeply on the lips.

Electra held him to her for a moment longer with her hands locked behind his head. "Thank you, Caius." She said gratefully.

"For what?"

She tilted her head to one side, wishing she could really do something about his doubts on himself. "Just for comforting me and loving me like you do." She said softly before releasing him to lay back down in an exhausted heap. "No man could ever satisfy my as you did tonight."

Caius let out a growl at her while buckling his pants. "And I better be the only one you think of on that same tonight." He warned while flickering to the door and opening up to find Dr. Cullen standing there with a hot cup of tea in hand and Sexton, Felix and Demetri, along with Jane, all starting at Caius with wide crimson eyes of shock.

The doctor cough and excused himself past Caius to go over to Electra so she can drink the tea while it was hot before she went to sleep. Caius allowed himself the satisfaction of letting his coldest smiles touch his lips as he regarded his loyal bodyguards. "Did you get an earful, people?" He asked coldly.

No one even dared to reply, lest he should advert to his old self to yelling at them while threatening them of ripping their heads off. Caius let out a low smirk when they just stood there with dumbstruck expression on their faces still. "It shouldn't be new, considering that Atheonora was just as loud, and Domonica was just as wild and bad besides her when it came to hard sex." He told them before slamming the door loudly in their faces.

Felix was the first one to move, falling over onto the ground onto his back with a blanked look while Demetri shook his head rapidly to rid a disturbing image in his head. "_Beno_, I wish the master would not bring such things up since they are really bad for me to recall." He cursed while reaching down to help his best friend back up.

Jane could only shake her head sadly. "I hate to say this, but I agree with the master that Domonica was really, really bad when it comes to voicing her own pleasure. I almost killed her just to get ride of her horrible sound in my head one night when I was guarding Caius' wing."

Sexton let out a low grown while covering his eyes with a hand as he leaned his body against the stone wall behind them. "I'd just perfer going to a bad opera show then listening to this crap." They heard him mutter before the door slammed open suddenly and Caius came out with an angry expression that both startled everyone in the hall and scared them to death.

They can almost hear Sexton's though process as if he was speaking it out loud as Caius looked like he was going to lose his temper for once in a long time since he was forbidden to see Electra when Aro had them separated.

_Oh Holy Fucken Shit. _

The Greek vampire ran off in a blur as fast as his legs can carry him out of there as his master let out an angered hiss in the direction he had ran off in. The three remaining bodyguards gulped in spite of forgetting they were no longer human as they stared as one back at their master. He spared them a irritated glance before turning back to go back inside Electra's bedchamber. "Say anything like that within my earshot as he did," Caius spoke up in his coldest voice. "You will not be spared for even a second of my thought."

The door once again slammed in their faces while they looked on. Felix licked his lips while shoving Demetri aside so he can straighten his cloak. "Well that was one hell of an late night entertainment." He joked gruffly before quieting down when Jane shot him a death glare. "Scratch that one, I'd prefer to seeing Caius laugh again and rip Sexton's head off." He coughed roughly before walking a little ways awkwardly down the hall to be far from her and his angry master. He wanted to keep his head on as long as possible considering that he had made it this far since Caius had changed him several centuries ago out of mercy and pity.


	45. Chapter 45

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work.**_

_**43**_

"The dress is too much for me to handle, Cauis." Electra complained as she stood in the middle of a large room filled with ten or more seamstresses that surrounded her and the dress they were trying to fit on her. Don't get her wrong, the dress was very lovely with its soft gossamer glow of crimson and gold lace, but the weight of all the folds and other added details made her back hurt so.

Caius frowned at her from where he sat in a chair off to the side with Felix and Demetri flanking him on both sides. He analyzed the dress with a critical eye while judging her body language at the same time. He had taken the dress down from a long forgotten dress box he had found in Atheonora's closet and thought that it would look rather nice and stately of the position of his soon-to-be queen, while at the same time, keeping her pregnancy at a down low so her baby bump wouldn't appear so big to those whom he'd be presenting Electra to at the ball.

The very last thing he didn't want to happen to her, was to make her unhappy with something she really couldn't agree with him on. Cauis leaned back in his chair and cross one leg over the other. "If you don't like this one, then what do you want to wear in the first place?" He asked her casually.

Electra stared at him, surprised that he would even ask her a question that was related to fashion. He smiled very slightly up at her redden cheeks. "I have equal taste when it comes to dressing my future queen in the best cloth that can be found in this modern time. But if you want something not so loud and...crimson, then speak and I'll see what I can do to modify it."

"I'd take his offer if I were you, Electra." Felix spoke up quickly. "You'd never get another chance like this as the master is offering you."

Electra bit her lip, making it really hard for Caius to concentrate on what was going on while his body was becoming hard at the simple human gesture.

"Well," She began softly. "Can you make them stop fussing with this dress for the time being first and then I'll tell you what I want."

Caius snapped his fingers, drawing the attention of the seamstresses. "That is enough, I want that dress off of her." He ordered sharply. "Now."

They hurried to do as he bid. A few minutes later, Electra was dressed only in a silk robe and slippers. She let out an relived sigh of being out that heavy ball gown, sinking into the nearest chair she could fine. One of the seamstresses, a shy blond haired young woman, came up to her with a small smile while handing a large fashion book.

"If there is anything in here, that is more suited for your tastes,miss." She told Electra softly. "Don't hesitate to let us know so we can find the fabric for the dress."

Electra kindly thanked her and eagerly opened the book. The gowns that met her gaze made her sigh with satisfaction while Caius rolled his eyes up and shook his head. The two bodyguards loudly coughed into their fist, disguising an abrupt laugh. It wasn't often that a female would override their master's taste in fashion, but given how simple she was in dress, there was no doubt, anything that she would find in that book would cause all the female vampires go green with envy.

Over two hours later, she finally closed the book with a loud _snap!, _startling Caius out of his thoughts as he looked up at her determined face.

Electra smiled innocently at them. "I have found a dress that is well suited for my body." She announced. The three males grunted in reply but didn't' say anything.

"But I don't want any of you to see it being made" She added seriously. Caius started to protest, saying that he needed to know if it would be to the standers of what he wanted, but she quickly shook her head at him and waved him to be quite. "I am control over this, Caius." She replied with a slight edge in her voice. "If you can have control over what you want me to look like to the hungry scores of vampires that are going to be at the ball, then I can have control on not looking like _food_, and looking more like a _queen_ beside you."

Demetri whistled in approval at her braveness towards testing Caius's temper. "Dang, if you got balls, then me and Felix are more like eunuchs in your eyes." He joked. Felix glared like all hell could possibly break loose at the question of his manhood. "That wasn't very nice, Demetri." He hissed at him.

"But it is true!" Demetri protested. "If she wasn't like this, then do you really think that she could have survived like she did by now by being docile in Caius's eyes?"

"Will the both of you _please_ shut up?" Caius asked as he stood up from his seat. He gathered his coat and gloves from a nearby chair. "I'll let you have this one, Electra." He calmly told her while walking towards the door that led into the main shop. "Just make sure to not go overboard with this or else I won't be a happy man."

He gestured towards Felix and Demetri. "Stay here until she is done selecting what she wants. Then meet me out at the car."

"Yes, master but where are you going?" Demetri asked.

"To get a _drink_." Came the sharp reply before the door slammed closed. Electra bit her bottom lip, rubbing an area of her womb where the baby had just kicked her.

"Its alright, little one. Mommy won't take long this time." She whispered.

Felix's forehead puckered slightly as he turned around and threw up his hands in the air. "So what now?"

"I need you to help me pick out white fabric for the dress I want, Felix." Electra told him. Point at Demetri. "And you will be helping out on design."

Demetri wished he was anywhere but here at the moment as he looked in horror at her. "I am supposed to be helping out with the dress? Why can't you get Jane or someone else to help with that? I don't really know about what women like these days when it comes to clothes."

"Yeah right, Demetri." Electra and Felix smirked together. She crossed her arms over her womb. "I have taken noticed of how you dress yourself. Don't think I'm being stupid here, but if I bet my unborn my child on this, you have a great taste in fashion which will come in handy for what I am wanting to wear to the ball."

Demetri let out a loud groan and slapped a hand over his eyes. "This is going to be the death of me, if not Caius don't kill me first for my jokes."

**_~Meanwhile back at the castle~_**

Aro stared at the latest ultrasound picture in his hand of Electra's unborn baby. "Are you sure that it is impossible to tell the sex of the baby at the current moment, Carlisle?"

"It is impossible because the embryonic sac that protects the baby, is impending me from seeing what it is. The only way we are going to know for sure if it is a boy or a girl, Aro, is when it is time for her birthing."

"Thank you for the information. I am sure that when it is her time, we will now then." Aro dismissed him while turning back to his desk.

Carlisle hesitated at the door, turning back around while his hand rested on the doorknob.

"Yes, doctor?" Aro said without looking up at him. "Do you have something further to say about this matter?"

"As a matter of fact I do, Aro." Carlisle replied mildly, turning around to face him. "I don't know what you have planned for Electra when this is all over. But I hope that you have a stable future planned out for her that involves Caius caring for both mother and child. From what I have seen since arriving here with my family, Caius is a capable person who is able to balance both his duties as a ruler and as father. Why you are even doing this to them, I am not sure. But its wrong and soon, everyone else will see how you are treating them differently in the future, if not at the current moment."

"Are you indicating something that you want to get across to me?"

The doctor's body stiffened slightly, but he didn't give whatever he was feeling inside away. Rather, he kept a cool mask on and smiled politely. "No, I was just voicing my concerns for the girl's well-being." He replied before excusing himself. Aro sat down in his seat, sitting the ultrasound picture down in front of him on the desk while he stared for several minutes in silence.

Reaching into his breast pocket, Aro withdrew his cellphone and dialed a number. The other line rang for a few seconds before a female voice answered.

"Hello, Aro? Whats up?"

"Claira, I need for you to do something for me."Aro told her quietly while staring down at the ultrasound picture.

It was quiet on the other line for several minutes before he heard a deep sigh. "What do you need for me to do?" She replied quietly. "And no, I am not going to kill anyone for you this time." She added quickly before he replied.

"No, it is nothing of that sort. I just need you to follow Caius and Electra for the time being and report back to me if you hear anything important."

"So you want me to spy on your brother and his future queen for you?"

Aro laughed softly. "What does it sound like to you then if I am asking something else?"

Claira let out a sharp breath. "Fine, like I have any other choice in the matter anyway." She replied irritably.

"Thank you, dear. I was sure you would understand." Aro assured her before hanging up on her and tossing his phone on the desk. "So Caius still believes that he can override the one person who allowed him to live, despite being one without an ability. Well I'll show him who's the boss around here if he dares to rebel against me."

Aro let out a gleeful laugh while rubbing his palms together as he turned his chair around to face the open window that overlooked the city. "So much for a happy ending for the two." He mused before letting out a harsh laugh that disturbed those who happened to within earshot.


	46. Chapter 46

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work.**_

_**44**_

The snow came like rain during the night. It covered everything in its path, leaving small puffs of white upon the doorsteps of houses in the city and rooftops. At the castle, almost nothing wasn't covered by the unexpected snowfall and soon, the residents thought it would be fun to go outside and enjoy a little human fun in the play of snowball fights.

"Ok, Electra, I really think that you should go and enjoy yourself for the time being while we take of important business." Marcus insisted one early morning. "The fresh air will do you and the baby both good." Outside, they both can hear laughter and startles shouts from the Volturi as they played in the big courtyard below. Marcus shook his head and sighed deeply while pushing himself up from his chair. Walking over to an open window, he watched with an amused smile of Felix rolling big balls of snow before chucking it towards a few females who were gathered in a tight circle off to one side.

They gave out loud shrieks of outrage as the ball hit them.

"FELIX!" One yelled angrily while brushing snow out of her hair. "You will pay dearly for that!" She threaten the big guard. Felix only laughed and said something teasingly before flickering out of the way when several missiles suddenly came hurling towards him at un-natural speeds, hitting Demetri behind the head who had his back to then while reading a large book in his gloved hands.

Marcus watched for another moment longer before turning back to his adopted daughter. "You should at least be out there, enjoying the scenery and the amusment of your bodyguards being tortured by snow." He smiled. Electra let out a smirk while she sat by the fireplace with a sewing needle and a baby blanket she had been working on.

"Alright." She gave in, putting her stuff away in a sew basket next to her. "If you insisted then I'll do as you say, father." She kissed him on the cheek after being helped up and waddled towards the walk-in closet to see what she could wear that would keep her warm while being outside.

One of her always near bodyguards quickly came forward to help her undress and get her into warm clothes while Marcus turned away to give his daughter some privacy. Yes, he wanted her to go outside after being coupe up for a while in the castle, but also his main reason was to get her out of the way of Aro since his behavior had been most strange as of late.

Whispers had be going around the castle, saying that Aro had been interested in trying to exploit Electra and Caius to his own advantages. Why he was being the way he had been, Marcus deeply suspected that his older brother felt betrayed deep down by what Caius had done.

Accidentally creating an hybrid baby after barely a year had passed of facing the Cullens over Reneseme back in Forks. Even though Aro had at first saved the young girl from death with the intention of making her one of the added guards, his feeling upon allowing Caius make her his next queen and made while giving birth to the baby, posed a great threat to his own power and control over the coven.

It was bad enough for Marcus to appear on the outside like he wasn't being affected by what was happening to Electra and the threat of death hanging like a spider's web over his younger brother. But inside, only quiet rage and a built up resentment, was ever growing in his breast as he silently listened to Aro's raves whenever Cauis wasn't within earshot that he made a big mistake in allowing him to live as an immortal and should have had him destroyed long ago when he had the chance three thousand years ago.

"I'm ready." Marcus heard Electra announce. He turned around with a warm smile. Electra rubbed her lower back with a slight grimace. "Dang, I wish the baby would be ready to be born soon." She complained softly while continuing to rub. "I don't think I can take much more of my back killing me. At least the morning sickness died off two months ago and I can eat more properly."

"At least by the months it has taken in the baby's growth, child." Marcus said mildly while following her out of the bedroom and down the corridor. "We know for sure that the baby might have more human attributes then we had first originally thought."

"But he or she is still very much immortal, correct?"

"Only half immortal and half mortal with a life span of the vampire blood that runs through its veins. But enough talk about it for know," He firmly said. "Is your dress almost finished? You know the ball is almost upon us since Christmas day is next Sunday." He changed subject.

Electra nodded her head. "Yes, its almost done. Demetri is putting the finishing touches on it and should be picking it up tomorrow morning at the dress shop." She replied.

Marcus and her bodyguards both laugh out loud at the mere thought that Demetri of all the Volturi, was hand picked to oversee the making of her ball dress. "Well I am quite sure it will be as dazzling as you are, child." Marcus praised while holding a door open for her. They walked for a little bit longer until they went through the doors that led to the main courtyard.

Upon arrival, they found Caius sitting off to the side upon a stone bench, frowning deeply as several near misses came to rest at his feet. The Cullens were outside as well, enjoying the snow fights with a eagerness of young children as they threw their own snowballs back at the Volturi.

With a slight nod of his head, Marcus smiled down at Electra. "I think my young brother isn't feeling quite himself today. Why don't you go cheer him up for a bit while I take a walk about the castle grounds."

She did as she was told and took a gingerly seat next to Caius. Looking around, she laughed when Demetri cursed Emmett for allowing Bella to stuff a snow ball down his back as he tried to shake out himself out to ride his clothes of the cold snow. "I'll get you later for that!" He yelled, still writhing around while stuffing a hand underneath his jacket. "_Beno!_"

"What's the matter, Caius?" She asked, turning her attention to his emotionless face. "Did you eat something wrong and it upset your stomach?"

The blond vampire smirked and shook his head no. "I was stuck with Aro for well over three hours, discussing and arguing about how we should be presenting you as one of our own, even though, I haven't yet officially made you my queen." He kicked at one of the snow balls at his feet, sending it flying into Demetri's back who made a loud yelp of surprise.

"Sorry there." Caius called apologetically before his bodyguard could start accusing everyone. "I didn't mean to hit you." He took several breaths and let them out slowly. "I am only hoping that at the ball, things will go smoothly according to plan." He lowered his voice. "I can't afford of letting you and the baby be yourselves for any reason while our castle is full of visiting covens. Its much too risky to the both of us."

Electra gently took a hold of his hand and laid it over her womb. "It will be fine, Caius." She reminded him. "Aro can't hurt be because he knows that I will be of use to the coven and if he should openly threaten me and that of the life of our baby, it would only make everyone else doubt that fact if he can hold power over the castle without letting his feelings get the best of him."

"Well you don't what Aro is capable of doing once he has his mind set and feels that someone has betrayed him and everything that we worked hard to achieve." Caius countered. "I would have never thought that he would stick me down in the dungeons like he did months ago while I tried to protect your life." He moved his hand back and forth over the womb that carried his unborn baby. "I hate to say this, but I feel as if he hates me for allowing my weakness to show, thus, breaking the mask of cold hatred that I have held onto for so long."

He let out a sigh of displeasure. "But if it means that I have to wear the mask again as a mean to protect you, I will." He swore suddenly. Electra nervously bit her lip as she stared up at his face with uncertainty. Here, she had been working for so long to make him open up to her, only to have him close up whenever Aro was around and be the cold king once more.

She hesitantly put her around around his waist and leaned into his as far as her big womb would allow, leaning her face into his robe. Caius instantly responded by holding her tightly to him. He rested his chin on top of her head and stared out in the distance. He needed to protect her and his baby and ensure that Aro wouldn't use them as pawns for his own games. Too many centuries has passed of where Caius has allowed his blind faith in his oldest brother, lead him here and there without any will of his own. This tiny girl had been given to him freely by Aro, but to hell, he was going to even allow Aro to manipulate her and crush her independent spirit until nothing was left but a shell of her former self.

Caius pulled her tighter to him. "I won't let Aro win this round, Electra." He vowed. "If he thinks that he can always have his way because he is the main ruler here, then I fear he is sorely mistaken when he forgets who it was that helped him reach all his glory and power in the first place. If it wasn't for my cunning ways, he wouldn't have been able to overthrow the Romanian Coven and take over their castle here. If it wasn't for me, this castle and all who lives here would be scattered and leaderless without anyone to keep them in check. Me and Marcus as the ones who rule mainly. Without us, Aro would be nothing."

Electra silenced him with a kiss. When she finally pulled back to take a breath, she caresses his face lovingly. "It will be alright in the end, Caius." She whispered. "After all, I am not without defence." She hinted slightly to her hidden ability.

Caius stared at her face, his chest suddenly feeling strangly tight as a unspeakable emotion rose in his breast. "Lets just hope that we can keep that particular part hidden for now." He replied softly.

A snowball appeared out of nowhere and hit him squarely on the shoulder. He let out a angrily growl and looked up to see who was responsible for it. His gaze found Felix bending over several yards away, innocently rolling another ball between his hands while keeping his eyes intent on his work.

"Excuse me for a moment." Caius said while getting up as he kept his eyes on his target. "It seems that my bodyguard needs a sore lesson that has _long_ been overdue."

Electra laughed as she watched Caius lean down to pick up several handfuls of snow, packing it into a round ball so fast, she swore that he had merely picked it up from the ground. He looked around to see if anyone else was around and chucked it like a baseball player, hitting Felix and sending him flying off into a rose bush.

Loud muffled cursed could be heard from the bush as he tried to sit up. "Ok, who did that to me? I am going to kill him once I get my hands around his neck." Felix said with a loud growl once he had managed to somehow eject himself from the bush with snow still sticking to his clothes. His heated gazed fell upon the last person he expected to see standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Caius allowed himself the satisfaction of seeing the wide variety of emotions skitter across Felix's face, fear being the foremost emotion, before bending over to pick up more snow. Keeping his eyes on him, he slowly packed it into a ball. "That would be me, Felix." He said in his velvet smooth voice. "Care to repeat any of that?" He dared while adding more snow to it as Felix looked on in dumbfounded horror.

"Damn, Felix." Someone cried nearby. "You sure don't know when to shut your mouth even if it mean to save your own life."

"Got that one right." Jane muttered as she took a seat next to Electra. "Always got to say something bad ass to make himself look like a bad ass."

Felix held up his hands in front of him as he took several slow steps backwards. "Master, I didn't mean what I said." He pleaded beseechingly. "I am sorry and I swear that I'll watch my mouth next time. Honest to God, I will."

His master smiled very widely, making Felix panic further as he continued to add more snow to his already rather large snowball. One satisfied that he had enough, he cocked his arm back. "Should have thought about that a few seconds ago before you opened up your big, fat mouth." He said while everyone scrambled to get out of his way.

Felix did something that everyone never would have dreamed he would have done.

He ran away, screaming like a little girl in a high pitched voice that made everyone, including Electra, cover their ears with their hands. Caius waited until Felix was almost on the castle wall and threw his ball at him as hard as he could.

It had its desired effect, hitting Felix in the back of his head, knocking him backwards towards the courtyard below where he landed with such an impact, the snow parted around him where he landed, leaving only dirt beneath his body.

Caius went over to Felix's still form and stood over him with his hands on his hips. "And I hope, you really learned your lesson this time, Felix. Next time, I might just decide to rip your head of once and for all so that everyone can have some peace and quite around here."

"Master." Felix said in a hurt voice. "I didn't mean it."

"Sure you did." Caius countered before walking away from him. Looking around, he saw that the others had remained frozen in their places. He let a grin touch his face, shocking everyone to the point they thought he might be going crazy.

"So, do you want to play with your master or not today?" He asked while quickly working on some more snowballs. "I am in the mood of playing soldier and fort."

Demetri and Sexton where the first two recover. Grinning at each other as they started to build a fort, they taunted their master playfully while Felix gingerly stood up and walked off like a drunk on wobbly legs. "Shit, he hits hella hard. If I wasn't immortal, he would have actually killed me." He said while passing Jane and Electra at their bench.

"Then again, Felix." Jane smiled very innocently up at him with wide eyes. "When is he _not_ trying to kill you anyway?"

Felix growled at her but didn't say anything before walking off in search of Marcus to talk to. "Everyone is just hating me today." He muttered darkly to himself.


	47. Chapter 47

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work.**_

_**45**_

The morning of the Christmas Eve Ball, the whole castle was in full force in making sure that last minute preparations were in place as invited covens from around the world, slowly trickled in hour by hour. Upon the request of Caius, Aro granted him the allowance of taking Electra out so that they wouldn't run into by chance of anyone being thirsty, thus keeping her and the baby safe as they waited for the evening to come upon them.

"Where are you taking me, Caius?" Electra asked while Emmett gently helped her get into the car and got in behind her.

"Just somewhere for a while so you can get out of the castle and breath in the fresh air." Caius replied while starting up the car. He looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Got a problem with any of that?" He asked.

"Nothing, it just that is Christmas Eve and people are about doing their last minute shopping and such." She said, puckering her forehead. Caius rolled his eyes and turned his head to see where he was pulling out.

"Well, don't worry about it, Electra." He told her sharply. "I have more pressing matters to attend to, if you don't want to go out."

Electra shook her head. "No!" She cried. She winced when the baby kicked her rather hard on the side. "No, I mean." She said in a softer voice. "It just fine that you are taking the time to let me out of the castle so that I can be safe."

"Then just shut up and let me drive in peace."

Emmett shook his head at Caius. "Man, you can lay off on the poor girl, you know." He lightly reprimanded while patting Electra on the arm with a small smile. "She is going through a lot and women just are emotional creatures that need a lot our support through it all."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks Emmett." She whispered. The big Cullen vampire just laughed and nodded his head.

"No, problem.

Caius kept looking at Electra's quiet form in the rear view mirror whenever she didn't think he was. It took a long argument, as usual to tell Aro that if he wanted to see her alive at the opening part of the ball tonight, he had to allow him to take her out of the castle so to prevent any accidental mishaps from happening. It still made Cauis sick to his stomach when he thought about the way Aro was treating this whole affair so lightly.

Right now, nothing should be taken lightly when you have a pregnant mortal woman, living in the castle that is full of nothing but vampires from top to bottom. It was crazy but there wasn't anything that Caius could do. but pray and keep her safe with the people who cared for Electra's well being.

He drove in silence while the other two kept quite as well. Felix had came along just to keep Electra company for the day until it was time for him to hand her over to Jane and Demetri so that they can help her get ready for the coming evening later on.

The whole city was still covered in a fine dust of snow, giving the impression that the landscape itself was like something out of fairy tale story. Never in all her life, had she seen something so pretty in a setting such as Volturia and its snow covered rooftops and paved streets. Even though it was still mid-morning, she could see the the citizens had decorate their homes and business with Christmas lights and decorations that wasn't overboard.

"Wow." Electra breathed in wonder. "I can't wait to see how everything looks like in the night tips with everything lite up. It just so pretty to the eyes whenever I notice that simple decoration can make a big difference in how people see things."

"We are here." Caius suddenly said as they came to a stop in front of the city cathedral.

Electra studied the big cathedral. "Why are we here?" She asked while Caius flickered out of the driver's side, not caring if someone happen to see him doing it.

"You wanted to come to church, Electra." Caius reminded her while opening up her side door as the other's got out. "I just wanted to come when there wasn't anyone really around to bother us while you were taking care of your religious business."

"Oh."

She slowly walked up the stone steps while Felix keeping by her side. Caius and Emmett followed them from behind. The cathedral's inner main room was huge to the mind. Glass stained windows that depicted the life and death of Jesus and his twelve apostles. There was long aisle and twenty-six rows of mahogany pews, all well kept and polished. Up ahead, the main alter stood on a dais with a gold depiction of the crucified Christ hanging from the wall.

Caius motioned for Felix and Emmett to stay back and take a seat in one of the back pews with him while she continued walking up the aisle until she came to a prayer pew. She carefully knelled on the kneeling stand and bowed her head in silent prayer while the other vampires silently observed her.

Felix leaned forward to the side towards Caius. "Do you feel weird, master?" He whispered at him with a slight laugh.

Caius lift an eyebrow at him. "Should I being feeling such an needless emotion?" He countered. Felix shrugged and sat back with an arm resting casually on the backrest of the pew that they were occupying.

"Na, just that since when did a damn immortal enter a house of God and still come out, unscathed." He replied while he stared at Electra's bowed head. "Its strange that we are doing so much and sacrificing a lot of things in our own lives, just for this little human who's lifespan is so brief. I'm not saying anything negative, don't get me wrong." Felix was quick to assure when Emmett started to say something. "But it just, if you think back to the very night that you and Aro found her back in Seattle, almost near death and her baby dead, would you have taken a second thought of her in the first place?"

"Human are strange in their ways, but Electra once told me a while back when I was getting to know her better, 'its better to live with the pain, then to suffer and call it quiets in the end." Caius shifted in his seat while crossing his arms over his chest. "And it took me a long time to realize that she is still very much suffering the lose of the people who meant the most to her even to this day and I failed to realize that being un-emotional about that, is just not right. Its my fault that I allowed my emotions get in the way of my judgment, but nothing I can say will change any of that for us, so I have to live the consequences and hope for the best for us all."

"Wow, master." Felix said in surprise. "You never cease to amaze me sometimes with your change of heart."

Caius gave him a cold smile. "Well, just as long as you don't tell anyone else about this, I'll be sure to keep your head on your shoulders."

Felix gulped loudly while Emmett chuckled, punching him none-too lightly in the arm with his fist. "So you're having a hard time keeping up with Caius, eh?" He snorted. The bodyguard could only glare at him since they were in a sacred place of worship and the last thing he wanted, was to desecrate the church and run Electra out in humilation while his master tried to knock his head off.

"You guys just like hating on the one who has reasoning." He hissed back while scooting himself down a little ways away from them to keep some distance between him and Caius. "That just not cool."

"Then keep your mouth shut at times and you don't have to worry about me getting mad all the time, Felix." Caius warned with a shake of his finger. "Someday, your either going to be the death of me, or your own curiosity is going to kill the cat someday."


	48. Chapter 48

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. Keep them coming and please, spread the word around this site about my work.**_

_**46**_

"Just take a deep breath and smile, Electra." Jane suggested while she put the final touches to Electra's dress attire. "Your'e being too tense right now. If they happen to see that while you are being presented to our guest, then they will target your fear and most likely hurt you, which is something that we don't want in the first place."

Electra stared at her own reflection while gently rubbing her womb. She didn't even recognize herself in what she had picked out for the ball. It was like she was a totally different person.

"Electra?"

She shook her head out of her daze and smiled brightly at Jane who was starting back at her in the mirror with worried eyes. ""I'm sorry, Jane." She apologized quickly, turning away from the mirror as Demetri stepped forward with her evening wrap in hand. "I must be just a little preoccupied with what is going on today."

"Must be more then just that if you are not paying attention to what I was telling you." Jane commented while smoothing a stray hair from her face back into the sever bun she had it up in. "Let's get going before the masters decide that we have kidnapped you from the palace as a way to avoid everyone tonight." She went to the bedroom door and held it open for Electra and the bodyguards who were put in charge of protecting her during the ball. If everything went well tonight, perhaps she would be able to spend time with Caius in front of the guests not as the mortal that she was, but as his new queen and wife.

"You are forgetting something, dearest." Demetri stopped Electra with a hand on her arm while holding out a black box towards her. Electra blushed a little in the cheeks as she accepted it from him.

"Don't you think that we are overdoing it if I wear that necklace in front of the guest if I haven't even been married to him yet?" She asked. Jane snorted indigently and took it from her before she could even put it down and in a flash, opened the box and had it around her beck within two second.

"If no one sees your status beside Caius, then you are more screwed by being dead then alive before the night is even out." She told her point blank while adjusting the necklace before once more holding open the door with a raised eyebrow. "Now shall we get going before we miss the introduction?"

Electra didn't say anything as she walked past her and the bodyguards followed close behind her with Demetri escorting from the front. They didn't want to take any chances with her life and that of her unborn child tonight, so security was going to be very tight. Just thank heavens that the Cullens were around in the ball room for extra muscle power just in case something happened.

**_~Meanwhile in the main ballroom~_**

Caius took a long sip of the blood in his goblet while he and his brothers waited for Electra to arrive to the ballroom. After personally instructing Demetri and the guards to take their time in arrival time so that a majority of the hundreds of gathered covens had already arrived to the castle, he relaxed slightly but was still very much tense on the inside as he looked towards the doors that would soon open to the mother of his unborn child.

It still made him feel apprehensive whenever the thought of his child was growing in her womb, but he had already felt some sort of fatherly connection to the baby as he had sat through the nights when she was asleep and just watch the rise and fall of her womb. Once the ball was over, he prayed that he could breath more easier so-to-speak.

"Master?" Felix whispered in his ear from his left. "She is almost here. I can already smell her scent."

Caius didn't say anything as he drained the rest of the contents and silently handed Felix his empty cup before touching Aro's arm for a second. Aro turned his head slightly. "Yes?" He acknowledged mildly.

"She's here." Caius said, nodding his head towards the close doors up ahead. Aro let out a laugh and clapped his hand loudly to bring everyone who were gathered down below in the ballroom to attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Aro began with a wide smile. "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you a new queen to my brother, Caius here." He laid a hand over Caius's arm for a second. Caius slightly shook him off and frowned down coldly at his guests. "She has been with us for about almost a full two years and had shown great progress in being a new wife and queen in the wake of losing Atheonora to rouge newborns."

There was a slight murmurer as the guests talked among themselves, but Aro quickly quieted them down with waving his hand for silence. "But despite the loss that my youngest brother has suffered, he had found great happiness within this girl and it is my great pleasure to introduce to you," His voice raised with excitement as he pointed towards the ballroom door. "Electra!"

Caius's hands that were resting upon the balcony a moment before, instantly tightly gripped the wood until it felt like it was going to splinter under his inhuman strength as the doors slowly opened and Demetri stepped forward while the other guards entered behind him. The covens parted before him as Electra slowly stepped forward with Jane holding her hand by the side. Caius felt his breath caught at the beautiful sight of her dressed in a elegant all white and sheer empire waist styled dress that swept the floor behind her with elegant grace. He can even see the necklace he had made for her suit it perfectly with its simplicity as it lent her a grace that seemed unlike her and made her look the full royalty that he would soon bestow upon her.

Her long hair fell like a cascading waterfall of soft waves down her back, giving her like a goddess feeling. Marcus smiled softly at the beautiful scene before his eyes as he gave her a encouraging smile when she looked up towards the balcony before slowly following Demetri from behind. All around her as she looked and smiled politely at the hundreds of crimson eyes that stared at her in a mixture of shock and surprise, she felt uneasy while some gave her a disgusted look before turning to someone beside him or her and whispering something in their ear before turning back with a dirty look.

"Don't appear afraid, Electra." One of her bodyguards whispered out of the side of his mouth. "It will only make you more vulnerable to them if you do."

"Thank you." Electra replied back softly while she neared the three empty thrones. Caius and his brothers flickered into the ballroom. Caius smiled warmly upon her as his eyes swept her form for a second before looking up at her eyes. For a second, his smiled faded as he caught the fear within them, but he forced himself to remain smiling as he gently took a hold of her hand and kissed it before taking her fully close to him in an embrace.

"It's alright, love." He whispered in her ear while embracing her in front of everyone. "I'm not going anywhere from your side tonight." He released her and held her hand in his while Aro told the Covens how it came to be that she became family to the Volturi.

"And so, after being with us for less then two years, I have even more great news to share with you as well, my dears."Aro said while turning to Electra with a smile that made her skin crawl, but she kept her own mask of indifference on as she allowed him to hold her other free hand. "This came as a surprise to me when I first heard of it since there has been several incidents of this kind occurring among the history of our kind. But as it is been shown, such an event is so precious to us and should be taken into consideration..."

Electra frowned as she felt the baby begin to move restlessly. Jane caught the look upon her face and leaned in towards her. "Are you alright, Electra?" She asked softly. The girl quickly nodded her head and smiled reassuringly. "Its fine, Jane." She replied as she felt another cramping movement in her side. "Its just that the baby is moving too much right now."

Jane stared at her for a second before slowly withdrawing herself to the side before Dr. Cullen and whispering something in his ear. His head shot up as he stared at Electra's face before turning to Esme and whispering something in her ear. She turned towards him with a surprised look in her golden eyes. "Are you sure, Carlisle?" She whispered. He gave her a slight curt nod of his head before watching Electra intently.

Meanwhile, Electra continued to feel the cramps begin to rapidly building up in a rhythmic cycle and it took all of her strength to not cry out when a sharp pain in her side burst suddenly. Caius felt her hand that he was holding grip his like a vice. "Electra?" He spoke softly while Aro continued to drone on and one beside them. "Whats wrong?"

Electra took several deep breaths as she tried to steady herself by leaning into his body. "I think that our baby wants out, Caius." She managed to say between breaths before crying out sharply when another painful contraction twisted her womb that caused her to fall to the marble floor. Aro stopped talking and turned towards her, a surprised look on his face while he was pushed to the side by Marcus who flickered to her side. Dr. Cullen and his family immediately appeared next to her as she cried out again and a rush of water flowed from underneath her.

Aro signaled the Volturi guards to gather around them as he went over to see what was going on with the girl. Electra by this time, was already crying out with a mixture of pain and anxiety as she felt the contractions pile upon one another in rapid succession. Dr. Cullen checked her pulse before ordering Caius to remove his robe and place it underneath her as he pulled out a needle from his black bag and vial with a clear substance which he put into the syringe and push it into her arm.

"Electra, dear." He told her while he spread her legs before him and took a look at her birthing canal. "I need for you to breath steadily while I wait for the baby to start making its way down.

She nodded her head as sweat rolled down her forehead and face. Jane rolled a napkin and held it before her mouth. "Bite on this. It will help you from hurting your mouth." She suggested. Electra bit down on it as she said as another painful contraction took a hold of her body. It felt like it was on fire as she felt the baby begin to twist its way down her canal. Meanwhile, the gathered covens burst into rapid conversation as they watched her, laid out of the dais with her legs spread open with the doctor kneeling between them as she struggled to not give into the pain.

"Steady breaths, Electra." Marcus encouraged her while smoothing back damp hair from her face. "That't it, child."

"It wasn't supposed to be this soon, father." She cried out while grabbing his hand and holding on to him as Caius held on to her other hand. She cried out and let out a scream as the baby pushed further down. "It hurts!"

Carlisle motioned Felix forward and whispered something in his ear before the bodyguard stared down at him with shock, but was quickly pushed into motion by Jane. The doctor smiled up at Electra as she stared down at herself. "Your doing very well, Electra. Just start pushing. Come on, you can do it."

Electra could feel her body becoming heavy with each push as she did as he told her to. The high voices of the covens that were gathered in the great ballroom seemed to run together until it was all a hum that vibrated in her ear as she focused all her human strength on helping the baby move out of her body. Because this baby was half human and half vampire, this particular birth seemed to be slightly harder as she tried to take deep breaths before another wave of pain swallowed her up.

"Come on, Electra. We know you can do this. Just keep pushing." Bella said somewhere near her. Electra tried to look up to find her voice, but was forced to keep her eyes shut as she cried out and pushed a little more. Caius could feel his whole body become a stone statue as he watched helplessly by her side, seeing the pain and effort she was putting into giving birth to his child.

_This is all my fault. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen between us. _He told himself as he planted a soothing kiss upon her brow. Electra leaned her face into his robe and continued pushing while Felix appeared with a what appeared to be a bottle of spirits. Kneeling beside her, he uncapped the bottle and held it against her lips.

"Drink this, Electra." He told her. "It will help with the pain."

"I can't drink this, Felix." She told him as her body tensed. "It will hurt the baby."

"Electra, you have to drink this or else the baby will start feeding on your blood while it makes it way out of your body." Dr. Cullen told her, looking directly into her eyes when she stared down at him. "Its for more for your survival then the baby's." He added with a nod at the bottle in Felix's hand. "Drink."

Aro and his mate stood off to the side while she slowly drank half of the bottle. She turned her face away when she couldn't drink anymore. Almost immediately , most of the pain seemed to go away, making it easier for her to push without crying.

Dr. Cullen motioned for Demetri to come kneel next to him with a towel. "Ok, Electra. I need for you to give me a final push with all your strength. One, two, three, push, push now!"

Caius held onto her, lending her his strength as she let out a strangle cry and pushed until she felt the baby slip out of her. Immediately, the room was filled with the loud cry of the newly born baby and the audience burst into clapping while Dr. Cullen instructed Caius how to cut the umbilcord before wiping the baby free of the blood and birthing stuff.

"Congratulations, Electra and Caius. Its a baby girl." He beamed while gently handing the baby over to Electra who burst into tears as she stared down at the pink face of her newborn daughter.

She touched her soft face with a finger before planting a kiss upon her feather soft head. "She is so beautiful, Caius." She held her out towards him. Caius gently cradled his daughter close to his body. She was so small in his arms, but he was sure that she would grow into a strong child when the time came.

Aro and Marcus went off to escort the covens to another ballroom or to their apartments while the doctor and some of the guards stayed behind to help Electra and the new baby.

"Talk about a wild Christmas, guys." Felix said with a laugh. "Merry Christmas guys!"

Caius handed Electra back the baby before straightening up to his feet. "Yes, very much so a wonderful and unexpected gift." He said while Electra rocked their baby in her arms. Jane came over to help clean up Electra and get her out of her soiled dress while Caius stepped off to the side to think.

Now that his baby was born and Electra hadn't died from a complicated death, he was even more so worried with what Aro might have in store for him and Electra. What was he going to do to them now that their baby was born? Caius let out a low growl and told himself to keep his mind clear for Electra and their daughter's sake. He had someone else to protect now he couldn't' afford for anything to happen to them from now on. Turning around and looking upon her and their baby, he felt his mind clear for the first time in a hundred plus years.

Electra felt the tears come upon her while she continued to hold her baby against her heart. So this was the second chance that she was gifted upon. Her daughter let out a little yawn before closing her pretty blue eyes sleepily. Electra planted a kiss upon her brow before handing the doctor her daughter so she could be helped into Felix's arms so he could carry her back to her private chambers.


	49. Chapter 49

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. **_

_***If you like this story, be sure to check out my other popular Twlight/ Caius fanfiction, "Rebirth". I have only the final chapter that I have been working hard on to bring this story to its final climax before it is time to call it complete officially.* Be sure to leave review of what you think of that one as well, since I have so much fun and success writing for the last two years! **_

_**,Your truly, Ladystarlet09**_

_**47**_

Marcus sat by Electra's bedside as he watched her cradle her newborn daughter to her breast. It touched him very deeply to see the radiant happiness flow into her eyes once more since the loss of her firstborn baby. After he had returned to Caius' private wing to give her company while his brother was about ensuring the safety of his so-to-be queen and child, he found her smiling so brightly, he had sworn in his mind that it would have lite up the whole world if he would have been able to capture it inside a glass bottle forever.

He reached over and squeezed her hand gently. Electra looked up from her baby to smile up at him. "She is very beautiful, isn't she, father?" She asked, tilting the baby towards him so he can gaze upon the flawless baby. Marcus ran his fingertips over her daughter's soft downy hair before withdrawing his hand back.

"Looks very much like her mother and father with the eyes and hair." He agreed. "One cannot help but wonder on the fact that you have yet given her a name even though its been a few hours since she came into the world."

Electra turned her attention back to her baby and rocked her back and forth slowly as small tears appeared out the corner of her eyes. "I think its just more better that I leave that part to Caius since this is his very first own baby." She replied without looking up. The baby yawned very wide before slowly closing her blue eyes sleepily and falling into a fast asleep. Electra handed her over to Marcus who took her with caution since he had never held a baby in both his mortal and immortal life. She laughed at the way he was trying to awkwardly hold her close to him as he got up from his seat to put the baby in her bassinet on the other side of the bed.

"I think with time, father, She giggled behind her hand as she continued to watch. "You will be able to get the full hang of it in no time."

"Sure, sure. I just pray that I don't accidentally break her when I have her." He mumbled. Marcus laid the baby on her back and gently pulled the soft pink baby blanket half way before standing there for a long moment. "Funny, Electra." He spoke up a little louder. "That this child would pick this day of all days to come into the world."

"Perhaps it was meant to be since it is Christmas Eve." Electra pointed out while reaching for her teacup on the nightstand. "I believe it is the most precious gift that a mother can have in all of the materialistic thing that this world can offer."

Marcus looked back down at the sleeping baby. "And even more so to my younger brother." He corrected to himself. "This has totally altered him beyond what we have expected. But it's not yet over with Aro. He still seeks to control you and if it means using your baby to do so, then he will stop at nothing to achieve what he desires the most."

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Caius stood within the clock tower, gazing into the clear night sky as small flurries of snowflakes fall, touching his cold face as he just stood in silence. So much have quickly changed with the birth of his daughter that he couldn't even contain how he felt right now, emotionally. It all just seemed like a whirlwind that came out of nowhere when everything was going smoothly.

He smirked silently at himself. _Look at yourself, Caius. You got all scared up by the coming birth of your baby, and now all you can do is run around like you had your head cut off. How Felix and the others would not let you live this one down if they saw you right now. _Caius slammed his fist hard on the balcony, disturbing some birds that were nesting up in the rafters above him into flight. He could't allow himself appear weak in front of his guest or the residents that he kept rule over. They had to know that he was not someone that they should take lightly for even a split second.

Not even Aro.

Caius still didn't understand why in the first place Aro had even spared a second the minute he had seen him three thousand years ago, mortal, bleeding and frighten when Aro's mate had brought him back to their first home and beg for him to be changed since she had seen something of potential within him. Aro had agreed with her only after hearing Marcus side with her. But was he so disappointed when he found out Caius didn't bring anything of powerful ability into his next life. Instead, when he was properly trained in all the ways of the vampires and how to be a ruler, Aro had no other choice but to appoint him co-ruler since it was found that Caius had a cold personality and a cunning ind that can cut through everything.

Eventually, everyone quickly learned to fear his sudden mood swings or quick tempers to the point that they too, had not other choice to submit to him or face a possibility of losing their heads in the process. Sometimes, much to his amusement, he would even see the slight fear in Aro's eyes when he saw for himself just how brutal Caius could be to his prisoners.

But now that he had someone involved in his life and the fact that his own child just was born not even three hours ago, Caius seemed to feel some of the hatred and bitterness fade away in his darkened heart. He looked down at his fist and slowly opened them up, turning them palm up so the snow fell into his hands. He cupped them together for a moment before blowing the snow outwards and watching them fly off into the night breeze.

He had so many times in the past when he was a mortal, wished fervently that he would on day know what true happiness would feel like and be able to find the one person he could love without any judgment made upon his character. Too many years of cruelty had been cast upon his soul and branded in his memories like a white hot firebrand.

But with Electra and his daughter now being in his life, he felt different. Altered somehow by a single human girl that he had at first so greatly hated just because Aro had spared her, but curious enough to take a possible change of actually find some sort of...emotional human love that he had deeply craved all his life.

"Master?" He heard Felix speak from within the shadows behind him. "I believe that Electra might be looking for you soon. She wants you to do the honors of christening your daughter before the night's over."

Caius nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Of course, Felix." He spoke up without moving from his spot. He waved his hand in the general scene before them. "The season change three times a year, new things come into bloom and then die off just as quickly as the came while we, damned immortals of this human world, continue to live on forever like nothing has changed. To the humans, their life spans seems like years, but to us, it is but, a very brief short breath that can be easily snuffed out."

Felix reached a hand and scratched his head in confusion. "Errr, can you please explain better in plain English, master?" He asked with a deep frown.

"What I mean is that I expect you and the others to provide the utmost well protection that you can provide from here on out now that Electra has successfully given birth to our daughter without dying on us. Now that everyone who was invited had witnessed in the ballroom tonight of our child's birth, I am quite sure that some will take it into their minds to try something to hurt me by getting through to her and the baby."

Felix's face cleared immediately. He stood up straighter to his full six and half feet height and bowed deeply to his master. "You have my sincere promise that I and the others will make sure to guard them both with our lives." He vowed before lifting his head to look up at Cauis who slightly turned his head to look behind him. "Besides, if they even get even a half centimeter, _I'll_ be the one to get them first." He added with a half smile that made his master respond in kind before turning his head back.

"Of course not if Jane beats you to it with Alec, firsthand." Caius pointed out with a short laugh. "Now, _that_ is something I would greatly pay to see in my lifetime."

"Yeah, I am sure everyone would be willing to gamble out their pocketbooks on that particular matter." Felix grumbled under his breath before shutting his mouth the moment he found that Caius had unexpectedly turned around and was now stand but, a foot away from where he stood with a cold look on his pale face. Felix laughed very nervously while rubbing the back of his neck a hand. "Er, well master." He said with a small tight smile. "Shall we get going to see your lovely ladies?"

He flickered towards the main door and held it open for Caius to pass by before breathing a deep sigh of relief once he did and quickly following his master from behind after closing and locking the door in place. "I really need to keep my mouth shut sometimes." He told himself as he followed his master back to the castle. "I really can't do it if my life depended on it with him around."

"Maybe if you stop being so funny whenever its not necessary, then things would turn out more better for you when I am in better moods,Felix." Caius said up ahead a few feet from Felix in a calm voice. "It would sure do you some good so I don't be abusing you so much with my constant threats."

Felix groaned and slapped his palm to his forehead, a bad habit that he had been developing since he got himself in deeper issues like this with his master. "Man, why is everyone just hating me so much?" He said out loud while hurrying up to catch up after his master. "Hey! Wait up for me!" He cried. "What have you decided to name you're guys daughter anyhow?" He added after having a quick thought about it.

"I have got no idea, but it will have Aro in all of ruffled feathers once I decide upon it." Came Caius' dark reply. "It will mark her for what we will be raising her for and show how a simple name can cast both fear and awe to those who will behold our daughter."

Felix nearly laughed at the possible thought of Aro choking when he was informed by someone on the christened name of his niece, but he kept it back with a bland expression on his face. "Lets just hope that whatever you chose for her, it will be enough to kick ass at just hearing it." He chuckled. "I'll sure in hell would love to be see the look on the master's face for this part."


	50. Chapter 50

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. **_

_***If you like this story, be sure to check out my other popular Twlight/ Caius fanfiction, "Rebirth". I have only the final chapter that I have been working hard on to bring this story to its final climax before it is time to call it complete officially.* Be sure to leave review of what you think of that one as well, since I have so much fun and success writing for the last two years! **_

_**,Your truly, Ladystarlet09**_

_***Astrava- Greek Goddess of Justice**_

_***Zenona- Life of Zeus**_

_**48**_

"Are you sure about this name, brother?" Marcus asked with raised eyebrows after reading a paper that Caius had given to him with the chosen name for his newborn daughter.

He waved a hand in the air as he took a seat in the nearest chair. "It's really nice, but I prayed that you have taken into consideration of what Aro might think about all of this." Marcus added. "Why this particular name anyway?"

Caius shrugged his shoulders at him as he sat back further in his office chair. "And why not?" He countered. "It will be unique and put my daughter above all others with the name that I have chosen for her."

Marcus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before replying in a tired voice. "Well, if that is what you want, then so be it, Caius." He opened his eyes to gaze upon the immobilized face of his brother. "Nothing is wrong, but if we were still living in our own lifetime back then, one cannot help but feel that giving her the _middle name_ you have, is a little blasphemous to the gods."

Caius shook his head at him as he stood up. Walking to the door and opening it, he turned around towards Marcus. "It can't be any better than what Electra would have named her if you don't me saying it in the first place." He said steadily before walking out of the room. Marcus muttered something small under his breath before flickering after his brother to catch up.

Upon arrival to Electra's bedchambers, they were greeted to the sight of a long line of well-wishers at her door. Caius had to shove his way past them to get to the door, only to find that Felix and Sexton were standing in front of it, flirting with some of the females as they stood guard.

"Sexton! Felix!" Caius snarled as he angrily shoved the females to one side, not caring that they cried indignantly at him for being rude towards them. "Please tell me what the fuck is going on here with this line of vampires in _my private_ chamber wing?"

Felix coughed hard in his fist and pointed with his thumb at the door behind them. "Ask Aro inside." Was all he said to his master before scooting out of the way as Caius' face darkened further. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, counting in his mind before he felt that he had enough control of not losing his temper in front of other vampires gathered in the hallway. Putting on a fake smile, Caius turned to them. "I am afraid that my queen and baby will need their rest for the night after what has happened earlier this evening." He told them out loud while Marcus slowly made his way up beside him. "But if you want to congratulate the mother and child, it will need to wait until morning when she is less stressed."

"Have you decided on a name for the child, Caius?" Someone asked somewhere towards the back of the line.

"Not yet, but I'll be sure to announce it formally in the morning, like I said." Caius replied tightly. "So, if you can all please leave, I want my privacy."

"Can we leave some flowers then for the young woman instead?" A female asked him up front as she held up a small vase that held pink roses in her pale hands. Marcus discreetly nudged Caius in the ribs, giving him a slight nod of his head to politely accept it. Caius took it from her without saying anything as Felix reached over to open the door for him.

Once Marcus saw that his brother was inside, he ordered Felix to have Sexton escort their guests back to their rooms while he took council with his brothers inside. They both bowed to him before going off to do what he said. Marcus couldn't help but roll his eyes up at the simple curiosity of both vampire and humans. It didn't cease to amaze him that they would even go as far as sneaking past Volturi guards just to catch a mere glimpse of the human mother and child.

As far as he was concern, news about everything that had happened within the whole evening would be spreading worldwide by dawn the next morning and someone would have to act spokesperson for them when it comes down to the more hardcore question concerning how his youngest brother came to be with such a mortal.

"Now if only life cannot get anymore interesting then this." Marcus grumbled while letting himself inside. He soon found Aro sitting by the fireplace in deep conversation with Dr. Cullen while Caius was bent over the bassinet that held his daughter, cooing over her as she let out happy gurgling noises from within. Electra was fast asleep, completely exhausted from giving birth to her second child.

Marcus found himself smiling at the sight of his brother acting the part of new parent. He always had wished deep within his own heart that someday, somehow in some shape or form, Caius would eventually find the love and happiness that he had been looking for all his life.

And as much as it hurt admitting it in the back of his mind, Marcus couldn't help but think that perhaps Atheonora's early death was perhaps meant by the gods so that Electra could be that one to show it to him. Ever since she took that one step towards getting to know the cold king, Marcus had found that she accepted him as a friend first before allowing herself to learn to love and trust a immortal vampire. How she even thought it would work out left him still in loops, but the important thing right now to him, was to make sure that she and Caius' baby would be protected from all who wished her harm, including Aro himself.

He found his gaze shifting towards Aro's seemly innocent face, but underneath it all, he knew that there was a more manipulative and calculating mind underneath it all. One moment, Aro was happy and eccentric as a excited child, but the next moment when someone caught him in a bad mood, he would swiftly change into someone that thought of no one else's feelings about the matter.

Aro caught Marcus staring at him and smiled very slightly before returning back to Dr. Cullen a second later. Marcus's felt his fingers itching to want to rip his head off right there and then, but calmly told himself that it wouldn't be very wide to lose one's temper in front of his own adopted daughter without reason. He was the calmest of them all and he needed to keep it in place, if he wanted to see that she was fully protected.

Caius reached down and picked up his daughter into his arms before cradling her close against him as he made his way over near an open window where he stood there, rocking her gently in his arm. The baby looked up at him with her blue eyes with an intelligent look within them before smiling up at him that showed two tiny white rows of pearly white teeth. Caius almost laughed out loud at the possibility of her being able to feed early, much to the horror of Aro and having to control her thirst for blood. But, on one hand, he didn't have to worry one bit since Carlisle made sure to feed her mother throughout the pregnancy of her blood type so that the baby didn't feed on her life force.

"Caius, dear." He heard Aro call him.

He rolled his eyes down at his daughter who made another funny noise up at him before forcing himself to slowly turn around to face Aro's happy fake smile. If only he could wipe that smirk off his face right now if he wasn't holding his daughter.

Aro got up from his seat and spread his hands before him. "So, I am greatly curious to know what name you have chosen for your baby, Caius." He told him point-blank. "Everyone has spoken nothing but what happens and I am sure they are just as eager to hear your decision as I am." He continued mildly.

If it was one thing that Caius loved doing, it was making Aro very uncomfortable in front of others. "Yes, I have given much thought to what her full name is going to be, Aro." He replied while Carsile came over to take the baby from him for feeding. He looked over at Marcus who refused to meet his gaze and was instead, paying rather close attestation to the ceiling above him then to the conversation in front of him.

Caius allowed his coldest smile touch his lips as his eyes remained emotionless.

"I have decided to call her Astrava Zenonia Volturi. I think its a very strong and powerful name for a child of such_ high royalty_, don't you happen to agree, Aro?"


	51. Chapter 51

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. **_

_***If you like this story, be sure to check out my other popular Twlight/ Caius fanfiction, "Rebirth". I have only the final chapter that I have been working hard on to bring this story to its final climax before it is time to call it complete officially.* Be sure to leave review of what you think of that one as well, since I have so much fun and success writing for the last two years! **_

_**,Your truly, Ladystarlet09**_

_***Astrava- Greek Goddess of Justice**_

_***Zenona- Life of Zeus**_

_**49**_

"Why such a name for this child, Caius?" Aro asked with surprise. "Such a name for her will most likely-"

"What? Cause an up stir within our coven?" Caius snapped at him. He shook his head and smirked at the mere thought of that a simple name can cause widespread damage as his brother envisioned. "You are really something, Aro." He continued before turning his back on them. "I am the father of my daughter and as long as I am alive, I will be the one calling the shots around here when it comes down to Electra and Astrava."

Aro sputtered several times before casting a dark glare towards both Marcus and Caius' way as he flickered out of the room. Dr. Cullen slowly lowered Astrava into her cradle.

"You are really roasting yourself over the fire, young one." He told Caius point-blank as he gathered up his medical bag from a nearby table. "What gives?"

"Oh, nothing really." Caius sighed, taking a seat beside the bed and leaning himself back into it more comfortably. "When the coven and guest hear the announcement of the name I have chosen for my daughter, they will know immediately to never, ever mess around with Caius Volturi and his family on any condition."

The doctor smiled and excused himself quietly. Marcus waited until he was gone to turn upon his younger brother, worrying that they might have over stood themselves with Aro, further endangering the mother and child. "Do you know what you just did with Aro, Caius?" He demanded.

Caius rolled his eyes, waving him off irritably. "I know what the hell I am doing, Marcus. I didn't live for over three thousand years and deal with what I had to deal with in my former life and not learn how to be crafty."

"Yes, but does it mean that you antagonize the hell out of Aro?" Marcus pointed out. "I will support you in every way possible, but if it comes down to provoking him into doing something that you are unable to control," His face became grave. "I refuse to bargain my life for yours." He finished.

"Then so be it, Marcus!" Caius cried, sitting upright in his seat. He remembered Electra sleeping soundly next to him and turned his face away. "I didn't mean anything, but he need to know that I will not allow him to have any influences over our child like he does with everyone else around here." He said in a lower tone.

"I think you are more likely the one running the show around here then him, brother." Marcus countered before leaving the room with Caius staring after him.

Astrava whimpered from her cradle. Caius stood up and went over to her, kneeling beside it while brushing her white baby locks back with a pale finger. "My little baby," He said softly to her in a soften voice. "I will keep you well protected from Aro's influences. He fears me too much to even try something of any sort." Caressing her little tiny fingers, he was memorized by the impact of being a new father to a child that he didn't know he could have, much less allow to fully develop into the tiny bundle of joy that Astrava had brought to him and Electra.

"Um, master?"

Looking up towards the doorway, he found Felix, Demetri, Sexton, Jane and her twin, Alec all standing in the doorway with their hands behind their backs.

"Yes?"

Felix nodded towards his fellow bodyguards before walking into the room. "We wanted to bring our baby gifts for the mother and child at the baby shower you had planned for a few weeks from now." He grinned as Demetri softly kicked the door closed behind them. "But since the baby decided to pick Christmas Eve to be her birthday, we thought that we would go ahead and give them to Electra."

Sexton excused himself from the room for a second and came back in, lugging a big bag behind him. "Yeah, you might say we kinda overdid it this year, considering that this is her first Christmas Eve with us." He added further as he placed the bag by the foot of the bed.

"How kind of you to think about her and the baby." Caius praised with a rare smiled. "I am sure that she will be very surprised by Christmas morning."

"Aw, shucks, don't you mean that your not going to be kicking off heads this year and do something different, master?" Felix commented with a cheeky grin before Jane and Demetri both hit over the head with their fists. "Ow!" He cried, turning on them with flashing eyes. "What now?"

"Can't you even learn to keep your pesky mouth shut for one time?" Jane hissed up at him "Its Christmas Eve and I am sure that the master doesn't want to be hearing your half-ass jokes for once. So beat it!"

"Yeah, Felix." Demetri pipped in while placing a large gifted wrapped object, that Caius strongly guessed was in fact a baby car seat, by the gift sack. "I think your New Years resolution list should all be "How Can I Keep My Mouth Shut While Learning to Keep My Head on At the Same Time."

Sexton sighed and pulled Felix back before he could take a swing at Demetri, dragging him out of the room by the back of his cloak while he cursed Demetri and Jane for being inconsiderate towards him.

Caius covered his smile behind a fist so Jane and Alec couldn't see his wide amusement for his favorite bodyguard. If it wasn't for Felix when they had first met when he was still human and the way Felix kept things interesting with his bawling jokes, his whole exsistance could have been dead and boring. But one cannot break their mask, so Caius was always sure to let a little salt hit the wound so-to-speak from time to time.

"So what is your daughter's name going to be, master? Jane asked excitedly. She flickered beside the bassinet and cooed over the baby with wide eyes. Alec rolled his own at his sister's reaction before shaking his head and normally, walking over to peek beside her.

Caius gazed upon his daughter's sleeping form for minute in silence before replying steadily, "Her name is Astrava. I took her name from the Greek Goddess of Justice."

"Wow, that is one powerful name." Jane exclaimed with an approving smile. "I like it a lot. What do you think Alec?" She asked turning to her brother.

"I like it as well. I think Felix and Demetri will be paying me up on their bets against mine tonight." He said with a playful grin of his own. Caius raised his eyebrows in question. Alec rubbed the back of his neck absently while trying to appear sheepish. "Err, I put a bet of twenty thousand that you were going to name her something very unique, master. So that will mean that they will pay double on what they bet between them two because they took me up on the offer."

"I see." Caius said in a normal voice. "How fun that will be in trying to get it from them, Alec."

Alec wished the floor would open up from underneath him as he endured the long penetrating stare of his master before turning his eyes on his shoes. "Well I was the _first_ to bet." He tried to defend himself.

"Like I said, good luck trying to get your pay ups from those two."

Jane muttered something under her breath about men and their stupid betting tables before yanking her brother by the arm and out of the room with him protesting that perhaps they should wait until the next morning when the baby's name is announced to everyone to gather up the money.

Caius laughed softly to himself while tucking Astrava with her baby blanket. He removed his robe that he had taken out from his office cabinet and covered Electra's sleeping form with it for extra warmth as the fire in the fireplace slowly began to die out, leaving cold drafts of air flowing about. Taking his former seat once more, he settle in for the long night of watching not only his soon-to-be queen, but also the newly added family member who opened up his heart and brought feelings of comfort to his coldness with her tiny light of joy.

_What a very merry special and surprising Christmas Eve indeed._


	52. Chapter 52

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy.**_

_***Astrava- Greek Goddess of Justice**_

_**50**_

"Man, it is like dead in here." Demetri whispered out of the side of his mouth as he and everyone who were hand picked by Caius to take witness in the official announcement and christening of Astrava before the visiting covens and the Volturi guard. Electra was standing by Caius' left while holding their daughter in her arms as as a holy cardinal blessed the child with holy water and recited some Latin prayers. Aro and Marcus were both sitting upon their thrones with intent looks as they watched the spectacle take place before them.

"And do tell me why we can't eat this one in particular?" Demetri begged for the hundredth time. "I was getting a tad thirsty when I saw him." He added, turning back to watch.

"Because the master gave us strict orders not to do so." Felix hissed back before a dark glare his way from Caius shut him instantly. "But then again," He added in a lowered tone that only his best friend could hear. "I wouldn't do it anyway since they are holy and wouldn't want to risk further damnation to my soul anyhow."

An angry baby wail from the front prevent Demetri from responding, signaling that the task was complete and the baby finally was fully baptized according to Electra's wishes. He could only roll his eyes upwards and mutter something in Italian as he and everyone else applauded for the newest member of the Volturi coven. If any luck had it on their end, Caius' attention could be fully adverted toward caring and raising his daughter so that they could keep their heads on for a little bit longer.

"Its your turn to change her diaper." Caius suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Astrava in his arms and placed her in the arms of Demetri who protested loudly as he was led away by Felix.

"I'm not a ladies maid!" Everyone heard him yell back before being pulled more forcefully out of sight. Alec slowly counted his betting money with a big grin on his boyish face. Jane shook her head at him. "Did you have to steal the money, Alec?" She hissed at her twin. "You could have merely asked them in the first place."

"Oh and risk that they wouldn't give me the money?" He smirked at her before flickering out of the ceremony room. Jane glared towards the entrance way with tight fists before turning away in search of Sulpidia. At least females didn't have to deal with such stupid matters at hand when it comes to being dumb.

Aro beamed down at Electra and gave her a hug before drawing away a little. "I am _absolutely_ looking forward on seeing how your beautiful daughter is going to turn out to be." He smiled widely. "Never in the history of the Volturi has one of our own kind, been _willing_ to take in a human and mate with them willingly while producing a immortal child at the same time."

"Astrava is half immortal and human, Aro." Caius corrected as he came to stand protectively by Electra's side. Smiling very slightly down at her, he cradle her against his side while regarding his older brother with mixed annoyance and wariness. Even though the danger of Electra's life being forfeited after surviving in giving birth to their daughter has passed. They were still in very much danger of now having to navigate around Aro's erratic and bizarre behavior as they learned to cope with him while raising Astrava to adulthood.

Caius was well aware the the real danger laid in knowing what his daughter's true thirst for blood laid in and if whether or not he would be able to keep her thirst for human blood at minimum as she grows bigger. He made a metal note of asking Edward on the best method they should use in controlling her vampire side. He bowed his head to Aro before gently guiding Electra away towards the door with her bodyguards following close by as they moved among the crowded room.

"What was that about?" She asked with a worried expression in her green eyes. He shook his blond head and motioned that she must be quiet until they were someplace more private. Electra frowned but didn't say anything more.

It already had been a long morning since waking up to the crying of Astrava for the first time and learning from Esma on how to breastfeed her baby. Then after feeding her daughter, she had to quickly get ready after Aro crashed into the room with the loudest laugh that made her skin crawl when she heard it, and announced that everyone who was visiting the castle, had gathered in the main room to witness the christening of her and Caius' baby.

Her stomach growled loudly. "I'm starving, guys." She said, trying to break the silence around them.

Sexton chuckled at her. "Well, Demetri was going to the kitchens to make your belated breakfast." He laughed. Winking at Caius he hurried ahead of them. "But that was before the master dumped your baby upon the poor fella to change her soiled diaper."

"Does everyone have to make all situation amusing to themselves." Caius muttered darkly as they made their way to the kitchen. Electra playfully swatted at his shoulder before taking a seat at the breakfast table.

"They are just having a little fun, Caius." She defended her friends. He scowled at her but didn't counter her. He pushed a seat back in front of her and sat down with his usual scowl. She smiled brightly up at him. "And you have to admit," She added with wide eyes. "They are pretty excited with our daughter's surprised birth and arrival."

He didn't say anything but roll his eyes upward. "Thank the Gods that its Christmas and everyone will be visiting their relatives for the day." Came the dry comment after several moments has passed while Sexton nosily put together a meal for Electa.

"Oh, Sexton." She sang out while turning her seat around to face the Greek vampier while he bent over the stove with a lighter in hand. "Thank you for the car seat and baby toys. I am sure that they will come in handy very soon."

"Just as long as she is chucking them at Felix and Demetri and not at me." He replied before jumping back in surprise when the gas from the burner he was trying to light, blew up with blue flames before lowering a few seconds later. "I didn't know that was going to happen." He muttered with a frown while straightening up to his full height.

Caius let out a annoyed sigh. "What else to do you think?" He scoffed. "Its a gas stove."

"I knew that, master." Sexton replied as he grabbed a small pot from under the cabinet and filled it with some cold water from the sink. "Its just whenever I see Demetri lighting it up, it never blows on him."

The master's frown deepen and Electra had to hid a small smile behind her hand. "How long have you two been lighting up the stove?"

Sexton stop mid-stride on his way to the stove with his filled pot. "Er, for the last half a year?" He replied in question form. "Why?" He added innocently.

Caius closed his eyes and took a very deep breath before letting it out slowly. "If you two have been lighting up that stove like that and it reacts in such, shouldn't you have told me or Marcus about it so we can get it repaired?"

"Its broken, master?" Sexton blinked.

"OF COURSE ITS FUCKEN BROKEN, YOU STUPID MORON!"

"Now, now, Caius." Electra patted him on the arm. "Must you been acting so harshly on him like that? I'm sure he didn't' know that the stove was in need of repair." She looked up at Sexton with her friendly smile. He nodded quickly and put the pot on the stove so it could boil.

"Yes, she's right, master." He quickly caught on. "I didn't know about it."

"My fucken balls, you didn't know shit." Caius growled as he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Sexton blinked. "What the heck is the matter with the master?" He asked Electra.

She shrugged her shoulder. "I think fatherhood has started to hit him." She explained while accepting a small gift from one of her guards. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that the stove gets repaired and you don't have to be yelled at all the time whenever he's in a foul mood."

"I hope he is in better spirit by the time the gift opening event tonight. I got him a very nice gift this year in celebration of him being with you and the baby." He grumbled while chopping up vegetables at lighting speed as Electra sat there and watched. "And with Astrava now in the picture, I don't really think he will be in much good moods afterwards anyway for a long time."

"And I contest to that, my friend." Demetri agreed instantly as he walked into the kitchen with a irritated look. "I am thinking we are all going to lose our heads before the year is even out!" He threw himself into a chair. "Mark my words, that master is going to be the death of all of us!"

Sexton smirked softly as he picked up a ladle to stir in his chopped ingredients as Electra looked between him and Demetri in confusion. "I'll drink to that one when we go on our hunt tonight. But I think you should be betting on poor Felix losing it sometime soon with everyone jesting him over his perverted jokes."

"Perverted jokes?" Electra asked weakly.

Demetri grinned like a Chester cat towards her. "Yup, and to make matters worse, Felix has always had a thorn in his side whenever Caius got made at him and threaten to tear his head off his huge shoulders. He's lucky to be alive, given how those two have a _long_ past together."

"You mean Caius is gay?" She cried in alarm.

Sexton dropped his ladle on the floor in total shock and Demetri, not paying attention that he had taken her tea cup and was drinking it, spewed it all over the floor and let out several strings of curses before grabbing some napkins to clean up the mess all over his rob.

"Of course the master is not gay!" He shot at her. Electra cringed at the dark look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you implied that Caius and Felix...were...er," She defended herself.

"Was gay." Sexton finished for her.

The italian bodyguard thew a warning death glare towards the other two bodyguard in the room as they stood by the door, with visibly shaking shoulders. Looking back at Electra's pale face, he groaned at the notion of Caius getting word of what he had said. "No, they have been together as friends." He grimaced, shaking his head to rid the metal picture that crept into his mind. "Hell no! They would never do that shit!"

"Especially since Felix was willing to pass up having sex with that hot receptionist at the blood bank a few months back." Sexton innocently said with his back turned towards them. "From what I heard, Demetri, you banged her so bad, Felix could hear the both of you from all the way in the waiting room." He chuckled.

"WHAT?!"

Electra winced at the loudness of Demetri's voice as he suddenly stood up from his chair with a angry face. Oh hell, they were at it again.

"Where did you hear this?" He demanded with a growl that had Sexton immediately focusing on his task at hand. "Just a tiny little bird told me." He replied before dodging a pot that came hurling his way. "You can make that Jane if you want a name this time." He added before an enraged Demetri flew out of the room, screaming for Jane and Felix as he went and threatening to kill them both for spreading rumors.

"I will fucken tear you both apart, you dickshited assholes!"

Electra whistled. "Okay, I see that you guys seemed to have really caused a reasonable ruckus for Caius to want to get mad at."

"Not my fault." Sexton smirked. "I was just saying what he needed to hear so he could settle it with Felix once and for all."

"And what about Jane?"

He gave her an annoying look. "Really?" He threw back. "With her powers, she will have those two writhing in pain before the younger master is able to get to them at all." He chuckled several times. "I just stay out of his way when it comes down to it and come back once the environment has settle back down."


	53. Chapter 53

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy.**_

_***Astrava- Greek Goddess of Justice**_

_**51**_

"So," Felix said while placing a heavy load of laundry on the floor. "Do you have any plans tonight, Demetri? I got two tickets to a live rock band concert that is visiting from the UK."

Demetri looked up from a book he was reading. "As a matter of fact I do," He replied simply before turning back to his book. "I have plans with that pretty receptionist from the blood bank."

"Am I hearing Demetri is going on a date?" Felix cooed before flickering off to the right when a book came flying his way. "That sounds like fun, perhaps you can take her to the concert and I'll just stay home with Astrava." He pulled out the tickets from his breast pocket and handed it to Demetri with a chuckle before disappearing down to the laundry room with the loaded hamper.

"Why does everyone have to know my personal business?" Demetri moaned to himself while picking up the book he had thrown at his friend from the floor. "Can't seem to get any decent privacy around here anyhow."

"Are you complaining?" Jane suddenly appeared from a high window. The Italian vampier ignored her and went back to reading. Smiling widely, she jumped down from the window and landed close by. Turning around with her child like face, Jane started at him for a long moment while he tried to not look up at her.

"What the hell do you want, Jane?" He snapped, not caring at the moment if he was being rude to her. "You're annoying me. Go away."

"I just was walking around the courtyard grounds below with Alec when I happened to hear you saying about the lack of privacy among the Volturi." She explain. "I hate to admit it, but it gets rather hard to even have a second of privacy with Aro's ability to see our minds." She touched her head with a finger.

Demetri snorted at her. "So? One just has to learn to take his or her business out of the castle."

Jane sat down and neatly crossed her ankles. "You seem to like this woman from the blood bank. Whats so different about her that you would be attracted to a human?"

"Its not of your business, Jane. Now leave me be!."

She allowed a frown to touch her perfect face for a moment before she smiled slightly. "Then I guess you don't want my help then in making sure that everyone doesn't hear of you courting a human food item." She sighed as she got up.

Demetri's head snapped up. He let out a furious growl and curse before pinning Jane against the other wall across the room. His eyes darken as he allowed his full anger to show on his face. "Don't even think of going _there_." He warned. "Touch her and I will not hesitate to kill you with my bare hands."

"Like you can even get within five feet of me before you felt my powers racking your body as you like rolling on the floor in pain." Her forehead puckered with amusement. "Besides, if I stay quite about your date with the human, I promise to not say any more things about your 'bad' habits." She held out a hand between them. "Deal?"

He only glared at her. "Why should I even trust you?"

"Because since when did I really mean any real harm? I just allowed my mouth to run a little too much and it just so happened that some of the residents heard and word soon got around."

Demetri let go of her and Jane fell lightly to her feet. Running a hand through his spiky hair, he slowly extended his hand towards her and shook it once. "Deal then." He agreed. "But only if you promise to keep you mouth shut and I won't tell anyone about your sudden interest in that_ one_ female vampire." He added with a chuckle when Jane's whole face blew up with horror and shock. "I would have never dreamed that you were a lesbian, Jane." He laughed out loud while taking several steps back to give him some distance between him and her.

"Shut up, Demetri!" She yelled at him with tight fists. "I am not a lesbian!"

"Am too, I saw the two of you when you were kissing in the back garden. I am sure if the masters heard about this, they would all be having strokes from being put into shock from the news of how little Jane somehow has a interest in females and not the opposite sex." He let out a merry chuckle before picking up his book as he walked towards the door. "I wonder if Alec know about his older sister being homo."

"Why you fucken bastard!" Jane snarled at his retreating back. "You better keep your fucken mouth shut or else you will be paying for it full."

"I wouldn't doubt if for even a half a second." Came the ghostly reply.

"Sister?" Alec appeared by the door with a confused look. "Is everything alright here? I heard some yelling as I was searching for you."

Jane avoided his question gaze while straightening out her cloak with a focused manner. "Oh, everything is fine. Its just Demetri was making fun of me on how I keep dressing in all black and never seeming to be more feminine," She curled her mouth in a half sneer. "About it. When does one managed to wear a certain color for a long period of time and not take notice of it?"

"Indeed, sister." Alec replied while she passed by. "I was often wondering if perhaps you were willing to go clothes shopping with Electra once she has fully recovered and perhaps she can help you with your wardrobe?" He lightly suggested. "It wouldn't hurt you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see about it later." She waved him off with annoyed snort. "I like how I dress and if I seem out of date, it just because I don't really have any interest in changing anytime soon."

Alec allowed a grin to touch his lips before he hurried off with his sister to go hunting. Jane was sure growing up fast despite being an immortal vampire.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Astrava was keeping everyone busy twenty-four hours with her constant need of feeding, diapering, bathing, and need for attention from everyone around her.<p>

"Man," Jasper blew out a breath while pretending to wipe some invisible sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "Its just one baby and it already feels like she gave birth to triplets."

"At least she isn't really growing fast like Renesmee." Edward pointed put while handing Jasper a feeding bottle mixed with baby formula and human blood. "Carlisle is still investigating of whether or not is it possible that every hybrid birth is different in given situation such as Caius' and Electra's. I do find it surprising that she hasn't really gotten past the stages since her birth."

Jasper encouraged Astrava to take the nipple into her mouth and winced when she suddenly chomped down on it with her baby teeth. "Well if anything, Edward." He grimace up at his brother. "It seems she has a thing for human blood."

Edward didn't say anything, save a small shrug of his shoulders while he went over to where his mate was sitting in a chair with a laptop in her lap. "Bella? How are you feeling?" He asked her gently while rubbing her arm.

"I'm feeling fine, Edward." She replied with a small smile. "I am just emailing Charlie about our vacation. He said that he managed to have a good catch the other day with Billy down at the river."

"Well I am sure that your father needs to be with other males from time to time since he and Sue are expecting their first child together." Edward smiled widely. Bella gave him a rough punch in the ribs that almost sent him flying into the wall.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried when he staggered backwards a few feet. She got up and went to his side before he could fall over his feet. "I am so so sorry, Edward." She apologized again. "I didn't think that I would still be like this."

Jasper chuckled loudly, shaking his head. "You see how strong Bella still is? even though a full year or so has passed since her transformation?" He told the baby in his arms. She let out a few gurgling happy noise while continuing to suckle away at the nipple with intelligent eyes. "Well, there is more of that back home." He laughed. "Always outshining Emmett at arm wrestling and throwing things further then a mere mortal would be able to do in their lifetime."

Astrava yawned and sleepily closed her eyes while he rocked her gently in his arms. Edward, finally recovered from his mate's unusual vampire strength, walked up to Jasper and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I think I might just need a break from Bella before she decides to break me in two." He shook his head while Jasper laughed. "Its not funny, Jasp."

"Well it is to me if you are the one being afraid of being broken in two." He chuckled before handing Edward the empty baby bottle. "Here, go down to the kitchen and refill this for Astrava's later feeding." Edward rolled his eyes at him but did as he was told.

Bella went back to her emails with a smug smile on her face. "I'm sure that he will be able to survive, Jasper. Its only been less than two years since I was changed."

Jasper rolled his eyes upward. "I have no doubt that we will be needing a little extra man power to keep you down." He joked while taking a seat by her with Astrava sleeping soundly in his arms. "You know, I am kinda liking being an uncle to her. It feels like something that I would want to be in real life if I were human again."

Bella's face softened. "I know, with being a mother to Nessie and dealing with the pack's constant high calorie intake back home, I wouldn't trade anything in the world to turn back time."

"Do you think that perhaps this will forever change Caius' ways of thinking, Bella?" Jasper whispered. "I mean, before, he was literally itching to kill all of us after the misunderstanding of your daughter's being a half vampire and half mortal."

"Caius is in the same boat as Edward and I were before Renesemee came into the picture. Having to face of whether not he should change her into one of their own or just allow her to die of old age. I would't want to be in his shoes since now, after talking with him further, Aro has his sights zeroed in on a possible ability that only he can guess that she has. The only sure way to find if she even has one in the first place, is to change her into a vampire."

"But that would put her at risk even more so if she became a pawn to Aro." Jasper pointed out. "Caius would have no say once his brother has made up his mind."

Bella reached over and touched Astrava's small petal soft cheek with one of her fingers. "Which is why we are going to overstay our welcome and help Caius protect Electra and their baby until we come up with some way that will allow him to have the upper hand in the matter. It is going only a matter of time before something comes up and ends up endangering her life and that of their child, thus, making Caius a very wide open target for removal or worse off."


	54. Chapter 54

_**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy.**_

_***Astrava- Greek Goddess of Justice**_

_**51**_

The middle of the night lit up with the startling cry of Astrava's baby crying. Those who were the closest to her nursery room on guard duty, rushed inside to find her angrily screaming for her next meal time from her bassinet, waving her small hands in the air when she notice one of them quickly flickered towards her and picked her up with a soothing shh.

"Now, now, little one. We mustn't wake up your mother for a little while. She is still exhausted and needs her rest."

Astrava's crying died down a little bit, but she still had tears and a few hiccups to let out as the guard gently rocked her within his arms as the other went downstairs to the kitchen for her bottle of milk and blood. "So, little one," He smiled bemused as she stared up at him with her crystal clear blue eyes. "My name is Luke and I will be you assigned bodyguard for as long as..." He tilted his head towards the door for a second with a small pause before smiling. "Well as long as you need me to be your protector." He finished just as his other fellow guard re-entered the room with a bottle in hand filled with the warm milk-blood and Caius following from behind.

Luke bowed his head slightly towards his master as he came up to him and held out his arms for his daughter. "I see that you have taken a great liking to my child, Luke." Caius started bluntly as he accepted the bottle from the other guard and placed it in front of Astrava's mouth who immediately started to suck on the nipple noisily. "That is a good thing to be complemented by the way." Caius added when Luke started to say something in reply. he looked down at her for a moment with a soft look in his crimson eyes. "There isn't much of those whom I can actually trust nowadays anyway."

"Well, master Caius, I merely am deeply honored that you had chosen me and my brother to help Demetri and Felix protect the little one from all harm." Luke shrugged with a small gesture of respect. "I have to agree that it is best while the guests who are visiting Volturia that we must keep our endless vigil over her and the mother up at all times until they have departed for their respectful homes or places of travel."

Astrava chose this moment to start crying again when her bottle was completely empty and all she was sucking on right now was air. Caius quickly handed the empty bottle to Luke as he placed her over his shoulder and gently started patting her back with small smacks to help get the air out of her stomach. It took a few minutes of doing this, but eventually she spit up her milk with a loud burp all over his shoulder and her crying ceased all together.

"If you don't mind me saying out of personal view, master." Luke spoke as his brother help Caius hold the baby and take of his robe at the same time. "Fatherhood seems to grace you well. How do you feel with the little one being added into your life?"

"I admit that it is a lot of hard work for taking care of a tiny life such as Astrava's, but in the end, its all worth it."

"I see."

Luke watched his master coo over Astrava as he went over to the changing table to get her cleaned up and put on a fresh diaper and smock before he put her back to bed for the remainder of the night. He was glad for the dramatic change in his master's demeanor when it came to taking care of Electra and their daughter. He seemed more open to being relaxed instead of tense, and more likely to actually being friendly to those closest to them without any issue, unless they did something stupid like every few minutes of where he would be him old cold self, yelling at them and threatening to tear off their heads.

But there where those who thought of him by taking in a human girl who is just merely food to their eyes, and impregnating her with his seed, was a gesture of pure weakness that shouldn't be tolerated at all. And it was those people that they needed to keep an eye on since it wouldn't take much to take down a powerful leader when it came to taking out those whom he cared and loved the most.

By quickly replacing his dead queen's stand by his side with that of a human girl, was almost appalling to the vampire mind, but in the eyes of those whom had long served under Cauis since his second birth, they knew that he probably saw something in the girl that had brought a peace of mind to his past pain from his mortal life by just being herself as a mortal.

Luke watched his master's movements with his baby daughter as she responded instantly with her baby cooing and gurgling. He smiled to himself. Yes, it was a good decision that Caius had made on keeping his woman alive when they had encountered her back in her home state. The changes within the castle itself was astounding, almost everyone who accepted her instantly, were always smiling or laughing with her or just would listen to her quietly as they got to know her better.

Now with the baby added to the mix, he was wondering what further changes where going to take place within the coming days. What is going to be for the good as they waited for Caius to officially announce his new mate as his next queen or where there going to be strife within the castle and those who didn't' support Caius over the matter all together.

"Luke, why don't you put her to sleep for me, I still have some important paperwork that needs attending to." Caius broke through his thoughts suddenly by placing Astrava into his arms. "I'll be back in another hour to watch over her myself." He said before he flicked out of the room without waiting for his reply. Looking down at the baby, he found her looking back up at his face with a comical intent look on her baby face, forehead farrowed and blue eyes wide open as she let out a small baby yawn before closing them slowly as sleep quickly took a hold of her tiny self.

"Brother, I have go hunting." Said the other bodyguard. "I'll be back within the same hour as Caius."

"That's fine. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Luke absently replied as he went over to the rocking chair and sat down after grabbing a blanket to wrap her in snugly. "Sleep little one." He whispered softly as he started to rock back and forth slowly. "All is at peace and you can rest you little mind until the new dawn comes."


	55. Chapter 55

_**~This is Ladystartlet09 here! Sorry that it has been taking so long for me to update my number 1 favorited story here as of late. I have just started going back to college and been very busy. But please feel free of checking out my other popular fan-fiction LOR called "The True Destiny Of Love". And I will be updating this story from time to time when I can! Love you guys and as usual **__**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Astrava- Greek Goddess of Justice<strong>_

_**52**_

Once life started to get back into normal rhythm a month into Astrava was born, Caius wasted no time in establishing that fact that he was now for certain going to have Electra established permanently as his new queen. Everyone was mostly surprised and intrigued, if not a little wary of having a mortal stand next to their third king. Aro had already made a point that due to her young age and maturity, she would'n t be able to be changed yet for several more years and needed more time to make the most of her brief human years as possible.

Electra was cringing inside by this statement, but she didn't say anything outward of his reasoning. Rather, she kept quite as much as possible as she bonded with her second born baby and was constantly in Astrava's presence when her father wasn't available for a while. All she cared about right now was the health and well being of her baby and that she needed to get pass her final exams as soon as winter break was over.

"Whew!" Demetri exclaimed with a dramatic sigh. "I am tired." He and Felix had been assigned to watching over Astrava for the day while Electra was at school taking her final exams in her classes for the semester and Caius was feeding with his brothers and the rest of the Volturi guards.

Felix scowled up at him as he took the baby from his best friend's arms. "How can you possibly be tired from just rocking a _baby_ to sleep?" He demanded with a scoff. "I am tired from having sex with a female then be easily tired from taking care of Astrava."

"That's what you would like to think, Felix." Demetri replied cheekily while smiling wide as he walked off with his head held high.

"Yeah, keep walking like that around here, I am betting a million bucks that Caius' will have your head in less than two seconds." Felix yelled after him before instantly silencing himself when Astrava started to cry from the loud noise.

"I"m so sorry!" He cried when he tried unsuccessfully to quiet her down by patting her back. "Please don't cry, little one!" He begged when her cries started to get louder. "Uncle Felix didn't mean to yell so loud. Oh, if you don't stop crying soon, your daddy is going to come in here and bite my head off."

The little baby wouldn't have any of it. She kept on crying, much to Felix's worrying horror, getting more frantic and louder as he tried everything to quite her down. Checking her diapers, rocking her in the chair, dangling her favorite toy over her, seeing is perhaps she was hungry. Nothing seemed to work at all!

He let out a little growl of frustration. If she didn't stop crying, Caius was bound to hear his baby's voice and would be crashing into the room before he could even blink and have his head starting at his body from the opposite side of the wall. Felix whimpered at the image and thought of that happening to him.

"Why don't you try playing some music?"

Felix turned his head slightly to find Jane standing there, wiping a small trace of blood from her lips with her thumb before sucking on it for a moment. "Turn on the radio, Felix." She pointed a finger towards a pink and blue striped radio that was standing by the changing table. "I think babies like music that helps sooth their nerves when they are like that."

Felix grumbled under his breath as he walked over to it with Astrava still crying and turned it on to the classical Italian station. Astrava's voice grew more frantic as her little white face became all pink from her excessive crying.

He turned it to another classical station, this one with soprano singing.

She became louder.

Turn it to hip-hop, not as loud, but still crying.

Turn it to mediation. The octave of her voice rose, much to Jane's amusement.

Jazz, it seemed that it almost worked until a trumpet came into the song and she was screaming once more with anger from the annoying noise.

Felix cursed in his native tongue and desperately changed it to a punk rock station with deep screaming and loud drums and bass guitar playing in the background.

Much to his shock, she actually became quite in his arms and fell asleep instantly. Jane let out a small laugh. "Well it seems that this baby like punk rock music, why don't you try turning it up a little bit for a while?"

Felix wordlessly did as she asked before settling down in the rocking chair. "I swear if this baby starts wearing emo clothes, I'll be going to my own death willingly." He muttered under his breath as he slowly rocked back and forth. "I will die with honor of not seeing that happening."

Jane frowned when her keen hearing picked up what he had said but didn't bother commenting since she was only supposed to keep him company while Demetri went off for a 'snack' before resuming his guarding duties.

It was about an hour when Demetri came back with Luke in tow. Their mouths were dropping to the floor when they heard the rapid punk screaming in the background.

"What the heck?" Luke exclaimed as he walked into the room. "What is with this God _awful_ music?" He turned on Felix. "You call this music? This is totally trash!"

The bodyguard shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it seems to calm Astrava down then Jazz or meditation music. I tried everything on her, but nothing seemed to work at all until I turned to this station and she became as quite as a mouse." he held up the sleeping baby as proof."

Luke shook his head. "If the master hears of this, what the heck are we going to do to save your head from rolling then?"

"If the baby like it then, what the hell is the problem again?" Caius spoke with full irritation from the doorway.

All four bodyguards instantly jumped up in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Master, I thought you weren't done yet with your important matters." Demetri cried as Caius walked in slowly with his usual cold frown. The bodyguard stuttered into silence when he pierced him with his gaze.

"So it seemed until it came to my ears that my daughter had been crying needlessly for a while. Why can't any of you people just do something simple without always getting me pissed off in the process?" He shook his head.

"Um, cuz we can't seem to get _enough_ of your yelling at us when we are bored?" Jane spoke up cheerfully. The other three shot her death glares for her heedless words and looked like they were ready to attack her with full claws and teeth.

"Jane..." Demetri growled darkly at her. "Are you trying to really have us lose our heads this time?" He seethed.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Luke agreed while casting a fearful look towards their master's way who regarded them all with the coldest look ever. "I don't deem it wise to perhaps provoke master Caius thus so."

"Why don't you_ all_ just leave this room _now_?" Caius bared his teeth at them.

Before he could say anything further, Felix had placed Astrava in his arms, running out as fast as his legs can carry him while Demetri and Luke dragged a protesting Jane between them with hastily apologies for her lack of manners as they quickly left him and his daughter to themselves, slamming the door behind them.

Caius stared down at his daughter, who stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up from the loud noise as the punk music continued to play on the radio. A hint of a smile lingered on his pale lips. "You seem to have your mother's taste of music." He said while he took his usual seat in the rocking chair. "Its rather artful if you want to ask me." He continued with a full smile now. "Should have seen how fast your uncles and auntie left the room. I would have laughed right there if it wasn't for their already stark scared states."

The nursery door opened suddenly, Sexton poking his head in for a moment. "Er, master Caius? Where is Luke and Felix? I was going to take them out to the market to restock on the kitchen today."

"Why don't you look for them somewhere that is beyond my perimeter, Sexton." Caius replied in a careless voice. "As far as I know, they don't want to be around my wing for a time being while I am in a foul mood today."

Sexton inclined his head and softly closed the door with a soft murmurer of respectful apology. Caius regarded his daughter again. He caressed her baby soft hair with his free hand. "Do I seem that grouchy to you, my angel?" He asked with a laugh. "I would hate it if they all end up leaving Volturia because of a little scaring once in a while from their youngest master." He chuckled.

Astrava smiled in her sleep, grabbing his thumb with her little hand and holding on tightly as she continued to dream on in her baby world as her watchful father continued to rock her to the rhythm of the beating drums and screaming voices on the radio station.


	56. Chapter 56

_**~This is Ladystartlet09 here! Sorry that it has been taking so long for me to update my number 1 favorited story here as of late. I have just started going back to college and been very busy. But please feel free of checking out my other popular fan-fiction LOR called "The True Destiny Of Love". **_

_**And I will be updating this story from time to time when I can! Love you guys and as usual **__**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Astrava- Greek Goddess of Justice<strong>_

_**53**_

"Man, why, why, oh why, do we get this job every time? Felix moaned as he tried to handle a screaming Astrava in his arms as Dr. Cullen gave her booster shots in the leg. As soon as the needle pierced her skin, the whole room was filled with a high pitch shriek that made everyone cringe in horror.

"Well, Felix." Carlisle replied mildly as he continued on with the fifth shot. "I am sure she inherited a good pair of lungs to entertain us with hearing her voice." With that said, he pressed the needle and the blood curling screaming continued on.

By the time the good doctor was finished with giving her immunizations, Felix was busying still trying to calm her down, and Demetri not helping matters by making terrible faces that only further upsetting the angry baby, Caius suddenly slammed the exam door open and before anyone could blink once, he had his daughter safely within his arms where she became instantly quite upon smelling his familiar scent.

He gave Felix a death glare that made the bodyguard back up several feet away towards the other side of the room.

"Why can't I seem to trust you people to keep things in order?" Caius hissed as he ran a soothing hand over Astrava's short baby hair. "Can't you see that your stupidity isn't helping any matters around here if you can't take her screaming for distress!"

"Caius, I think you are overreacting too much." Dr. Cullen mildly cut in as he wrote down his notes in his medical journal.

The blond ruler glared at him with a dark expression, but didn't bother responding back with something curt as he turned and silently left the room with his whimpering baby.

Felix let out a sigh of relief and gave the doctor a small smile of thanks. "Thanks for saving my skin there."

"I wasn't trying to save your skin." Carlisle replied coolly as he signed his signature before looking up at Felix's shocked face. "I am trying to keep my skin on and job around here until it is time for me and and my family to go back home. So I would suggest that you mind what you do and say, as usual." He finished while walking out the door with a expressionless face.

"What that son of a-" Felix began to say before he heard his name being called loudly by Caius.

"FELIX! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO FEED HER?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW?"

"I would be quick if I were you." Demetri snickard behind his hand. "Don't wanna see you in a body bag so to speak for lack of tack fullness over something so small."

"I just hate my life right now." Felix moaned as he was pushed out into the hallway and down the corridor towards the nursery.

"FELIX!" Caius roared.

"Coming, master!" Wishing he was someplace else, he hurried to the door at vampire speed to find a very pissed off younger master starting at him with a red faced Astrava in his arms. She was still very much crying as her father held out a empty bottle towards the unfortunate bodyguard, his pale face stone cold and his lips set thin as he tried to control his temper for the sake of his baby being in his arms right now.

"Get this bottle filled as fast as you can before I do something that you don't like." He ordered between tight teeth. Felix nodded his head so fast, it almost looked like he didn't even move it at all as he grabbed the bottle from Caius and made a U-turn for the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"AND DON'T SLAM THE FUCKEN DOOR YOU MORON!"

"What the heck is going on the you must holler your lungs like that, my dearest brother?" Marcus suddenly appeared in the doorway with a shake of his head. "You are further upsetting your baby with your voice." He pointed out as he quickly came in and took the baby from Caius without asking. Astrava's crying slowly died down to little occasional whimpering as he gently patted her back.

Caius shuffled his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to meet the stare, or rather, disapproval glare of his second oldest brother. "I am sorry." He apologized. "I guess my temper has just been getting fucked over as of late since Astrava was born."

Marcus slowly nodded. "Yeah, I can see that clearly." He replied with a slight grunt. "Why don't you just let me take care of her for a few hours and you get some rest."

"But I havn't seen her since last night." Caius protested.

"Fine, then. Why don't you just come outside with me and the baby and we can go for a small walk to the garden." Marcus suggested as he headed towards the open door. Caius rolled his eyes from behind with slight irritation but did as he was told as they made their way through the castle.

"So what has been on your mind, Caius?" Marcus spoke as they walked slowly along a rose pathway. The sun was out today and the sky was free of any clouds, giving Astrava a chance to see the world around her for the first time under the sun. Caius watched her baby skin softly glimmer underneath the soft rays of sunlight for a moment.

He looked down at his feet as they continued to walk on at a leisurely pace. "She isn't like the other immortal children that we have encountered, Marcus." He said finally.

"You mean, she is different from Renesmee." Marcus corrected him gently. "She has the blood of our people, but also the blood of her mortal mother runs mostly dominant through her. Thus, masking her hidden nature from the mortal world in such a clever way. Its really interesting if you ask me after all that has happened between you and Electra, all lead up to this magnificent child to be born." He smiled down at her as she softly cooed up at him with a baby smile.

Caius hid his one smile behind a cold frown, but he reached over and tickled her chin, making her squeal with delight at her father's gentle touch. "But my main concern right now isn't with her nature, but rather with what will Aro do next, now that he has seen what we are truly capable of. I know for a fact, that he is plotting something that involves Astrava and her mother. Once he gets an idea that he thinks will work into his favor, you know, Marcus, of all people," Caius continued on as they neared the burial grounds of his late queen. "He will not stop at anything until he gets what he wants. Even if it means that he has to kill _someone close_ to do so."

Marcus motioned him to be silent and instead made a different turn that lead towards his private painting studio. "Why don't I pain a picture of you and the baby. I have been wanting to do something like that since she was born." He said casually when Caius started to ask him where he was going. "We can't talk out here where you know he has spies all over the place." Marcus whispered in a undertone that only he can hear.

Once within the safety of his padded walled studio, Marcus firmly closed the door behind them and shut the window shutters to give additional privacy. "Now, what were you saying about our dear older brother?" He turned to Caius as he handed him a now sleeping Astrava.

"I was saying that we aren't safe as long as whatever Aro wants from Electra is still in his head." He replied as he took a seat on a leather red couch. "We haven't even talked about what we are going to do with Electra if someone accidentally, Gods forbid, triggers her abilities and we end up paying for keeping it a secret from him."

Marcus made a small noise as he sat down in his seat and started to select the colors he wanted to use for the oil painting he had in mind. "If anything, I feel that we need to be more careful as usual when we interact with Aro. At least we can keep an eye on him when he is around Electra and the baby. But I don't know what would happen if you or me had something to do that required us to travel abroad for a few days be away from them fora few days. Perhaps bringing them with us would be a good idea, but what is someone who doesn't know about the current situation about your new status, gets into their head to wanting to attack Electra and the baby for food? Then we got a big problem on our hands then."

Cauis glared. "You aren't helping matters by making the situation more distressing and grisly. I refuse to leave anyone, that I trust under Aro."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Thought of perhaps moving out in the countryside for the coming spring and summer?"

He only stared at him with wide eyes as he tried to respond to the least unexpected idea that his brother could come up with. "What?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Well, think about it." Marcus continued behind the wide canvas as he painted. "If you stay here with Electra and the baby, you guys will be dealing with Aro's influence and mind control. Not to mention that Astrava will be growing up in a very confusing household that isn't normal for a baby to be disposed to at such a young age. Don't widen't your eyes like that, I am painting you, not some anime character that has the biggest eyes, you would think one could fit a saucer plate on them."

"And?" Caius promted him with a slight grunt. "What would happen if we move out for a little bit?"

"Then she would be able to have a normal upbringing for a while by you and Electra without the fear of seeing Aro's rape face." Marcus continued blandly. Caius snorted a short, hard laugh before quickly silencing it behind a stone mask of indifferent expression. "It would be a good idea." He slowly agreed. "But you forget that Aro would know where we went."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be aware that I have my own villa not too far from your place that you can stay at from time to time to avoid his visits or sudden 'show-ups'. I think it would be wonderful for the two of you, rather, three of you now, do be gone for a couple of seasons. Electra can stay focused on her studies in college, come home, spend time with you and the baby and just be a normal family. I have already been well aware of your secret yearning for just a normal life from time to time. I can sense it in your feelings whenever you are looking at her."

Caius couldn't say anything to counter what Marcus has just pointed out. Yes, ever since he was very young, alone, beaten, sexual abused and left like he was trash on the side street, he had longed to be like other normal be loved, love someone, have children, grandchildren and teach them the right way of life as happy, radiant family. But thanks to his mother's early death while giving birth to him, Caius wasn't fated to have any of that until well over three and half millennium of lifetimes later, as a powerful vampire that ruled with a cold mask and iron hand of justice.

Looking down at the least expected gift that he could ever receive, he thought of the future decisions that he would have to be making in order for their baby to grow into a wise young woman with lots of expectations for the future ahead of her. She was only a baby right now, but soon she would be a toddler, then a young curious child, before long, she would be all grow up right before his very eyes, tall, majestic, immortal beautiful and defiant as she held her head up high proudly.

Did he really want to give her a life that was filled with part misery? True, they would eventually have to return back to Volturia after some time has passed, but for right now, Marcus was right in that she couldn't' have her young days be filled with the lies and deceptiveness of Aro's mind control. If it was one thing that Caius could do without having any abilities, it would be the power of making his own decisions for himself.

He drew himself out of his deep thoughts with a shake of his blond head. "What do you feel is right in your heart, Marcus?" He asked his brother softly. "Am I a good father who has the ability to protect what his rightfully his?"

"I think so." Marcus tilted his head around to look directly at him in the eyes. "Don't you remember me saying to you in the very beginning after I had changed you to never change who you are as a person?"

Caius wrinkle his nose at the memory. "Yeah and I also remember you mentioning to get killed by Aro's hand for something stupid."

Shrugging, Marcus returned to his painting. "Yes and it was for your own good. That is why you have managed to hold onto your human past so strongly as way to fuel your survival. Except, this time it no longer that same fuel. You had Athenora to keep you going for three thousand years, and now you have a new queen and a child from your own body to fight for."

Marcus fell silent as he finished the final touches before putting down his brush with a warm smile. "There, all done." He turned the painting around for Caius to see for himself. There he sat on the couch, his pale face softly framed by the sunlight flowing over him as he held a sleeping Astrava in his arms. A small smile touching his seemly stern, yet regal face as his gazed out from the painting with a tender expression within his crimson eyes.

"That is the real you, Caius." Marcus spoke after a long moment as his brother stared at the painting with a strange expression that almost looked like he wanted to cry, but couldn't. "Don't hide yourself around Electra, Astrava and your friends. They are the ones who have kept your head up all this time and still have gone to great lengths to keep you happy and content despite your rudeness and quick bad-ass tempers."

HIs brother let out a heartily laugh as he stood up. "Marcus, where would I have been if you had't stepped up for me all those lifetime ago?" He gave Marcus a half hug.

"Well, as Felix seems to be groaning as of late, headless and burning in hell." Marcus replied wisely as he took of his apron and neatly folded it up.

Caius' face sobered and he looked down at Astrava. "Yeah. But I already have been burning in hell for accepting her mother without thinking of everything that I would be going through with her. But it must all be for the best if I want to be able to carve a good life for our daughter."

Marcus smiled. "I will do what I can to help. But in the meanwhile, why don't we head back to the castle. I think I can hear Felix's bemoaning from all the way over hear since we have been away from the nursery without his knowledge. I wouldn't want to lose such a good bodyguard to the likes of Jane's powers if she get irritated enough with him."


	57. Chapter 57

_**~This is Ladystartlet09 here! Sorry that it has been taking so long for me to update my number 1 favorited story here as of late. I have just started going back to college and been very busy. But please feel free of checking out my other popular fan-fiction LOR called "The True Destiny Of Love". **_

_**And I will be updating this story from time to time when I can! Love you guys and as usual **__**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>54<strong>_

"Caius, I don't think its a good idea for us to be moving away from here so soon." Eletra protested over her dinner later on that evening after she had come home from school. "I just completed my finals, given birth to our baby barely within the last month and you expect for me to be well enough to move into a villa out of the city?"

He scowled at her as he sat there in his seat, legs crossed casually over one knee, one pale hand drumming the small dinner table with concealed agitation. "It's more for the benefit of our daughter's overall raising and nurturing that I am most concern about." He replied as his lips thinned. "Think about what she would be thinking a year from now when she starts to see Aro in a whole different light then from what he is charming himself to the other covens."

She stabbed her fork into a chuck of lettuce and took a large bite. Chewing several times, she could only glare at him with her mouth full. Caius felt his control on his pent up anger begin to slip as he continued to try and make her see the lighter side to his proposal. "Listen, I just feel that perhaps I should do things your way now instead of my own usual pesky self." Caius corrected himself in a softer tone. He lightly touched the top of her hand that laid upon the table, caressing each warm finger with his own as a small smile touched the corners of his lips when he saw the desire and visible trembling of her shoulders from his touch.

"It would only you, me, our daughter and the bodyguards the whole half a year without any interference from Aro or anyone else who wished to control us." He added on a thoughtful note. "You always told me when you were carrying our baby that you wished to raise her as normally as possible with normal parenting between you and I. Isn't that correct?"

Electra bit her lip with her teeth as she stared at him in surprise, not expecting him to remember what she had said to him about wishing for a normal life and upbringing for their baby during her pregnancy. Despite what had been going on between Caius and Aro's fight over her existing with them as a human and whether or not she was still very much a possible threat to his power as the main leader of the coven, Electra still very much longed for just a simple life where she didn't always have to be in constant fear of if she was going to see another dawn.

Most of her young adolescent life had been filled with grief, pain, loss of family and lost and regaining what she had worked hard for, only to have things abruptly change when she took that fateful shortcut and met vampires for the very first time in a world that she had thought was perfectly normal. Such isn't the case anymore, now that she fell in love with one of its leaders, heedless of what the consequences were going to be, but still longing to remain human as long as she was allowed and live life to the fullest. Now she had a daughter by him, something that was apparently unheard of until Bella's own daughter, Reneseme was born and conceived with vampire blood with her human veins.

Every time she went to see her baby and carry her in her warm arms as Astrava stared up at her intelligently, she swore in her mind it was like nothing didn't happen and it was only the two of them without a world of blood thirsty vampires or the supernatural.

"Electra?"

"Oh, I kinda spaced out there for a moment, Caius." She apologized quickly, blinking her eyes rapidly as she refocused on finishing up her meal. "So what were you saying to me?" Electra asked him casually as she took another bite of her salad.

He sighed and shook his head at her. "Sometimes I often wonder what goes on in that little head of yours."

Her forehead puckered a little but she didn't bother saying anything rude to him. "Well, i have a lot on my own mine considering that I have a responsibly as a mother again and dealing with school." She slightly snapped. "What of it anyway?"

"Please just think about what_ you_ want best for our daughter then rather how _I_ feel, Electra." Caius replied softly as he stood up from his seat. Touching his breast where his heart no longer beat, he looked down at her with a gentle look that almost stole the breath out of her. "You asked me a long time ago to trust you, and so I am doing just that by trusting your instincts as a mother."

Leaving her jaw, dropped with wide eyes, Caius headed to his own office without another word. Electra in the meantime, was still very much trying to wrap her head around the human gesture that he requested of her. It left her stunned. Shocked. What was the other word that she could use to describe what her human ears just heard from his very mouth?

_More human?_

"I must be having more influence over him then I had originally thought." She said to herself while returning once more to her meal. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a few months away from here."

"Just as long as you take us with you!" Both Felix and Demetri suddenly cried as they appeared in the kitchen with wide puppy eyes that caused her to burst out laughing at the funny sight.

"Pwetty please?" Demetri begged as he tried to make his eyes look bigger and wider. "It would be good to leave this goofball behind for once."

Felix thew him a disgusted look and shoved him to one side as he came to stand before Electra with his most charming smile. "DOn't mind that asshole, Electra." He said in a charming voice as he took one of her hand into his own. "_I'm_ the best protector you got in your bodyguard list and I am very much capable of taking_ anyone_ out in less then a second. And that includes you too." He shot his best friend a dirty look who merely stuck his tongue out like a pouting child who didn't get his way.

"Na, na, na!"

"Guys, guys!" She quickly cut in before the two tore up the whole kitchen to rubble. "I havn't yet decided on this matter. I need more time to think and plan ahead if I am going to allow myself and my daughter to be whisked away to God only knows where, by Caius."

"But it was originally master Marcus' idea." Demetri piped up, only to clap a hand over his mouth and shoot Felix a fearful look who now looked like he was going to murder his best friend and brother in arms. "Sorry, Felix."

The other bodyguard's nostril flared dangerously as he took one step towards the unfortunate Italian vampire. "Why did you just say that?! Now the master is going to really have us see our headless bodies this time! Why can't you keep your mouth shut as well?" He shouted at him.

Demetri did the right thing as to skirting into the main hallway as Felix stalked him. "You know that he doesn't like eavesdroppers and if he finds out that we did just that, you better come up with the greatest excuse of your whole entire two petty existences on why we should keep our heads!"

"I'm sorry!" Demetri wailed feebly as he was hoisted into the air by his coat lapels and slammed against the stone wall. "It just slipped out it all." He defened himself as Electra hurried over to them and tried to stop Felix from hurting his friend.

"That enough you two!" She cried, trying to pry Felix's fingers from Demetri's coat to no avail since she wasn't strong enough as a human to do so. "Just stop it already!" She cried again, this time, tears starting to form in her eyes as Felix refused to obey her order.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Caius roared angrily as he came into sight within the corridor. Face stone cold and eyes as hard as ice laid for a second on Electra's tearful face before shifting to where Felix still had Demetri pinned up against the wall. The two bodyguards started to point at each other as they blamed one another's actions loudly before Caius closed his eyes and counted to ten. Very. Slowly.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" He yelled in the angriest voice any of them had heard before. If the moment had been a little different before, Caius would have allowed himself to laugh outright at the shocked and speech deprived faces of his mate and two loyal, constant bickering, poor excuse of bodyguards.

Demetri slipped from Felix's frozen fingers as Felix himself, had his mouth opening and snapping shut against his broad jawline. He dared himself to punch him in the shoulder with a small snickers. "Better keep that mouth shut, or else you are going to lose all your teeth that way." Demetri joked before Caius let out a furious growl that all but turned him and Felix to stone right in the very hall.

"Please, tell me what is going on with you two that you must be always like this?" Caius moaned. Marcus flicked into the hallway, along with Dr. Cullen and Esme by his side as they took in the scene before them with concern and surprise. Never had they heard or seen the total stark fear that was clearly stamped on Felix and Demetri's faces as they could only stand in mute dumbness.

"Well what do you have to say to your master?" Marcus spoke up angrily as well. "And don't bother lying to me since I have to ability to also detect when you are lying to us." He warned sharply with a firm shake of his finger.

Demetri looked at Felix.

Felix looked at Demetri. "Err...we...were...uh...uh.." He stammered uncontrollably."Uh...uh..."

"Yes?" Marcus cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Were_ what_, my dear boy?" He coaxed him gently as if Felix was a two year old and not a eight-hundred-year-old vampire.

Electra felt very sorry for her two friends and immediately went to their aide before things got a little messy so-to-speak and she would not longer have someone to laugh with or make jokes from time to time. She went over by their side and gave Marcus a big smile while bravely facing the not-so-pleased faces of everyone before them. "it was just a little misunderstanding, daddy." She cooed softly as she gave him her own puppy eyes. Felix started to say something to her, but Demetri violently kicked him into silence with his foot from behind.

"Yeah, it was a _total_ misunderstanding." Felix agreed quickly while his friend nodded his head a little too fast to look convincing to their masters, one of whom knew them all to well to be willing to accept his feeble excuse as he continued to glare at them with icy crimson orbs.

" I. Don't. Fucken. Belive. You." Caius said flatly.

"Oh, just let it go this time, Caius." Dr. Cullen advised mildly. "You have more important matters to attend then deal with these two rascals."

"What?!" Interjected Felix and Demetri at the same time. "Rascals?!"

"Who the hell are you calling a rascal?" Felix cried at the doctor, shaking his fist at him. "If it is anyone you should be calling a rascal, its this no-good-punk-of-a-jackass right here!" He shoved Demetri forward who in turn shoved him back, pushing Felix into the other wall and breaking it as he flew inside the dinning room and landed on the kitchen floor, which dented under the inhuman force of impact.

Esme held her husband back with a shake of her head when he started to go break up the two fighting vampires. Marcus cursed violently, going straight towards his adopted daughter to sheild her body from any physical harm that may come to her from the fist fighting going on in the kitchen. Loud banding noises of pots flying, dished breaking and appilainces being total was enough to bring the others bodyguards to the scene as Felix and Demetri continued to showdown.

"You were the one who had to open his pussy mouth!" Felix roared as he tossed Demetri into the ceiling, only to have it almost collapse on them when he flew up and back down to the floor, face planting on impact before he grabbed Felix's coat and tossed him into the gas stove, causing a sudden plume of gas whistling into the air.

Marcus cursed again as he rushed Electra out of the corridor to a safer location. "But what about Felix and Demetri, dad?" She cried when he managed to whisk her into his own wing that was further away from the epicenter of the fight/ gas leak.

"Those two will be alright, given if Caius allows them to survive after this night." He said darkly as he went over to the bed and tossed the mattress up and pushed her between that and the wall behind her. "Stay behind here while I go get Astrava." He ordered sharply. Tossing several rugs over along with blankets for good measure, he stared to head towards the door and shut it behind him, leaving Electra shivering with tension and fear of the safety over everyone who were in the castle, including her own daughter.

She sighed with a little relief when Marcus came back with Sexton, Clair and her sister who was holding Astrava in her arms, clear puzzlement stamped on their faces as he quickly ordered them to protect Electra and the baby before he flickered out of the room just as Sexton started demanding what the heck was going on in the kitchen area where loud noises like a indoor demolition could still be heard.

Just as Electra started to explain to them what happened, a very loud distinct sound of a boom shook the whole castle from head to toe. Astrava started crying in her mother's breast as the sound of Caius' loud screaming could be heard clearly amid Aro's frantic voice.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! I AM GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH!"

"Caius! Please control your temper!"Aro cried as he looked around what was left of the kitchen amid the heavy smoke and gas smell. Sirens of ambulances and the fire department could be heard down below in the city as they rushed towards the castle grounds at top speed. Aro sighed and kicked a wall brick out of his way as he walked towards where Felix and Demetri' crumpled forms could be seen amid the wreckage. "Wow."He exclaimed in surprise. "They_ actually_ lost their heads from the blast and not by your own hand."

Flex's mouth tried to move wordlessly as his master picked up his head near the ruins of a dining table and set it back upon his shoulders as Marcus held the decapitated body up. Caius cursed more at the mess and total damage as he quickly grabbed Demetri's from inside a high cabinet and slammed it onto his body that Dr. Cullen had to beg him to be gentle or else he really wouldn't have a bodyguard any longer to watch over him and his family.

The two bodyguards who nearly lost their lives due to their lack of thinking per-say, stared at the totaled kitchen.

"Fuck." Was all Felix could possibly say as the firetrucks and ambulances could be heard now within the courtyard. This was way worse then he could ever imagine doing to someone else, but the fact that he and Demetri were the actually culprits to this disaster, made it all the more worse as they slowly turned around and faced the three masters who were not wearing any pleasing expressions on their stern faces. "Hi." He waved lamely. "I see we have a home job to do in the morning."

"Must you make it always worse for everyone, Felix?" Demetri hissed as he rubbed his healing neck with both hands. "I just _literally_ got my head jammed into my solar plex by master Caius and now you want to crack up your jokes after what you just did?"

"What the hell do you me what I just did?" Felix turned on him again. "What the hell did I do? I did nothing. It was all your fault!"

"Guards!" Caius ordered coldly. "Take these two down to the dungeons in separate cells until I find the time to deal with them properly after my brothers and I clear up this mess with the police."

Several of the Volturi grabbed Felix and Demetri and hulled them past Jane and her bother as they just returned home from hunting. Their eyes went big as gas continued to pour from the leaking stove. Firemen hurried into the kitchen to cut off the gas as Aro and his brother quickly distracted the oncoming police.

"Is there anyone hurt, Doctor?" One fireman asked Carlisle when he spotted the vampire in his white coat.

"No, everyone is just fine. We were just, er, getting home when the blast happened." He lied smoothly in a calm voice that cause the fireman to look at him in a bewildering way from head to toe.

The fireman shrugged and went to help his comrades dose out any small fires in the place while the other Volturi started picking up small fallen objects that looked human enough for them to handle.

"This isn't good for Felix and Demetri." Jane whispered out of the corner of her mouth at Alec. "Who would have known, sister." He replied with a short smirk. "They may as well be married to each other for all the trouble that they tend to cause of little crap."

One look at the damage was enough to support what he just said as everyone tried to act as normal as possible while the humans did their job on figuring out what just happened. "Lets go see if we can break the gas valve out in the back so that they think it ruptured in the will save master Caius the hassle of having to explain all night of what "happened" to the place to the police before they start getting suspicious and we would have to eat the city's public officials. " He suggested as they sneak off from the frenzy scene like shadows on the burned brick walls that remained standing.


	58. Chapter 58

_**~This is Ladystartlet09 here! Sorry that it has been taking so long for me to update my number 1 favorited story here as of late. I have just started going back to college and been very busy. But please feel free of checking out my other popular fan-fiction LOR called "The True Destiny Of Love". **_

_**And I will be updating this story from time to time when I can! Love you guys and as usual **__**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave new reviews, I really enjoyed reading the feed back that you had for me. It only gives me more encouragement to continue writing more stories and chapters for you guys to enjoy. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>55<strong>_

"So that is the last box that we loaded into the moving van." Felix said with relief clearly planted on his face as he dusted off some imaginary specs of dust from his hands. "Just how long are we going to be away from here?"

"Who said anything about 'we' being in the equation?" Demetri grumbled as he dumped several smaller boxes into the large moving van and slammed down the door, locking it place before turning to Felix with a scowl. "Thanks to what happened to us a few weeks ago, there isn't going to be a 'we' for a very long time"

The other vampire very humanly scratching the back of his neck with his hand just as Caius came out with two suitcases. Spotting the bodyguards, he tossed them in the air at them. "Here, put these in the car." He said shortly. "It looks like I"ll be able to take the two of you after all."

Before Felix or Demetri could start thanking him, Caius was gone. Felix stared at the oversize suitcase that he caught. "Do you ever get a feeling that the master goes a long way for just the two of us?" He asked with a tilt of his head to one side.

Demetri shrugged. "I don't know anymore. All I know right now is that if you keep standing there with your mouth open like that the flies will be making a fine nest in your mouth and chest cavity."

"That wasn't really nice of you to say that." Felix admonished him. "Especially since we are leaving on the Eve of New Years."

"Just shut up and get this shit in the car." Demetri rolled his eyes as he tossed him the other case. "I got to make sure that Electra has everything that she needs for the baby before we leave." He called back as he headed back inside the castle.

Meanwhile, the Cullens were saying goodbye to each other. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Esme were going back home to Forks without Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. They had all agreed that as long as Electra wanted their help, especially when it came to raising Astrava in the coming months, she and Caius would need all the help that they could get from their own very personal exspriance with Renesemee.

Given that Electra's pregnancy had been very different from that of Bella's, as well as the total outcome of the labor, nothing was going to be left up to chance. Not when everything was still very much on the line and Aro was still seeking power from what Electra could do or produce.

"Take good care of the baby, Jasper. She is going to be quite a handful with just her lungs alone." Emmett joked with one of his playful punches in the side gut. "I think its worse with half-born children then it is with newborns."

Rosalie rolled her eyes with annoyance and went to hug Alice and Carlisle. "Don't mind what over-muscle says. He just wants to scare everyone because he can."

"Like it would really matter given how many pranks he's already played on his own niece." Edward chuckled. "I mean, what is the worse that one can do around Caius?"

Everyone else did as well at the memory of how angry Reneseme would get after finding out who the mastermind was. In the end, it was very good that the wolves were their allies since Jacob is her imprinted mate and was seeking to pull a joke if only Sam hadn't told him not to.

Alice smiled brightly as she happily clasped onto the arm of her mate. "Well, I am sure that all of you are going to miss your flight home and be left stranded at the international airport overnight if you don't hurry up." She chirped.

"Like I said, what is the worse that can happen?" Edward shrugged as he guided Bella to the waiting SUV.

"Aro acting like a poumpose asshole that he is." Emmett murmured under his breath. "I really hate leaving you guys like this while he is around." He said a bit louder. "Are you sure that you want all of us to go back home while you three remain here?"

Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder. "Aro already knows from what happened to us a year and half ago, there is no coven out there who will not rise again to our aid if he tries anything."

"And what about Caius?" Rosalie pointed out with a slight distaste note in her voice. "I still can't bring myself to fully trust that bastard after all that he said about us and did to the Denali coven's sister."

"I know that is still hard to trust him, Rose." Carlisle acknowledged. "But you have to understand that he is going through exactly what Edward and Bella went through, even though circumstances are slightly different. We can only see for ourselves over the course that he, Electra and their daughter are going to fare away from this place for a while."

"But the question we should be asking, dad." Jasper cut in. "Is just _how_ long are they planning on staying away from Volturia?"

Carlisle didn't answer the question even though he already knew what the answer was. It wasn't his plan that Caius was doing this. It was all made on the suggestion of Marcus himself. Given the events that had been built up between the three brothers since Electra's introduction into the coven as officially the new queen and mate to Caius himself, Carlisle had a bad feeling that things would only get worse for everyone involved if there wasn't any separation.

"I will be sure to let you know." He said finally as he tightly hugged Esme to him. "Don't worry too much about me, love." He whispered in her ear.

Esme smiled up at him as she brushed away some blond locks from his face. "I always worry about." She smiled up at him with clear love showing in her golden eyes. "Just don't let anyone push you around. If they try anything, I'll be here in a flash, ripping of heads before they even knew what hit them."

"That's my good kitty." He chuckled as he kissed her.

"Time to go." Alice announced. "Don't want to miss your flight out."

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett grumbled as he helped Edward with the luggage. "Don't have to tell us twice anyway."

"Just being helpful." Alice replied as she watched them. "Its always good to know what is going on ahead of time."

Once everyone was all ready to go and all the proper goodbyes were given, the remaining Cullens watched the SUV pull out of the driveway and drive down towards the airport outside the city.

"So, dad." Jasper laid an arm around Carlisle. "Do you think that perhaps its really a good idea to stay behind after all?"

"Like I said earlier, Jasper." The doctor replied as he motioned them to follow him inside. "Only time will tell if what we are doing is going to be the best thing that we can do for them."

* * *

><p>As for Electra, she was still wondering that same question that Jasper asked his dad. She had just finished packing the last suitcase and was focusing on rocking her baby to sleep after her afternoon meal of breast milk when Marcus and Caius walked into her room.<p>

Marcus looked around the empty bedroom. It seemed very strange after all the centuries that he has lived within this castle, it really felt odd to see one of the occupied room no longer in service. "So are you ready to go?" He asked her softly.

Electra shook her head. "I'm never ready for something new." She told him in a hushed voice. Looking down at Astrava's sleepy eyes, she gently caressed her baby's cheek with a finger. "I certainly wasn't ready to give birth to her, but here she is in my arms. Pink, soft and crying loudly like any normal baby out there." She looked up in time to catch a haunted look within Caius' eyes before he quickly looked away from her stare. "But it must be done and I won't have any problems, I hope."

Marcus nodded his head in support for her. "I will be visiting often as I can." He said as he went over and gently hugged them both. He tapped Astrava on the forehead. "And you little one." He smiled brightly. "Don't be giving your father and mother hell with crying all night long. She needs her rest too and your father needs his sanity from time to time."

Caius smirked sharply before covering his mouth with a glare at their bemused face. "I felt something in my throat." He lied gruffly. "I will just check one more time with the trucks to see if anything is missing or not yet loaded." With that said, he stiffly walked out of the room, barely missing Demetri on the way in.

"Sorry master." He apologized with a small bow. "I didn't see you there." He moved quickly inside as Caius walked past him without responding in kind. "Everything is done and ready, master." He looked up at Marcus. "Are you ready to go, Electra?"

The young woman let out a deep sigh as she handed Marcus her baby to retrieve her winter coat from the empty bed. "As ready as I can every be." She replied. She took several deep breaths before letting them out. "Lets go going before it too dark."

Marcus smiled as he and Demetri followed her out of the room. Everyone, save for Aro, watched from the windows of the castle of the third master leaving with his wife and child, their inner thoughts always wishing them well as they started to wait for their eventual return back home. The girl had brought change to everyone she came into contact with since her arrival and now, she was leaving behind for a while, a place that was not going to hear her laughter again or see her smile.

Hell, they'd rather deal with Caius' constant temper flairs then with Aro's meddling mind and creepy laugh for all they cared for.


	59. Chapter 59

_**~This is Ladystartlet09 here! Sorry that it has been taking so long for me to update my number 1 Favorited story here as of late. But please feel free of checking out my other popular fan-fiction LOR called "The True Destiny Of Love". **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>56<strong>_

Caius looked out the front passenger window at the little cottage that he and Electra would be staying at with their newborn daughter. Felix and Demetri had taken the time to go ahead of them and prepare the cottage for their arrival and were now sitting outside on the porch with wide grins.

_Not good for those two._ Caius thought with a shake of his head. "Pull into the driveway, Sexton." He ordered as he looked behind him to check on Electra who was fast asleep with one arm over their sleeping daughter. "It's good to be home now." Caius nodded to himself. "I always did appreciate a good vacation or two from Volturia."

"I agree wholeheartedly, master." Sexton agreed. "And we won't have to be dealing with master Aro's horrible laughs or schemes."

"At least he isn't going to yell at me for any wrong doing." Caius smirked. Unbuckling his seat belt, he turned his head slightly towards the back. "Honey, we are here."

Electra stirred, opening her eyes with a big yawn. "Already? I thought it would take a little longer then that for us to arrive at the cottage."

Sexton hurried out of the car and opened her door in a flash. He gave her a cheeky grin. "Welcome home, Electra."

"Its good to be home again, Sexton." She replied back with a smile as she accepted his offered hand before turning to Caius who was in the mist of figuring out how to unbuckle his daughter from the safety seat. Another black car pulled up along side and the driver's door opened, revealing Dr. Cullen, Alice and Jasper.

"I think you need to unbuckle the side one first." Alice pipped as she watched poor Caius still struggling to find the right mechanism release button.

"Why does human stuff must be so complicate?" He complained with a growl. Astrava opened her sleepy eyes and egarly cooed at the sight of her father's face, putting forth her baby hands as she grabbed at the air in front of her. Caius tickled her chin underneath playfully before finally pressing the red button. The seat belt released instantly and he had her scooped up into his arms. "That wasn't too bad."

"Humph, easy for you to say, master." Sexton frowned as he followed everyone towards the house. "It is I, that is often subjected to dealing with your own daughter's car seat and not the other way around."

"Just shut up already, Sexton."

"Yes master as usual." The Greek bodyguard replied with a wink at Electra when she gave him a questioning look out the side of her eye. "Its just how the master plays with us from time to time." He explain in a low undertone.

"Master Caius!" Felix beamed brightly, automatically holding up his arms to take the baby from Caius. "Glad to see that the doctor and his two family helpers made it as well." He added with a sight frown, only to receive a savage kick in the ankle from Demetri. "But nonetheless, all the help is really needed and what the hell am I to complain in the first place?" He laughed quickly, turning away to open the front door for everyone.

"Is everything in order as I asked you two?" Caius said quietly as he looked around. Electra gave a tired, but satisfied sigh as she threw herself into the nearest chair and laid back her head against the headrest.

"All is well now that you are here of course, master Caius." Demetri meekly replied with all glares at his best friend. "Why don't you go see if you can find some blood for the baby while I go cook something for Electra?" He hissed. "Make yourself more useful since I did all the unpacking while you went to go flirt with the local towns women."

Caius looked up from inspecting the fire mantle in the living-room at Felix with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't bother helping your comrade with the unpacking?" He asked Felix in a very soft voice while leaning casually an arm against the wall beside him.

Felix gulped with a guilty expression on his face while everyone else, save for Electra, shook their heads and split quietly in different directions of the cottage, leaving only Caius, Astrava, Electra and Felix completely alone. No one needed to witness Caius's sudden temper flair as of right now after only being the house for a mere three minutes.

Alice reappeared and grabbed Astrava from Felix. "I almost forgot about the baby." Said she before disappearing upstairs with her.

Felix squirmed under the disapproving glare of his master. "Er, well I did help unpack a few boxes." He said defensively.

"You sure in hell did not!" Demetri called from upstairs. "You bailed out on me as soon as you spotted that human blond woman from the cafe we passed by earlier."

"Felix, I swear every time I trust that you will do something right for just one single dame time," Started Caius with a shake of his head again.

"Caius, please." Electra cut in while sitting up straighter in her seat. "Can't you just lay off a tiny bit off of him from time to time? You and the others always like to pick on him every chance you get whenever he doesn't immediately do something to your own personal liking. Life is hard for a bodyguard and sometimes, work doesn't _always_ have to be work. Felix might not be a human anymore, but he still has his human _feelings_ to take into consideration, Caius."

The big bodyguard looked between the innocent face of his mistress to that of his obviously outraged master who seemed to about to throw something or _someone _for that matter, out the open front window. He moved a little out of the way from Electra just in case his master decided to do anything to him, she wouldn't be in harms way at least while Caius dealt out his usual punishment.

Caius was very silent for almost three long ass minutes before he opened his mouth to say something but the door suddenly slammed open suddenly and in walked Marcus with his two personal bodyguards struggling with four stacked large trunks between them.

"Marcus!" Caius cried in surprise. "I thought you weren't coming until next week."

Marcus growled something fast underneath his breath as he pointed to towards the stairwell. "Take those to the master guest room."

"Yes, master." One of the replied as they passed by Felix.

Marcus grimaced before turning back to regard his younger brother. "Aro is driving me crazy with his stupid ideas and air." He announced. "It got so bad after you left that I decided that why not I just pack up my things and move in with you guys since you will need the extra pair of hands with the baby."

"And it took you how long to figure it out?" Caius said sarcastically while pinning a death glare at Felix who by this time, was halfway out the front door. "And where do you think you are going now?" He yelled.

Felix winced at the loudness of his master's voice. "Um, to find a snack?" He shrugged his shoulders with sheepish grin.

"Oh just let him be, Caius." Marcus waved a hand in the air. "We have more important things to do right now, like figuring out where everything is going to go up in the nursery and finding the nearest grocery store for food and baby supplies." With a slight nod and wink at a relived Felix, Marcus brushed his hands togather. "So what are we waiting for?" He asked Caius unexpectedly. "Are you not going to help me unpack the baby stuff?"

"I'll do something much more better then that if you don't shut up, Marcus." He replied darkly as he took to the stairs.

"As you wish anyway, brother." Marcus beamed as he and Electra followed him upstairs. "Nothing better then to get to see how far I can irk you before one of your temper flairs start to flame out of your eyes." He added with a chuckle.

The younger co-ruler didn't say anything except to grunt in reply of his brother's cheeky remark. It was the first day and already he was beginning to dread the coming days with a more then packed cottage.

"I swear life just likes to fuck with me at every corner of the world." He whispered under his breath. "Just great."


	60. Chapter 60

_**~This is Ladystartlet09 here! Sorry that it has been taking so long for me to update my number 1 Favorited story here as of late. But please feel free of checking out my other popular fan-fiction LOR called "The True Destiny Of Love". **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>57<strong>_

"Carlisle, can you please take Astrava from me for a few hours while I go out and get groceries with Demetri and Sexton?" Electra called down the balcony stairs with her crying daughter in tow.

"Of course, I don't mind." The doctor replied after appearing out of the backroom study with a medical book in one hand. He quickly scooped up the baby into one arm and winked up at her when he heard her sigh of relief. "Its understandable, Electra." He told her. "Sometimes a mother needs a break from their child so that their sanity can be preserved with all dignity."

"I hope and pray that you are not going to be repeating those words around Caius." Electra shook her head while gathering her purse from the foyer. "I love them both to death, but sometimes it feels like I'm dealing with two children, not one."

Carlisle smiled fondly as he helped Astrava waved goodbye to her mother. "Have fun with the shopping." He called back before chuckling to himself. "So what are we going to do with you today, little one?" He asked the baby as she solomonly looked up at him with her hazel eyes. "Do you want to listen to some classical music or perhaps hear me read a book out loud?"

She pursed her lips and let out a loud happy giggle while smacking him in the face with her little fist. The doctor shook his finger at her. "We don't hit those who feed you, little one." He said with a slight frown of disapproval. Astrava started to cry but he shushed her and patted her back comfortingly while making his way upstairs to the top balcony where Jasper and Alice were spending the afternoon gazing upon the Tuscany scenery before them.

"I see you brought the little trouble maker with you, dad." Said Jasper as he looked up to see Carlisle take a seat on one of the lounge chairs. "How's she doing today? Getting more and more thirsty by the day?" He added with a twinkling in his golden eyes.

"The baby isn't that thirsty, Jas." Alice cut in while flipping through a beauty magazine. "I swear with every new year that I look at these pictures, the dresses are starting to become non-existent on a woman's body. How can these humans go around with hardly anything to cover themselves up decently in the first place?" She held up a page that showed one blond model dressed in only a revealing summer top and mini purple jean shorts with gold high heels. "This isn't going to cut it."

"I am sure that they are just all waiting for your fashion expertise to come on the road, love." Jasper patted her over the arm. "But why should we concern ourselves like that anyway? Times have changed and fashion has come and gone. What does it make a difference if we have a say in it or not?"

Astrava had chosen this moment to make her own personal statement by crying her lungs out feebly, tears streaming down her face while Calisle tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Its not your diapers, mommy just changed that a few hours ago." He patted her bottom for a moment as she let out another cry, this time a little more louder and more upsetting then the last one. "Are you hungry?" He asked her while holding her up in front of his kind face. "How much bottle feeding does it take to feed a half immortal such as yourself when your father already fed thirty minutes ago?" Astrava burped a little spit, cooing softly while scrunching her fingers into her mouth. The doctor sighed deeply when Marcus appeared with a small baby bottle in hand. "Marcus, its good to see you finally. What took you so long?"

The older vampire chuckled as he picked up the baby from the doctor's arms and cradled her in his. "I was on the phone with some important business people that were working on completing Electra's citizen papers. It appears that they are asking for a little more money due to the rush that Aro had put upon them, but not matter." He put the nipple in Astrava's mouth. "It will all be done soon and then I can finish up the rest of the work as needed. I supposed you haven't seen where my younger brother ran off to, have you?" He thought a few seconds later.

"No." Everyone replied instantly.

Marcus fought hard to not sigh deeply in front of them. Instead, he just shook his head for a moment while concentrating on feeding Astrava's bottle to her. "This baby eats more and more each day. How much did Reneseme eat in the beginning after she was born?"

"Of what blood and milk?" Alice pipped up. "About four or five bottles a day."

"Dear Gods." Marcus ejaculated.

"But it might differ from hybrid to hybrid, Marcus." She said quickly with a toss of her head. "Since Astrava has more of her mother in her genes than her father, she may not consume as much of the milk. But I'm sure in very due time, Caius will be wanting her to start feeding on something or someone, if you get my drift."

"So, tell me, Marcus." Jasper drawled slowly while kicking up his heels on a nearby stool. "How you are liking the solidarity life away from Volturia and Aro, especially? Anything interesting going on in your head since you somehow managed to get away from him."

The baby pushed away the empty bottle with a angry scrawl. She glared up at Marcus who instantly chuckled while tickling her chin. "Just enjoying the lift of a old grandfather and rethinking my life so far. I wouldn't be willing to change anything after all what has happened."

"Except?" Carlisle prompted gently.

"Except perhaps the way my older brother's behavior has been since Electra became Cauis's mate. I'm sure it was never his intention of having her become to a powerful status in such a short time period without foreseeing what was to come. Perhaps if he had been able to see what her ability was at the time, then I'm afraid she wouldn't be standing beside my younger brother as such."

"But you two already know what her powers are." Alice pointed out. "I had foreseen them in my vision. What she has sleeping within herself is going to change the whole dynamics of what this world of ours are built upon. Ours, the nomads, Volturia, the whole world of the vampires isn't going to be the same once she has been turned."

"Which is exactly why Caius and I have sworn Felix to keep quite until we figure something out where she won't be in constant danger while she remains mortal." Marcus said. He put away the empty bottle to one side and began burping Astrava's back gently. "Seven years is a long time in her eyes, but to us, its only a mere blink of an eye if we don't take care of what we do to help her keep her head in place."

Carlisle folded his arms over his chest. He was worried about Electra and the baby. Aro's behavior was truly erratic and had to be kept watch at all times in case he should suddenly struck when least expected. "But there isn't much we can do except what we are doing right now. Give the baby a normal life for a while. Perhaps a year or two before returning back the castle. Astrava needs to have a normal life as much as possible while we are out of your brother's ear and eyes. Look how my granddaughter turned out? Its been only less than a year and already she knows her place in this world without making much fuss."

"But that is only thanks to perhaps my own insight when you needed it the most, my friend." Marcus nodded his head slightly at the doctor. "Aro knew that everything was against him at that time when we were all facing each other to a certain death. Losing his dignity in front of both our own witnesses and our coven was enough to reduce him to almost a mouse. So we couldn't very much risk the lives of innocent vampires and still be able to hold control over your family and the shape-shifters."

"True. And to your thoughts, I give my uttermost sincere gratitude." Carlisle inclined his head slightly towards the co-ruler.

"Its nothing really." Said Marcus as he got to his feet with the baby. "I'm just happy that we are friends once more and don't have much hatred standing between us."

"Unlike Caius a year ago." Jasper muttered under his breath. He scooted out of the way as a rolled up magazine came hurling over his head. "Hey! I'm just kidding!" He cried while facing the smoldering eyes of his mate. "He's cool and all but sometimes I still get the creeps whenever I'm around him."

"Not everyone knows the_ real_ Caius as I do, young man." Marcus explained to him in a patient voice. "He's been through more than what your own human life would have gone through during the Civil War before you were turned by Maria. If you are to ever hear his story, I hope that someday it will make you reflect that one must be more grateful to be given second chances when all hope is lost. He had lost Atheonora to two rouge vampires, gained Electra through Aro by mercy and chance, and fathered a half-breed child through his own seed. I dare say that he has accomplished quite a lot this year, but Caius and the girl have much to learn if they want to avoid having Aro take their heads and others."

Marcus left them in stunned silence, save to Carlisle who was thinking to himself quietly in his chair. Only been a week or two since they all moved in together, and yet it seems that sometimes there were inner rifts that stood between them all, especially Caius who was the hardest to read or interpret, thanks to his quick temper flairs and sudden mood changes.

"I suppose we are just going to have to see whats happening in the coming months and perhaps year or two, dad." Jasper rubbed his eyes for a moment. "I wonder if we are going to regret perhaps accepting Caius' offer of staying with him until its time for them to return back to Volturia."

"I wonder as well, Jasp." Carlisle replied absently. "Time will only tell as to what Electra's growth will be once her seven years are up. I've got a bad feeling that there is more to this story than what Marcus whats us to hear and since Aro's has firm sights on both mother and child, it makes a very delicate and _dangerous_ situation for us as a family."

Alice hummed a quite tune to herself while everyone fell into silence. Better to keep one's thoughts to their own than bring it into the light and open where unseen ears may hear them speak.


	61. Chapter 61

_**~This is Ladystartlet09 here! Sorry that it has been taking so long for me to update my number 1 Favorited story here as of late. But please feel free of checking out my other popular fan-fiction LOR called "The True Destiny Of Love" and, "Lost but Never Forgotten"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>58<strong>_

A month passed and then it went into the warm summer months in the Tuscany countryside. Wild flowers were blooming everywhere while the farm people worked hard in the fields and vineyards, unaware that their village was being occupied by a group of vampires, a human mother and a half-breed baby that was slowly, but surely growing bit by bit.

Astrava was just as beautiful as Renesume with her white skin, deep blue eyes, which Caius was so happy that she inherited from him, short baby blondish hazel hair and a cute smile that always, and every day, broke everyone's warm or cold, hearts in two upon seeing how it.

And then there was her growing appetite for human blood. The good doctor, along with the help of Marcus, had explained to Electra why she seemed to prefer human blood more then the human baby food she was trying to feed her. Apparently, thanks to Dr. Cullen's insight fullness during the pregnancy, it only had made things worse for them during mealtime. Whenever Electra fed her, the baby refused to eat the baby food. When they gave her milk mixed with their mother's blood type, she would happily chugged the hell out of the bottle and beg for more.

In all, it took at least seven bottles of the mixture to make baby Astrava full. Electra had a secret fear that her daughter would only eat human blood for the rest of her life, but as time grew longer and the days became longer during the summer days, Astrava eventually learned that she couldn't always have blood for food. Her human body mixed with the characteristics of a vampire, still needed its proper nutrients and vitamins. Caius suggested that they started her on a basic Greek diet that his people used to use on their children back in the ancient days of Rome that consisted of fish, vegetables and fruits. Alice was quick to help since she always had her foresight in good use of when to know what the baby like and didn't like to eat.

Felix was finding it amusing that Astrava preferred braised lamb of certain types of fish. Demetri was finding it hard to even get her to eat carrots and broccoli when she would throw them at his face and scream at the top of her lungs until either Marcus, or usually Jasper, laughing their heads off, would pick her up and give her a piece of a different type of veggie, which she ended up eating happily as it was candy.

With the help of at least seven different vampires during the night hours, Electra was able to get her proper rest in time to continue going to school and work part time at the village's local pub. It was during a particular night shift she had been working late until close to ten-thirty, tending the bar of the various village patrons and tourists that came walking in for a drink or two, perhaps idle chatter or a good woman to have a one night stand.

"Hey, Electra." She heard Felix's voice call her name from the other side of the room. Looking up while in the mist cleaning and sanitizing beer mugs, she found him looking at her with pitch black eyes. He motioned for her to come to the bar where he leaned over to whisper in the ear that he needed a breath of fresh air. Electra nodded her head understanding that what he really mean that he needed to hunt for a bit. "Demetri and Sexton are playing blackjack over there." Felix pointed towards the back table where she could see the two sitting with intense looks of concentration on their pale faces. "Just let them know that I needed to go early and they will escort you home."

"Okay, be careful out there." Electra replied while giving him a hug. "Don't do anything stupid either." She added in a warning voice. "I'm getting a little tired of hearing Caius' lectures of you keeping your nose out of trouble."

Felix gave her a Chester cat grin before disappearing out the door. Shaking her head and praying that he would listen, she went back to finishing up her work before clocking out for the night.

"So I heard you had a baby. I should off my most sincere congratulations to both you and Caius." A soft female voice spoke up behind the bar. Electra felt her spin tingle as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "Tsk, tsk, you needed be afraid of me anymore. I'm no longer a threat to you or Caius, I should add since I walked out of your lives months ago."

"Dominica." Electra said turning around to find the Brazilian beauty leaning casually over the bar dressed in all black leather jacket with a red top, pants and big silver hoop earrings. "What brings you out here of all places?" She asked politely while distracting herself with wiping down the counters. "Its been a while since I least heard that you were anywhere but here.

The Brazilian vampire smirked while she turned her attention on the human patrons that were still lingering, drinking blissfully while they were surveyed by her sharp eyes. "I've been traveling here and there around the world, experiencing the changing times and tides that it brings us immortals." She turned her head slightly to glance over at the young woman. "You still have a good amount of time to consider what the Volturi are expecting from you as one of their own. I'd give you a small advise to make sure that you don't end up changing for the worse then the better."

"What do you mean?" Electra face twisted in confusion. "What could I possibly due that would end up hurting the coven?"

Dominica raised a perfect arched eyebrow while a slow smile spread across her ruby red lips. "You could end up changing the power play that the Volturi are based on entirely by what you harbor within yourself." She lightly touched a manicured finger against Electra's chest. "By just taking Caius from me through love alone has proven more so what you are capable of doing." Dominica tilted her head when she picked up the sped up heartbeat within Electra's chest. "You are going to change every vampire that exists within the mortal world." She whispered softly before withdrawing when she felt a heavy hand fall upon her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the dark faces of Demetri and Sexton as they stood on either side of her.

"Is she causing you any problems?" Sexton asked Electra while casting Dominica a look of discust. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were gone forever."

"Gone, yes." She laughed at the Greek vampire's face amusingly. "But not forever." She patted Electra's hand that had remained still on the counter. "Again, my felicitations to you and Caius. I'm sure he's more then proud to finally have something that he thought he would never, ever have at all in his mortal life."

"Why you son of a b-" Demetri started to say but stopped when Electra grabbed his arm and shook her head at him. Glaring at Dominica, he waved at the door. "I better not see you again least you want to be reported to the masters next time."

"As you wish." Dominica laughed while slowly walking away. The two males didn't even budge until she was fully out the door before turning around to cast hard gazes upon Electra.

"Are you alright?" Sexton growled while looking her over for any injuries. "She didn't' say anything that could have hurt your feelings, did she?"

"No, not at all." She replied while remembering that she was yet to close up the bar for the night. "I better finish up my work, guys." She told them while rushing around. "I don't want to clock out late."

"I'll stay here until she's done." Demetri whispered to Sexton. The other vampire nodded his head silently while he made his way to the same door that Dominica exited through. Shaking his head, the Italian vampire was wondering how she would have known where Electra was if she had been out of the country for almost a full year and half.

Even though the Brazilian female had told Electra before she had gone back to her native country that she no longer held any feelings towards Caius, Demetri still didn't fully trust her words, much less presence since she most likely found a reason to hate Electra more so then usual. A mortal woman giving birth to a hybrid child from Caius' own seed and still live to tell the tale while Dominica remained barren and empty for all of eternity until she grew weary of the world around her.

_I should keep a better eye on Electra and the baby from now on._ He thought to himself while he waited on Electra to wrap up her work._ Gods only know what Dominica might be thinking in that pretty head of hers. The master was right in cutting her loose once he knew that the girl was the only one he could have as queen and mate. I wonder what she meant when she mention that Electra could end up changing every vampire in this world?_

Deemetri suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He glanced down to find it was Caius calling him. "Hello? Master?"

"I heard that Dominica was town." Caius cut the chase sharply. "What did she want?"

"Well, she did say congrats on the baby and all." Demetri replied with a grimace when he heard his master hiss angrily. "And apparently she had a nice little chat with Electra as well."

"What did she say?"

"Not enough that I was able to hear every thing, but I did hear her mention that Electra was going to be the catalyst of what's to come within the coven itself."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Caius growled. Demetri heard him take a deep breath. He counted silently in his head while waiting for his master to gather his thoughts for a moment. "You think she's insinuating of whats gong on between Aro and I, correct?" He spoke in a calmer voice.

"If I was to guess correctly, you might have hit the mark. And if you don't mind me adding as a person who's observing whats going on, she may have not fully let you go yet. The bitch might still have her sights set on the throne, but it will mean that Electra and the baby are just added competitive objects that stand in her way."

"Well that remains to be seen. Get Electra home as fast as possible. I'll be hunting tonight with Marcus, so hopefully we won't be running into her any time soon."

"Yes. master." Demetri obediently replied before his master hung up. He glanced up in time to see Electra gathering her tips and coat with her boss before timing out. "Ready to go home?" He smiled at her while on purposely keeping his voice light. "Astrava is dying to see her mother."

"Please don't make that horrid joke, Dems." she begged while slipping into her coat. "Its not very funny."

"What?" He cried, pulling an mock indigent face while they walked out into the cool night. "If you don't think that's funny then perhaps if I made you watch some porn clips between me and Felix one day, you would find all the excuses in the world of pulling jokes on us."

"Demetri!"

"Gotcha!" He smiled widely while tickling her chin with his fingers. "Now lets head home before it gets too late. You don't want to have anymore run-ins with any unnecessary people this night." Electra didn't miss the heavy emphasis on the word "run-ins" as they met Sexton a few shops down where he had purchased her something to eat since she didn't really have any chances of eating dinner earlier in the evening. Demetri motioned with his head down at Electra and back up at the bar. Sexton shook his head and made a vertical waving motion with his finger, telling him that the Brazilian vampire was nowhere to be found.

"Ready?" They asked Electra once she was done with her late meal. She nodded her head while guzzling down some water from a cup Sexton had bought with it. "Good." He grunted while glancing around. "Lets go home and meet up with Felix. He's been itching to challenge me to a card game all evening." He said while taking up the rear behind them as they started in the direction for home.

From within the dark alleyway of the bar, Dominica watched the trio leave with a small smile on her lips. She started to turn around to go off on her own when she found herself staring up at a familiar face. Her skin became pale as snow as her crimson eyes widen in fear. She took several steps backwards at vampire speed as the figure slowly took shape and began walking towards her. "You! Why were you following me?" She cried as she tried to put some distance between herself and the oncoming figure.

The person paused for a moment and tilted its hood head to one side. "To prevent you from doing whatever it is you are planning on ruining Caius and the girl's life." A soft accented female voice replied from somewhere within the deep burgundy cloak. "I've been keeping watch upon you for more then needed ever since you first entered the castle and batted your eyelashes upon the master. I think it would be wise for you to leave while I'm still merciful upon your poor soul." A pale hand lifted a finger, pointed at the terrified Brazilian vampire.

"Leave."

Not needing a second order, Dominica left as fast as she could, blurring amide the bustling village while the cloaked figure remained still in the alleyway, watching intently before turning away to disappear amide the darkness of the night itself once she was sure that Dominica was no longer within the village limits. Let her run away in fear, she would always get her chance to kill her once the time was perfect. But for now, she would just have to be content of keeping an eye on Caius and his small family while they remained within her village's protection.

There were more then just him and his older brothers keeping watch of what went on in this country and within the hundreds of covens that were spread across the world. In due time, Electra would be too added to that list, but she wasn't yet ripe to be let known of her full potential of the ability she held within herself. If it was one thing that Dominica was correct about, it was true that the girl was going to be the change of everything that the world of the vampire knew or lived from now on. Change has already come with the wind and it has already settled among those who face it with uncertainty fear of the unknown.


	62. Author's Note For the season

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry guys for the lack of updates since the start of the school semester over there in Cali. I'v been working on a pet project story while going to college this semester. Everything is going crazy as finals are fast approching soon, but I do promise that I'll be finishing this story in particular over the summer. Please take a look at my other work's in the mean time and continue to support my fanfic stories as I gather new inspiration to add to them! **_

_**Ladystarlet09 **_


	63. Chapter 63

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Apologize**** for the lateness of the update of this particular story, I just got out of the spring semester from college and I'm like totally pooped. But that doesn't meant that I wouldn't' at least post a new update for you guys since you all have been really patient for the past several months. :) -Ladystarlet09**

**59**

Caius had already put Astrava to sleep in her crib in the small nursery room after giving her plenty of blood/baby formula to keep her little tummy full for the night. He smiled to himself while staring out the small window at the twinkling stars that hovered in the summer night sky. He remembered a long ago night when he was but a young child, so innocent and untouched by anyone cruel at that time; he had stuck out in the middle of a summer's night while his father was passed out drunk on the floor and ran until his little legs could not go no more. There were so many stars that lit the night sky as the full moon slowly made its pass. He felt as if he had reached up his hand and caught one, he'd be able to forget all his pain and worries of being the center of hate from his father.

"Master?" Felix quietly spoke from the doorway behind him. "Electra has just arrived back home from work." He watched his master just stand by the window, one hand absently caressing Astrava's soft cheek as she slept and the other siting very still upon the windowsill as he gazed out as if he hadn't even heard his most loyal bodyguard speak. "Caius?" Felix said in a soft voice while deliberately using his master's name. None one save for Aro, Marcus, himself and Demetri were allowed to call the youngest ruler by his name. "Is there something wrong that perhaps you want to talk to me about?"

"No, Felix." Caius finally sighed as he turned his back from the star-lit sky. "There isn't anything amiss. I was just thinking to myself. Something that has long been forgotten ever since I was taking into the Volturi coven to become a ruler."

"But you seem..." Felix paused briefly, tilting his head to one side. "Somber is the only word that I can think of at the moment." He finished, smirking. Caius silenced him instantly with his normal cold mask. "Er, I'll take over watching the babe, Master" He quickly stepped forward while avoiding the look on Caius face.

"Goodnight, Felix." He said while smoothly moving away from the window, placing a small kiss upon his daughter's cheek before disappearing from the nursery.

Felix stared for along time after the door had closed behind his master. "Did he just really bid me goodnight? Since when did he do such things?"

"Do what?" Demetri asked in confusion as he walked in. "Did I miss something?"

"The master said goodnight to me." Felix informed him. Demetri stared, incredulous. "I know, right? I've never, ever since I was taken in and turned, had I ever heard the master say anything of that sort to me."

"Then I guess there is still hope for him after all."

"At least until he turns into one of his foul moods. I'd prefer to stay as far away as possible when it happens." Felix sniffed while reaching into his jacket for something. "So wanna play?" He asked his friend with a wide smile as he held up a deck of cards. "I'm curious to see if you can win against me in Blackjack poker." Demetri made a slight face while pulling up one of the nursery chairs.

"I'll make sure you go down burning if I catch you cheating, Fel." He replied in a threatening tone that only made Felix laugh out loud before sniffing it out when he recalled where they were at. He glanced over towards Astrava's sleeping form but she didn't' appeared to have awoken. "Ok, so lets get this started." He said while giving out the hands between him and Demetri. "I can't wait to see who will win first."

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good shift tonight?" Caius asked while he quietly watched Electra undress from her work clothes. She gave him a small smile while slipping into a long nightshirt.<p>

"Yeah, it was good." She frown though at the memory of seeing Domonica though for the first time after the last encounter they had had before the Brazilian vampire had left for her native homeland. For all she knew Electra thought that they had both let off on good terms when Domonica had told her to be kind to Caius. It was just that now after seeing and hearing the hidden threat that she had said to her tonight, Electra wondered if perhaps by giving birth to Caius' own child had caused her to become outright jealous towards their happiness together.

"Electra." Caius said, guessing correctly what was on her mind. "She's not going to hurt you or the baby. I won't let it happen."

Shrugging, she began to undo her hair. Picking up a hairbrush, Electra stared back at his reflection in the vanity mirror. "Why do you think she hates me now?"

Caius leaned back on the bed, thinking. "It could be Astrava's exsistance." He admitted after a moment. "Female vampires cannot give birth to children like that of a human. Their bodies are frozen from whatever state that they were turned by our kind. But a human however," He raised a finger in the air. "As long as they remain mortal and receive the seed of a male vampire, a child of both bloods and traits can be delivered into this world. But we didn't know of this until Bella gave birth to Rensume without being torn apart. You knew of what the consequences were going to be after I had told you."

"But what is done is done, Caius." Electra said firmly. Turning around, she faced him directly. "I won't take anything that has happened between you and I." She lowered her eyes. "I'd like to think that everything has happened to me over the years had led me to you for a specific reason." She looked back up at Caius who was regarding her with a guarded expression. "You've been hurt, abused, never loved, told that everything was going to be alright, taken without your consent, etc. So what makes you think that I'd be regretting what I've chosen to be a part of? I was the one who willingly accepted you, despite your flaws and past." Electra's voice went up a notch. "Why can't you just be a little warm towards me and not make this whole situation sound like its my fault?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Did it sound like I was, Electra?" He whispered softly. She gave a slight start when he suddenly appeared in front where she sat, blocking her way of any escape by trapping her with both arms extended towards the vanity. "I was just merely voicing my overall concern because we might be dealing with a over jealous female vampire who is out for blood." Electra shivered as cold chill took a hold of her inner resolve. "Domonica won't stop at anything to make sure you suffer for taking away what she wanted from me." He continued on. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "She wanted the throne, me and the power that we grant through station. Before you came along into my life unexpectedly, I wasn't bothered by anything. But now," His voice softened. "I have you and our child to care for."

"And what about the others?"

"Hmm?"

Electra wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his icy skin as tears came to her eyes. "Felix, Demetri, Sexton, Jane, Alec, Dr. Carlisle and his family, must I keep the list going, Caius?" She looked up at him. "Don't you care for them enough to at least take into consideration all of the selfless sacrifices they are doing in your name so I and our baby can live as normal life as possible? And what about your own happiness for the future? Will you let Aro get the best of you when you are at your lowest point or will you do something about and make a permanent stand that could make everyone's life better. I believe in you, Caius. I know that you are much stronger inside then you would want others to see. That's why you are always hiding behind that cold mask and putting everyone at a distance out of fear that you would just end up hurting them."

He slowly drew her against himself. "Electra, don't get the wrong idea that I"m putting blame on you or our friends. I know that you are trying to put a lot of responsibilities upon yourself but just know that as long as I'm around, don't be afraid to ask me for anything." He gently pulled her away slightly so he can look lovingly. "I won't let Domonica hurt you or Astrava. If she so much as touches a hair upon your heads." His mouth became a hard line. "I'll make sure that she suffers a pain that she's never experienced before I put her out her misery."

"Shh," Electra placed her fingers over his mouth. "I'm tired now from working hard tonight. Just come to bed and keep an eye over me."

Caius instantly swept her off the floor and had her on the bed and under the covers within a second before she could even blink. He smiled mischievously down at her while pulling some stray hair from her face. "Sleep. I'll be keeping watch over everything around us."

"I know you will, love." Electra smiled sleepily before closing her eyes contently with a very tired sigh. Meanwhile outside, several yards away, the cloaked figure that had confronted the Brazilian vampire, silently sat within a large olive tree that overlooked the small cottage where the girl and the Volturi ruler was staying. She drew back her hood, revealing long, golden blond tresses that flew with the blowing wind. Deep crimson eyes went from hard to a tender almost lover-like look that if anyone was to behold her within that moment, they would have seen the face of someone timeless.

Someone who had defied death's kiss in order to come back to life and keep watch over the only person she truly cared about.

"Caius." She whispered softly with the wind before turning around and pulling the cloak over her head once more. There was still much to do if she was to make sure Domonica wouldn't' be coming back with her hounds. The others would be able to take over her vigil tonight for the time being until dawn. But for now, she couldn't afford her connection with Cauis to become known if one was able to sense it. Things were often better kept in the dark until it was the right time.

Unlike Domonica, she was only happy for the human girl and the tiny creation that they were able to create.


	64. Chapter 64 (Author's personal thoughts)

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, so I'v been getting request from other writers who wish to take over my work of Fated Revised as their own due to the lack of updates since early June. I've been very busy with things in the real world, college is about to start up next Monday and I'll will be busy dealing with tons of homework and studying. So I can't let distractions get in the way.**

** I will update this story when I have the FREE TIME TO DO SO. Please don't think that just because a writer doesn't update often enough to your liking, gives you the right to ask to take my hard-earned work, creativity and personal ideas as your own. I won't put up with anyone is so rude as to post such a request as a review for others to see. Its called having a real life and only writing for the pleasure of fun and seeing the joy it brings to readers so that they can appreciated one's work better in the long term.**

** So, to all who are reading this, please do not take any offence if it doesn't pertain to you, you know who you are and it needs to stop right now!**

**Until the next update, please continue to support this and other current stories. **

**-Ladystarlet09**

**P.S. And no, this is not a "Discontinued Story"**


	65. Chapter 65

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**~Due to the hardship of school, homework and health issues, I'll only be updating if I able to. Other then that, please enjoy this long overdue update and review as always.~**

**Chapter 60**

"Mommy!" Astrava suddenly cried from her crib on day while her parents were busy applying paint to her nursery walls.

"Oh my god!" Electra cried while rushing over to pick up her baby. "Did she just really say her first word?"

Several heads suddenly appeared out of nowhere at the door as Astrava, giddy from all the instant attention bestowed upon her unexpected first baby word, gurgled and squealed as Caius gently tickled her tummy.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" She continued on while everyone else stood around with gaping mouths.

Demetri held out a open palm towards Felix with a smug smile. "Pay up, fool." He smirked. "You lost this round."

"I can't believe you would even bet on the baby again." Felix grumbled as he threw down six thousand doller bills into his friend's hand. "I'm not even going to start with you, Jasper." He growled when the southern Cullen smiled widely while rubbing his fingers together. "And people wonder how it is that Felix is even losing his money faster these days then you can say the word 'boo' to that baby."

Chosing to ignore his bodygaurd's petty arguments, Caius smiled down at his daughter. "Can you say daddy as well, little one?" He encouraged her. "Say daddy."

"Mommy!"

"No, say daddy. I know you understand what I'm saying, Astrava." He frowned at her, which did no good considering that she was gazing up at him with wide innocent baby eyes. Even Carlisle was having a hard time keeping himself from laughing outright as she staunchly refused to obey her father.

"It appears that she may have inherited her father's stubbornness, my dear friend." He comforted him with a slight shove on the shoulder. "It will serve her rather well once she's old enough to understand what she wants from everyone around her."

"Like I'd even let that situation get out of hand." Cauis countered. Electra shook her head, handing him the baby. Glancing down at his daughter, he let out a sigh of exasperation. "How in the God's am I going to deal with the likes of you?"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Both Demetri and Felix were snickering behind their hands. "I bet you two hundred, Master, the word 'uncle' will be the next word she learns before the day is even out."

"Uh-huh. Bite me and I'll kill the both of you." Cauis swore before walking out of the room with Astrava happily saying her new word over and over again.

"I wonder whats wrong with him?" Jasper spoke out loud while Alice cuddled into his arms with a soft smile touching her red lips. "Perhaps he's disappointed that mommy was her first word and not daddy."

Electra waved his comment aside with amusing smirk. "Oh, she will come around to saying it soon. She's only less then several months old. My son didst' say mama until he was almost one years old. So it's not much of a big deal at the moment."

It was at this time that Marcus, not knowing what was going on because he had been hunting all morning long, glided in with a slight shocked look on his face.

"Whoa Marcus," Carlisle whistled. "What is going on with you? You look like you may have seen a ghost, not that they would even exists in this world thanks to our kind and others."

"I'm not sure, but I think I may have seen someone familiar while I was out hunting on the outskirts of the village earlier this morning."

"Like who?" Electra asked curiously. "Was it Dominica? I've heard she's still hanging about even thought no one has really seen her enter the village since I last encountered her."

"No, not her." He absently replied. Jasper exchanged a worried look with his mate who gave him a frown and shrug. Marcus seemed lost in thought before Dr. Cullen politely coughed to bring his attention back to reality. The Volturi leader snapped out of whatever it was he had been thinking. "Well, its nothing much. I thought I just recognized someone from somewhere. Never mind what I just said." He said quickly before turning on his heel to walk out the room. "Oh, by the way. Where is the baby?" He asked, glancing back at the still confused party.

"With master Caius." Replied Demetri. "I think he's greatly put out because her first word was mommy." He added on an afterthought.

"Go figure." Snorted Felix before smothering his chuckle when Electra glared up at him. "My bad." He apologized sheepishly.

"Ah, to have a child of my own if I were still human." Marcus sighed, oblivious to what going on. "Well I'm going off to my room to paint. If you need anything, just knock on the door." He told abruptly them before sailing away as if nothing happened.

"Can someone seriously tell me what just the hell happened right now?" Asked a bewildered Electra. "I swear that this family is getting stranger the longer we are away from Volturia."

"Hey!" Cried Felix. "That's not nice!"

"We are not weird!" Demetri added.

"Hey, I'm just saying." She replied defensively, throwing her hands up in the air. "Sometimes I often wonder how it was I got thrown into the pot with you guys." Electra abruptly turned back to her work with a irritated mutter about how some people were complete airheads.

"I think perhaps its time to get back finishing up this room so Astrava can have a pretty room to sleep in." Alice advised mildly, taking up a paint brush as a cue that the conversation had come to a close.

Carlisle excused himself to go speak privately to Marcus in his painting room. "Hey, may I come in?" He called through the closed door.

"Sure. The door's unlocked anyway."

Entering, he closed the door behind him. Marcus was busy painting a landscape scene on his canvas.

"I'm supposing you want to talk about what I said earlier, Carlisle?" He got straight to the point before the doctor could say what was on his mind. Not bothering to wait for a reply, he continued to paint in silence for a moment longer before pausing while critically looking over his work. "Its funny how life can be both sweet and cruel at the same time when you learn to live with whatever comes at you for eternity."

"True, but if you try to look at it in a more positive light, my friend." Carlisle replied with a smile. "I'm sure that there are more good in this world then the cruelty of human error."

"That still remains to be seen, doctor."

"So what was that all about with you're reaction to whatever it was you saw, Marcus?"

Pausing in lifting his paintbrush mid-air, he finally glanced over at Carlisle with a very serious look in his red eyes. "Can I trust you with what I'm about to say won't end up reaching the other until I'm absolutely sure?"

"Hey, since when did I ever reveal any of your secrets in the past? If its one thing that people like about me, its the fact that I'm very good at holding their trust well."

Marcus got up and walked over towards his open window. Looking down, he spied Caius playing a childish game with Astrava. "This also cannot be told to either Aro or Caius as well." He added softly. "I'm not sure how things will go if they were to find out who I saw this morning."

"Who was it you saw exactly?" Carlisle prompted gently, but firmly.

"Do you believe that the soulless can return back from the dead?" Marcus suddenly asked, turning back towards the doctor.

"I beg your pardon? I'm not sure where you are going with this exactly."

"What I mean is can we actually come back to life after being 'dead' for a second time?"

Leader of the Cullen clan thought for a long, hard moment before reply hesitantly, "I suppose given that there is a heaven and hell, it might be possible that our souls or wills, rather, may have a mind of its own if something left unfinished in this world of the living. My father always told me that spirits have a way of remaining rooted to the earth if they have unfinished business with the people they left behind unexpectedly. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure, but the person that I swore I saw this morning looked rather close to that of Atheonora."

"But I thought you said that you guys burned her body after she had been torn apart by those rouge vampires a year and half ago."

Marcus nodded slowly, his hands working themselves nervously. "We did and her ashes currently lies buried in the garden that she and Caius had made over thousand years ago. I think perhaps my eyes may be playing tricks upon my mind these days with the stress of dealing with Aro's random decisions concerning Electra and the baby. Even though we are far away for the time being for the sake of the child, we will eventually have no choice but to return home at some point."

"And if its true that she indeed returned from the dead, what do you think she may have yet to fulfill in concern to her mate?"

Letting out a slow sigh, the Volturi ruler returned to his painting but did nothing to it as he stared hard at it with a critical eye. "If its indeed her, Cullen." He replied. "Its up to her to reveal herself to anyone of us. I think I'll just keep what I saw to myself until then and you will do the same as well." He glanced sharply up at the doctor who bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"As you wish. Now if you excuse me, I have a few human patients to attend to in the village for a bit. I'll be back later on this evening."

Marcus smiled politely before going back to his painting without any further comment. Carlisle was greatly disturbed by what he had just revealed to him, but thought better then to say anything to anyone else out of great respect for the ruler and their friendship. Time willing, if Marcus' theory proves to be true, then things were going to be full of dramatic twists and turns from this point on.


	66. Chapter 66

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Author's note: I will be returning to school starting next week. This semester is a lot harder for me because I have more GE Courses to take and complete, so any updates that I post on here will be only as needed. Other then that, please continue to support my writing and stories as usual. -Ladystarlet09**

**Chapter 61**

Aro glared at the main bodyguard that stood before him within his private office. "What do you mean by you can't find them?" He said slowly while the guard stood uncomfortably before him. "How hard is it for you to simply track down my two brothers, the Cullens and a mortal woman and her hybrid child?"

"Please forgive me, master." The guard replied quickly with an apologetic cough. "But it seems that they covered their tracks well that even I cannot find them. Maybe they don't wish to be found for a while?" He added suggestively. "Even if I found them, I can't exactly force them to return to Volturia."

"No, but you can at least find out where the hell they are so I don't have to worry all the damn time around here!" Aro snapped. "Now don't return unless you have information!" He waved the guard away dismissively, turning towards the window that overlooked the rose gardens below. A full summer had already passed swiftly and fall was coming just as fast. Aro hadn't said too much to his brothers when they left with the mother and child, rather preferring to stay within his own private rooms and observe from afar. _By now the child must be at least halfway grown into toddler hood._ He mused to himself._ Its a shame that I was rather rough upon Caius from the very beginning when I told him to take Electra as his new mate and queen. But then again whenever I find myself thinking about my own decisions, I wonder if perhaps I did it more for my own selfish reasons then for the overall good of my clan._

_ Yes, I'v always been selfish and manipulative as everyone makes me to be. _

_But little did they know that I truly just wanted what was best for each one's survival. I was completely alone and powerless all those thousands of years ago. No one to call brother or sister. Just all alone until I stumbled across Marcus one night who was near death's door. I cannot say what compelled me to save him by turning him into one of us. I suppose it was more out of need for companionship and friendship that I so desperately sought and craved. Once he was fully turned and we got to know each other, he and I and my younger sister went in full force of looking for a place to call home. It took many human years before we had even established a well fortified place back in Macedonia and another three hundred to four when Sculpida came across Caius at that brothel house._

_ How ecstatic I was when she brought him home to us. When I first laid eyes upon his scared human form, I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay and that we were his new family. But I could not tell him those words because I didn't know how to genuinely say what was in my heart. Even now, as I await news of how my brothers are faring with the Cullens and Electra and the baby, I have never felt so alone in my entire human and immortal life as I did since my rebirth when I woke up alone, without anyone to teach me the ways of our kind. The guards and residents have fallen quite and observant as I pass them by. I know what they are thinking in their minds without me touching them. How is it that such a powerful being such as Aro Volturi himself can be reduced to such quite vampire who often seeks comfort within his own study. Not going out much, save to feed and take care of official business of two absent kings. _

_Yes, I hear it and I see it. My brothers, please come home soon. This place is so desolate and empty without your presences within these cold stone walls._

Aro turned away from the window with a heavy sigh. Perhaps it was time that he should start thinking about how the child was going to change his views of the world around him. She wasn't much of a threat to him as others who sought to question the power that his powerful clan holds over the other vampires throughout the world. If anything, Astrava seems to bring much needed joy and normalcy that many of his kind longed for since their turnings.

**~Meanwhile~**

Marcus was spending the night hunting for any unfortunate souls that would be lingering outside the village. He didn't take any of the residents for sustenance because he knew that anyone who went missing would start a stir. So he targeted homeless people who sought refuge in dark alleyways. After taking the last of his fill of his latest kill, Marcus waited for his bodyguard to appear to help clean up the mess. He wiped away a small trace of blood from the corner of his mouth with a clean napkin before stowing it away once more within his robe.

Daric, his most faithful and loyal bodyguard for many of a millina, eventually showed up with a spring in his step. "Hows the hunting tonight, master?" He asked while easily picking up the dead mortal over his shoulder. "This would be the tenth one you've killed in a single night." He added cheerfully. Marcus rolled his eyes. Of course it would be like him to keep track of everyone he took out. Not that he'd like to be reminded of how many souls he sent to the Gods on an everyday basis.

"I was more hungry then usual." Marcus replied. "I think the baby is working up all of our appetites as of late."

"Funny, I didn't recall mine being worked up." Daric chuckled fondly. "Then again it's not my job to take care of her."

"Will you just get the body out of here before anyone takes notice of you, Daric." Marcus replied irritably. "I'm going for a walk before heading back to home."

"Of course master. I won't be too far away." Came the meek reply.

"I wouldn't be so surprised if you followed me over fire and ice to be by my side." Marcus muttered to himself as he slowly made his way through the sleeping village. Everyone was fast asleep, unaware of the bloody feasting that was going on within their walls or the family of vampires that stayed in richer part of town. He took his time, staring up at the various plants, houses and gardens as he strolled by.

"Pretty, isn't it?" A quiet female voice spoke suddenly. Turning around swiftly, Marcus found himself staring at a tall, hooded person. He couldn't make out the face because the shadows were much too dark for him to see, but he could smell she was one of them. The hooded figure made a slight respectful curtsy before taking a seat on the edge of a large Greek water fountain. "Do you find my village pretty?" She asked him. "I helped most of the people build it slowly from the ground up many centuries ago when they were more aware of our kind."

"Yes, its very peaceful here." He slowly replied, still unsure if she was friend or foe. The moon was bright, but the female vampire appeared to avoid the soft beams that overflowed the main courtyard. Not sure if he should just continue on with his evening walk, Marcus slowly sat down on a nearby bench. She didn't move or say a word for a good while as the evening birds took to their songs.

"As long as your family wishes to stay here, they are safe from all unwanted guests." She finally spoke up. Marcus noticed the slight emphasis on the words 'unwanted guests'.

"So you know of the Brazilian vampire that was here a few nights ago?" He asked. "She is the former mistress of my brother. I'm afraid she must have taken the news of my daughter's child rather hard when words spread."

"I already am fully aware of that. And you won't be seeing the likes of her around here for a good while. These walls are always guarded well by my own clan whenever word comes to me of trouble. I don't wish for any unwanted bloodshed to be taken place and these mortals to fear us." The hood female vampire glanced upwards at the night sky. "There are some here who are aware of our presence but do not speak of it openly during the night." She glanced back down at Marcus. "Please keep your presence at a minimum whenever you or the others are hunting. I would hate for any of this to become news media."

She stood up to her feet, appearing to make her leave when Marcus swiftly stopped her with a hand over the shoulder. "Wait, what's your name so at least I could tell the others that you are this village's guardian? I don't wish to have them do anything that may be taboo here and would cause strife between us and your clan."

"My name is already known and feared when spoken. I don't think you need to speak of me at all unless trouble fallen upon you and would in need of aid. Other then that, I wish you good rest and happiness." She shrugged his hand off before disappearing into the night shadows. Marcus wondered who the mysterious female vampire was and what her role was among this village. How long was she watching him and the rest of the family?

A sharp whistle drew his thoughts away from his musing. Glancing up, he found Daris had returned, but he wasn't totally alone. Beside him, was a Volturi guard dressed in all black with a long billowing red cape. He could easily read the guard's uneasy thoughts as soon as he caught sight of his master.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus spoke harshly, not wasting anytime for any formal greeting. "Did Aro send for you to spy on us?"

"Well, yes and no, master." Came the slowly reply. "He's been worried about all of you since the departure from the castle over the beginning of summer and no word came of how you and the others were faring. I'm afraid he woudln't allow me to return until I at least bump into you or caught sight. I appears I'm lucky tonight when I saw Daric here digging a grave a few miles from here."

"Didn't even bother to ask me if I needed help." Daric sniffed. The other guard glared. "You could have at least ask!"

"Why would I ask if I saw you dumping the body in the hole?"

"Its a manner thing okay! If you see a fellow guard busy at work with something, its only natural that you would ask me if I needed help!"

"Like I'd want to soil this fine cape of mine in the process. I spend almost sixty thousand dollars to have this made by the very best silk masters here in Italy." Mused the guard as he gave a fond petting of the said cape.

"Enough!" Marcus ordered severely. The two instantly became quiet as he glared balefully at them both. "Its bad enough that I get this from Felix and Demetri, but to think that you two would be just as bad, if not even worse off, Gods help me if I so much act like Caius."

"Our apologies, master." Came the very meek replies from both.

"Never mind. Let's get back to the house and you can explain yourself to both me and Caius why Aro wants to find our whereabouts, Stephano." Marcus growled as he turn on his heel. "And whatever you do, don't wake the baby. It took Dr. Cullan almost two hours to finally make her fall sleep and I'm in no mood to deal with a crying baby."

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse, master. You have my word." Stephano replied while giving Daric a slap to the back of the head when he passed him by. The other guard flipped him off with the middle finger, only to hid his hand and give a very innocent smile when Marcus sternly turned his head towards his way. As soon as his back was turned, Daric kicked Stephano in the back of the tailbone but wasn't rewards as so much as a flinch from him.

So the household only got bigger and bigger as the days wore on. It would only be a mere matter of time before either they all had to start thinking about returning back home to Volturia before winter or else, Aro would be the one showing up one random day on their front doorstep with all wide creepy smiles.


	67. Chapter 67

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! Electra is of my one creation. Please leave review on here and any other comments that you may have. Thank you!**

**Author's note: Any updates that I post on here will be only as needed. Other then that, please continue to support my writing and stories as usual. -Ladystarlet09**

**Chapter 62**

Electra heaved a much needed sigh while rubbing her temples between her fingers. She had been under a lot of the past few months, given that the country vacation home was full of vampires that couldn't go outside whenever the days were nice and sunny. But as for Astrava, Electra could easily take her anywhere on any kind of day without the worry of people questioning about the unusual features of her baby. Dr Cullen had previously told Electra that she should expose Astrava to the human outside world as much as possible to help her learn how both worlds coexist as one.

Caius, on the other hand, didn't support the doctor, saying that by allowing Astrava to see human interactions it would only further confuse her down the road once she was old enough to understand properly. He went on to say that Electra didn't seem to understand how vital it was for them to keep Astrava protected, but a sharp rebuke from Marcus prevented him from saying anything more. The younger king fell silent with his usual cold mask of indifference before silently waltzing out of the house during to hunt for food.

"Mama." A quiet baby voice cooed from the nearby cradle. Electra got up from the chair she was occupying and walked the short three steps towards the cradle where Astrava was patiently standing with her wide hazel eyes that were just starting to turn a deep blue at the moment. "Mama?" She repeated question-like, cocking her head to one side as Electra bent over and picked her up into her arms. Astrava let out a small sigh, leaning her head immediately against her mother's beating heart while sucking contently on her thumb.

"Its amazing how far you have come within such a short time, baby." Electra said while rubbing a comforting hand over Astrava's back. "But its more amazing how much I have come along myself within the past year and half. I lost your older brother to an attack, kidnapped by your uncles and father to become a queen and wife in a country that is foreign to me, and all the while, I'm still here, with a new tiny life in my arms." Electra hugged Astrava little tighter while gazing out the open window of her room. "To tell you the truth, Astrava." She continued, looking down at her baby's innocent face. "I don't regret choosing this life, if it means that I gave life to you out of love for your father."

The baby made a small grunt of acknowledgment while her eyelids half closed. She moved around in her mother's arms until she found a comfortable spot before nuzzling against Electra's neck once more. "Mama." She said softly.

"Yes, mama is sometimes still confused by all of this." Electra admitted with a laugh. "But God willing, after some of this unnecessary hype back at the castle has died out, things might go back to normal enough to where your father and I can raise you without any interference from Aro or anyone else."

"That might not be the case for a long while, love." Caius' voice suddenly spoke from the doorway. Electra turned around to find him leaning against the frame casually. He pushed himself away from it. "As long as Aro holds control over me and you, don't expect things to be easy once you are ready to return home. He still hasn't yet discovered what your hidden abilities are at the moment, thanks to Pronoia's clever skill of hiding things with illusions of the mind. " He continued darkly while walking around the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "But he will end up finding out eventually and so its important that you prepare yourself for that day, mentally and emotionally. Aro will do anything to assert his authority over you once he does."

Electra's face paled slightly but she refused to let the fear show in her eyes. Caius stopped his pacing for a moment to gaze tenderly upon their daughter. "But trust me when I swear to you that I won't allow for that to happen to either you or Astrava. You two are dearly loved by many beyond the walls of Volturia and around the world. If anything was to ever happen to where I was away or unable to be there by your side to protect you both, I'm quite sure that others will come to your aid without even hesitating."

"Don't say that." She replied sharply. Closing in the few feet between them, Electra one arm hugged Caius. "I don't like hearing such things from you or the others. Its scares me when I overhear you guys talk like this when you think I'm not listening or paying any attention to the conversations. Here, why don't you take the baby so I can freshen up?" She carefully handed the half asleep baby into his arms. Astrava whimpered slightly from the lack of contact from her mother but instantly stopped as soon as she realized that she was being held by her father.

Caius gazed down at Astrava. "What do you think, angel?" He asked while looking for a seat to sit in. "Do you think papa is being too negative?"

The baby gave a light indigent all-to-familiar snort before she lay her head on his shoulder. She put her thumb back into her mouth while making gurgling noises. Electra watched with a smile on her lips from the bathroom doorway at the sight of Caius bonding with their daughter. She still remembered how less then four and half months ago, how unsure he was at his abilities of being a father to his first and only child. From learning how to change diapers, to feeding her, telling stories when it was bedtime or just keeping an eye on Astrava so Electra could get a few hours of rest from work, school and being a mother. Felix and Sexton often reported in from time to time whenever Caius wasn't around to let her know how things were going between father and daughter. If she was to guess, Caius had a much more closer bond with Astrava then she did because of the circumstances that caused her to be born into this world. Electra turned away and headed into the bathroom, still smiling soft to herself.

Meanwhile, Caius went downstairs with Astrava still cradled protectively in his arms. Marcus was just coming out of his private study room. "Hey what do you have here, Caius? A escape?"

"Haha, very funny, brother dearest." Cauis replied mockingly. He rolled his eyes, which caused Astrava to laugh. He did it again for his own amusement. Sure enough, she was giggling and laughing, swinging her arms while looking between a smiling Marcus and Caius.

"So where is everyone at the moment?" Caius asked seriously. "It seems too quite around here for my own sanity."

"The Cullens have gone out shopping for some much needed groceries and baby products, Felix and Demetri are playing Greek chess upstairs outside on the patio and Sexton is off hunting." Marcus made some motions with his index finger in front of Astrava's face. "What about you two?"

"I thought I'd play with my daughter while the sun was still out." Caius replied without much thought. Marcus smiled approvingly with a nod before going off to do his own business.

"Have fun you two." He called behind him with a wave of a hand. "The toys are in that wooden chest by the lounge chairs."

Caius proceeded to head to his destination to the upstairs patio. Sure enough, his loyal bodyguards were locked in a heated game of ancient Greek chess. Demetri had a look of deep concentration on his face while Felix was just laying back in his chair without so much as a care in the world of what next move his friend was going to make.

"Admit it man, you lose this round." Felix burst out laughing. Caius came over to take a look at the board. After looking at it for a few seconds, he moved one of the back piece on Demetri's side and knocked over one of Felix's black nubus. "Hey!" Felix cried accusingly. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, he can." Caius replied with a warning glint in his crimson eyes. "You cheated three passes back that prevented him from finishing his moves correctly. If you are going to play this right, Felix." Caius continued. "I would suggest that you study the rules of this game instead of actually trying to cheat your way around them."

Demetri was by now glaring at Felix. "You were cheating this _whole_ time, Felix?"

"Errr...not exactly, Dems." Felix tried to defend himself under the heated glare of both his master and his best friend. "Then again, it was just one move."

"BUT YOU CHEATED REGARDLESS!"

"I think this is my cue to go find someplace else for me and baby Astrava to find a quite place to play." Caius excused himself with a hard cough. Astrava tried to take one of the pieces that Demetri had it his hand, but her father gently patted her hand away before she could fully get her finger around it. "No, Astrava. That is not for you." He said as he walked away from the arguing pair. She began to cry at the lack of the shiny thing she saw.

"Mama!" She wailed at the top of her lungs. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" She repeated over and over again as he tried to quite her by bouncing her in his arms. "No! Mama! Mama!"

Caius cringed as his sensitive ears were plummeted by the high pitch sounds of his crying baby daughter. "Why are you so upset over such a small thing?" He asked her as his distress became more apparent. "I didn't want to you have it because uncle Demetri needed it in order to play." He tried to explain to the still wailing baby.

Suddenly, shots of colorful rays suddenly hit them both in hues of blue, pink, purple, green, yellow and teal. Astrava, now fully captivated by the strange sudden appearance of the colors, immediately stopped crying and tried to grab at them with her small hands. She whimpered slightly when she found that all she grabbed was air. Caius heard himself growing defensively as an unfamiliar scent hit his nose.

"Don't be alarmed." A soft accented female voice spoke kindly from above him. "I mean you two no harm. I'm a friend of Marcus."

Glancing upwards into one of the tall oak trees, he found a woman cloaked in a deep burgundy cape with a hood concealing her face from his view. From what he could see, she was dressed in the fashion of ancient Greek fashion, a long white flowing gown and simple brown sandals. A long pale arm appeared from within the cape and in her hand was a triangular four sided crystal which she threw at Caius. He caught it midair with his free hand.

"Who are you?" He asked guardedly. "You said that you are a friend of my brother's."

Light amused laughter greeted his ears as she jumped down from the tree branch she had been previously perched on. As expected by Caius, she was immediately surrounded on both side by Felix and Demetri who had sensed that a stranger had entered the home. She didn't resist them at all. "I am a guardian of this village." She replied. "I have been keeping an eye on your little family since you came back to spend sometime raising that little one of yours. Word has it from my intel that there is a particular female vampire that means to do harm to your mate and child, am I not correct?"

"Yes, and what is a village guardian doing here on the premise of my own property?" Caius replied. Astrava tried vainly to take the crystal from his hand, but he held out of her reach. He wasn't sure who this woman was or what her intentions were, but he had to be on guard at all times for his baby's sake as well as Electra's. He narrowed his eyes. "Answer me at once!" He ordered in his hardest voice.

The woman looked up at Felix. "May you at least release one of my arms so I can reveal myself to your master?" She asked apologetically. "I won't do anything, sir."

Felix looked at his master for permission before releasing the arm he had been holding at the slight nod of Caius. "I will snap your neck if you try anything funny." He growled warningly.

"You are ever loyal as I remember, Felix." She replied softly, which caused him to stare down at her in shock. Turning back to Caius, she slowly lifted a hand to her hood. "I'm sorry that I kept myself concealed from you this whole time, but I thought it would only be wise to do so for the sake of the sudden change that has taken place as of the past year."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Caius swore that if he had a heart right now, it would be beating out of his chest literally as she slowly moved the hood back, revealing deep crimson eyes and long wheat colored tresses that were kept tightly braided in a single braid.

The crystal fell from his fingers onto the grass as he stared in total disbelief and shock at the face that calmly looked back at him. Demetri let out a strangled cry while Felix let out a growl and immediately took a defensive position in front of his master and the baby. "What is this blasphemy?" He said between clinched teeth. "You should be dead. I was the one who burned your body to ash."

"Caius! What's the matter?" Electra called from her open bedroom window. She gasped to find that Caius wasn't alone as a tall woman stood before him and her child. "Who is the woman down there?"

"Electra, stay up there and don't move from that room." Demetri answered for his master. He grabbed both of the woman's arms and held her tightly in place.

"What is going on out here?" Marcus came outside from somewhere in the house, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of his brother's beyond paled complexion to that of the mysterious woman he had encountered from a few nights ago. Shock first registered in his mind at he stared at her face. Pushing aside the emotion, he hurried to his brother's side, taking the baby from his arms. "It nice to see that you are alive." He looked her up and down. "And yourself."

"Yes, but I can explain myself how this came to be." The woman laughed before putting on a serious expression. "But I'm sure after someone changes the baby's diapers." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "As much as I love children, I cannot find myself changing them every hour or so."

Caius let out a breath before stepping up to her. With only less then an inch of space between them, he raised a hand and slapped her hard across the face. Marcus didn't flinch while Felix and Demetri had their mouths hanging wide open.

"Caius! How could you?" Electra cried from the window. "You shouldn't lay a hand on a woman like that!"

"Then you can't blame me for doing it if I tell you that you are looking at the face of my dead queen and mate!" He cried back at her. He pointed a finger at the blond vampire who was still holding her cheek with one hand. "She should be dead!"

"And I was, Caius!" Atheonora cried defensively. Venom started to fill her eyes and fall down her perfect face. "I was dead and all alone in a void of nothing until I found myself being pulled through this big ball of light." She continued tearfully. "I couldn't move, say anything, much less even think before I found myself naked and once more a vampire, lost in a desert with no one around to help me. I was weaken without the lack of blood for sustenance. I went and searched for the first signs of life before I could finally sate my thirst and find where the heck I was."

"So how is it that you came to be here?" Caius asked. "If you knew where to find me, why didn't you come then?"

The former queen was silent. She looked up at the human woman who was staring at her with wide green eyes. "Because I saw you were truly being loved by another, Caius. I couldn't allow myself to rob you of that second change that had been given to us both." She finally replied. She looked back down at him. "You love her and that baby sincerely and that is more then what you and I could have had for almost three and half millinias."

Everyone didn't move or breath as the sun began to set. There was the sound of the car that the Cullen's were using driving up into the driveway and their voices talking as they got out.

"I think you need to come in and show yourself to everyone else, Atheonora." Caius sighed. "Felix and Demetri, keep and eye on her while I go alert the others of this matter." He ordered before ghosting into the house. Marcus sadly shook his head when she gave him a questioning look.

"Give him some time to think about this, Nora." He advised, using her old nickname. "I had a feeling when we first met a few nights ago while I was going about my nightly stroll who you were, but I wanted to keep things quiet until either you revealed yourself, or I discover it at some point down the road."

"Of course. As much time as he needs." She acknowledged with a bow of her head. "But are you sure that I should perhaps come inside? I don't even know if the young woman will like me." She said with an upward glance. The window was empty with no sight of the human mother.

"If its one thing about Electra's good points, its that she will at least listen to your story without judgment." Felix cut in while guiding her into towards the house. "So lets get this all down and over with before the master decides to start ripping heads off of everyone who's in his way. I sure in hell don't want to be the first victim he crosses of his list."


End file.
